


A Brighter Day

by kieran98, KusanoSaku



Series: Beside you [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dragon shifters, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 144,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/pseuds/kieran98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth Year Gryffindor George Weasley finally meets someone who sees him rather then as Fred or Fred’s less glamorous twin. Theo is an older brother living with an abusive Death Eater father struggling to raise siblings who are four and six years younger while keeping them safe. Both have struggles at home and struggle with loneliness feeling isolated from their peers. They slowly begin a tentative friendship that grows into something more. How will the school and their families take it when their friendship is discovered? Can the son of a Death Eater and the son of bloodtraitors even be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- George's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Universe of kieran98’s fic One Drop Raises the Sea; a partial Prequel beginning before it begins and then running parallel to ‘One Drop’. Also starts two years after the beginning of Lego House. Title comes from part of 5 Seconds of Summer song called Everything I want.

Title: A brighter day  
Pairings: future Theo/George, implied Fred/Angelina, implied Percy/Oliver, one-sided Lee/Angelina

* * *

 

Prologue- George’s story

April 1, 1983

George had been aware of his difference from the others from when he was quite small. He had a mirror, the one that was not him was Fred, and the one that was not Fred was him.

They were five today…

Yet they might as well be invisible.

Between Ron and Ginny, Mum was so busy. Percy who was the nearest in age was also very sick. He was at St. Mungos, which was some place far away called a hospital.

Mum left him with her house elf when she went to St. Mungos.

Because taking care of Percy was ‘pensive, Dad worked a lot.

So they were often left alone.

Bill and Charlie were always reading or using toys brooms leaving him and Fred alone even in a family with six boys.

They lived in their own world and sometimes spoke in a private language they created when they were smaller.

Ron was little and usually watched by Nina along with Ginny.

Fred would come up with the ‘how many mushrooms can we find’ game. Then there was the ‘who can make the biggest mud pie’. Sometimes they stole cookies from Nina when she was baking.

She would freeze them and lecture them before taking the cookies away and letting them go.

They learned to be quick.

It was even quieter with Bill away at Hogwarts.

Charlie was supposed to go in September, with Percy sick he’d probably take Bill’s old things.

While having a mirror was pretty neat he wished someone would see George not Fred, his mum couldn’t tell them apart.

Sometimes Nina actually called him George but he felt that was more of a guess then anything.

Then again if he was always behind Fred how could he be seen?

Maybe things would change at Hogwarts but that was years away…


	2. Prologue- Theo's Story

Prologue

 

November 1, 1986

 

Theo’s story

 

It was Theo’s practice to spend an hour with his mother after they’d put Dareios and Charis to bed.

 

She would read to him and they’d share a cup of chocolate each before he was to go to bed.

 

They would talk about dinner and about his having a tutor to teach him next year.

 

Theo was almost seven and he would be privately tutored between the time he was seven until he was eleven and went up to Hogwarts.

 

He was looking forward to it, while Draco was obsessed with flying and practicing on the Quidditch Pitch that Mr. Lucius gave him for his sixth birthday Theo was much happier reading.

 

Not that he didn’t enjoy playing with his little brother or holding little Gracie too but he really liked reading. While he didn’t always understand everything he read he would bring it to mother. She was really smart, a Slytherin and she’d explain it. Sometimes he still didn’t get it, so she patted his head and said he would when he was older.

 

His mother wasn’t quite as doting or physically affectionate as Draco’s mother Miss Lyra but Theo knew she cared about him.

 

His nurse was a house elf called Pokey, she helped mother bathe and dress them.

 

His father was gone a lot during the day and came home at night. His father unlike Mr. Lucius was scary and Theo tried to stay out of his way.

 

That wasn’t too hard since he kept to the nursery wing or the library.

 

Their evening plans were disrupted by the drunken hollering of his father.

 

His mother stiffened casting spells on him, “When he comes leave I want you to run. He shall not see you for I have made you invisible. Pokey can undo the spell. Be careful my son.”

 

Immediately she made his cup of chocolate vanish and picked up a book placing it in her lap. 

 

The door was thrown open with a startling bang when it crashed into the wall.

 

Theo was tip toeing his way around the room and jumped at the sound.

 

“Hello bitch waiting up for me?”

 

“Good evening Oran. I was just reading for I was enjoying a quiet hour since the children are in bed.”

 

“Still haven’t forgiven you for whelping the little bitch. You should have drowned her. We don’t need a girl child in this family.” His father slurred.

 

“It’s only eight Oran, you’re already sloshed. I wish you would drink less.”

 

“I told you bitch not to order me around in this house.”

 

_Crack!_

 

His father’s hand came down on his mother’s face.

 

She was trembling but frowned at him, “No order my lord just a passing wish. We were lucky to have escaped The Culling were we not? It is a dreadful thing that the cause is broken but we have children to raise and protect. You have an heir and a spare. I have done my duty in that respect. I have made plans for Theodorus’ education which he ought to begin soon shouldn’t he? Dareios is only three but already showing intelligence. Charis,”

 

“Don’t speak to me of her.”

 

“I am your bonded and they are your children, it is my duty to apprise you of their progress.”

 

“Stop talking about her! I should have thrown you out when you dared give birth to a female!”

 

“Is that why I am a second wife?” his mother asked quietly.

 

“I was a widower and my first wife died.” His father ground out.

 

“Yes and I was the daughter of a disgraced house. Since Eileen ran away and disgraced us I lived in solitude at Merrivale.” His mother said looking at the floor, “I didn’t expect a fairy tale, to be bonded and to raise up children was all I wanted. Perhaps I should have looked beneath the surface. I wouldn’t trade away my children; they are all precious to me. I wouldn’t trade them away not for galleons or respectability. I can put up with anything you do to me Oran but I want you to stay away from the children. They don’t deserve to be hurt by their father.”

 

“Stop telling me what to do! Stubborn selfish bitch!” his father started to drag her.

 

Theo stood frozen knowing he should run before his father realized they weren’t alone.

 

To his horror his mother was dragged onto the balcony through the glass doors.

 

They struggled.

 

“Oran I’m sorry. Oran don’t do this. Please. Oran!”

 

Then he heard the more dreadful scream and a crunching sound.

 

He heard his father laugh, “You’re not talking anymore…you’ll stay silent like a good wife. Stupid woman, you should have known your place. I took you in when no one else would.” His father stumbled out of his mother’s room and was singing drunkenly.

 

Theo ran not out of the room but to the balcony.

 

There was his mother, lying broken on the grass beneath the balcony. His father had pushed or thrown her.

 

She was his mother, his teacher and protector now she was gone. Who would look out for them now?

 

Theo fell to his knees sobbing. “Pokey. Pokey come here.”

 

There was a pop.

 

“Little master?”

 

“Mother’s gone. Please help me. I know Father did it but make it look like an accident? He’s all the family we have even if he’s bad. I’m not even seven yet. We’ll be separated won’t we?” Theo asked scrubbing his face.

 

Pokey wrapped her arms around him, “Hush little Master. Pokey fix it. Pokey take care of everything. There be Master Oran’s sister Miss Nestra but she bad too. Carrows not fit to take care of little ones. Lady Eileen married a Muggle and she’s gone too. So are Master Castor and Miss Clara. Your cousin maybe but he don’t know about you…”

 

There was another pop and Theo was in his room.

 

Pokey snapped her fingers and there was a vial in her hand. “Just sleep little master. Pokey look out for you.”

 

The potion took effect immediately and Theo was asleep.

 

XoooooX

 

Theo’s first thought when he woke up was that his mother was dead. They were alone…

 

He tiptoed to his brother’s bed, “Wake up.”

 

“Theo?”

 

Theo hugged him rocking him.

 

Then Pokey appeared her eyes filled with tears and wringing her hands, “Oh masters…it’s terrible. Just terrible. Mistress Evie fell. Master called for a healer…”

 

Theo snorted to himself, a healer? Now? She was beyond a healer.

 

“Neddy its okay. Theo’s here for you.” Theo promised. “I’ll look after you.”

 

“Want mummy.”

 

Theo rocked him, “Mother won’t come. She’s gone. It’s just us; you, me and Gracie.” He turned to Pokey, “Bring Gracie here please?”

 

Pokey nodded wiping her eyes with her pillowcase, “Yes little master.”

 

Soon he had Gracie and Ned in his arms and he knew as long as they were together they’d be okay.

 

He’d stand in for his mother, he promised her spirit that he’d look after them. She had tried to protect him. Theo knew he was still little but when he was big he’d take Ned and Gracie away with him.

 

With books he’d be okay, he doubted he’d have a tutor now but he didn’t care. He knew when he was eleven he’d have to go away to Hogwarts and leave them behind with his monster of a father. He’d worry endlessly…

 

Best not to borrow trouble…

 

 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

September 1, 1993

 

Theo had been at Hogwarts for two years and he often had Pokey take him back to Mansfield Manor to check on Ned and Gracie.

 

He always waited until the last minute before letting Pokey Apparate him to Platform 9 ¾. Theo hated leaving them behind.

 

Thank Salazar Ned would be coming with him next September…

 

Then all he had to worry about was Gracie who was his baby.

 

When Ned was eight and he was packing for Hogwarts Theo told him the truth of how their mother died. Ned didn’t really remember her very well being not even four and Gracie didn’t remember her at all. Ned had screamed into a pillow and beaten it with his fists for what seemed like an eternity.

 

Which was why Pokey eventually showed up wringing her hands…

 

Theo hadn’t told him the entire truth until he was older, leaving Ned as Gracie’s protector was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

 

Theo mostly kept to himself, while he knew Draco, Greg, Blaise and Vince he wasn’t especially close to either of them. They were all Death Eater children but he hated them not like Draco who worshiped his father. Anyone who was a Death Eater he painted with the same colour as his father, he detested them and would not trust them. Only his father did he bear a grudge someday he would revenge his mother and take his siblings away.

 

Blaise was an only child, Draco had a little sister who started last year, and Vince’s sister was about Ned’s age while Greg had two. Giselle was only three month older then he was so she was in the year ahead of them and Georgette was the same age as Gracie.

 

In another life where they weren’t isolated in their manor especially Gracie because the less Father was reminded of her existence the better, perhaps Georgette and Gracie might be friends.

 

Last year was rather disturbing with the Chamber being opened.

 

Once the Clearwater heiress became a victim it became exceptionally clear that the so-called Heir was not taking exceptions and was attacking anyone. He or she was targeting Mudbloods and purebloods, even if the first victims Finch-Fletchley and Creevey were Muggleborns it was Clearwater that disturbed him.

 

How soon would the Heir progress from petrifaction to murder? Who would protect Ned and Gracie if something were to happen to him? Theo was very careful; he stuck to the dormitory outside of classes. While not a coward he didn’t see a reason to put himself in danger if he wasn’t needed.

 

Only one person had made an impression since he started and it wasn’t Harry Potter whom Draco was clearly obsessed with.

 

Being an outsider Theo saw much that others didn’t…

 

Like how Potter was dragged around by the nose by the youngest male Weasley.

 

He seemed more shaken this year but that was probably because Black was out of Azkaban.

 

How his father managed to avoid ‘The Culling’ and remained at Mansfield Manor Theo had no idea. Bribes maybe?

 

But the person whom Theo noticed most was a Weasley…

 

At first glance the Gryffindor Beaters were identical.

 

Yet on closer inspection you realized that Fred was the flashier one, the ‘Gilderoy Lockhart’ of the two. George was often behind him, standing literally in his shadow as if both shying from the attention and basking in his brother’s glory all at once.

 

While Fred was a flirt, George was often scribbling notes on scrapes of parchment or disappearing to the library or into thin air.

 

Theo was very aware of when they were in the same room…

 

If he had one thing he ever wanted for himself it was to be George’s friend.

 

How Lee Jordan dared to call himself their friend when he couldn’t even tell them apart was a sign of sheer laziness or a sign of idiocy.

 

Theo had noticed how kind he was to Potter but it didn’t really set in until he saw George save Creevey from Smith.

 

Zacharias Smith was different from Draco; Draco was clearly acting out for attention while Smith was a bad egg.

 

He’d once been suspicious of Smith being the Heir of Slytherin given the few times he noticed Smith glaring at Finch-Fletchley for being friendly with Abbot before the Muggleborn was petrified.

 

Yet the attacks stopped, the petrified persons were saved by their brilliant Head of House and surprisingly it wasn’t Smith in detentions.

 

It was girl Weasley…

 

So much for being a true victim and why was she chosen to be the instigator of the Heir’s attacks? As far as he knew the Weasleys weren’t related to Salazar’s line…

 

That was Pucey but the guy was so honourable that it annoyed Flint; which was probably why he was threatened to be replaced with Warrington this year. Warrington was all brawn and no brain, if anything he was less intelligent then Vince and that was saying something. Theo had taken their copy of the Lucius I Malfoy’s , it was charmed to update with every bonding and child sired. Yet Gracie didn’t seem to appear…

 

Flint and his gang of thugs Bole and Derrick annoyed him.

 

They tended to bully Hufflepuffs mostly but a few Gryffindors fell afoul of them…

 

You could so tell that Flint was a son of a Death Eater…

 

Theo planned to rise above that stigma even if it wasn’t generally known.

 

Someday Theo wanted to take Ned and Gracie somewhere safe…

 

XoooooX

 

George really hated being in Fred’s shadow, being the ‘lesser twin’ almost as much as he hated being called ‘Fred’.

 

While he didn’t want to lose Fred he wanted to stand on his own but he was afraid to find and accept his own personality rather then continue to reflect Fred’s.

 

_Still, one day Fred will realize he wants to take the next step on his own. When that happens, I don't know what I'll do. . ._

 

Could he take the step himself? Alone? Little things like looking out for scared little First Years like Bill would was one thing…

 

Being the studious twin and the actual creator of many of their products sure, someone had to be the ‘responsible twin’ and Fred was incapable of it. After all, they were one person in two bodies right? The same face, voice and even the same height…

 

Sometimes he felt that there was a curse on them so that they were always to be the same…

 

How did one break a curse if they didn’t know what it was exactly? Being the lost middle child in two bodies was lonely.

 

Ron was the mummy’s boy and spy, Ginny was a spoilt princess, Percy was the golden boy who could do no wrong, and Bill was their genius who was as equally skilled at academics as he was on the pitch. Charlie was broader then Bill and the more fit, he had graduated Quidditch Captain and had nearly as high marks as Bill. Percy took tying or beating Bill’s marks as a challenge.

 

George only really tried hard in subjects that interested him like Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Care of Magical Creatures wasn’t quite as fun as he’d hoped when Hagrid took it over, so he’d planned drop it after taking his O.W.L. this year.

 

Fred only applied himself in Charms and Transfiguration and sometimes in Defence. With the jokes they had for Professors the last few years they usually played Exploding Snap in Defence. With the amount George secretly studied, he checked out books and read them late into the night behind his bed curtains. They sometimes sold a few of their joke products that they were- if he was to be honest, that he believed were ready to sell and it was Fred who possessed the silver tongue out of the two of them.

 

Lupin seemed to be the only decent Defence professor they’d had in four years. He was actually paying attention in class. When it came to Dark creatures Lupin really knew his stuff…

 

He wasn’t bad looking either, not all shine and no substance like Lockhart who gave him a bad taste from the start or as creepy as Quirrell was. Charming snowballs to follow Quirrell and hit him was one of Fred’s bright ideas.

 

When he looked up Lupins and Dark Creatures in the library he found out that a Lyall Lupin who seemed the right age to be his professor’s grandfather. Apparently he captured a boggart that had grown warped feeding on a community’s fear and became hailed as Screaming Bogey of Strathtully by trapping it in a matchbox. The Boggart had fed on the fears of local Muggles to the point that it had become an elephantine black shadow with glowing white eyes.

 

A matchbox…

 

Really? That was so interesting…

 

So that must mean that the Lupins had a gift with tracking Dark Creatures…

 

If the tale about how Lockhart achieved his chronicled ‘successes’ were true and he didn’t doubt it, it would seem that the fraud could have learned something from the Lupin Family.

 

Maybe just maybe he’d actually really learn something this year…

 

 


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match from George and Theo's POV that ends with Harry in the hospital wing, Hufflepuff the winner and Oliver drowning himself in the showers. What did we not see?
> 
> This chapter is for Lillithsgarden who was our first reviewer. Thank you!

Chapter 2

 

November 6, 1993

 

Theo was sure that there was a rule against this…

 

He’d had a bad habit of having Pokey bring Ned and Gracie to Hogwarts for Quidditch matches. They were sitting in an isolated spot at the very top of the stands at the back.

 

Theo always arrived early to set up their section.

 

He had conjured a sort of glass shelter to keep the rain off and spelled his overly large cloak with a one-way viewing charm as well as putting up a silencing ward that would keep the sound in the shelter inside and one that would keep even his housemates away.

 

The stands were just filling up when Pokey arrived with Ned and Gracie.

 

Gracie crawled into his lap and snuggled, shaking a little. She was still young and storms frightened her.

 

Sometimes she wouldn’t settle and Pokey would have to Apparate her to his bed so she could sleep. This was a good thing since it would re-enforce his shield that mostly made her invisible to anyone other than himself, Pokey or Ned.

 

Ned sat next to him and let Theo wrap his cloak around the three of them.

 

In the spring it was stifling for them but on blustery days they kept each other warm.

 

“Why’s Draco in the stands? Isn’t the first match always Slytherin and Gryffindor?” Ned practically hollered in his ear.

 

“Draco was an idiot and insulted a Hippogriff. Earned himself a nasty scratch and Pansy’s fawning. Flint complained that Draco couldn’t fly and he didn’t have time to train another Seeker to fly against Potter last minute so we switched matches this year with Hufflepuff.”

 

“Who is their captain?” Ned asked scanning the pitch for the teams.

 

“Diggory. He’s a prefect and their new captain. He played Seeker for one match last year as a reserve. Must have been impressive enough to be arbitrarily appointed captain with not much experience but he has been a prefect for year. He’s in Pucey and Montague’s year.” Theo said adjusting the cloak with one hand while soothing Gracie.

 

Then the stadium erupted the fans storming to their feet, clapping and screaming when was lost of course in the thunder. They were nearly blown sideways due to the wind and seemed to be walking in a stagger.

 

Captain Oliver Wood of Gryffindor and Captain Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff stepped forward and shook.

 

The wind was so ferocious even on the ground that the twins had to brace Potter and shield him from it. What was Wood thinking letting him fly? He was almost the same size as Gracie!

 

The teams and Madam Hooch mounted their brooms.

 

They watched as Hooch brought the whistle to her lips but the sound and sight of it was lost in a flash of lighting that temporarily blinded them and a clap of thunder.

 

Gracie jumped burying her face in his neck while Theo rubbed her back and kissed her hair, they were automatic responses now.

 

Even with the Sonorus Charm cast on that obnoxious Lee Jordan, it was hard to hear him over the storm.

 

“Without a doubt this year’s Gryffindor is the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years.”

 

Theo snorted under his breath, no kidding especially with how brilliant George Weasley was.

 

Ned was as usual at the edge of his seat scanning the skies as best he could in pouring rain, flashing lighting and thunder claps.

 

Thankfully he remembered to cast impervious charms on the glass so it was almost clear enough to see through but the lighting could glare painfully.

 

Ned turned briefly, “’cause it’s Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor, can I cheer for the Lions?”

 

Theo shrugged, still cradling Gracie, “Sure. I am.”

 

He squinted and then a soft smile crossed his face as he finally spotted George Weasley…

 

George always wore number 5 while Fred wore 6; Potter was Number 1, Johnson 3, Spinnet 2, Bell 4 [her name was really Belby but with a brother like Marcus of course she’d want to differentiate herself] and of course Wood was 7.

 

Then again from what he’d read the one time he checked out _Quidditch Through the Ages_ nowadays a team’s starting Seeker always wore 1.

 

Eventually, Pokey arrived with flasks of warm soup and hot chocolate.

 

It became quite clear when Potter nearly flew into his second Bludger that he really didn’t belong in the air during a storm. What was so difficult about someone thinking about casting an imperious charm on those hideous spectacles?

 

Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points and Wood frantically signalled for a timeout which was eventually given.

 

Theo tugged gently on Pokey’s ear to get her attention.

 

“Yes Young Master?”

 

Theo cast a duplication charm on his flask of soup, “Take this to the red head in the jersey with the 5 and give him a drying charm at least. He’ll catch his death of cold and won’t that be a waste.”

 

Pokey giggled and disappeared with a pop that was drowned out by the storm.

 

Gracie finally relaxed enough to poke her head out from his chest; of course he couldn’t use a charm to tune out the storm without losing the commentary. While it was always Gryffindor-biased at least it was something to listen to besides screaming.

 

It was clear that Ned had a little boy crush on Katie Belby but he hero worshiped the Weasley twins.

 

Well, if Flint’s team besides Draco, Adrian and Brecc were worth watching maybe they’d have fans too…

 

He’d seen Warrington having more pitch time then Adrian before Draco got himself hurt, so Flint obviously made good on his threat. A pity, Adrian was actually quite good…

 

He was practically as good as Johnson…

 

While Diggory was decent and his beaters were nearly at George’s skill level their Chasers weren’t as good as the Gryffindors. Rumour had it they hadn’t had such a keen trio since Potter, King and McGonagall.

 

Theo watched as Granger cast a charm on Potter’s spectacles, about time idiots.

 

George gratefully accepted the flask and even shared it with his twin while they were dried and warmed up with Pokey’s magic. While he didn’t like Fred as much as George, he didn’t see the point of aggravating the older twin.

 

Once the game started up again, Hufflepuff was still behind and often dropped the Quaffle when there was a particularly loud clap of thunder.

 

Then Potter seemed to freeze on his broom, his eyes glued to the Gryffindor stands.

 

Theo followed his eyes, noticing a large black dog. It wasn’t quite a grim but a fanciful person with a weak mind might think so. Who would bring such a dog to a Quidditch match?

 

He turned his attention to the sky and saw the Seekers begin a dive.

 

Then the stadium’s temperature dropped.

 

Gracie began to shiver and whimper.

 

Ned clutched his hand tightly.

 

Theo’s eyes turned from the match to the stadium and saw to his horror about 100 Dementors flooding the pitch.

 

He yelled, “Pokey get Ned and Gracie out of here!”

 

Gracie screamed, “Theo!”

 

Theo ignored her and shoved her at Pokey.

 

Pokey grabbed Ned’s hand unclenching it from his with her dexterous but strong long fingers.

 

Then they were gone.

 

Theo collapsed, shrinking into himself wrapping his cloak tight to himself. It felt like all his happiness and joy of being with his siblings was sucked out of him.

 

All he could hear was screaming…

 

He felt the chill retreating…

 

He blinked looking up and saw a glittering silver wolf, a cat, an eagle, a large phoenix, and silver shield-like light launching themselves at the Dementors and chasing them away.

 

Then he realised that Potter was on the ground… without his broom…

 

He remembered Draco’s teasing about his fainting around a Dementor.

 

Had Potter fainted again and then was blown off his broom?

 

Dementors on the grounds but on the pitch?

 

He’d nearly fainted himself…

 

He reached for the nearest flask of chocolate to warm himself up…

 

Theo was still shaking…

 

The entire stadium had been screaming but Theo would almost swear he heard his mother’s scream among them.

 

He pinched his nose and groaned that was impossible wasn’t it?

 

He saw Diggory clutching something in his hand.

 

Fuck…

 

He caught the snitch, the bastard…

 

Diggory flew towards the shaken Gryffindor team that was landing.

 

He seemed to try to talk to Wood while gesturing wildly.

 

Wood shook his head, before stumbling off towards the Gryffindor locker room.

 

Prefect Weasley started to follow the other Gryffindors towards the castle but then glanced around before casting something at himself and disappearing.

 

Where was he going?

 

Then there was a shimmer and Theo just barely noticed Prefect Weasley slipping into the locker room after Wood.

 

That was a shock, was something going on there?

                             

Theo cast an impervious on himself, on his cloak and his Hebridean Black Dragon hide boots before cancelling all of his spells that created their shelter.

 

The glass vanished and the rain poured.

 

He conjured a bag, putting the flasks of chocolate and soup in it.

 

He would return to his dormitory and then ask Pokey to take him to Mansfield Manor to assure Gracie he was alright.

 

Whatever spell that was that chased away the Dementors Theo planned to learn it…

 

If he could that would mean he wasn’t cut out to be a Dark Wizard right?

 

XoooooX

 

_Before the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Match_

 

George dressed in his Quidditch kit and tested the weight of his Beater bat while Oliver tried to find his confidence and to give them his obligatory lecture…

 

There was a quiet sort of desperation in Oliver’s face when he failed to address his team in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the increasingly forbidding and darkening Quidditch pitch.

 

They all waited for Oliver’s usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn’t come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise and then shook his head hopelessly finally beckoning them to follow him.

 

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field.

 

He and Fred tried to shield Harry from the wind as best they could with their larger bodies. He was like a little brother to them, more so than Ickly Ronnikins the rat.

 

If the crowd was cheering, they couldn’t hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder.

 

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Oliver but Oliver now looked as though he had jaw-locking jinx cast on him and merely nodded.

 

If they were playing Slytherin he would have suspected that Oliver’s cousin Flint had tried that.

 

It wasn’t common knowledge but he’d overheard Oliver cursing under his breath and he’d called Flint a cousin.

 

How close a cousin George didn’t know, but that might have increased their rivalry.

 

Madam Hooch’s mouth formed the words, “Mount your brooms.”

 

George pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Comet 260.

 

Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant then they were off.

 

A Comet was a decent broom but he could feel its groans and protests at every sharp turn. He begged Merlin or Godric that it wouldn’t break beneath him.

 

His parents couldn’t afford newer brooms for them and well, he didn’t feel right asking Bill or Charlie for them even if they might have the money.

 

Spending their money on fanged Frisbees or other trick products so he could take them apart and make his own wasn’t a waste but brooms even used ones were too expensive for their life savings to weather.

 

He spotted Harry heading straight a Bludger and flew his protesting Comet to intercept and hammered it as far as he could.

 

“Watch yer self Harry!” he yelled but it was probably lost in the wind.

 

Between the jumpiness of Hufflepuff’s Chasers as well as his and Fred’s Bludger attacks, they managed to keep Hufflepuff from holding onto the Quaffle for very long.

 

Inglebee, Macavoy and Preece might be decent on a clear day but a horrible day like today tested a team’s meddle and they were coming up extremely short.

 

Diggory was stronger and had more control over his broom but he knew Harry was a better Seeker.

 

Rickett and O’Flaherty were good but not quite as good because they didn’t have the power he and Fred did to hit hard enough to do some good even in this horrid wind.

 

He was actually ten percent weaker and ten percent less vindictive then Fred…

 

He normally aimed for a Chaser or Beater’s hands rather then their head which was what Fred did most often.

 

He was actually grateful when Fred headed off the second Bludger Harry nearly flew into.

 

Soon after Oliver called for a timeout…

 

Hermione tended to Harry’s glasses while Oliver asked if he could continue.

 

A house elf showed up and held out a flask.

 

“Soup.”

 

George accepted it gratefully.

 

It was hot but not ‘burn your tongue hot’ it was just enough to help warm him up.

 

Then he felt a lot dryer and warm.

 

The elf bowed and scrapped like they usually did but this one didn’t seem familiar.

 

He handed the flask to Fred who drained it gratefully and his twin was also dried by the house elf.

 

Then all too soon they were back in the air but thankfully they stayed relatively dry for the next twenty minutes this time.

 

Then there was a large clap of thunder and a repeat of the feeling when there were Dementors on the train. George spun to see at least a hundred of those foul things gliding onto the pitch.

 

Then before he could react Harry was falling, he was blown or fell from his broom.

 

Fuck! He must have fainted again.

 

George shouted at Fred, maybe it was out loud, maybe it was in his head. He didn’t know…

 

Then they were diving trying to catch Harry.

 

They saw that Harry started to slow down rather then falling faster…

 

The Professors were chasing the Dementors away with silvery animals or mist.

 

Dumbledore seemed to be guiding Harry to the ground instead of their friend just crashing.

 

Yet Harry still hit and his body bounced like when they dropped an apple outside the attic window at The Burrow to see what happened.

 

Harry had been slowed down a little but he didn’t think it was enough…

 

George flew straight for Harry, Fred at his heels.

 

No one else seemed to notice yet.

 

Then they vaguely registered a sharp whistle and Lee shouting about the Snitch.

 

The Gryffindor team landed but Fred and himself touched the ground first.

 

Dumbledore had conjured a stretcher and was ferrying Harry up to the castle leaving the other professors to deal with the Dementors.

 

“Diggory caught the snitch? How did that happen?” Angelina shouted.

 

“Harry fell from his broom while going after the snitch.” George yelled back.

 

“Where’s Potter?” came Diggory’s voice.

 

“On his way to the Hospital wing I think.” Fred growled.

 

“I thought he was right behind me I swear. I’ve never won against him in a fair match. We’ve got to have a rematch. The Dementors changed the rules.”

 

“You won fairly.” Oliver gulped, “No rematch. Seekers don’t notice much else but a Snitch in a dive even I know that.”

 

The rest of the team watched as their captain headed into the showers, his shoulders slumped with defeat.

 

Even if they had a competent reserve the result would have been the same: they would have lost.

 

George had known that Harry didn’t belong in the air in a storm, sure he was a prodigy in the air but he wasn’t strong enough to keep his head in the game and his body on a broom in a storm like this. The Dementors were bad luck but he would have been hurt eventually especially with the close calls with the Bludgers earlier.

 

Oliver was probably berating himself for putting their little brother in the air…

 

It was a mistake…

 

They ran their way to the hospital wing not even caring about the mud they would track in and infuriate Filch.

 

They found Madam Pomfrey hovering and fussing.

 

The girls were wringing their hands.

 

Fred was scowling and clenching his fists.

 

George wished he had some skill at healing so he could help, Harry looked so still.

 

Harry always ended up in the hospital wing every year and something awful usually happened at the first match. What was with the poor boy’s luck?

 

“He’s alive but most of his bones are broken. He suffered so much from when I have to regrow his arm last year. I’ve put him under a sleeping charm so I can regrow his bones poor boy.” Pomfrey announced wiping her hands. “I’ll give him nutritional potions later to make up for his missing dinner. I’ll keep him sedated all night so he doesn’t suffer needlessly. If Albus hadn’t slowed him down I can’t imagine what would have happened.”

 

Fred turned around and hammered the wall behind him with his fists and let out a noise like a wounded angry animal.

 

George could feel his rage and helplessness through their twin bond.

 

Angelina touched his shoulder, her beautiful face streaked with tears.

 

Fred deflated and fell to his knees, “I should have tried harder to catch him.”

 

Angelina cradled his hands in hers and cast Episkey on them before wrapping him in her arms. “He’ll be okay…”

 

Angelina’s preference for Fred was probably brought on by his flash and fire, it pained Lee because he liked her but she always dodged his confessions. Did she see the real Fred? Was he the dim twin? The unwanted one?

 

He was practically invisible in Fred’s shadow wasn’t he?

 

There was no one to comfort him to calm his rage or console him.

 

Alicia and Katie were sobbing on each other leaving George alone.

 

Then a hand squeezed his shoulder, “I saw you, you know. I watched you try. You’re good. My best friend in school couldn’t match you. Don’t beat yourself up. Snatching a falling comrade out of the air is a nearly impossible feat.”

 

“Professor Lupin.” George said quietly.

 

“He’s a special kid isn’t he? Inspires loyalty just like James but he has something else. Some of Lily’s softness…” Professor Lupin said quietly.

 

“You knew his parents?” George frowned.

 

“We were friends. Lily and I were Gryffindor Prefects together. James befriended me on the train my First Year. I was quite fond of them and I remember him as a baby. I lost track of him after they died. My own fault, I was laid low by my grief. I should have fought harder and been there for him. Your fault is less then mine. I can understand your pain. Learn from this. Become stronger, faster. Then you can be of more help next time.” Lupin counselled.

 

George nodded sharply.

 

“You’ll do no good here. You’ll make yourself sick standing around in wet clothes. Off you go. You can see him in the morning.” Pomfrey advised.

 

Lupin nodded, “I’ll see them out and up to Gryffindor Tower. They’ll get changed; dried and fed I’ll see to it. They ought to rest themselves it was a harrowing match and with Harry’s injury it’s not much better. I’m sure that the twins and the girls can break the news to Harry’s friends. He’ll be alright but he’s not in any state to have company and clearly must rest quietly.”

 

George nodded not happy about it but was willing this time at least to accede to an adults. He couldn’t do anything for Harry so he’d best take care of himself, clearly no one else would. Maybe he should check on Oliver, poor guy was probably drowning himself in the shower.

 

Yet when they reached the Great Staircase they found Percy with Oliver. His usually obnoxious perfect prefect of a brother had a hand on his captain’s back and was talking too low to hear but his hand was moving in slow circles.

 

Sure they shared a dormitory with their cousins Andret and Branor but since when were they _friends_? They were complete opposites and rarely seemed to be together outside of school work.

 

No one else seemed to notice…

 

At least someone had the thought to look after their captain. The rest of the team had forgotten him in their rush to check on Harry. George felt terrible about it…

 

What sort of friend was he anyway?

 

XoooooX

 

Before asking Pokey to take him to Mansfield Theo stopped at the library to pick up a book on Defence against Dark creatures claiming it was a reference for class. Thankfully there was a chapter on Dementors…

 

Shrinking and pocketing the thick tome Theo scurried from the third floor to the dungeons and up to his dormitory. He sat on the bed, closed the curtains with a wave of his hand and snapped his fingers.

 

Pokey appeared at once wringing her hands, “Missy Grace won’t quiet. Master be home.”

 

Theo cursed, “Take me home.”

 

He had to quiet Gracie before something awful happened…

 

They arrived in Ned’s room…

 

Ned let out a cry of relief, “Theo!”

 

Grace choked on a sob.

 

Theo wrapped her in his arms, “I’m okay. Those Dementors were scary.”

 

“Will Potter be alright?”

 

“The Headmaster slowed him down and took him to the Hospital wing. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He usually ends up there for one reason or another. I came as soon as I could. I had to clear up our spot in the stands.” Theo said rocking her.

 

“I was so scared…” Grace sniffed.

 

“You know what? So was I.” Theo sighed, “Dementors are magical creatures that cause fear. The professors chased them away. I’m going to learn that spell so I can keep us all safe. During the war they were Allies of the Death Eaters…”

 

“Bastards!” Ned said grinding his teeth.

 

“Well they were known for their terrorising.” Theo shrugged.

 

“I hate them! What sort of monsters would send those horrible monsters around kids?”

 

A word in the Daily Prophet had little meaning until one experienced a Dementor’s presence.

 

“I’ll get stronger! I’m going to protect people!” Ned growled.

 

Theo squeezed his shoulder, “I believe you. For now you just focus on keeping Gracie safe okay?”

 

Ned grinned, “Of course.”

 

Then the two boys fell silent.

 

Who would protect Gracie when they were both at Hogwarts?

 

She was two school years behind Ned…

 

Theo would worry so much with them both gone and her here alone…

 

He had to protect them, quite simple because no one else would. If they would, surely someone would have before. With two dead Bonded shouldn’t someone have gotten curious?

 

Theo was certain he would have to protect them no matter what on his own. He would protect them even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

 

 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

November 8, 1993

 

The Quidditch match was a few days ago…

Theo prided himself in knowing what his siblings wanted most. 

Lucky for Theo the Quidditch Match was on the first Saturday this year. Ned’s birthday fell during the third week of November on the 18th.

His sister was an artist and had drawn him a picture of the three of them.

Ned ordered him a book he wanted on potions.

Ned looked up to him and he could tell that he sort of hero-worshiped the Weasley twins. 

He thought that what Ned would like most would be an autograph from one of the Weasley twins. 

George seemed the most approachable comparatively and well he figured that Fred would just laugh him off.

He secretly wanted something from George himself but he had little chance of that. Given the way George was kind to younger students he had a chance of getting the signature for a gift. 

He had a picture from a clear practice of just George Weasley during a Quidditch practice the week before on his birthday to be honest. Sometimes he slipped out to watch them…

With Adrian seemingly off the team watching Slytherin just wasn’t as fun. 

Hufflepuff was useless in the end with those Chasers so watching them was no fun. He had no reason to like the Ravenclaw team beyond their Keeper Page. Davies was an arrogant brat and Chang had the most talent but they were worthless compared to other teams.

He hated flying preferring to keep his feet on the ground but he liked to watch Quidditch.

Theo really liked looked at the fit bodies of some of the Quidditch players like Wood, George Weasley, Diggory somewhat, Adrian Pucey and well Brecc Montague as well. 

Warrington and Flint were all looks and no substance…

Theo never could abide a wizard with no brains.

Witches were weak; he saw them like his mother and sister needing to be protected. Not all were like the witches he knew but that didn’t mean he could respect one enough to be attracted them. 

He had to get that autograph for Ned…

Ned’s birthday was in a week exactly and he wanted something special for his eleventh birthday. Especially, since they all received their wand early. 

For his own seventh birthday he made Pokey take him to get his wand.

Using books from the library and from Flourish and Blotts he trained and studied hard. 

He got Ned his own wand for his seventh birthday…

He drilled Ned constantly, teaching him every spell he knew, taught him every potion.

Anything that might make Ned a stronger wizard then he was at that age. Unlike himself Ned had a teacher, someone who pushed him to learn and get stronger because he had to trust Ned to watch and protect Gracie in his absence.

Theo wanted this to be special…

Gracie would have to have a wand this spring because next year she’d be alone and had to protect herself. 

He should have bought her a wand of her own before but he hadn’t thought about it. Gracie being without protection was too painful to contemplate. Perhaps, it might be her Christmas present…

Ned could teach her when he was in classes but he’d give Gracie his weekends…

When there weren’t Quidditch matches of course, which meant rather than sleeping during practical lessons he really ought to be finishing homework so he had more time to teach them. If using his timeturner wasn’t so draining he would spend all day training them and all day in classes.

It also meant that he had to forego watching Quidditch practices; which was something that pained him to give up…

He spotted George Weasley leaving the library alone when he came to return his book on Magical Creatures after reading about the Patronus and Dementors. He still needed to find out more on the Patronus charm…

Deciding that he’d best seize his first opportunity he walked right up to George Weasley.

The Gryffindor blinked down at him, “Yes?”

“I’m Theo Nott and I’m in your brother Ron’s year. My brother’s watched a few Quidditch matches and he really admires you. His birthday is next week and I was hoping I could get you to sign a picture for him.” Theo asked chewing on his bottom lip as he pulled the picture out.

“Really? My fan? I doubt that. Are you sure you have the right twin?” the Gryffindor frowned.

Theo smirked, “I know I have the right one.”

George blinked at him, “Fred?”

Theo snorted, “No.”

“No?” George frowned at him.

“Fred probably wouldn’t sign a picture for a ‘slimy snake’s’ brother. I’ve noticed you with the younger years. It’s my brother’s eleventh birthday next Tuesday and I wanted to give him something special. Something no one else had.” Theo grinned

George tugged on his right ear, “Well my signed picture would be unique. I’m no Lockhart. I’m not into that sort of thing.”

“Definitely George.” Theo mused, “That’s a George habit…”

The Gryffindor blinked, “Huh?”

“You tug on your ear. It’s something Fred never does. He nervously toys with his left thumb.” Theo grinned.

George’s eyes widened, “You noticed that?”

Theo coughed nervously, “I have sort of noticed you since my first year. I don’t have any friends and you seemed to be kind to those behind you in school rather than contemptuous.”

“I know some are like that…Davies and Flint are that sort.” George shrugged. “I’ve been alone surrounded by others before so I can relate. My oldest brother Bill looked out for us in school when we started. He was a prefect like Percy only kinder, we only crossed paths here for two years but it was enough. Then Charlie watched over us his Seventh Year, I’m sure he was around, hovering before then but Bill made a greater impression. Leaving us to Percy, while he can’t tame us the way they could he does watch out for us as best he can. Ron, well sometimes I wonder if he’s a foundling. He never applies himself to anything but Wizarding chess. Ginny has a habit of getting in trouble…”

“I have younger siblings Ned and Gracie…” Theo’s eyes widened, it was the first time he’d ever mentioned his sister to anyone outside his circle comprising of only Ned and Pokey.

“Interesting, the Shadow Slytherin Third Year has siblings.” George mused, “You intrigue me.” He snatched up the photograph, summoning a self-inking quill that was one of his own creations and scrawling his name. “Happy Birthday, Ned. Beater George Weasley, Gryffindor, #5. There.”

Theo took it back, “I don’t talk about them. With no friends I don’t interact with the others in my House.”

“I’ve noticed Zabini can be a bit of a loner too, while he seems close to Malfoy he doesn’t interact much with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Davis and Greengrass are close but Vance and Bulstrode aren’t close to any in their year. I’ve noticed that Prefect Goyle spends time with Bulstrode I might even call them friends.”

“Vance? Elaine Vance? She’s the elder sister of Gryffindor First Year Romilda Vance.” Theo frowned in thought.

“Yes Romilda, I watch over the boys mostly. Angelina has more of a skill with interacting with young witches then I do. I noticed that Percy has taken the time to mentor Hermione. They have a similar intellect I believe; he’s helped her with Ancient Runes. He has a gift with the subject and helped foster her curiosity and fascination with the subject.” George nodded.

“I’ve seen Vance around Prefect Farley but I wouldn’t call them friends. The problem with Slytherins is that they don’t form the bonds that Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs do. If they do, it is less apparently because they don’t expose it in the same manner.” Theo shrugged. 

George stared at him, “Then why are you in that House?”

Theo shrugged, “Blood probably. I have skill at Potions and Occlumency as well as being slightly contemptuous of rules. I don’t enjoy rules; I am cunning as well…” Theo snorted, yes cunning you had to be when trying to hide a small child in a house. He spent as much time with Gracie as possible to re-enforce the shell he’d constructed to make her practically invisible to his father. The shield was too draining to be used to hide her from anyone else. 

“If cunning was definitely a factor in Sorting I ought to have ended up there.” George mused.

“That would have been interesting…” Theo smirked.

“Well I have Snape so I’ve got to go…”

Theo nodded, a bit pained at the parting but knowing that being late to his Head of House’s class was never wise. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Let me know what your brother thinks of the gift.” George waved jauntily and headed off to the nearest staircase leading to the Dungeons.

Theo watched him go and swallowed, George Weasley was just as nice a bloke as he thought…


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Theo woke early on the Tuesday following receiving George’s signature, it was Ned’s birthday today.

 

He bathed and dressed in his uniform but left his Slytherin robes along with his school things.

 

Theo had his school bag packed and ready as well as Ned’s gift wrapped, when he summoned their elf Pokey.

 

Pokey took him by the arm while he took hold of Ned’s present.

 

Theo was looking forward to seeing his siblings even for a few moments and maybe sharing breakfast.…

 

Even with Black missing well it couldn’t be as stressful as last year.

 

The Ministry had launched raids on previously cleared suspect Death Eaters and their close acquaintances.

 

Theo was in his room grabbing a book he forgot when he found Gracie asleep in his bed.

 

Ned had heard the Ministry and had sent Gracie away with Pokey because he was worried what would happen if she were seen.

 

Theo had cast spells to keep any from hearing her if they came up and left her with ink and parchment to draw.

 

Pokey would bring her food and take her back when it was safe.

 

Even if the Ministry believed Black was a Death Eater they would leave them alone this time right? They hadn’t found anything last time…

 

Just a very polite boy named Dareios Nott who they found reading in the nursery and thankfully Ned’s book of choice was the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

 

A book that had him teased and called a child…

 

Then again he was only barely ten when the Ministry raided Mansfield Manner.

 

He was eleven today and Theo could only hope they wouldn’t have any nasty surprises this year…

 

He was taken to the children’s parlour where they shared meals and would have greeted guests if they had any.

 

Without a mother or a father who gave a damn about them they had never had a real playdate.

 

Not since Theo was little and his mother had arranged them with Lady Malfoy, Lady Goyle and Lady Crabbe.

 

That was where he met Vince, Greg, Blaise and Draco.

 

There weren’t really any boys close to Theo’s age among the other Slytherin loyal families with the exception of well Adrian’s brother Gaheris who was a year older than Ned.

 

Knowing the Pucey fondness to royal Latin names Gaheris was an odd choice for a Pucey.

 

The moment he appeared in the children’s parlour Theo was tackled by Gracie.

 

“Theo!”

 

Ned was less demonstrative. He nodded, “Good morning Theo.”

 

“It’s Neddy’s birthday. He’s eleven.” Gracie said proudly.

 

Theo hugged her, kissing the top of her flaxen hair, “I know. He’s getting to be a big boy isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah and more bossy.” Gracie pouted.

 

Ned frowned, “We’re just trying to keep you safe Gracie.”

 

Gracie pouted.

 

Theo held out his present, “I wanted to get you something special since you already have a wand…”

 

Ned snatched it up and opened it excitedly, then he held up the picture and jumped up at down. “A signed photo of one of the Weasley twins? How did you get this?”

 

Theo blushed, “It is the only one in existence. I think he was surprised that a Slytherin would want one so he signed it. He wants to know what you think…”

 

Ned glomped him, “It’s amazing! I’ll treasure it always. George Weasley must be really nice to do this for you! Thank you, thank you.”

 

Theo stayed as long as he could sharing there breakfast.

 

Then Pokey appeared glaring at him, “Master Theo be needing to go now. Master Theo be having classes. Mistress be most disappointed if Pokey let Master Theo be late.”

 

Theo sighed, “Alright. Be good for Ned Gracie.”

 

Gracie pouted, “I’m always good.”

 

“Take care of Gracie and I’ll try to come back as soon as I can.” Theo promised.

 

“I always protect Gracie.” Ned said sternly.

 

“I know.” Theo said quietly as Pokey took him back to Hogwarts.

 

He felt terrible for putting such pressure on Ned but they had to keep Gracie from their father or else she might end up like their mother or worse…

 

XoooooX

 

George woke up that morning and remembered that today was that Slytherin’s younger brother’s eleventh birthday. He wondered if the boy was as ecstatic as Nott seemed to think he was.

 

He didn’t spot him until on his way to dinner.

 

Nott never joined the Slytherin march to breakfast and dinner. He wandered in later almost as if he were the least of Slytherin…

 

George had waited for him to straggle in and caught him before he entered, “Hey Nott.”

 

Theo stiffened and looked around but relaxed as soon as he saw him. “Weasley.”

 

“I think you can gall me George since you can tell us apart.” George grinned.

 

Theo flushed, “Alright…George then…”

 

“So um…” George tugged on his ear, “what did your brother think of your gift?”

 

Theo grinned, “He was thrilled. He said it was amazing and he’d treasure it forever. He’s never said that about a gift before. He said you must be really nice.”

 

It was George that blushed this time, “Not really…”

 

“Helping me make my brother’s birthday special when I’m just a ‘stinking Slytherin’ isn’t nothing.” Theo retorted.

 

 

“You’re not like that…” George frowned.

 

Theo shrugged, “Some people judge us by people like Flint or the Death Eaters.”

 

George shrugged, “You’re not like them.”

 

Theo blushed, “Of course not. I think Flint is an idiot. The team would be better off with Pucey, that Warrington is as dumb as a rock.” He’d make a better beater then a Chaser. Though I think he’d be a lot worse then the Hufflepuff Chasers.”

 

George laughed, “He is. He is completely empty-headed. I have had the misfortune of sharing a year with him and about a third of my class.”

 

George’s stomach growled.

 

Theo playfully pushed him into the Great Hall, “Go eat.”

 

George’s skin burned where Theo’s hands touched him, his face was scarlet as he made his way to Gryffindor table.

 

There was something different about Theo but he wasn’t sure what…

 

He would brood about it for weeks.

 

 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

They met up in the library on accident when Zacharias knocked Theo over and laughed at him.

 

George stood up and glowered at the Hufflepuff, “You better clear out Smith before Pince comes around to investigate the disturbance.”

 

Zacharias scrammed with his own ‘loyal’ posse who watched as he bullied loners and younger years.

 

George had watched him take on Sixth Year Urquhart once last year and Smith ended up the worse off. They had a match during duelling club and Urquhart had trounced Smith so bad he was a laughing stalk.

 

Theo glared at Smith’s back, “He’s such a coward. I’d toss my spells at him like Urquhart but I prefer to remain in the shadows. He doesn’t want to know the sort of spells and counters you learn in a Death Eater’s library. I’m not fond of Dark Magic but I know all sorts of nasty jinxes, hexes and curses that are just this side of legal. He was my suspect last year for the Heir given his animosity for Finch-Fletchley.”

 

George winced.

 

Theo nodded, “So my suspicions about your sister’s detentions last year were correct.”

 

George frowned, “You can’t tell.”

 

“I didn’t tell about your help with my brother’s present and you haven’t talked about Gracie.” Theo shrugged. “I say we both are exceptional at keeping secrets.”

 

George pointed at the chair opposite, “Why don’t you take a seat? You were looking for a table when you got knocked down weren’t you?”

 

Theo glanced around and then joined him, “Aren’t you worried about us being seen together?”

 

“No more so then being caught in the library. Fred is off with Angelina being forced to study. She would have made me but I showed her all mine was done so she let me off. Ron tries never to set foot in here and Percy is closeted with Oliver helping him study for NEWTS. Shock of my life when I figured out they were friends.” George shrugged.

 

“I was surprised when I spotted him sneaking into the locker room after him.” Theo chuckled.

 

“I must have seen them after that. They were headed up to the dormitory. We were so worried about Harry that we forgot our captain. I was happy that someone looked after him…but Percy always seemed to be distant from everyone. I guess one never knows what goes on in another’s dormitory.” George smirked.

 

“I suppose. I am an observer and I’m always on the edge of everything. I suppose that’s what one gets when one raises one’s self and has to look out for others.” Theo shrugged, he was about to open a book on teaching young children Occlumency when he spotted potions text strewn around George’s half of the table. “You’re a brewer?”

 

George flushed, squirming nervously, “All of us are in some measure aren’t we?”

 

Theo shook his head, “Those are advanced texts…”

 

“You’ve read them?” George grinned.

 

Theo nodded, “I’m no Granger so I don’t see the point of showing off. I’m more like Thomas.” He scowled, “If Draco is Granger’s rival than Thomas is mine. The four of us all in the same classes, but Thomas and I prefer to let our work speak for itself. How long are your potions essays?”

 

George blushed, “Two feet longer than the required length? I can’t shorten them like Hermione or they end up all garbled. I got a scathing review about that first year and then I started making them longer.”

 

“I overheard Draco whinging about the length being too short our first year and Urquhart told him it was the minimum accepted. After that Draco and I were happy to write as much as we needed to while Vince and Greg grumbled that the minimum was hard enough. Blaise is only bad at charms but Pucey’s decent enough to help him out.” Theo muttered.

 

“I’m creating my own potion and I’m having difficulty getting the recipe right.” George said frowning.

 

Theo’s eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, “You’re kidding…you make your own potions?”

 

George’s face burned, “Among other things…”

 

“Well let me see. I’m not quite at the level of making my own potions yet but I’m quite good. I sometimes alter the recipe when I think of something that would work better. Sometimes I experiment with already existing recipes. I’ve been tutoring my brother and Gracie.” Theo held his hand out.

 

George shyly offered his research notes.

 

Theo poured over them silently.

 

The silence reigned until Theo grinned and looked up, “You need canary egg shells, crushed ones. That should solve your problem. The feathers make the potion too strong and the powdered dung too weak. It’s about the magical properties right? You want to make them look like a human-sized canary right?”

 

George stared at him in shock, “Egg shells? The whole time the answer was egg shells? I even tried bones…”

 

Theo blinked at him, “I don’t even want to know where you found those. So what were you planning to do with it?”

 

George leaned over, “Fred and I invent things. We want to open our own shop. I’ve been studying Zonko’s products and some of Honeydukes like the Fizzing Whizzbees. It’s a mixture of both places trick objects and trick sweets you know? I thought I’d buy something mundane like you know custard crèmes and put a drop of this potion on it. Then they’d turn into a canary for a few minutes.”

 

“Where do you come up with ideas like this?” Theo asked amazed.

 

“Sometimes Fred does but he’s the one who usually does the selling when I decide they are safe because I do the work. The three of us test but only Fred knows where my lab is.” George grinned.

 

Theo whistled, “Brilliant. I’d like to see what else you come up with.”

 

George frowned, “Do you mean it?”

 

Theo nodded, “I’m curious. I would never have thought to use potions like that. I know it can be done but it’s great. Everyone should laugh sometimes. I rarely do but it always makes me feel better when I do. Sometimes I get so stressed and then my brother does something silly. So I laugh and I feel better.”

 

“I’d like to meet your brother someday.” George chuckled. “I think I’d like him.”

 

Theo sighed, “He’s different then me. He gets more emotional. I’m a lot colder…”

 

“If he’s your brother I’m sure he’s a great kid. I dunno what Ron’s problem is. He is lazy, unmotivated and sometimes I’m suspicious he’s unintelligent and then he shows us something like his chess skills and he’s brilliant.” George shrugged.

 

“Anytime you’re stumped come find me and I’ll see if I can figure it out.”

 

“Snape’s brilliant. If he were nicer I would have talked to him but he’d probably glare me out of his office because he hates anyone who isn’t a Slytherin.” George frowned.

 

“He’d be a good teacher if he weren’t so knife tongued. When you make a mistake he knows exactly what you did wrong just by looking at the remains of Longbottom’s cauldron. He tells him what he did wrong and when. If I were to apprentice to anyone I’d like it to be him, anyone he took as an apprentice would have to be brilliant and they’d be top marks on the exams.” Theo said quietly. “I don’t think he takes anyone…if he did it would be Malfoy. He seems so cold but when he looks at Malfoy’s perfect potions he looks almost proud. I know mother wanted him to tutor Draco and I together…but it didn’t work out. I had to teach myself when mother died.” His voice shook.

 

“How old were you when that happened.”

 

Theo swallowed, “Almost seven? It was early November.”

 

“You remember?” George frowned.

 

Theo sighed, “I was there…”

 

George reached out and squeezed his hand, “That’s terrible…I remember being five and Percy was sick at St. Mungos. We were left with a house elf while Bill and Charlie were at school. That was bad for all of us. Ginny was a baby and Ron was a toddler always getting into everything. Dad was working all the time…I think he’s still paying the bills for Percy. Mum thought he would die…”

 

“Well she wasn’t sick.” Theo clammed up.

 

Sensing he wouldn’t get anymore out of Theo, George squeezed his hand again and then turned back to his notes. With the canary potion solved he could work on the swamp idea. It was mixture of potions and charms…which were luckily his best subjects.

 

 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Theo was so melancholy after their time in the library George racked his brain to think of a present. He finally caught the other on the way to the Great Hall for dinner at the beginning of December. “Hey.”

 

Theo froze and turned to give him a forced smile, “Hi.”

 

George tugged on his right ear, “I was sort of wondering…when your birthday was.”

 

“November fourth?” Theo frowned, “When’s yours?”

 

“April first.” George was crestfallen; he’d missed Theo’s birthday? It was before they had ever talked but still. “Are you going home for solstice?”

 

Theo nodded, “Always.”

 

George grinned, “I’ll give you some canary creams for your brother. I think he’d like them.”

 

Theo’s eyes shone, “I already chose Gracie’s gift but I didn’t have one for my brother.”

 

George smiled, “Now I have to find one for you.”

 

Theo frowned, “You don’t have to…”

 

George blinked, “Why? We’re friends aren’t we?”

 

Theo stared at him blankly for a second, “Friends?”

 

George nodded, “Of course.”

 

Then Theo grinned, “I’m glad. I’ve never had one before.”

 

George laughed, “I haven’t had a really close one before.”

 

“Really? What about Jordan?”

 

“Someone said a real friend can tell the difference between us. For Fred that’s Angelina. For me, it’s you.” George replied with a wink.

 

“Well we better go eat.” Theo left still smiling.

 

George thought to himself that Theo was so handsome when he smiled and that he should do it more often. He froze in the doorway, handsome? Theo? They were just friends and Theo was the same age as Ron…that was just wrong wasn’t it?

 

He resolved to put it out of his mind all together.

 

 


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you all a second chapter because the last was so short...

Chapter 7

 

The day before they were to take the train back for the holidays and the day after they’d given Harry the Marauder’s Map; George sent a school owl to Theo asking him to meet him by the one-eyed witch statue in the dungeons after dinner.

 

George was using a notice-me-not charm to avoid Snape’s eagle eye.

 

Theo showed up frowning.

 

George cancelled the charm and grinned at him. “Hey.”

 

“What was so urgent you had to send me a message by school owl?” Theo asked his brows knit together in worry.

 

“I wanted to give you my solstice present.” George said with a shrug.

 

Theo swallowed, “I hadn’t gotten yours yet.”

 

George laughed, “You helped me with the canary thing. That was a great gift. It saved me from driving Fred crazy the entire hols. Mum gets mad when I lock us in our room.”

 

“What’s my gift?” Theo asked nervously.

  
George smiled at him, “Do you trust me?”

 

Theo stared at him a minute and nodded.

 

George took his hand, “Close your eyes and no peeking.

 

Theo’s mind argued with his heart about trusting George but he closed his eyes without protesting.

 

Then he was led around.

 

Finally George squeezed his hand, “You can open them.”

 

They were in a better lab then the 6th year lab…

 

Theo darted around exploring, “What is this?”

 

George grinned, “My private lab. Only Fred has seen it and he’s not much of a brewer.”

 

Theo swallowed, “You brought me here?”

 

George nodded, “I missed your birthday. I thought by taking you here you could experiment more freely and maybe you can make my other potions better.”

 

Theo hugged him, Theo wasn’t a demonstrative sort and normally hugging was initiated by his siblings but he hugged George of his own free will. He said quietly, “Thank you. I’ve never had such a brilliant present.”

 

George melted into the hug, growing up surrounded by siblings he’d always been lonely and a little lost. When Theo held him he felt like he’d come home…

 

He just held the younger teen, relaxing completely. Theo could take away his tension and make his smiles real. Theo was someone he could share the sheer join of brewing and creating with. He was also attractive…

 

George cursed himself for thinking that way, it wasn’t right…

 

Theo pulled away sensing a change in him, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

George shook his head, “You were happy. I’m glad you like it. You can come here wherever you want. Especially if you need to escape idiots like Flint and Smith…”

 

“Or Draco…” Theo scowled, “he’s such a Death Eater Sycophant. He looks up to Pucey so darn much cause they’re second cousins or something. He’d be better off taking Pucey as a role model instead of Death Eaters. If he follows that lot he’ll find himself over his head and doing things that he knows are wrong. He’d be smart to learn to think for himself. Humans are lazy and prefer to let other people think for them.”

 

George nodded, “I’ve noticed that too. I like being different and seeing things in a new light or trying something no one else has done.”

 

Theo smiled, “That’s what I like about you. You don’t lord over everyone like Derrick and Bole. You’re nicer and you look out for weaker people. You take the time to be kind to a boy you’ve never met.”

 

“You’re my friend. I’d be happy to help give your brother a gift he’ll enjoy. I know what its like to have something you don’t like.” George shrugged.

 

Theo shrugged, “I know what it’s like to have to feign to be pleased with a gift to avoid hurt feelings.”

 

George winced.

 

Theo took both of George’s hands in his, “Never. With you, with this gift it is worth more than all the gold in Gringotts to me. I don’t have to feign because I am happy, truly happy. Now I have to come up with a gift worthy of the giver. I want to work with you here. I have often wished for a quiet place to brew where I could think. Brewing that gave me satisfaction, to do something no one else has. I think the work we could do here together will be that. Thank you…”

 

George grinned, “I am glad taking you here means so much…I’ve often wished for someone to share it with. Fred just comes to ask how the work is coming. He doesn’t have the feel for it. Like Snape said our first class he can’t understand the beauty in a gently simmering cauldron…”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet and befriend someone who does…” Theo smiled, “I have tried to show that to my brother but he sees brewing as a chore and not an art. I have hopes for Gracie…”

 

“I like that you feel comfortable enough to speak her name to me.” George said squeezing Theo’s hands back.

 

“It is nice to be able to talk about her…to someone other than my brother.” Theo said quietly.

 

“Some darkness has made trusting people difficult…” George said quietly, “I wish I could take that away…”

 

Theo chuckled, “You do…when you smile and take the time to see me.”

 

George’s heart swelled, “You took the time to see me in Fred’s shadow.”

 

“You took the first steps out yourself by doing things he wouldn’t. You look out for others…you decided to take a chance with me and help me give a unique gift to my brother. You decided to be my friend. You brought me to your secret lab and gave me your trust. That is a gift I don’t know if I can match.” Theo frowned.

 

“You trusted me with the knowledge of your sister’s name and existence. While I don’t know yet why it must be such a secret…I hope in time you trust me with that. For now I am just glad to be your friend.” George said honestly.

 

Theo hugged him again, “Soon…not just yet. I’m not really to talk about. It was painful to tell once…yet necessary. I have to make hard choices first…I have to do something I ought to have done before. I find I have wasted so much time before we met that I ought to have used better. Time is running out and I fear I haven’t prepared as well as I should have. You may find I will lean on you; I have tried so hard to shoulder this burden alone. I shared it once and I saw what it has done…I feel guilty for that. I wanted to protect them…yet I have made mistakes that I fear will bring the very disaster I wished to prevent to us.”

 

George hugged him fiercely; he wanted to share it, to be the person that Theo leaned on. He wanted to belong to someone…to be needed…trusted…

 

They separated reluctantly.

 

“I’ve got to finish packing…” Theo said quietly.

 

“Me too…I’ve got to make sure everything is safe here and take what I need to with me.” George sighed.

 

“I’ll leave you then…” Theo said turning to leave, “Let me know after we get back when you plan to work here. I’d like to see what we could do together.” He paused, “How did you find this place?”

 

“We were exploring because we were bored. It was off a secret passage, I passed it and it was like a glamour shattered. One minute it was a wall and the next a door. It opened when I approached as if it was waiting for me. I think it was Slytherin’s private lab…I don’t think I have his blood but I think it was waiting for a brewer to find it. Let me show you out, I don’t want you to get lost. I have a feeling you are important to your siblings, its as if you’re their father…”

 

Theo let George show him the way out and found he was just past Professor Snape’s private quarters. “Thank you again…you have shone me more trust and affection than I deserve.”

 

“Not more…” George flushed. “I wanted to do something. You seemed so happy when we were talking about potions. I wanted to share this place with you. I have and I hope to share it and the work with someone who can who understands.”

 

They separated…

 

George felt his heart race, Theo liked his gift. His friend had hugged him twice…taken his hands and told him how grateful he was. Theo even promised to tell him about why he was afraid for his sister. He had earned such a promise…maybe he could help in some small way.

 

He went to finish making sure the lab was safe to leave until he returned on the Hogwarts express…

 

 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

It was Solstice tomorrow…

 

George fell asleep on his cot, his arms around his pillow.

 

_They were working on a potion, the one for the swamp actually. Arguing about the merits of one possible amount of an ingredient…_

_They had grown closer as they debated and it felt nice to have someone to debate with…_

_Fred always shrugged saying, ‘You’ll figure it out. You’re loads better at potions than I am.’_

_Theo grabbed his collar and glared, they are nearly eye to eye, he was growing quickly. “You know I’m right. So why are you fighting me on this?”_

_“You look hot when you’re this worked up?” George blushed._

_“Oh you’ll get it…” Theo threw up privacy wards and sealed the door before conjuring a mattress and shoving him on it._

_George groaned, he liked it when Theo did this…_

_Their clothes were folded on the table beside their research notes and George was pinned by his naked lover._

_“Work me up so you can get off? You want me to throw you down and make you see things my way? Naughty George…” Theo growled, nipping his neck and pressing a knee against George’s prick._

_“Yes…” he wanted this…to work Theo up so he had his way with him. Theo was a passionate person behind the icy demeanour and George liked riling him up so he would take him. They couldn’t do this in either of their dormitory so their only place to be together was here. George cared about letting Theo relax, to be himself. When they were alone he didn’t have to worry about anything, he’d do anything for Theo. Even it was as simple as letting Theo have him…he knew Theo loved him but he felt he needed to be in control all the time._

_Then Theo was kissing him and he truly melted. They were flush together; Theo’s hands were everywhere it seemed. He spread his legs more and then he felt Theo’s fingers breech him, preparing him, he moaned, clinging more._

_Then he was taking Theo into his body, he clung to him, they were joined…he’d never let anyone in like this. “I love you…” he gasped out._

_“I know…” Theo said quietly. “I feel the same…”_

_Then Theo was moving, hands on his hips searing him, his body was on fire._

_Theo was so passionate in bed…he could bring that out of his lover. Theo was affectionate in private, tender even but he loved it when Theo was almost abandoned. The way it felt when he felt Theo moving inside him, when he went deep, lighting him on fire…_

_They fit…in a way he never had with anyone else. They were equals intellectually, Theo appreciated him but when they were in bed, here Theo ruled and George let him. He felt more powerful for the surrender then he would were he to take control of their lovemaking…_

_Theo kissed his neck, as he reached to touch George’s cock he finally had enough stimulation and he came hard, screaming out his lover’s name, “Theo!”_

_Then he felt Theo come inside him, filling him even more._

_Theo held him close, “I needed that…to be with you like this.”_

_George blushed, “I wanted you…I needed you…”_

 

George woke with a gasp, to find his bed was wet…

 

He sniffed and found it was cum. George was horrified to find he’d had a sex dream about Theo…he was beginning to see him as more than a friend. He was terrified that Theo would learn this and it would hurt their friendship. His heart twisted at the thought of Theo with anyone else. He was Theo’s only friend…did he mean as much to Theo?

 

Given their age difference, it was wrong was it? To want Theo to want him like that? To give himself to Theo? To let Theo be his first kiss, his first love and first lover? George final found someone he wanted to be himself with, who made him want to come out of Fred’s shadow and be his own man. Yet he was terrified to find out if Theo cared for him or not…

 

He slipped out of bed stripping his cot and went to hand wash his sheets. It was late and embarrassing…he had no one to talk to. George wasn’t the flirtatious type like Fred, he was even embarrassed to tell him he loved a Slytherin…much less a boy. It wasn’t bad to be bent but they were becoming more and more different as they grew up. Was that normal for mirrored to change like that? Was the spell on them that kept them the same breaking finally?

 

George was embarrassed to have soiled his bed like this…

 

Embarrassed about how important his Slytherin was becoming to him.

 

Was he just clinging to Theo because he was the first one to see George out of the Weasley twins?

 

Could he be mistaking their friendship for something more?

 

George changed his clothes and hung his sheets up hoping they would dry before curling up with his blanket. He had enjoyed the dream much to his embarrassment and he was afraid of letting someone so close so that they could see how much he desired Theo…who was so much younger…

 

XoooooX

 

Since Ned was eleven now, they stayed up a little later talking about Gracie and what plans they could put in place to protect her starting next year.

 

Ned had already started plotting to his surprise.

 

“Well I already have…you know Muggle repelling charms?” Ned said thoughtfully.

 

Theo nodded, “I know the basics but have never needed to cast them obviously.”

 

“I’ve been experimenting…with a father-repelling charm. Anytime he comes within a floor of the nursery he suddenly remembers something else he has to do.” Ned grinned. Gracie’s been practicing with my wand. It’s not perfect because it’s my wand and not hers but she’s learned the basic shield charm. She’s also learned some stunning spells and Gracie managed to disarm me while I was holding our old practice wand. She’s not perfect but if she had her own wand…”

 

“She’s getting it for Solstice. We’ll pick it up the day after. I ordered her a wrist sheath which she’s getting tomorrow. You already have one, a sheath I mean.” Theo frowned.

 

“I ordered her a shield pendant with the Prince crest. It was from mother’s ring, I had the shield stone reset into a necklace pendant. I put it in your name of course. I knew you wouldn’t mind. You left us money if we needed it.” Ned said smugly. “I knew you would think about it eventually but I hoped that by preparing it ahead of time it would be wise. You’ve been happier as of late…”

 

Theo blushed, “I made a friend…”

 

Ned grinned wider, “I’m glad…it’s not Draco or one of them is it?”

 

Theo shook his head, “Its George…”

 

Ned snickered, “So that’s why he gave me his signed photo.”

 

Theo swallowed, “Among other things…he also helped with your solstice present. It was because of your birthday gift that he became my friend.”

 

“I am glad you have a friend. You’ve be so lonely at school. That’s why you spent a lot of your spare time with us helping me look after Gracie. Between classes and homework you didn’t have a lot of free time. I worry about you too you know. Just because you’re the eldest doesn’t mean you have to shoulder everything. I know I’m younger but I can do my share to. That’s why I’ve been teaching Gracie as well as myself.” Ned shrugged.

 

Theo sighed, “I never meant for you to have so much pressure…”

 

Ned smirked, “I was thinking about becoming an Auror. I pretend that I’m protecting an important witness and I think about how best to keep Grace safe. It’s a great mind training technique, I also consider how I would attack and that helps me with defences.”

 

Theo blinked, “Are you sure you’re eleven?”

 

Ned laughed, “With the skills you have are you sure you’re fourteen?”

 

Theo smirked, preening, “We must have inherited our intelligence from our mother. I believe my shielding ability came from her family.”

 

“So she’s getting a wand this week. That’s good; if it bonds as well as ours then it should be a lot easier to teach her.” Ned grinned. “The stronger we can make her before September the better.” He sighed, “I just don’t like the idea of her being alone with father…”

 

Theo groaned, “I am worried. I can’t believe I waited so long to get her a wand.”

 

Ned reached over and squeezed his shoulder, “We’ll handle it. We can come check on her between classes. We can do our homework here if we want. You did it your first year remember? You used our library to find references so you didn’t have to fight the other students for books. This time Gracie has the two of us not just you, you can trust me remember? I’m not a kid Theo.”

 

Theo smiled wanly, “To me you’ll always be a kid Ned…”

 

Ned groaned, “You’re a brother not a father. You’ve done more than anyone could ask but please accept that we’re growing up and we won’t always need you the same way. What will you do if I make a bunch of friends my first day? Or if Gracie becomes Hogwarts’ darling?”

 

Theo frowned, not needed? Could he accept that? Would he let go? Or would be become someone who chased people away? Theo didn’t want to deny them friends and the right to make their own choices.

 

“Just think about it. We should get some sleep. You know Gracie at Solstice. She’ll wake us both up early…” Ned said rising, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Theo waved him off and began to brood about it…

 

Ned at Hogwarts…

 

He was only thinking about that meaning that Gracie would be alone.

 

Ned being distracted by classes and homework…

 

Ned making friends…

 

Ned was a kinder sort then he was, he was a bit like George. Ned would make friends easily even if he hadn’t had any chances before.

 

How little would he see Ned?

 

Would Ned take time to check on Gracie or would she be left alone to face the dangers of being alone in a house inhabited by a father who never wanted her? His father had said she ought to have been drowned at birth and had killed their mother because she dared mention Gracie to him.

 

Theo crumpled; he wished he had someone to lean on. Could he really tell George all of this? Having to be everyone’s rock was difficult and increased his isolation from others.

 

He sat there in silence until Pokey showed up and chided him into bed.

 

 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                                 

As soon as the obligatory Solstice morning events like presents and breakfast were over George returned their room.

 

He and Fred had received the usual sweaters as well as the chocolate frogs and Botts every flavour beans.

 

George hated those beans but Fred liked them…

 

They always switched.

 

Fred got his sweater and the damn beans so George ended up with Fred’s sweater and the chocolate frogs.

 

George lay back on his cot, closing his eyes.

 

“So you’ve been awfully busy lately. What’s up Gred?” Fred asked as he lay on his own cot.

 

“Nothing Forge.” George said dully.

 

“Don’t give me nothing. You’ve been pulling away. I can feel it.” Fred grumbled.

 

“Like you aren’t!” George snorted, “Spending so much time with Angelina?”

 

“Are you jealous? Do you like Angie too?” Fred frowned.

 

George snorted, “No. What would be the point? She only likes you. I don’t want your leftovers or to steal a girl from you. As if I could. No I find my tastes lie in complete opposition to yours.”

 

“Opposition? Like what? Are you saying you like a male Slytherin?” Fred blinked rapidly as he tried to process that.

 

George swallowed, “And if I did?”

 

“As long as it’s not someone like Malfoy or Flint, why should I care? Is it Pucey or Montague?” 

 

George snorted, “He doesn’t play Quidditch, but he’s a brewer. He fixed my canary potion…”

 

“Is it the Lazy Prefect?”  Fred asked as he inhaled his beans.

 

Angelina was a Prefect, so of course Fred had the latest prefect gossip.

 

George shook his head, absently munching on a chocolate frog, “It’s not Urquhart, though they are a bit similar I suppose. It’s Nott…”

 

“Not? The shadow Slytherin? The one with no friends? Who avoids Malfoy and his cohorts like they had Dragon Pox?” Fred frowned.

 

“He’s actually quite nice, brilliant in fact. He’s a good friend…he can tell us apart Fred.” George admitted shyly.

 

“Does he know you care for him?” Fred frowned more.

 

“No and don’t you tell him.” George glared. “He’s Ron’s age and it’s wrong of me to like him that way.”

 

Fred snorted, “He’s fourteen you’re fifteen still why does it matter?”

 

“I’ll be sixteen in April!” George tossed back.

 

“When is his birthday?”

 

“November.”

 

“So? He’ll be fifteen in November. I don’t see the problem. It’s not like he’s Ginny’s age.” Fred shrugged.

 

“He’s younger than I am…I always thought I’d like someone older,” George said quietly, “if I liked anyone at all that is…”

 

Fred frowned, “Why wouldn’t you like someone?”

 

George shrugged, “It’s stupid really…”

 

“If you can’t trust me who can you trust?” Fred smirked.

 

“I thought we were cursed to be identical even in our hearts. I thought I’d be forced to be the same as you…” George cringed waiting for the laughter.

 

Fred stared at him in silence before he finally spoke, “You thought us being identical was a curse?”

 

George groaned. “Only that we might never be different…you can’t tell me you like being mistaken for me sometimes.”

 

“If I can use it to test your precious Slytherin…” Fred smirked.

 

George snorted, “Never happen. He’d know it wasn’t me…I told you he can tell us apart. It wasn’t you he talked to that first time. He said he went looking for me and only me…”

 

Fred whistled, “No wonder he’s got your heart with an Incarcerous. You would never be able to resist that would you? You’re too nice by half…you’re like Percy sometimes always worrying. Plus is it true your marks are so high? I mean really? What do you do stay up all night studying? If your marks are so bloody high why aren’t you Prefect instead of Towler? I mean you do more looking after the younger years then Towler ever has.”

 

George sighed, “Because you’re always dragging me into your pranks.”

 

Fred frowned, “I thought you liked them…”

 

“I like the planning…” George said softly, “I’m not too keen on the enacting and getting caught.”

 

“Well damn. Why didn’t ya tell me?” Fred glared.

 

George shrugged, “You never asked. You just assumed like everyone else that we were the same…or that I like being in your shadow.”

 

“My shadow? Where’d ya get an idea like that?” Fred snapped.

 

“How many times in the last five years did someone call you George at school? Besides Lee who is too damn lazy to learn to tell us apart...” George tossed back.

 

“I thought we couldn’t be told apart…” Fred glared.

 

“Then tell me why Angelina only sees you, why she flirts with only you and why she lectures only you. It’s Fred, Fred, Fred all the time. I’m invisible to her. Which is fine by me because I just don’t see what you see Forge. I don’t…we don’t even like the same things. You’re crueller then I am, I aim for hands but you aim for their heads. Haven’t you even noticed that? You don’t understand me…you never tried. You just drag me along, that’s why I feel like a shadow. I’m always in your shadow…I get called Fred all the time…girls flirt with me and then they don’t understand why I don’t flirt back. Then they scowl that they must have George and leave. Theo is the first person to want me for me…he sought me out and said he knew he was talking to George, that was who he wanted.” George said turning away.

 

“I didn’t know you felt like that, why did you never tell me?”

 

“Don’t you get it? You’re a leader…the brash one. I don’t belong in Gryffindor. I should have been in Ravenclaw or something. I’m happier locked away in my lab…you’d rather be doing anything else.” George said quietly, “I think we only have two things in common the joke shop and our face.”

 

Fred stood up suddenly, “I wish you’d told me before.”

 

George sighed, “I didn’t want to. I knew you’d be upset. Here it’s us versus everyone else, we needed one another. At Hogwarts it’s different, the only times you really seem to need me is in the air watching your back, creating more projects and covering for you in class.”

 

Fred left him alone.

 

George closed his eyes, he felt guilty for telling Fred the truth…

 

But he felt free of other things that had been weighing on him. His thoughts turned back to Theo and he wondered what his Solstice was like.

 

XoooooX

 

_“Theo! Come on Theo wake up! It’s Solstice!”_

 

Theo groaned.

 

Two small hands grabbed his shoulder and tried to move him, “Theo! Wake up!”

 

Theo woke up because he had no choice. He sat up and yawned, “Is it morning already?

 

Gracie pouted at him, “Yes? You going to stay awake?”

 

Theo tackled her onto the bed and tickled her.

 

“Theo! No tickles.” Gracie wiggled and yelped.

 

Theo laughed, “You should know better then to jump on the bed Gracie.”

 

Ned chuckled from the doorway, “Be glad you weren’t the first one she tried to wake up. She was screaming in my ear.”

 

Theo finally stopped tickling Gracie.

 

Gracie gasped for breath and then pouted. “I didn’t yell. I know better. Making loud noises is bad.”

 

Theo smirked, “I think Ned is teasing.”

 

“Ned’s mean then. I didn’t do anything bad.”

 

“Come on lets go. We’ll let Gracie open her presents so we can eat.”

 

They left Theo’s room together to make their way to children’s parlour to open gifts.

 

When they heard the familiar and frighteningly familiar steps of their father...

 

Ned leaned over and whispered, “Find your presents quickly and hide.”

 

Theo was certain his shield was strong, he’d taken the time to re-enforce it when he put Gracie to bed.

 

Oran Nott appeared, scowling, “Theodoros. Dareios.”

 

Theo pinched Ned to remind him to keep his temper, “Father.”

 

Ned gave his loathed father a stiff greeting, “Father.”

 

“I expect you both to join me for dinner.”  Oran snapped.

 

Theo inclined his head slightly, “Of course. What is the occasion?”

 

Oran glared, “Dareios’ twelfth Solstice? He’s headed to Hogwarts this coming September.”

 

Theo nodded, “He already has a wand and has been studying my old books. He will of course have his own but he will not shame our family by arriving with no education. I have strived to see that he has a firm gasp of the basics of magic. He can already brew at the level of a third year student; he has memorized the entirety of the Herbology text. He has a passing familiarity with the charms taught in the first two years as well as the ones taught in Transfiguration. He can already cast a variety of shields, hexes, jinxes and curses. I believe that Ne…Dareios will prove to be exceptional in that course.”

 

“I am still annoyed that you continue to score behind the Malfoy heir.”

 

Theo shrugged, “It is not a matter of scoring behind father. Draco is the darling of the purebloods, the favourite of the House. They favour Draco just as they favour that Muggleborn wench in the hopes of appearing impartial. They push those two the hardest. I show my talent in my essays in which I receive perfect marks and even extra points. I shall strive harder but with myself distracted by tending to Dareios’ education I have not put all my effort into my studies. I believe once Dareios is at Hogwarts my Marks will improve, I shall not be thus distracted.”

 

“I expect you to do better. You have no such excuses Dareios. I will expect you to be the strongest in your year.” Oran growled.

 

Ned nodded sharply, “I intend to be.”

 

“Dinner is at eight. Do not be late.” He shoved two gifts into Theo’s hand, “Solstice presents.”

 

Then as quickly as he came, Oran Nott was gone.

 

Ned hissed, “I hate him! Why do we have to be subservient to him?”

 

Theo groaned, “Because we are still not strong enough to fight him. We don’t want to just fight him, Ned.” Theo reached over to throw an arm around Ned, “We want to make him pay for what he did to mother. That requires skill and cunning. Death is too good for Oran Nott. I think the loss of his heirs, his estate and his freedom is punishment enough.”

 

“I’d prefer he was dead.” Ned grumbled.

 

“I don’t want a death even his on your conscience. You won’t kill him…not even in self-defence. Promise me…” Theo said hugging Ned impulsively.

 

Ned sighed, “Only because you asked.”

 

The two brothers made their way into the children’s parlour where a tree was decorated like always had been by Pokey.

 

They found Gracie hiding behind the sofa clutching her two gifts.

 

“It’s safe to come out Gracie.” Theo said giving her a reassuring smile.

 

Gracie clutched her gifts in one hand and launched herself at Theo.

 

Theo caught her and ran a hand through her hair, “You’re safe. Ned and I will take care of you…”

 

Gracie sniffed, “You’ll protect me…I know that. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Ned grinned, “I wouldn’t let him hurt you.”

 

“Come on presents first. We’ll eat breakfast as soon as we’ve opened everything alright?” Theo asked kissing her hair.

 

Gracie nodded.

 

Theo carried her over to the sofa and let her stay in his lap.

 

Ned skipped over to pick up Theo and his own gifts before joining them on the sofa.

 

Gracie opened her gifts first.

 

The first was Theo’s…

 

It was a purple dyed leather embossed with small flowers, it was a wrist sheath. There was a small loop of black dragon hide that had velvet lined buckles that attached to her wrist and forearm.

 

Gracie glanced up at Theo, “Does it mean I get my own wand?”

 

Theo nodded, “I should have bought you one before. This is your sheath. We’ll go to Paris to visit Louis tomorrow.”

 

Gracie hugged him before opening Ned’s gift.

 

Inside a black sueded Jarvey case was a silver locket with the protection charms from the ring that formerly belonged to their mother. The charms were weaved into the silver of the Prince crest. 

 

Gracie’s eyes filled with tears, “It looks like mother’s ring.”

 

Ned squeezed her hand, “I paid for them to turn the ring into a necklace pendant. Think of it as her way of protecting you.”

 

The two brothers held her as she sobbed quietly.

 

When she had subsided to mere sniffles, she blushed, “Ned first.”

 

Ned gave her a playful salute before opening her gift and finding a sketch of himself. He chuckled, “You are very talented.”

 

Gracie blushed.

 

Ned opened the large box from Theo, he pulled items out of it, “Where did you get these?”

 

Theo flushed, “Well George makes them and I did help with fix the canary creams.”

 

Ned took one of the canary creams and ate it.

 

Theo watched wanting to see if it actually worked properly.

 

Gracie let out a cry when Ned turned into a Ned-sized canary.

 

Theo smirked, “Glad to know they work properly. I’ll have to tell George it definitely worked.”

 

Gracie pushed him, “Turn Ned back!”

 

Theo burst out laughing, “I can’t. He’ll be his usual self in a few minutes. I think George said seven. He packed that box full of his products; he thought you’d enjoy them.”

 

Gracie pouted, but her eyes sparkled at his laughter.

 

Theo wasn’t known for laughing much…

 

Theo opened his presents, he still remembered George’s gift: the lab. Their special place…

 

Gracie had drawn him another present but Theo had a set of potions books from Ned.

 

Ned turned back into himself and proceeded to pull canary feathers out of his hair as they went to eat breakfast.

 

 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Fred was uncharacteristically silent and brooding since their ‘talk’…

 

George came down for meals because he hadn’t a choice but decided to spend as much of vacation in his room experimenting.

 

Ron tried to bug him as usual; while Percy lectured about holiday homework until George shoved his completed work in his face and told him to lave him alone. Ginny was off in her own world as usual. Bill and Charlie were too busy to come home; George wished he was of age so he could choose to not come back either.

 

George buried himself in his research and experiments because quite frankly what else did he have to do?

 

XoooooX

 

Theo had Gracie and Ned woke early so they could have a meal and then be taken to Rue de Leon by Pokey who was only too pleased for Gracie to _finally_ have a wand.

 

They arrived just as Louis Ollivander opened the door of the wand shop.

 

“Good morning. Theo and is that Ned I see? Theo oh yes an 11 ½” Sturdy Black Amethyst Powder and Australian Blackwood wasn’t it? Ned yours is a 14” Supple Hawthorn and Red Jasper Powder correct?”

 

“Accurate as always.” Theo chuckled, “We’re here because well Gracie is getting too good at her studies for a mere practice wand and Ned’s is so attached that it doesn’t quite mind her.”

 

Louis frowned, “Gracie?”

 

Theo pushed Gracie forward, “Charis Nott, the so not well-known Nott Heiress better known as Gracie.”

 

“Well well all three of you? What a boon! I am quite pleased that I have served your family so well young Theo. Tell me about Gracie.”

 

“She’s exceptionally shy, she is an artist and I would said very well read.” Theo said politely.

 

Louis leaned close, “What do you like best Lady Gracie?”

 

Gracie blushed trying to hide behind Theo, “Drawing? I really like charms especially healing ones.”

 

“Do you like music?” Louis asked.

 

Gracie smiled, “Yes but I don’t know how to play. I do sing along with the radio, I like Celestina Warbeck.”

 

“Creative and you like charms?” Louis said thoughtfully, “Perhaps a Birch wand…it’s very feminine and has healing properties. As for the core…Iolite…I’m sure that like your brothers you are highly suited to a stone core.” The Ollivander made his way to his shelves full of wands and returned with a single wand case. “Try this wand sweet one.”

 

Theo nodded.

 

Gracie lifted the lid shyly and reached for the wand.

 

It shone pink and purple.

 

Louis smiled, “Well it seems that your house has not been established yet. She is destined for Hogwarts is she not?”

 

Theo nodded, “Yes but she is a bit young yet. Ned will go in September.”

 

“How old are you Lady Gracie?” Louis asked.

 

Gracie whispered, “Seven? I’ll be eight in March…”

 

“Well aren’t you a big girl? I remember Theo was seven when he was paired with his wands. Ned was what eight?”

 

Ned scowled, “Theo should have been quicker about getting me my wand. I’ve excelled since then.”

 

“Well that will be nine galleons.” Louis said cheerily.

 

Theo paid him without comment, “Gracie are you ready to go home and practice?”

 

Gracie nodded slipping her wand into her wrist sheath. “Okay.”

 

“A pleasure doing business with your family young Theo.” Louis said with a bow.

 

Theo nodded, “Thank you. I will keep you in mind if a new wand is ever needed.”

 

Pokey took them back to Mansfield Manor where Gracie spent a few hours practicing with her new wand.

 

After lunch Ned challenged Theo to a practice duel and to Theo’s astonishment, it was a tie…

 

Perhaps, Ned had the possibility of being a fine Auror…

 

 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Theo threw his trunk in the rack above the seat in his empty compartment before collapsing on one of the seats.

 

The train began moving and then he heard the sounds of a disagreement.

 

“You’re still mad at me Fred? Well that’s just fine. You and your friends can have your compartment. I’ll just find somewhere else to sit.”

 

The door to the compartment next to his slid shut with a slam.

 

Theo swished his wand and his compartment’s door opened, “Why don’t you join me then.” He called out.

 

George stuck his head in and then a grin spread across his face. “Theo?”

 

Theo’s heart jumped, he grinned, “Hey. Miss me?”

 

George shut the door behind him, “Being trapped in that shack with a pompous prat who lectures about school work, a brooding twin who is furious I didn’t tell him how I felt for years, a lazy brat who wants to spend all his time taking about Wizarding chess or the Chudley Cannons and a mouse of a sister who is obsessed with Harry I would love some non-redheaded company.”

 

Theo frowned, “That bad huh?”

 

George flung himself on the opposite seat, “You have no idea…I’m not looking forward to sharing a room with Fred and Lee right now.”

 

“If it’s any consolidation I never look forward to sharing a dorm with my roommates.” Theo said cheekily.

 

“So how was your Solstice?” George asked with his eyes still closed.

 

“Ned was quite intrigued with his gifts. I think he liked the canary creams best.” Theo teased.

 

“Well that makes sense you did help with them.” George smirked.

 

“Gracie got her wand sheath and a wand. I think she’ll be a fine witch when she’s older. She already has some skill at Charms and Defence.” Theo shrugged.

 

“Well I can’t tell you a single thing about Ginny other than what we both know happened her First Year.”

 

“She paid for that ridiculous singing valentine Potter received last year.” Theo groaned, “Draco was quite obnoxious about the whole thing. He complained for weeks about it. Seriously? ‘His eyes are as green as pickled toads’? I’d never heard something so horrid in my entire life.” Theo groaned.

 

“Well I never thought Ginny was much of a poet. Percy maybe but not Ginny and Ron wouldn’t know poetry if you dropped a book of it on his head.” George shrugged.

 

“Well at least we both come from screwed up families.” Theo snickered.

 

“So what are your siblings like?”

 

“Gracie draws a lot. She’s quite good; I’ll like to get her a teacher some day. Maybe Thomas…” Theo grumbled. “I hope Lupin stays on; I think he could teach Ned a lot. Ned has quite the gift for offensive and defensive magic. He wants to be an Auror…”

 

“We’ve never really kept a defence professor an entire year that I can remember. We lost Lockhart early.” George sighed.

 

“I _hated_ Lockhart. I thought him pretentious and when I tried to ask him a question about Defence he had the audacity to look confused.” Theo said scathingly, “I went to class to avoid my father being told but I saw little reason to pay attention to his self-glorying stories. I read his books and then promptly incinerated them because that’s about what they were worth. Ned tried to read one and he threw it calling it trash before picking an advanced book on defensive magic out of the library. I actually think Lupin is a decent sort even if he dresses as badly as Potter.” Theo shrugged, “He seems to actually know his subject. He’s not anything like my previous teachers.”

 

“The teachers before them weren’t much better. If I didn’t read a lot I don’t think I would do so well on my History of Magic or Defence exams. I mean who tests for something that’s not in the textbook? Self-stirring cauldrons were from the 1970’s and the textbook ends in the ‘50’s.” George sniffed.

 

“I know right? Who writes that droning ghost’s exams? What is the point of taking an exam in a course taught by a ghost? He can’t even grade them.” Theo snorted.

 

George laughed, “This is why I like you Theo; I can actually talk to you without worrying I’d bore you to death.”

 

“So what have you been working on? Are you any farther along with the portable swamp product?” Theo asked.

 

They spent the entire train ride pouring over the potion half of the product with Theo offering ideas and George discussing what he’d already tried.

 

 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

 

The next Gryffindor Match wasn’t until March and most of the matches were between the other houses and they tried to claim Pitch priority sadly between that and Angelina being Head Girl there wasn’t that much Practice. That didn’t mean that Theo and George didn’t spend a lot of time in the lab together.

 

After Ancient Runes George made his way to the tower before lunch…

 

The more they worked closely with one another the harder it was not to desire the Slytherin…

 

After all, even though Theo was gorgeous his mind was even more of a turn-on. The way the teen brewed…the look he had when he was trying to figure out how to fix a potion…

 

It was so captivating…

 

George was just about to enter the Fifth Year Dormitory when he heard Fred’s voice.

 

“I don’t understand Angie…”

 

“Fred be reasonable, there are what? Five other pairs of twins? There are the Corner twins, the Patils, the Tandels, the Smiths and oh yes those cousins you never speak to, the ones in Oliver’s year. Hell they even share the same dorm and you still don’t talk to them.”

 

Fred tugged on his hair and twisted his thumb, “We’ve always been in sync, we think alike and we begin and end one another’s sentences. How could he drift so far away?”

 

Angelina groaned, “Do you even talk or do you just do that creepy twin thing?”

 

“I thought we did talk and then he told me off at Christmas. He thinks that being identical is a curse! That we’re forced to be exactly alike, it’s like he hates having our face. I can understand having different strengths…I even appreciate it but its taking him away from me.” Fred collapsed on his bed. “I think he hates me…he hasn’t talked to me since the train.”

 

“Why would he? You made him feel so unwelcome and you’ve got this cloud around you. It’s like you both aren’t happy…” Angelina snorted.

 

“He loves someone else…”

 

Angelina snorted, “Of course he does. It would be weird if you loved to same person, you’d have to share or you’d fight over them.”

 

“You don’t understand…I love him.”

 

Angelina’s voice had a frown in it, “Of course you do…”

 

“Damn it! I want to be more then just his brother okay? I know its wrong…but I want that. He went and gave his heart to someone else. He thinks he’s in my shadow, it’s like he’s ashamed of me.” Fred’s voice cracked, “I want him back…”

 

“I knew you were closer then most twins but I didn’t think that…” Angelina said quietly, “I really hoped you loved me…if only because I could tell you apart…”

 

“I do love you for it Ang…I just love you like the big sister I don’t have. You’re better off with Lee; he loves you like a woman.” Fred sagged, “Why can’t he love me?”

 

George stumbled backwards, no…in all his heartache at Fred’s silence and shutting him out he had never expected this. He turned tail and ran…

 

Making his way to the lab to lock himself in…

 

Theo spotted him in the dungeon corridor and called after him, “George?”

 

George almost couldn’t hear him.

 

He entered the lab and fell to his knees shaking. “It can’t be true…what am I going to do?”

 

“George? Talk to me. What happened?” Theo’s worried voice came from the door.

 

“I can’t…I know what he wants but I can’t…”

 

“Who wants?”

 

George sobbed harder, his own mental wall came down and he was flooded with Fred’s sorrow and anguish. “Fred…”

 

“What did he do now?” Theo grumbled.

 

“He fell in love with me and I can’t return his feelings…I love him because he’s my brother but I can’t feel that way about him. I thought he loved Angie…I did. They are so close…she can tell us apart and she favours him. How can he love me like that? He’s my brother…my twin…probably the only family I really like. It’s always felt like us against the world…I can’t believe it would be me trying to break away first. Loving me would be easy…it would mean that we still don’t exist away from each other. I want to be me…not some extension of Fred. I’ve already hurt him…how can I explain without making it worse?”

 

“Are you sure?” Theo asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

George sniffed, “Yeah…”

 

Then Theo was kneeling behind him and was holding him, “I’m sorry…how did you find out?”

 

“Fred told Angie…”

 

“Johnson?”

 

 “Yeah…”

 

“If it were anyone else who liked you that way you’d be flattered right?”

 

George sighed, “Maybe…I don’t know. Girls do confess to me but they are always talking to ‘Fred’. Some of them really do think we’re interchangeable…I’ve gotten written confessions addressed to Fred…always Fred. Sometimes it feels like everyone thinks there are two Freds rather than a Fred and George.”

 

 “Fred isn’t half the person you are…” Theo said quietly…

 

George choked on a sob that came out a giggle, “You are the only person who thinks that.”

 

“I don’t just think it, I know it. Look how much you’ve done already? The potions? The research? The dedication? Fred doesn’t have half your patience. He’s all shine and no substance compared to you. Fred doesn’t look out for the younger boys, you do. Fred wouldn’t give a moments thought to a slimy snake’s little brother. You have…” Theo hugged him, “You see me and no one else does. I’m practically invisible in the Snake pit because I don’t follow the Prince like a loyal dog.”

 

“Malfoy is an odd one…the way he follows Harry with his eyes…he always watches him with a pouting sort of expression when no one’s watching. It’s weird…” George sniffed.

 

“I don’t want to talk about my prattish housemates. How can I help?” Theo asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know…” George sighed, “I can’t give Fred what he wants…” because my heart already belongs to another. “…and he knows it. How can he even want those things from me when he knows that I can’t…”

 

“Why can’t you?”

 

“He’s my brother…my twin…that would be weird and rather narcissistic don’t ya think? Anyway, I sort of have different tastes…then again maybe not…I like blokes too but I find my tastes...are slightly in opposition to his…” George was not going to admit to fancying Theo even if it were true...

 

“Why don’t I ask my elf to bring us something to eat and we can work on the swamp potion until we have to think about class?”

 

Brewing had long been a balm…and having someone who truly understood the subtle science, exact art of potionmaking and understood the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents was a blessing. Theo truly understood the delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. It was true what Snape said his first ever Potions lesson one could bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. That what made it so cool…

 

Having someone who understood that who you respected and worked side-by-side with was a gift beyond price…

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

 

George nervously had shrunk his Comet 260 and placed it in his bag that morning, he walked beside Fred. “You still want to you know…practice?”

 

Their friends looked at them with worried looks; Angelina actually looked pityingly at them.

 

Fred scowled, “Fine.”

 

George flinched, “If you don’t want to,”

 

“Then you’ll just slip off with your Slytherin and brew away your melancholy?” Fred glared, “So eager to ditch me?”

 

George sighed, “No, I just don’t want to bother you if you don’t want me around.”

 

“Who said I didn’t want you around?” Fred snapped.

 

George swallowed, “So are you still going?”

 

“Of course.” Fred said stalking off like an aggrieved cat..

 

George waved goodbye to their friends, his eyes twitching when Angelina whispered.

 

“I hope things will be alright…”

 

George followed Fred out to the pitch.

 

Waiting for them was the elf from the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game that gave him soup and dried them off…

 

“You’re Theo’s elf?” George asked in amazement.

 

“Master Theo be asking Pokey to bring lunch. Pokey has sandwiches, hot chocolate and warm soup. When masters be wanting it?” the elf bowed.

 

“After.” Fred growled, resizing his own broom and stalking off to fetch bats and a Bludger.

 

George sighed, “He’s having an off day, but he can be nice.”

 

Pokey nodded, “Master Theo ask me to be good to you. Master Theo think a lot of Master George.”

 

George blushed, “I think a lot of him too…” and about him…

 

“Master George be a good boy, he make Master Theo and Master Ned very happy. For a supposed bloodtraitor, Master George be a good person.” Pokey said bowing.

 

“Come on we don’t have all day.” Fred grumbled.

 

George sighed and climbed on his broom, "Throw me a bat would you?”

 

Fred hurled one at him.

 

George snatched it out of mid-air. “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Fred grumbled.

 

Then the Bludger was out and flying free.

 

Fred took off chasing it.

 

“Hard to practice without targets.” Angelina called out.

 

“You could have asked.” Alicia grinned.

 

“As your friend and _girlfriend_ ,” Angelina stressed, “you'll protect me.”

 

Fred flinched.

 

“Come on lets just practice.” George said quickly hoping to avoid a scene.

 

“I don’t want to practice with the girls.” Fred grumbled.

 

“Angie is right, you need to have someone to protect or else you’re not really practicing.” Alicia piped up.

 

“Kiss arse.” Fred glared at her.

 

It was Alicia’s turn to flinch.

 

“Fred that is enough! You can’t take your anger with me out on our friends.” George glared.

 

“It was supposed to be just us!” Fred thought fiercely.

 

George recoiled, “That hurts! Damn it Fred I’m trying to be fair. You’re making this harder then it needs to be. Please just let it go.”

 

Fred landed and stormed away.

 

George broke, “I’m sorry…”

 

Then familiar arms wrapped around him, “I hoped my idea would help.

 

George shook with pained gasps as tears rolled down his face. “I don’t know what to do…”

 

Theo just held him, “Let him come to terms with it on his own. He’s hurt and it’s a hurt we can’t heal.”

 

“Who is that?”  Alicia asked quietly.

 

“My guess?” Angelina whispered back, “The reason Fred’s upset…that’s George’s boyfriend.”

 

George stiffened, “We’re not…we’re just friends.”

 

Theo was a bit hurt by that and didn’t quite understand why; they were just friends after all.

 

Pokey just giggled, “Do you want to share a winter picnic? Pokey has soup, sandwiches and chocolate.”

 

The four students chorused out agreement and landed.

 

Until it was time for classes, Theo didn’t leave George’s side. He stayed close and even walked his crushed friend to class, reluctantly trusting the Gryffindor chasers to look out for him…

 

 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

 

Since he was called George’s boyfriend, Theo felt almost possessive of his friend and jealous of the Gryffindor team for getting to spend more time with him.

 

The dreams…

 

In fact he was having one right now…

_He was kissing George’s neck, one hand up his boyfriend’s shirt and the other fondling him through his trousers.._

_George moaned, “Merlin Theo, I can’t think straight when you touch me.”_

_“You’re not supposed to think straight or otherwise.” Theo said nipping George’s collarbone._

_George leaned back, “If you say so…”_

_“Of course I do.” Theo said pompously and then laughed. “I love how weak you are to me…”_

_“Only you…” George moaned softly._

_George’s moans always went straight to his cock._

_Theo dragged George over to the bed that Pokey had put in the lab for them._

_George cast a stasis charm on their potion._

_Theo pushed George down on the bed, “I want you.”_

_George’s clothes vanished, “Then have me A gra. I belong to you…”_

_Theo kissed him hard, “Mine.”_

_“Always…” George blushed._

_Theo summoned a vial of oil and poured it on his fingers as well as over George’s entrance._

_George flushed and writhered, “Yes…”_

_Theo prepared him thoroughly but quickly, then he thrust in deep sheathing himself inside George. “So tight…”_

_George clenched around him, pulling him in close, “A bit funny really…considering how often you like to claim me.”_

_“I’d claim you anywhere, anytime.” Theo muttered between thrusts._

_George threw back his head, moaning, “I love you.”_

_“And I you.”_

_Then words were lost as they moved together each seeking the pleasure and completion that they gave one another._

_George’s hands clawed at his back while Theo’s fangs left claiming marks all over George’s upper body._

_George loved touching them; George sent him memories of pleasuring himself before a conjured mirror. Touching his claiming marks aroused his lover almost as much as fucking himself did…_

_The memory of that sparked off an orgasm so intense that Theo collapsed on George._

_George came screaming his name, then all that he was aware of was how warm George was and how lucky he was to have him in his life…_

_Theo smirked as he felt George’s fingers in his hair and tracing the claw marks on his back._

_As much as he loved his siblings, with George he felt at home and at peace no matter where they were…_

 

 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

 

The closer to their shared birthday, the worse Fred’s temper was and it pissed George off.

 

The worse Fred was, the more time George spent with Theo which of course made Fred madder but George was fed up with the entire thing.

 

Their friends Lee, Alicia and Angelina wanted the issue to go away.

 

Oliver was working them to the bone when he wasn’t being bullied into studying for his NEWTS.

 

Fred only acted as if nothing was wrong during practice so Oliver and Harry hadn’t a clue they barely spoke.

 

By the time their next match arrived in March, George was ready to beat Fred to a bloody mess but he would settle for beating a Bludger and sending it to break other heads.

 

Of course Ron’s incessant whinging about Scabbers as well as his vehemement insistence that Hermione’s cat ate him as well as over praising the stupid thing did serve as a distraction from their own troubles.

 

Though having Ron follow them to practice was a bit nauseating…

 

“Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?” the insufferable git begged.

 

Whatever was Harry thinking inviting Ron to practice or to let him have a go on a Firebolt? Especially this close to the final match of the season?

 

Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry, seemed to be just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it before takeoff to get a feel for it and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.

 

“Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it’s a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They’ve updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows — a pity they’ve stopped making them. I learned to fly on one and a very fine old broom it was too…” She blithely gave her opinion.

 

Finally Oliver cleared his throat, “Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…”

 

“Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter,” Madam Hooch said apologetically. “I’ll sit over here with Weasley…”

 

She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Oliver for his final instructions for tomorrow’s match.

 

“Harry, I’ve just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It’s Cho Chang. She’s a fourth year, and she’s pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn’t be fit, she’s had some problems with injuries…” Oliver scowled obviously in displeasure that Chang had made a full recovery, “On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt.” He gave Harry’s broom a look of fervent admiration intermixed with the jealousy everyone had, “Okay, everyone, let’s go —”

 

At last in everyone’s opinion Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.

 

It was better than George had imagined, Harry’s Firebolt seemed to turn with the lightest touch as if it obeyed it’s rider’s thoughts rather than his grip.

 

Then Harry turned it so sharply that Alicia screamed.

 

They all watched with baited breathe as Harry went into a seemingly  perfectly controlled dive, brushing the pitch with his toes before rising first thirty, then forty and finally at fifty feet he hovered in the air.

 

George was fascinated, he was sure that was a Wronski feint. But he wasn’t a Seeker so he couldn’t be sure…

 

“Harry, I’m letting the Snitch out!” Oliver called.

 

Harry turned racing a Bludger toward the goal posts; he clearly outstripped it easily. Harry must have seen the Snitch because within ten seconds he had caught it tightly in his hand.

 

The team cheered madly.

 

Then Harry let the Snitch go again before he tore after it.

 

He was weaving in and out of the others; then looped Katie easily, and held up the snitch triumphantly again.

 

It was clearly their best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Oliver seemed as if he didn’t have a single criticism to make.

 

“Hey Ollie, not a single critique or criticism? You losing yer edge or were we just that smashing?” George teased.

 

“I can’t see what’s going to stop us tomorrow!” Oliver grinned. “Not unless — Harry, you’ve sorted out your Dementor problem, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry muttered.

 

“The Dementors won’t turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore’d go ballistic,” Fred said with an air of confidence that George knew he didn’t feel.

 

“Well, let’s hope not,” Oliver said. “Anyway — good work, everyone. Let’s get back to the tower… turn in early…”

 

Fred’s fake smile twitched.

 

“I’m staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt,” Harry told Oliver who shrugged.

 

After all, there was a professor here even if she was asleep.

 

They headed back to the castle after washing up in the locker rooms, their voices raised in praise for the Firebolt and Harry’s talent.

 

George changed and fell asleep exhausted the moment he closed his curtains.

 

XoooooX

 

George noticed that the boys from Harry’s dormitory had come down with him as if they were a sort of honour guard for the Firebolt.

 

“Did you see his face?” Ron said with gleeful viciousness, looking over at Malfoy. “He can’t believe it! This is brilliant!”

 

Oliver was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt. “Put it here, Harry,” he said taking it from their Seeker, he laid the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turned it so that its name faced upward.

 

Immediately people from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were coming over to look.

 

Diggory came over, “Congratulation Potter. You really are lucky to have acquired such a superb replacement for your Nimbus.”

 

Then Percy’s supposed Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater appeared and asked, “Might I hold the Firebolt? I’m not a player but I can admire fine workmanship, the charms that must have gone into its creation..”

 

“Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!” Percy grinned heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. “Penelope and I have got a bet on,” he told the team. “Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!”

 

Oliver was blissfully unaware that Ron and Ginny were trading snide looks but he puffed with pride at Oliver’s bet.

 

Really, they’d all thought that Percy and Clearwater were a couple until well George had seen Percy comforting Oliver after their devastating loss to Hufflepuff in October…

 

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, “Thank you Potter.” And then went back to her table.

 

“Harry make sure you win,” Percy said in an urgent whisper. “I haven’t got ten Galleons. Yes, I’m coming, Penny!” And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.

 

George leaned over to whisper, “You jealous?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “Their just friends. They were assigned to prefect rounds together before and they’re both Heads this year. If he can’t cover the bet I will, it’s the thought that counts. I’d really like to win it not just for myself but you know because Percy’s Head Boy, it’d be just as much of a feather in his cap as mine.”

 

Their conference was interrupted by a cold, drawling voice.

 

“Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?”

 

Malfoy had obviously arrived to take a closer look, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

 

“Yeah, reckon so,” Harry shrugged with a casual air.

 

George sniggered.

 

“Got plenty of special features, hasn’t it?” Malfoy’s eyes were glittering maliciously. “Shame it doesn’t come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor.”

 

Crabbe and Goyle sneered.

 

“Pity you can’t attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy,” Harry taunted. “Then it could catch the Snitch for you.”

 

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly and cat-called.

 

Fred snickered, “He told you!”

 

Malfoy’s pale eyes narrowed and he stalked away.

 

George thought he saw hurt in Malfoy’s eyes but he quickly shrugged it off…

 

Malfoy rejoined the rest of the Slytherin team, they seemed to be in a conference. Obviously they were asking Malfoy whether Harry’s new broom was actually a Firebolt.

 

At a quarter to eleven, George followed the Gryffindor team and they set off for the locker rooms.

 

The weather was completely different from their match against Hufflepuff; it was a clear, cool day with a very faint breeze. Harry would have no visibility problems this time.

 

They were all starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring.

 

Outside they could hear the rest of the school filing into the stadium

 

 

“You know what we’ve got to do,” Oliver said off-hand as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. “If we lose this match, we’re out of the running, just…just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we’ll be okay!”

 

They entered the field to tumultuous applause.

 

The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head- which was surprising considering how tiny their Seeker was.

 

Chang smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains.

 

Harry had a momentary look of nausea…

 

“Wood, Davies, shake hands,” Madam Hooch said briskly.

 

Oliver shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain but gave him a superiour look.

 

“Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —” Hooch counted off.

 

George watched as Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any of the other brooms.

 

Harry was soaring around the stadium and began looking around for the Snitch

 

The commentary, as usual was being provided by their friend Lee Jordan.

 

“They’re off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt’s going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year’s World Championship,”

 

“Jordan, would you mind telling us what’s going on in the match?” Professor McGonagall interrupted.

 

“Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —” Lee said whimsically.

 

“Jordan!” Their Head of House snapped.

 

Really if she didn’t approve of Lee’s Commentaries why did she keep him on?

 

“Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…” Lee said petulantly.

 

George vaguely saw Harry streak by, Chang on his tail. Harry looked pissed as he searched for the Snitch.

 

“Show her your acceleration, Harry!” Fred yelled as he headed in pursuit of a Bludger that was heading for Alicia.

 

Harry \rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts speeding up and Chang fell behind.

 

Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match and Gryffindor went wild.

 

Harry dived and Chang tore after him.

 

George noticed Harry was speeding up, dives were the boy’s specialty…

 

Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

 

Gryffindor supporters let out a noise of disappointment, but the Ravenclaw end had much applause for their Beater.

 

George cursed and intercepted the Bludger sending it directly at the offending Beater- Burrows, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it. A pity he scowled.

 

Then he spotted Theo who pumped his fist, beside Theo was a small boy and a young girl was in his lap.

 

They waved at him beaming.

 

“Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter’s really putting it through its paces now, see it turn. Chang’s Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt’s precision balance is really noticeable in these long,” Lee’s voice interrupted him and set George’s mind back on the match.

 

“JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!”  McGonagall yelled.

 

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead. If Chang got the Snitch before Harry, George knew that Ravenclaw would win.

 

Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, clearly scanning the field frantically…

 

Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the Gryffindor goal post.

 

To George’s annoyance, Chang appeared out of thin air, blocking Harry.

 

“HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!” Oliver shouted roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. “KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!”

                                                    

‘Good advice, the tailer would have it coming.’ George thought darkly.

 

George watched as Harry turned to look at Cho; she was grinning- the bitch.

 

Immediately, Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. George saw Chang following Harry- the lazy Seeker had decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself…

 

Harry dived again, and Chang must have been thinking he’d seen the Snitch, tried to follow. Obviously she couldn’t see Harry’s gleeful expression of vengeance. Then Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; while she hurtled downward. On a Firebolt Harry rose faster then an arrow once again.

 

He accelerated he must have seen the snitch because he was heading towards the Ravenclaw’s goal post this time he had a concentrated look on his face.  Dozens of feet below, Chang raced him. Harry was clearing winning, gaining feet with every second.

 

“Oh!” Chang screamed, pointing.

 

George’s first thought was that she was playing Harry in revenge for the dive earlier.

 

Until he saw what they did…

 

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him.

 

Harry immediately plunged a hand down the neck of his robes, whipped out his wand and roared, “Expecto patronum!” Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of Harry’s wand. Then Harry was back in game… he was nearly there.

 

George watched in awe as he hurled another Bludger absently, as Harry stretched out the hand that was still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch. 

 

Immediately Madam Hooch’s whistle sounded ending the match.

 

Six scarlet blurs were quickly bearing down on Harry, from different points on the pitch.

 

Harry turned around in midair and the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom and onto Fred’s.

 

Below them they could hear the roars of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the crowd.

 

“That’s my boy!” Oliver kept yelling. “That’s our Seeker! Let’s hear it for Harry! Hip hip kogar! Hip hip kogar!

 

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry together; Alicia and Angelina getting his cheeks while Katie blushing kissed his forehead.

 

Fred had Harry in a grip so tight, George worried that Harry’s head would come off like Nearly Headless Nick.

 

Though in complete disarray, the team managed to safely make its way back to the ground.

 

They all dismounted and look looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field.

 

‘Wouldn’t you know it, Ron was in the lead.’ George thought sourly.

 

Before George could hoist Harry to safety, they had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

 

“Yes!” Ron yelled, yanking Harry’s arm into the air in a manner that looked painful. “Yes! Yes!”

 

“Well done, Harry!” Percy was looking delighted- which was rare. “Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me,”  he was cut off by Oliver who took advantage of the crowd’s distraction to pull Percy into a kiss that left his brother sputtering and red-faced.

 

George was just tall enough to block them from view.

 

Oliver whispered something to Percy which made his flush deeper, Oliver playfully smacked Percy’s arse before Percy succeeded in darting away.

 

Obviously to get Clearwater to pay up…

 

Then again, Oliver’s birthday was soon. Maybe he made the bet to buy a gift? Well Oliver’s was the month after theirs really…

 

By then Harry had disappeared.

 

George frowned, Ron was missing too.

 

Oliver and Fred were talking loudly about a party with Fred volunteering to fetch the food.

 

“Come on, Harry!” George called out fighting his way over to where McGonagall was lecturing. “Party! Gryffindor common room, now!”

 

Ron and Harry were doubled up with laughter.

 

George looked down to see Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle’s head still stuck inside it.

 

“Right,” Harry said still laughing.

 

The rest of the team followed Harry who led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred dragged George down like old times to the kitchens with a real grin on his face.

 

They returned through one of the secret passages they knew like they knew their own names to the Tower laden down with all sorts of goodies from the House elves.

 

Once those started dried up, Fred appeared just as George was about to slip out to find Theo.

 

“Hogsmeade run? Want to come?” Fred asked.

 

George shrugged, “Why not.”

 

They made their way down to the dungeons.

 

Waiting for them it seemed was Theo who was tapping his foot.

 

Fred started to scowl.

 

Theo tossed a bag at George, “In recognition of your Seeker’s brilliant game winning more and making our team look like fools. Use it well.”

 

George opened it to see it was filled with Galleons. He hurried forward and hugged Theo, “You’re the best.”

 

“Save your money. I was sure you’d slip out at some point, you always seem to have Honeydukes sweets and of course the castle would have passages there. I just don’t know where they are.” Theo shrugged.

 

Fred cleared his throat, “Uh thanks Nott.”

 

“Just do me a favour, slaughter Slytherin. Ned said it was a great match. He was happy when you noticed us.” Theo grinned.

 

“Well we better hurry.” George blushed.

 

Theo gave them a jaunty salute and disappeared back in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

 

They slipped into the secret passage behind the one-eyed witch and raced one another to Honeyduke’s basement laughing.

 

Then they cast refresher charms and Fred transfigured their robes into casual clothes while George Glamoured them to look older.

 

They slipped up into the shop and used Theo’s money to buy several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

 

Then they scarpered off to the Three Broomsticks and bought a keg of Butterbeer and pumpkin fizz as well as bottles of Butterbeer.

 

Laden down with more treats then they could properly carrying they slowly made their way back to the Tower. They had to use charms to hide their treasures as well as a finite to end the transfiguration of their Quidditch robes and the glamour charm.

 

They had been gone about two hours by the time they walked back through the portrait hole.

 

They were greeted as always with cheers, then they emptied their loot and let their House tear into it.

 

Fred fetched them both a bottle of Butterbeer, which they drank in no time flat.

 

“How did you do that?” Angelina squealed

 

George shrugged as he started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

 

 “With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,” Fred muttered in Harry’s ear.

 

Hermione wasn’t joining in the festivities. She was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book.

 

Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles singly and then together.

 

She was buckling under pressure, George thought idly. What she needed was an Oliver who would get her have fun…

 

Ron glared at Hermione while Harry tried to get her to take a break.

 

George frowned when he noticed her flinching and muttering something about Ron not wanting her around…

 

Ron chose that moment to say loudly, “If Scabbers hadn’t just been eaten; he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —”

 

George glared at him.

 

Immediately Hermione burst into tears- was his brother so obtuse that he couldn’t see that she was overwrought?

 

Before anyone could say or do anything, Hermione tucked the enormous book under her arm, and ran toward the staircase still sobbing to the girls’ dormitories and out of sight.

 

“Can’t you give her a break?” Harry asked Ron quietly. 

 

“No,” said Ron flatly. “If she just acted like she was sorry — but she’ll never admit she’s wrong, Hermione. She’s still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something.”

 

George wanted to strangle Ron, who was a selfish git really and was better off without that dreary rat.

 

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; since the party went on all day and well into the night.

 

Little did they know that they owed their party to a Slytherin…

 

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed.

 

George collapsed in bed still dressed, his exhaustion hitting him like a Bludger.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

 

_“AAARRGGHH! NOOO!”_

 

George had always been a light sleeper while Fred slept like the dead.

 

It took two heartbeats to place the screaming voice.

 

Ron…

 

Immediately George was running out of his dormitory, he hadn’t even stopped to get his well-worn slippers or a robe barely aware that he was still wearing his Quidditch robes. He may not like his youngest brother but that didn’t mean he wanted anything bad to happen to him.

 

He heard other doors opening and shutting; he could hear Percy and Oliver running behind him.

 

Ron’s dormitory door was open and empty, there came the sound of running in front of him and when he reached the common room he found Ron and the other Third Year boys there.

 

“Who shouted?” Oliver asked from behind him his voice wasn’t quite as sleepy as he would have guessed.

 

“What’re you doing?” George asked frowning at Ron. What was his brother thinking shouting like that at this hour of the night?

 

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. Apparently, the house elves hadn’t cleaned up after them yet.

 

 It would have deserted were it not for the Fourth Year boys.

 

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming, Ron?” The Irish boy, Seamus George was pretty sure asked yawning.

 

“I’m telling you, I saw him!” Ron said defiantly

 

“What’s all the noise?” Oliver asked, still waiting on an answer.

 

“Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!” Angelina scowled wrapping her robe around her.

 

A few of the other girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning.

 

Boys, too, were reappearing.

 

“Excellent, are we carrying on?” Fred said brightly.

 

George was surprised to see him, normally Fred slept like the dead.

 

“Everyone back upstairs!” Percy ordered, hurrying back into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke. He must have forgotten it, he looked rather rumpled.

 

“Perce — Sirius Black!” Ron said faintly. “In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!” 

 

The common room went very still. 

 

 “Nonsense!” Percy said, looking startled. “You had too much to eat, Ron…had a nightmare,”

 

“I’m telling you,” Ron began again while looking furious.

 

“Now, really, enough’s enough!” Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. “I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!”

 

“I certainly didn’t authorize this, Professor!” Percy said indignantly. “I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare,”

 

“IT WASN’T A NIGHTMARE!” Ron yelled. “PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!” 

 

Professor McGonagall stared at him. “Don’t be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?”

 

“Ask him!” said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan’s picture. “Ask him if he saw,”

 

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside.

 

The whole common room listened with bated breath.

 

“Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?” McGonagall asked sharply.

 

“Certainly, good lady!” Sir Cadogan said smugly.

 

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

 

“You…you did?” Professor McGonagall stammered, sounding quite taken aback. “But… but the password!”

 

“He had ‘em!” Sir Cadogan said proudly. “Had the whole week’s, my lady! Read ‘em off a little piece of paper!”

 

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk. “Which person,” she said, her voice shaking, “which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week’s passwords and left them lying around?”

 

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks.

 

Neville Longbottom one of Ron’s roommates was trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes had raised his hand slowly into the air.

 

McGonagall snorted, “Longbottom? Why am I not surprised? Of all the stupid things, I will be writing to your grandmother about this, make no mistake about that. You’re banned from all future Hogsmeade visits. You’ll serve a detention tomorrow- well given the late or early hour it will be tonight rather. I absolutely forbid anyone to give him the password into the tower. You will have to wait Longbottom until someone else shows up to get in. I will talk to the Headmaster about getting another door guard, Sir Cardogan clearly isn’t cut out for it despite his enthusiasm.”

 

Oliver looked furious at Neville’s punishment but Percy’s dismay at Neville being responsible for Black gaining admittance to the Tower must of have stayed his complaint.

 

The portrait let out a squawk of dismay but she ignored it.

 

“Everyone back to bed this instant. I will rouse the staff and we’ll search the castle top to bottom. If Black is here we’ll find him but he’s likely fled. Twice he’s managed to enter the castle now and that isn’t good. Percy I expect you to make sure they go to bed now.”

 

Percy bowed, “Of course professor.” He straightened up and said sharply, “You heard the Professor to bed you lot this very minute.”

 

George was rather unnerved by the entire event, why was Black able to get into the tower? Why had he tried to attack Ron? Why did he flee so quickly and how did he get away without the professor seeing him?

 

George walked Ron back to his room with Percy who was now frowning and clearly worried about Ron.

 

They found his curtains had been slashed with a knife just like he said.

 

Percy apologised for not believing him at first, even though the story about Sirius Black attacking him had seemed far-fetched.

 

After all, why attack Ron when Harry was in the room, unless he’d mistaken Ron’s bed for Harry’s. That didn’t really make sense though but how did one understand someone insane like Black?

 

Percy frowned at the ruined curtains, “Do you want to sleep with me? I’d understand if you don’t want to stay here after what happened.”

 

Ron looked affronted, “I’m fourteen not seven! Why would I want to sleep with you? I’ll be fine, probably. After all the teachers will be looking for Black, he’d hardly be able to come back and murder me in my sleep.”

 

Oliver was scowling at Ron’s blatant disrespect…

 

Then again when was Ron ever respectful, the spoilt lout…

 

“Then,” Percy sighed, “We’ll head back to bed ourselves. Mum will be worried when she hears about this.”

 

Ron groaned, “Don’t tell her, she’ll end up here and it will just be embarrassing…”

 

So they left him and when back to bed.

 

“Wonder why Black’d attack Ron? You think he thought hurting Ron would hurt Harry?” Fred asked yawning as they walked up to their own dormitory.

 

“How’d you find out? Thought you’d sleep through it.” George asked.

 

Fred shrugged, “Lee woke me. Thought I’d be interested once he realised it was Ron yelling.

 

Just as he was getting into bed George had a probably irrational need to see Theo and make sure he was all right.

 

Yet he didn’t know where the Slytherin common room was or what the password was. No one would have told him and he doubted he could reach it even if he knew both of those things with the castle being searched.

 

George hugged his pillow and wished he could known Theo was safe…

 

He must have still been exhausted and sleep took him before he realised it…

 

XoooooX

 

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept well that night. Though they knew that the castle was being searched again, and some of the House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught despite the professor and Percy telling them to go back to bed.

 

George learned upon waking that Professor McGonagall had came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

 

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back.

 

Classes were apparently cancelled so they could beef up security.

 

She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs. 

 

Had they been teenage boys rather then trolls George would have thought there was connection between their preoccupation with club sizes and the size of their pricks.

 

George couldn’t help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor that they had taken the previous night remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they and now Harry, Ron, and probably Hermione were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

 

“D’you reckon we should tell someone?” George asked Fred.

 

“We know he’s not coming in through Honeyduke’s,” Fred snorted dismissively. “We’d’ve heard if the shop had been broken into.”

 

Fred’s short temper had returned with a vengeance and it didn’t help George’s mood either.

 

To George’s annoyance, Ron had become an instant celebrity.

 

For the first time since befriending Harry, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, and it was clear that Ron was reveling in the experience.

 

Though still severely shaken by the night’s events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

 

“… I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must’ve been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered.”

 

“Why, though?” Ron asked Harry as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed to sit at their usual spot once they reached the Great Hall. “Why did he run?”

 

George had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry? Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn’t mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of who were asleep.

 

“He must’ve known he’d have a job getting back out of the castle once you’d yelled and woken people up,” Harry said thoughtfully. “He’d’ve had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole… then he would’ve met the teachers…”

 

Neville was in total disgrace, there were plenty of people glaring at him and whispering about how he was responsible for the whole thing.

 

He’d been tripped, knocked into walls and all sorts of nasty snide things.

 

George was furious, surely Neville hadn’t meant to loose the passwords and he wouldn’t have given them to Black.

 

The younger boy always had issues remembering passwords and with Sir Cadogan changing them all the time at irregular intervals he would never keep them straight. Of course he would have written them down so he’d have them to refer to if the password changed.

 

The whole mess grated at him; Neville’s punishment, Ron’s enjoyment of his newfound celebrity status and Fred’s temper.

 

His own was getting shorter but it was probably just Fred’s emotions affecting him…

 

He’d just finished eating and was getting ready to leave when Theo caught his eye and looked at the door.

 

George let out a sigh of relief, he was here and he looked fine.

 

George rose ignoring his entire House including Ron’s repeating of the attack last night and made his way to the hallway.

 

He resisted the urge to look at Theo as he silently led the way to the nearest secret passage.

 

Once they were hidden from the eyes of possible others Theo forcibly turned him around and he searched him for injury.

 

“Tell me that your brother’s making it up. Tell me Black wasn’t in Gryffindor Tower.”

 

XoooooX

 

Theo had slept ill last night, waking in the night and sensing something was wrong but Pokey told him sleepily that Ned and Gracie were fine.

 

So he’d suspected something had happened to George…

 

Finding out at breakfast that Black had entered the castle again and ended up in Gryffindor Tower where he tried to attack a Weasley had made his worry even worse. Then he couldn’t get his attention until lunch.

 

George sighed, “I can’t tell you he wasn’t there. He was, for some inexplicable reason he sliced Ron’s curtains like he did the Fat Lady’s portrait but left when Ron woke up and screamed. They searched the castle but they couldn’t find a trace of him or how he entered the castle.”

 

“Idiots.” Theo snorted, “Bet you could tell them if you wanted to ways that one could enter Hogwarts without anyone noticing.”

 

“Perhaps, but who would listen to me? Besides, telling would do more harm then good I think.” George muttered.

 

Theo hugged him lightly. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I was worried. I had a feeling something was wrong but Ned and Gracie were fine. Then I realised it was you I was worried about.”

 

XoooooX

 

“I was worried about you too. I didn’t know where the Slytherin Common room was or what the password was. With the teachers searching I didn’t think I could get down there anyway.” George said quietly.

 

Theo seemed reluctant as he released him. “You’re okay though?”

 

“I was one of the few Gryffs who slept so yeah. Most snuck down the common room to wait up to learn if Black was caught or escaped again.”

 

“If I wanted to find the Gryff common room what would I look for?”

 

George snorted, “Security trolls on the proper floor.”

 

Theo smirked, “Very well, I’ll keep an eye out for security trolls. Since we don’t have classes today what do you think about brewing instead?”

 

George grinned, “Already finished my homework this morning so I’d like that.”

 

The unlikely couple then made their way to their private, secret lab where they spent the afternoon peacefully and away from the panicked Hogwarts denizens and Ron’s pretentiousness.

 

 


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday surprises...

Chapter 17

 

Theo had a bit smug when he read the Hogsmeade notice posted two weeks after Gryffindor trounced Ravenclaw. It was scheduled for April 2, the day after George’s Birthday.

 

He whistled on his way to his room, he scribbled a note for his friend and then summoned Pokey.

 

“Master be needing Pokey.”

 

Theo nodded, “Give this to George please.”

 

His elf bowed, “Yes master.” A grin on her face, then she was gone and Theo turned to his homework.

 

XoooooX

 

George woke up feeling funny, he stumbled to the bathroom they shared with the Sixth Year boys the morning of his and Fred’s shared birthday.

 

He was floored by what he saw in the mirror…

 

His hair was longer; it seemed to be mid-back while his worn sleep trousers strained to accommodate his hips, which had widened overnight.

 

The scruff he’d had since he was fourteen was gone and his face was smooth.

 

The morning light streaming through a tower window sparkled on his skin.

 

George’s eyesight seemed sharper, so when he glanced at his skin he saw the shimmer of tightly knit flesh coloured scales.

 

His knees shook and he grabbed the sink to steady himself.

 

He had a creature inheritance…

 

Merlin, how would Fred take this?

 

“Morning…” Fred said gruffly

 

George gasped when he saw Fred in the mirror, his brother was taller then he was. They’d always grew at the same rate before but Fred towered over him by two inches. His shoulders were broader and he seemed to be wincing.

 

Fred glared, “What do you want?”

 

George swallowed, “I thought I noticed something different about you…you’re taller then I am.”

 

“I am not,” Fred snapped and then his eyes widened. “You’re telling the truth…how did that happen?”

 

George said quietly, “I think we both received different inheritances…you got taller and broader. I think I’m more slender…” he blushed, “then there are my hips…”

 

Fred glanced at his arse and then frowned, “I feel…nothing…”

 

George blinked, “What are you talking about?”

 

“No attraction…no desire…nothing…” Fred spat.

 

George flinched, “You can find someone so much better now, someone who can love you and support you.”

 

Fred grumbled, “Well maybe, the jealousy is gone too. All that is left is cold emptiness.”

 

George smiled up at his twin, “So if you still want to keep looking identical to everyone else, I’m okay with it. so I suspect I better weave a glamour to look like you right?”

 

“No way I’d want to look girly like you, no offence.” Fred muttered as he stepped around to wash his face.

 

George whistled, this was the best birthday ever! Fred didn’t seem to be pining over him anymore, he wasn’t even jealous of his friendship with Theo and they weren’t really identical anymore.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred and George made their way to the common room where Angelina, Alicia and Lee met them.

 

Angelina hugged Fred first before gesturing at a basket, “That’s your present.” She blushed, “I really hope you like it. When dad wrote me about getting it, I decided it would be your birthday present.”

 

Fred crouched down to open the basket.

 

The moment the leather strap was undone and the lid lifted a cream and tan puppy leapt at him. Paws landed on his chest and a wet tongue licked his face.

 

The empty look in Fred’s eyes vanished, “Well hello there. What’s your name?” 

 

She had a red leather collar with a golden buckle but written in jewels was the name ‘Roxanne’.

 

Fred chuckled, “Roxanne? That’s quite a name for a little thing like you, maybe I should call you Roxi.”

 

The puppy yipped loudly.

 

Fred glanced at the basket as he patted the excitable puppy, inside was a plaid pillow and there was a compartment beside it. In the compartment were food and water dishes, a bag food and a leash.

 

George hugged Angelina, “That’s a very thoughtful gift, I think he’ll be okay though.”

 

Angelina pushed an elaborately wrapped box into his hands, “This was my grandmother’s but mum didn’t want it. It’s a family heirloom but since your grandmother was her sister, I thought it was only right that you should have it. Alana didn’t care either, we’re not brewers at heart like you.”

 

George sat with the box in his lap and carefully unwrapped it, nestled in black velvet was a lovely mortar and pestle. It was perfectly smooth and symmetrical, he gasped, “I know this wood; it is the same as Dad’s wand. It’s Olive wood isn’t it? Look Fred, it looks like marble but it’s wood. I can’t wait to show Theo…”

  
Angelina chuckled, “I’m sure if he’s half as interested in brewing as you are he’ll like it too.”

 

Meanwhile Fred still hadn’t moved from the floor, Roxi still cuddled into him.

 

Alicia was about to present her presents when George and Fred’s ears twitched as hushed voices came down the stairs from the boys’ dormitory.

 

“Shay we’ve got to tell someone! I’m worried about Abby…she had to be too young. I thought you said that Hagrid was trustworthy. He should have kept them apart. I can’t take another dog home with me. Mum’s still mad about Abby, she hates her.”

_“Abby will be fine Dean, all mother dogs are tired for a while after birth. You’re just panicked because we didn’t know and you found her trying to give birth.”_

 

George turned to whisper to Angelina, “What was it you said your dad did?”

 

Angie frowned, “He’s an animal healer but he treats dogs mostly, he has the MacDougals and the O’Shaneseys as clients why?”

“You know Thomas’ dog?” George said quietly.

 

Angelina nodded, “Yes?”

 

“I think Finnigan’s sired a pup with her.”

 

Angelina gasped, “That’s terrible, they may look older because of their size but they are still puppies.”

 

The two Third Years froze when they reached the Common Room.

 

Finnigan recovered first, “Oh, we didn’t know anyone was up…”

 

Angelina smiled, “That’s quite alright, we always get up early on each other’s birthdays to exchange presents before breakfast. Would you like to see Fred’s?”

 

Seamus’ eyes widened, “A puppy? She’s so cute! She’s a Basset isn’t she? Seanathair raises wolfhounds, who gave her to you?”

 

Fred grinned, “Angie, wherever did you get her?”

 

George winked at her.

 

Angelina shrugged, “My da treats dogs, he’s a healer I suppose. He helped her mother through a rough pregnancy and out of gratitude the breeder gave dad one of the pups. He didn’t want her but didn’t refuse her so he offered her to me but I thought Fred might like a dog. I remembered Fred and George pouting about Hermes, Percy’s owl.”

 

Dean twitched at the mention of a mother dog that hadn’t been well. He swallowed, “How much does he charge?”

 

“It depends, is it an O’Shanesey dog?” Angelina said off hand.

 

Dean shifted nervously, “Maybe?”

 

“Well usually, he grants one free exam to an O’Shanesey breed dog. Lord O’Shanesey has a contract with him and usually when someone purchases one of their dogs, they agree that Da will treat them.” Angelina continued, “If you need me to, I can ask Da if he’d drop by during lunch. He wanted to see if a bond would form between Fred and Roxanne.”

 

“Roxi.” Fred corrected.

 

Angelina grinned, “Roxi then,” she glanced at Dean, “Was there any particular reason you wanted her to get looked at?”

 

Seamus tugged on his sleeve, “Dean!”

 

Dean shrugged him off, “It’s Abby, Seamus arranged for Hagrid to watch Abby and Niall while we’re in classes. Anyway, it seems that she went into heat and instead of separating them Hagrid let them,” he blushed, “copulate and she got pregnant. She’d been listless and had made a bed for herself under mine. I didn’t think anything of it, I mean she’s gotten to big to share a bed with anyway. Tuesday I came up for a book I forgot and there was blood on the floor. Niall was running in circles and whinging while Abby whimpered. I sent Niall to get Seamus and Seamus helped Abby deliver puppies.”

 

“What did you find Seamus?” Angelina asked gently.

 

Seamus balled his hands into fists, “A dead puppy. I’ve watched Seanathair and yer Da deliver puppies before but never did it meself. Abby only had two, it was an accident. I buried the dead one, Abby’s just fine. We’re giving her more food; I even had Liam bring us bottles formula and the food for nursing bitches. We’ll be fine.”

 

Angelina spoke soothingly, “You did the right thing helping her, calling for anymore would have taken too long. Just to be sure, wouldn’t having someone look in on her to be sure she’s okay be a good idea? If the puppy lost a sibling, it would be good idea to have it looked at. Maybe you’re right and Abby is just tired but Da could tell you for sure. If yer grandfather trusts him, shouldn’t you?”

 

Dean nodded, “We’ve got her laying under my bed still, we cleaned up after her. Niall is under Shay’s and under orders to find us if she needs help.” He frowned, “I don’t know what we’ll do with her, I really can’t take her home.”

 

“At least she’s a pureblood right?” George asked.

 

Seamus flinched, “Seanathair will be disappointed, we don’t breed greys.”

 

“It was an accident, it happens.” Angelina said as she snapped her fingers.

 

Her elf appeared and bowed.

 

“Tell da that Fred and Roxi seem to be a good match. ask him to stop by at lunch, there is a puppy and it’s mother that could use a exam.” Angelina said quickly.

 

Before the Fourth Years could say anything, the elf was gone.

 

Alicia gave George a copy of a book in her family’s library on brewing and had a transfiguration book for Fred.

 

Lee gave them both gift certificates to Zonko’s and Honeydukes.

 

A tap came from George’s left.

 

He looked down to see Theo’s elf, “Yes Pokey?”

 

“Master knows he invited you to Hogsmeade tomorrow but he wants Master George to meet him in the lab before breakfast.”

 

Angelina pushed him, “Go, you know you want to.”

 

George glanced at Fred.

 

“Go ahead, I don’t care. This little one and I have some bonding to do don’t we Roxi?” Fred grinned.

 

George was almost light-hearted as he scrambled out of the Common Room with his gifts cradled in his arms.

 

XoooooX

 

Theo was pacing in the lab that George shared with him, it was his friend’s sixteenth birthday. The first birthday George had celebrated since he’d known him and that made it special to him.

 

He had planned to keep George’s present until tomorrow but he couldn’t wait. He didn’t always appreciate being given gifts like he should; he preferred to be quite honest to give them.

 

He had two gifts for George: one he’d kept putting off…

 

He was going to tell George about his mother…

 

Theo had a feeling that as depressing as the story was, taking George into his confidence would do them both some good...

 

He’d woken early and had sent Pokey to ask George to meet him here.

 

He was surprised to hear George’s familiar footsteps behind him…

 

Theo wasn’t prepared for the rush of feeling he had when George burst into their lab…

 

George’s eyes gleamed with excitement and his face was void of the worry and guilt he’d laboured under for months.

 

Theo swallowed, “What are those?”

 

George beamed, “Presents. We always get up early on a birthday to share gifts. These are from Alicia and Angelina.” He set the book and box on the table, “My best gift was from Fred, he doesn’t love me anymore.”

 

Theo gaped at him, “You’re kidding…”

 

George shook his head, “He saw me after I got a good look at myself after I received my inheritance, he said he felt nothing looking at me: no desire, no lust, no love and definitely no jealousy.”

 

“Was he being truthful?” Theo asked warily.

 

George nodded emphatically, “He couldn’t lie to me, we’re twins remember? We just aren’t identical anymore; he’s two inches taller and a lot broader. His hair is shorter too, he looked like he was in pain though but I don’t hurt anywhere.”

 

Theo grinned, “That’s wonderful then.”

 

George set the potions book aside and opened the box by lifting the lid, “Look at this, it belonged to Angie’s grandmother Charis. Charis Crouch was my dad’s aunt, it’s a family heirloom.”

 

Theo gasped, taking it out gingerly and examined the mortar’s bowl, “This is exquisite and valuable.”

 

George blushed, “I figured you’d know it too. It’s Olive isn’t it? That wood looks an awful lot like marble but it isn’t. That’s the wood dad’s wand is made from.”

 

Theo nodded, “I’m sure it is Olive, it’s warm rather then cold so it can’t be marble. Why did she give it to you?”

 

George shifted nervously, “She gave Fred a purebred Basset Hound puppy and I think she wanted the gifts to be of equal worth. She doesn’t like potions and neither does her sister. I guess her mother who didn’t have a use for it anyway inherited it. She knew I like potions and thought it would be well-loved and used by me.” then he stammered, “You can use it too…the potions it has been used to create over the years…”

 

There was such life and presence in the mortar, Theo had never held its equal even his mother’s Italian marble couldn’t compare and it was a Prince heirloom piece. “it’s precious, I couldn’t use it. It’s your gift…”

 

“Angie won’t mind, she told me if you liked potions half as much as I do, you’d love it too. See?” George pleaded, “She likes you….”

 

Theo glanced at the book lying under the box’s lid, “What’s that?”

 

George shrugged, “A copy of a potions book from the Spinnet family library. I’ll glance through it later.” He pouted at Theo, “You said you wanted to see me, you wanted to see me especially on my birthday.”

 

Theo chuckled, poking his cheek, “Honestly, you’re as impatient for presents as Gracie is.”

 

George shivered beneath Theo’s finger, “I never really got presents I liked until we came here and made friends…”

 

“What did the incompetent Lee Jordan get you?” Theo said with a bite to his words.

 

“Gift certificates to Zonko’s and Honeydukes. What about you?” George wheedled.

 

Theo pulled an wrapped gift from his robe pocket, “For you.”

 

It was wrapped in green and silver; what else did what have at a Slytherin House?

 

George unwrapped it with great care.

 

Inside was a plain leather journal with a snake embossed on it…

 

George opened the cover.

 

# This is the work journal of Evelyn Prince…

 

George whispered, “This is…”

 

Theo sat heavily in a chair that he’d conjured as soon as he arrived, “It belonged to my mother…I found it in her lab after she died. It’s the original, I made a copy.” He gave George a weary smile, “I think she would have liked for you to have it. she would have appreciated your skill I think. Mother socialised as much as one in her position could, she was born to a disgraced House and was the sister of a bloodtraitor, a younger sister. The hope of the family, her sister ran away and married a Muggle to whom she bore a child. She took care of the Estate until that child, a boy came of age and then accepted my father’s proposal. She once said, that all she ever wanted was a family and children of her own. She bore myself, Ned and Gracie; she loved all of us equally. Some parents say that and are untruthful but she not only said it she lived it.

 

George reached over after sitting and squeezed his hand, “If it’s too painful, you don’t have,”

 

“I want to.” Theo said fiercely, “She should be here. Mother should take us to the train; she should be able to see Gracie grow up. She’s not because of father.” He looked into George’s eyes and spoke the truth, “because he killed her, I don’t know if she was pushed or if he threw her but he killed her. Mother begged for her life, pleaded for it and he killed her. Why? because she had the audacity to be bear a girl child and not be ashamed of it. She tried to tell him how we were coming along, that I was about to start an elementary magical education with Draco. She was so proud of us, so pleased to be a mother and she tried to protect me by placing the notice-me-not spell on me and told me to run. I didn’t and I saw them fight. I heard her scream and the crash. I’ll never get the sound of her body hitting the courtyard out of my mind.” a short sob escaped and he covered his face in shame.

 

George leaned forward and pulled Theo into his arms, “It’s alright you’re not alone anymore. You’ve got me now; there has been so much pressure on you to protect Ned and Gracie. You and Ned had to grow up fast didn’t you? you were wrenched from the blissfully ignorant years of childhood and forced to face the darker realities of life too you.” he frowned, “Ned’s eleven so he’ll be here in September which means,”

 

“That Gracie will be home alone…with father…” Theo said bitterly.

 

With a man who never wanted her and said she ought to have been drownt at birth…

 

Theo winced.

 

“Your trust means more to me then trinkets.” George said quietly, even if that heirloom mortar and pestle set was priceless.

 

Theo sat up and gave him a wane smile, “Sorry to talk of dreary things on your birthday.”

 

George hugged him again, “That’s alright.” Then he reluctantly let go of Theo…

 

“You still going to join me tomorrow?” Theo asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

George felt his heart leap, a date…then he remembered they were just friends so it couldn’t be a date. “Of course.” he said hastily, not wanting Theo to think he was upset.

 

“So besides gifts anything else happen this morning?” Theo asked trying to get George to tell him more about his inheritance, which he suspected was interesting.

 

George coughed, “Not much, my hair was longer when I woke up…” then he laughed, “You know Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan in your year?”

 

“Yes,” Theo scowled, “Thomas is my rival after a fashion. Why?”

 

“his dog and Seamus’ had puppies together and they’re freaking out.” George laughed. “Dean is worried because he can’t take the puppy home and he thinks the birth was hard on Abby. Seamus thinks all mother dogs need time to recover but Angie’s dad is going to look in on the dogs anyway.

 

“Johnson’s dad?” Theo frowned.

 

“He’s a healer for animals but specialises in dogs.” George shrugged.

 

“Gracie will be so lonely when Ned and I are here.” Theo said glumly.

 

“I think that was why Seamus gave Dean Abby, he said he was lonely.” George said thoughtfully.

 

“Her birthday is coming up.” Theo mumbled.

 

George’s face lit up; if a puppy made Dean and Fred happy and the puppy couldn’t be sold maybe he could ask for it and give it to Theo for Gracie.

 

His heart ached for the lonely little girl he’d never met, whose mother died and whose father never wanted her. It was the same emotion he wished he felt for Ginny but didn’t….

 

He felt a tie to Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fred but he couldn’t understand or naturally feel the same sort of affection for Ron and Ginny. They were so different, the lacked the drive to better themselves that the rest of them had. Granted Fred was a mediocre student but he had ambition and was willing to work hard when he wanted to unlike Ron who skated by or made Hermione do his work for him. Ron’s ambition was to be greater then all of them but he made no strive to outdo them at all. Even though Ron clearly liked attention just look at how he milked beating McGonagall’s chess set, talked Harry into ‘rescuing’ Ginny and then basked in the attention, his clamouring to be associated with a Firebolt and bullied Harry for a ride or the whole Sirius Black incident.

 

Ron clearly envied Harry his fame and loved to one up anyone, George worried how Harry would take it when he realised that Ron had never really been his friend, rather that he’d been in it for the attention he could get from being associated with Harry.

 

“Earth to George.” Theo said poking him.

 

George blushed, “I was just thinking, if that puppy still needs a home when it’s old enough do you think Gracie would like it?”

 

Theo gaped, “A purebred puppy? For us?”

 

George nodded, “I saw what one did for Dean and Fred, maybe it would help Gracie…”

 

Theo hugged him, “I don’t know how I’d thank you…”

 

George blushed, “You don’t have to thank me, I’d just be happy the puppy would have a good home. I’ll talk to Dean later after Angie’s father sees Abby and her puppy.”

 

There was something so comforting about George, his friend didn’t question his story or his interpretation of his mother. George’s gifts were thoughtful, a selection of products including the one they worked on together and now a puppy who needed a home for Gracie to keep her company while they were in school.

 

“I don’t have any classes until Third period,” George coughed.

 

“Well,” Theo said with a pleased grin. “I did ask Pokey to have a special breakfast put together.”

 

George blushed, “You didn’t have to…”

 

Theo smirked, “I wanted to, Pokey’s been happy since she saw you. always smiling and whistling. I’ve even caught her giggling…”

 

George swallowed, did Theo’s elf think they were a couple like his friends clearly did? Being Lady Evelyn’s elf did she think Theo’s mother would have approved of him? Or would she have preferred a nice properly brought up lady like Daphne Greengrass or Angelina’s sister Alana?

 

“Hey, no depressing thoughts. It’s your birthday, you got what you wanted Fred to stop crushing on you, to not be so identical and my trust.” Theo chided, “What more could you want?”

 

Theo to say he loved him…his kiss…reassurance that tomorrow was a date…George thought those things but said nothing about them as he smiled, “Nothing…except maybe for us both to try out that.” George gestured at the gift from Angie.

 

Theo grinned, “You’ve got a deal, after breakfast.”

 

George almost protested but something inside him snapped to attention as it that was an order.

 

Was it?

 

George didn’t know but he didn’t mind if it was strangely enough.

 

It was a great birthday…

 

Much better then his ones from when he was younger…

 

His mother let him pick a wand out of a dusty old box instead of taking him up to Diagon

Alley to get his own when he turned eleven.

 

His father brought them chocolate tea biscuits from the Ministry as a gift, slipping them to them on their way to bed.

 

Bill and Charlie always had shared, same as themselves while Percy, Ron and Ginny had their own rooms.

 

His mother always put more pomp into their birthdays…

 

Yet after Percy got sick, money got tight and parties were smaller. If you were lucky, mum made your favourite meal: Ron’s was fried chicken; Bill liked fish from their lake broiled with vegetables from mum’s garden. Percy liked chicken potpie and Ginny always wanted strawberry cake with whipped cream.

 

Somehow awaiting a meal from Theo’s house elf in their lab seemed like the best way to celebrate…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Fred was more interested in playing with Roxi then going to Hogsmeade and slipped down to the kitchens while George and Lee got ready.

 

Lee was taking Angie on a date, while Alicia and Katie did some shopping for parchment, quills and ink since exams were getting closer.

 

Leaving George free to spend time with Theo, he shivered as he showered, combed his now quite long hair and dressed in the nicest clothes he owned which were still worn and patched in places since they’d come from Bill and Charlie. Percy wasn’t all that different in height then he was, unlike Fred who was going to more like Bill and Charlie.

 

Which had nothing to do with anything really…

 

George decided that he’d look a bit more like himself, George Weasley couldn’t go on a date with a Slytherin…

 

He used his Charm skills to change the colour of his clothing and his mediocre Transfiguration talents to make them look less old.

 

George tied his hair back, weaving a new glamour that made him look like someone from a different House; to Gryffindor he would seem to be a Hufflepuff, a Hufflepuff would see a Gryffindor, a Slytherin would of course see a Ravenclaw and vice versa. He had golden blonde streaks in his now red-blonde hair; while his eyes appeared to be a slightly different shade of blue, darker blue that was sapphire then the normal blue-green. 

 

His shirt was sea foam green open at the collar and paired with tight black jeans and trainers quite similar to a pair Oliver owned.

 

Only Angie, Theo and maybe Lee would recognize him but no one else…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo had panicked the night before once he’d reached his dormitory.

 

He’d never gone to Hogsmeade with anyone before, sure he’d had Pokey pick up a book or two at _Tomes and Scrolls_ and visited the apothecary to stock up on potions ingredients but he was totally clueless.

 

He fumed; he had no idea how to handle this.

 

He hadn’t realised how nerve-wracking this would be.

 

Salazar help him, it wasn’t simply two friends meeting up and it wasn’t a date…

 

“Nott? Theo?” came a familiar voice.

 

Theo spun around wand raised and then dropped it. “Oh its you Blaise, sorry. I guess I’m just on edge today.”

 

Blaise frowned, “On edge? I’ll say, you usually ignore us. You’ve never pulled a wand on me before and I can’t say I enjoy it.”

 

Theo scowled, “I said I was sorry.”

 

“That’s out of character too, I say I like this new Theo. You always seem to think we’re all beneath you. Isn’t your blood as pure as ours or at least like Draco’s?” Blaise said brightly as he sat on the edge of his bed, which was right next to Theo’s.

 

“I don’t want to talk about Draco.” Theo snarled.

 

Blaise sighed, “Didn’t we all play together? I remember you used to join us for play dates, the last time we saw you was your seventh birthday wasn’t it? Then you stopped returning owls and your house elves said you were never available.” He pouted, “That wasn’t very nice Theo, I thought we were great friends the three of us. One minute the three of us were inseparatable, then you disappear and when we meet you again it’s while waiting to be Sorted. You ignored us; it was like you were so aloof that you didn’t want friends anymore. Four years of silence and then you ignore us, except Draco.”  
  

Theo snorted, “I don’t want to talk about that Death Eater sycophant.”

 

Blaise shook his head, “You didn’t use to be like this…I remember I was the only non-Death Eater offspring besides the Greengrass sisters in our close circle.”

 

“You forgot Pucey and Montague.” Theo said distracted.

 

“They’re older, sure they are cute but they’re not important right now. Draco’s always had a problem curbing his tongue. He really shouldn’t have gone off on you as soon as we got to the Dormitory and Adrian left us alone First Year.” Blaise’s voice went quiet; “You pulled a wand on him too.”

 

Theo flinched, “I threw down a gauntlet, drew a line and we went our separate ways.”

 

Truthfully, Draco had been spoiling for a fight and Theo’s four years of silence was a good excuse…

 

“I didn’t want to,” Blaise said petulantly, “I was so happy you were okay, I thought you’d died in the accident with your mother. I wanted to be friends again but you lumped me in with Draco. My mother wasn’t a Death Eater, neither was my father. My only connection was Greg’s father who is my adopted uncle, you knew that.”

 

“Have you forgotten how your step fathers died?” Theo asked snidely.

 

This time it was Blaise that flinched, “You don’t have to be cruel, I don’t want to know about that. You seemed happier lately, I thought maybe we could start over. Please?” he begged, “I really want to be friends again. I don’t know what I did that made you dislike me but I’m sorry for it.”

 

Theo scowled, “You didn’t do anything, it was the company you keep.”

 

Blaise sighed, “If I turned my back on them, I’d have no one. I’m not strong Theo, I never have been. Draco, Greg, Vince and them are isolation from loneliness. They could have turned their back on my when stories of my mother spread. They stood by me, you both helped me learn English do you remember?”

 

Theo did remember Lyra’s kindness and how she had been a good friend of his mother despite being younger then she was. They’d both made sure that Blaise played with them and refused to let them leave Blaise out.

 

He felt guilty, “I had my reasons; it was dangerous to keep up the friendships then. I was angry at the entire world; my mother was dead. I guess we can be friends…”

 

Blaise jumped off his bed and tackled Theo, hugging him. “Really?”

 

It wasn’t like George’s hugs…or one from Gracie or Ned…

 

Theo was uncomfortable, “Yes really, can you let go? I’m trying to get ready to go out to Hogsmeade.”

 

Blaise gasped letting go, “You’re going to Hogsmeade? Are you going on a date? You never go there…”

 

Theo flushed, “What is it with everyone thinking we’re dating? We’re just friends…”

 

“Me thinks in the words of Prewett’s favourite writer ‘he doth protest too much’.” Blaise teased. “So you’re nervous because you’re getting ready for a not-date with a friend you get teased for dating. Is it that cute Weasley twin who is always watching you?”

 

Theo was floored, as he stammered out, “The one giving death glares?”

 

Blaise snorted, “I notice a lot but I wasn’t referring to that Weasley. The one that looks at you like you’re Salazar himself…”

 

Salazar himself? Surely Blaise was kidding? He snorted, “I doubt he’d look at me like that…”

 

Blaise giggled, “Let me help? I’m really fashion conscious, please? I promise to forget the wand thing if you do.”

 

“Fashion conscious? What is that supposed to mean?” Theo chuckled.

 

“Madre is…or was a model, plus Lady Honorine was raised in France, between her and Lady Lyra I’m about as fastidious as Draco.” Blaise shrugged.

 

Theo sighed, “If you insist…”

 

Blaise skipped over to Theo’s trunk and dresser where he started tugging out clothes.

 

Finally settling on a short-sleeved sky blue dress shirt, chocolate linen trousers, polished Italian shoes and a grey knit vest.

 

Blaise beamed at Theo, “He’ll fall in love if he isn’t already.”

 

Theo scowled at him, “We’re just friends.”

 

Blaise snorted, “You’re just being stubborn, I think you both want to be more then friends.”

 

Theo snatched up the clothes, “Thank you for the assistance with my clothes. I’ve got to get ready or I’ll be late.”

 

Blaise laughed, “Go get ready for your ‘not a date’…”

 

Theo strutted off, his back up and he acted a bit like one of the Malfoys’ affronted peacocks.

 

He was grateful for Blaise’s help really and maybe having George as a friend softened him enough to let Blaise back in. Blaise wasn’t a bad sort; he just had bad luck in friends…

 

XoooooX

 

They met up at a tree halfway to Hogsmeade…

 

George had walked with Lee, Angelina and Alicia this far and then waited.

 

Most of the students were studying; the NEWT exams were coming up in a month, Sixth Year exams two weeks later. Then at the end of May/beginning of June were the OWL exams. After that, the Fourth-First Years once you finished exams you were excused from classes so the professors who cared could help those with upcoming exams.

 

George shoved his shaking hands in his pockets as he mumbled nervously, “You look…nice…”

 

“Blaise Zabini took pity on me and gave me a hand. I’ve never gone to Hogsmeade, I owled for anything I need or sent Pokey.” Theo said stiffly, “You look different…”

 

“I wasn’t sure you were ready to let anyone really know we were friends yet so I just made a glamour where I wouldn’t recognized except by people who are my friends…”

 

“Where’s Fred?” Theo asked just to have something to say as they walked.

 

“Hanging out with Roxi, said if he’d going to take the day off he’ll work on training her a bit. He got a ‘ _How to raise your puppy_ ’ book from Angie’s father, he’s a canine animal medic, did I tell you that?” George rambled.

 

Theo nodded, “I think so…so how is that puppy? The one that belongs to Thomas’ dog?”

 

“They both needed some supplements, Abby isn’t mature enough to have puppies even if she had a heat period. You know like when girls menstruate young but aren’t really ready to have a baby?” George replied nervously.

 

Theo shrugged, “I suppose, I told Pokey to talk to Gracie about all that. It would be too embarrassing for the two of us. Pokey helped Mother so I figured she’d be alright helping Gracie through it.”

 

“Yeah, okay. So the puppy is a boy, it’s a stubborn thing and they will be looking for a home during exams. That’s when Angie’s father said it would be ready to have a home. Neither wants to take it home, they are embarrassed, something about how greys don’t bred ever and how young Abby was, Seamus was sure his grandfather would be angry. Dean is worried about pushing his mother too far, she hates dogs and tolerates Abby just barely only because his step dad okayed it and his step sister likes her.” George mumbled.

 

Theo frowned, “So no one wants the puppy?”

 

George shrugged, “Angie’s dad offered to find it a home but I said I might know someone interested. You still think Gracie would like it to keep her company while you and Ned are here next year?”

 

Theo nodded, “I think so, I’d like to meet it and then talk to Pokey.”

 

George smiled, “I think Seamus and Dean planned to come out today. Seamus planned to let the puppy sleep in his pocket. They liked to take their dogs with them everywhere but classes. Seamus claims that his grandfather’s Callum is his constant companion; Nalda, his mother’s dog followed her to Hogwarts and then to his father’s cottage. They bought it together and the two of them fixed it up, it was a crumbling ruin once upon a time. They are both good with their hands, so she rebuilt the garden and he fixed the interior.”

 

“So what do you want to do?”

 

“I thought I could introduce you to Dean and Seamus…you could meet the puppy if you want. Maybe poke around the apothecary, lunch at the Three Broomsticks…Angie is on a date with Lee and they are supposed to be going to Madam Puddlefoot’s.”

 

They had reached the village by now; it was rather picturesque.

 

Theo remembered his mother’s stories, he felt guilty for avoiding the place.

 

“Want me to you know…show you around?” George offered nervously.

 

Theo grinned, “Would you?”

 

George took his hand and let him to Zonko’s, showing him different products they had and which ones he’d created a similar product that would be _cheaper_. He talked about what he envisioned for his shop with Fred, how it differed from Zonko’s and what was similar. Theo picked up a few interesting products that George looked like he wanted to examine but were a bit expensive…

 

George started to protest, “Theo,”

 

Theo snorted, “It’s my father’s money, let him fund our research. He just doesn’t have to know. Its from my trust vault anyway, I get a certain amount monthly and I rarely use it.”

 

George blushed but let Theo pay.

 

The next stop was Honeydukes; where he showed Theo the entrance to the secret passage in its basement and Theo bought a bunch of treats for his siblings leaning on George’s recommendations. Theo picked up a few for them as well to share…

 

Their next stop was the exit for the secret passage behind the mirror that caved in two winters ago.

 

George took Theo to the Shrieking Shack; “It’s supposed to be the most haunted in all of Britain. Gryffindor’s Ghost Nearly Headless Nick says a rough crowd is here.”

 

“Really? It just looks like some boarded up ruin.” Theo said frowning.

 

“There is supposed to be a passage here that leads to Hogwarts but Fred and I never found an entrance from this side.” George said stubbornly.

 

“How do you know?” Theo frowned.

 

George shrugged, “Fred and I once found a map of Hogwarts, it had a bunch of secret passages. That’s how I found the lab it was right off one. We used to use the one behind the mirror until it caved in. Since then we’ve used the Honeydukes one…”

 

“I didn’t think you could make a map of an unplottable place…” Theo said unbelievingly.

 

George chuckled, “Let’s just say, Fred and my heroes were rather talented. We owe it all to Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.”

 

A howl of rage and thud that shook the walls came from the Shrieking Shack.

 

Theo flinched grabbing George’s hand, “Come on…you might have a point about it being haunted.”

 

George let Theo pull him back into Hogsmeade proper.

 

Once they caught their breath and calmed down, George grinned at Theo, “Apothecary?”

 

Theo grinned back, “Of course.”

 

They entered yet another Slug and Jigger’s…

 

Theo frowned, “I know they are supposed to be the best…but I’m never really satisfied with the place. Snape has great stuff in his student cupboard in the classrooms and the cupboard in the Sixth Year lab. Makes one wonder what his personal stores are like…”

 

“He gets a lot of stuff from Sprout I think…” George shrugged. “The stuff in the lab is high quality, I can tell. Nothing like the stuff we get in Diagon Alley…”

 

“I wonder where Thomas and Finnigan get theirs…its better then this…” Theo frowned.

 

They made their purchases begrudgingly and paid for them to be owled to Hogwarts.

 

They were about to head into the Three Broomsticks when they heard the quiet mewling of a puppy.

 

They looked up to see Seamus and Dean…

 

George adjusted his glamour so they might recognise them.

 

Seamus’ ears twitched slightly and he looked up grinning, “Hi George, is that you Nott?”

 

Dean stiffened, “Nott.”

 

Theo sniffed, “Thomas.”

 

George groaned, “Cool it Theo. They are nice kids.”

 

Seamus giggled, “We’re the same age aren’t we?”

 

Theo snorted, “George isn’t.”

 

George rolled his eyes, “I knew you two were rivals…but this is ridiculous. You will be nice right now.”

 

Seamus poked Dean, “George said he knew someone who wanted the puppy.”

 

Dean snorted, “I wouldn’t trust Theo Nott with Abby’s puppy. He’s ice cold.”

 

George glared, “No he isn’t! You just haven’t gotten to know him, he’s really nice…”

 

“If Thomas doesn’t want to bother getting to know me that’s fine. I’ll find a puppy elsewhere for her.” Theo said sharply.

 

Seamus frowned, “For who?”

 

“For my sister Gracie, my brother Ned is starting Hogwarts in September. She’ll be all alone in Mansfield…I thought a puppy…well George thought and I agreed, that a puppy would keep her company.” Theo found himself saying.

 

Seamus grinned, “I approve.”

 

Dean went to open his mouth.

 

Seamus scowled at him, “That puppy is half mine Dean, Niall sired it. Don’t forget I’m the one who helped Abby, a Sire’s owner can demand a puppy of their choice. Think about it, she’ll be lonely…probably in a house as big as Marcheness and she’s probably close to Dana’s age. Dana adores Abby, remember how lonely you were before you had Abby and me? She’s always had her brothers and now she’ll be all alone. We can’t sell her, if Theo promise to give her a good home and a loving owner isn’t that what we want? Neither of us can take her home…”

 

Dean flinched at Seamus’ scowl and held up his hands in a sign of surrender, “If the dogs take to Theo, then I’ll agree.”

 

Seamus grinned, “Then you want to join us? Madam Rosemerta has a few outdoor tables, why don’t you and George take the dogs out there and claim one? Theo and I’ll go order.”

 

Dean nodded, “Come on Niall, come Abby.”

 

The two trotted along behind him.

 

Theo smiled at George, “What would you like?”

 

“A turkey sandwich on rye with a Butterbeer and chips?” George asked hopefully.

 

Theo nodded, “Alright.”

 

Then George followed Thomas and the dogs…

 

Seamus cleared his throat, “So how long have you two been together?”

 

Theo frowned, “Why does everyone think we’re a couple?”

 

Seamus frowned, “You’re not? I thought…” then he chuckled, “It won’t be long, you will be. You’ll be good together…”

 

“How long have you and Thom…” at Seamus’ scowl, he amended it, “Dean then, been together?”

 

“After the attack on Creevey?” Seamus shivered, “We just flowed into a relationship, we were so close, not like brothers…maybe soulmates? I don’t know how to explain it. He was the first person I met First Year; I tripped and fell on him getting on the train. He helped me up and we’ve been friends ever since.” He blushed, “He’s good to me, he loves Abby and now Niall. He’s more bookish then I am but we help him have fun. Last year I got him a broom, just a Nimbus like Harry’s. I wanted to fly with him and a school broom wouldn’t keep up with mine. He’s an artist…always sketching…”

 

Theo shrugged, “I’ve noticed, it’s the only thing he can do that I can’t. He’s good.” He admitted reluctantly as they finally reached the bar, “Gracie’s pretty good herself and I once thought of asking him to teach her when she came. She’ll start in three Septembers…”

 

“Well if you’ve got Abby and Niall’s puppy, she’ll have to met Dean. She can show him her sketches sometime. Its family tradition to let the new owner name the puppy, I sort of bent that naming Abby for Dean but I promise Gracie can name the puppy herself.”

 

Theo nodded, “She’d probably like that.”

 

Seamus ordered for himself and Dean as well as asking for some soup bones for his dogs and water bowls.

 

Madam Rosemerta didn’t mention anything about the order being unusual so Theo ignored it.

 

She turned to him, “What about you sir?”

 

“Theo Nott, I’d like to turkey sandwiches on rye with chips and two Butterbeers.”

 

“Nott? Are you Evelyn’s son?” she frowned.

 

Theo blinked, “Yes?”            

 

“Such a shame about your mother, we were friends. Went to Hogwarts together. She was a Slytherin of course and I was a Ravenclaw, we ended up working on Ancient Runes projects all the time together. I had hoped to see you before…”

 

Theo flinched, “She told me all about Hogsmeade, I just didn’t come before. It reminded me of her…”

 

Rosemerta nodded, “I can understand that. I kept all her letters. If you ever want to read them I’ll owl you copies. Real nice lady, not at all like her sister Eileen…”

 

“Pokey mentioned a Miss Lena was dead. After Mother died of course.” Theo frowned.

 

“Eileen was an unhappy person, she didn’t like the socialising that their father expected of them and unlike Evelyn she wasn’t close to their mother. Eileen had two interests: Potions and Gobstones both of which were all she cared for. They weren’t close; though she was older Eileen was forever in Evelyn’s shadow. Evelyn was smarter and had better looks; Eileen hated being compared to her. Then Eileen ran away, Evelyn had always expected it would happen. By the time their father located her, Eileen had married a Muggle and was pregnant. Enraged, he cut her off…the scandal spread and well, the House fell into disgrace.” Rosemerta shrugged. “Then Oran came, he began courting her and finally she accepted his offer. By then her sister was dead and her nephew was of age. She could start fresh…”

 

A bell charm went off.

 

Rosemerta jumped, “Dear me, forgetting myself I am. I’ll turn in your orders, where will you be?”

 

“Out on the small terrace as usual Miss.” Seamus offered.

 

Rosemerta nodded, “Very well then.”

 

When Theo went to pay she shook her head, “Evie’s children will never pay me a Knut. It’s on the house.”

 

Theo bowed his head in gratitude, “I never knew she had a friend other then people like Lyra Malfoy but they were younger.”

 

“Malfoys and Notts, I’m surprised they mixed.” Rosemerta snorted, “Oran’s first wife was a Malfoy and when she died, they made such a hue and cry. Lord Malfoy’s aunt was the first Lady Nott; Lyra always was a kind person. She looked out for her cousin Regulus and George Goyle, she would chide Rosier for getting caught picking on Muggleborns and Halfbloods. The other Slytherins thought it was that they were caught that she was lecturing about. I always thought it was picking on others that she didn’t like; they never got away with that under Lucius and Andromeda. They ran a tight ship, quite a pair those two were when Andromeda said ‘jump’ all the wizards asked ‘how high’. Lucius was in awe of her, she intimidated him after a fashion but he’d never admit it. When I think that they were betrothed from the cradle, it’s funny.”

 

Theo sputtered, “I thought Lucius and Lyra were a couple…”

 

“That came later, after Andromeda ran off with her Muggleborn. Lyra was a spare; no betrothal was made for her as a baby. Bellatrix was for the Lestrange heir, he worshipped her alright that’s for certain.”

 

“Rosie!” someone called out.

 

Rosemerta called back, “Hold yer kickers,” she smiled at Theo, “Write me will you? I could tell you things. I learn a lot running this place.” then she was gone.

 

Theo hadn’t met anyone like her.

 

Seamus steered him outside and pointed his wand at Theo’s hands.

 

He felt the familiar cleaning charm and blinked at the sensation.

 

Seamus then dropped a hairless grey-pink ball in his hands, “Meet the pup.”

 

Theo frowned, “That’s a puppy? It looks like a hairless rat…”

 

Seamus snorted, “They always look like that. His fur will grow ‘n a week I suspect. Then he’ll probably be a grey, hard to tell. We never breed greys, only the whites.”

 

“Why?” George asked curious.

 

“We breed white wolfhounds, they are the only ones that supposedly can track and capture nogtails. We only breed white but we’re careful not to do much inbreeding, Seanathair keeps track of each’s genealogy. Abby and Niall are cousins of a sort.” Seamus shrugged, “You’re not to supposed to breed our dogs even if you buy them off us. We always hold breeding rights, to keep the bloodline clean you know? Muggle dogs get sick and die early but ours never do. We’re careful…”

 

“Hm…it doesn’t look like much.” Theo frowned.

 

The puppy snuggled into his palm.

 

“Strange to think that it’s that small with huge parents.” Theo said thoughtfully.

 

“He’ll probably eventually get to be the size of Niall, Niall is four now. Abby will be three in the summer, Seanathair will be so upset when he finds out.” Seamus moaned.

 

“Can’t you fix them?” Dean frowned.

 

Seamus blinked, “What does that mean?”

 

“Make it impossible to have puppies?” Dean said with s shrug, “I never looked it up.”

 

“We use charms usually, and we keep the greys away when the bitches go into heat. “

 

“I think for Niall they’d lop off his bollocks.” Dean said absently.

 

Seamus, Theo and George gasped.

 

Seamus yelped, “That’s barbaric! What do they do to bitches? Cut their womb out?”

 

They were getting strange looks.

 

Dean sunk into his chair, “I was just wondering how we’d prevent this. I don’t want to see Abby like that again…”

 

“I’m sure you can ask Angie’s father to put a charm on Abby to keep her from going into heat or something.” George offered.

 

“Well the pup seems to like to you.” Seamus said changing the subject. “Niall is a bit of a coward but they didn’t protest you holding her. Abby would have been the most likely to do it if either would.

 

Their food arrived about five minutes later.

 

The dogs enjoyed their treats.

 

Seamus pulled out a bottle and poured a bit of powder in it and conjured water inside it. He shook it and then handed it to Dean who slowly heated with another charm.

 

Seamus tipped it onto his arm, and grinned, “It’s perfect, you want to give it a try Theo?”

 

Theo blinked, “Give what a try?”

 

“You’ve got a little sister right?” Seamus asked.

 

Theo sighed, “She was eight last month, on the sixth.”

 

“The pup was born in March, that would be fun. They can have their birthdays together.” Seamus grinned bouncing in his chair.

 

Seriously, Finnigan was tiny…

 

He was what thirteen? Fourteen? Potter wasn’t much taller, neither was Creevey…

 

They looked miss-matched Thomas and Finnigan; since Thomas towered over Finnigan…

 

Salazar’s wand, the dogs were huge comparatively…

 

Reluctantly, Theo accepted the bottle and fed the pup who ate voraciously.

 

He lay the pup on his lap and let it wrap itself around the bottle and suck greedily.

 

Which left Theo to feed himself one handed.

 

George realised at that moment that Theo had fed Gracie often, because he did this effortlessly…

 

He wondered what sort of a dad, Theo would be…

 

They ate in silence…

 

Then the puppy pushed the bottle away.

 

Theo took the bottle and set it on the table, conjured a flannel without hesitation or thought. Placing it on his shoulder and he gently picked up the pup; laying it on his shoulder with two fingers he patted the pup’s back while cradling it in his other hand.

 

Seamus and Dean exchanged glances.

 

Theo felt the puppy burp a bit and he wiped its mouth, banishing the flannel and conjuring another to wrap it in so it felt comfortable and warm enough to nap.

 

Seamus watched the puppy; it didn’t complain but snuggled in the flannel and Theo’s thigh.

 

Theo used a cleaning charm on his hands and then turned to his meal and his Butterbeer.

 

“I think that you’ll be great with it,” Dean admitted reluctantly, “maybe we’ll let you have it sooner. Abby really shouldn’t feed it; she’ll grow weak if she keeps it up. She’s still too much of a puppy to be a mother.”

 

“They aren’t supposed to leave the mother until six weeks.” Seamus frowned.

 

“Yes but Killian’s pups are planned, he takes care of them the entire time; gives them extra food and makes sure that Medic Johnson looks in on them.” Dean shrugs,  “Abby is still a puppy practically, even he said so. The sooner she’s weaned off of Abby the better.”

 

Seamus clearly could see the logic in that even if he didn’t like it. “The pup should stay until it can regulate it’s own temperature, it has to have its hair. We’ll keep alternating between Abby and a bottle. Theo can give him a bottle sometimes…”

 

“When can we meet your sister?” Dean asked sipping his Butterbeer.

 

Theo chewed on his lip, “I sort of have them come to watch Quidditch matches. I guess you could sit with us.”

 

George pouted, “What about me? It’s not a Gryffindor match…”

 

Theo blushed, “You can sit with us of course. Ned will be so dumbstruck if you do. He looks up to you two a lot. But he might have a bit of a crush on Bell.”

 

George giggled, “That would make her uncomfortable, an eleven year old boy with a crush.”

 

“So we’ll join you the next match?” Seamus asked excitedly.

 

Theo nodded, “Yes.”

 

“We’ll meet your Ned and Gracie then.” Seamus said rising, he dropped a sickle on the table as tip.

 

Dean took that as a sign it was time to go.

 

Theo reluctantly held out the puppy.

 

“Soon you get to keep him.” Seamus reminded him jollily.

 

“We’ll bring the pups the match.” Dean promised.

 

And then they were gone…

 

Leaving Theo and George alone.

 

“You’re right…” Theo admitted reluctantly, “they aren’t bad sorts…and the puppy might be wonderful for Gracie…”

 

They finished their lunch and dropped by Tomes and Scrolls before Theo walked George back to the castle because of OWLS revisions.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

It was the morning of the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match…

 

And exactly a month since George’s shared birthday with Fred, so it was May first; May Day or Beltane or Labour Day depending on whom you asked.

 

George met Seamus and Dean along with their dogs.

 

They were dressed a bit more fancy then usual…

 

They wanted to make an impression on Theo’s siblings it seemed.

 

They had come up after lunch to change.

 

The three Gryffindors and the three wolfhounds made their way out of the castle and out to the pitch.

 

XoooooX

 

Theo arrived early as usual, skipping lunch in the castle so he could pick good seats.

 

He Glamoured off his section but it had to be bigger to fit those dogs and three more people. He had it five seats wide and three rows long. He transfigured the bottom one into a carpeted space that wasn’t much different then Gracie’s old play pen but was big enough for the two dogs, a puppy and Gracie who would want to play with them.

 

She wasn’t as interested Quidditch as he and Ned were, she did enjoy coming because she got to spend time with him.

 

He was waiting to eat because of his siblings, he’d asked Pokey to prepare a slightly larger picnic and treats for the dogs as well as water dishes.

 

Theo had confided that he wanted to gift a puppy to Gracie so she wouldn’t be lonely.

 

Nursery elf, Pokey might be but she couldn’t dance on Gracie all the time.

 

He’d assign her lessons and check in on her as often as he could, Ned would as time permitted of course.

 

Theo spotted George approaching just as Pokey arrived with the food.

 

“Go ahead and bring them alright?” Theo said as he stepped out of the Glamoured space and waved.

 

George beamed and waved back.

 

Behind their group was the school coming in groups.

 

Theo had followed the teams as usual and they were already in the locker rooms getting ready.

 

George and his companions scurried up to join him. They arrived only a few minutes after he heard Ned and Gracie arriving via Pokey.

 

“Where’s Theo?” Ned’s frown was in his voice.

 

“Theo?” Gracie called out shakily.

 

“Just a second. I promised a surprise remember?” he called out as he held a finger to his lips, leaning over to whisper. “It’s Glamoured, you can’t see it but just walk in anyway.”

 

“Like the platform entrance.” George nodded.

 

Dean seemed to understand but Seamus didn’t.

 

Dean whispered, “Like the Hill of Tara entrance.”

 

Then Theo saw comprehension dawn on the tiny Gryffindor.

 

Theo held out a hand to George, “Go inside, you’re Ned’s surprise.”

 

George entered.

 

Inside was a tiny girl with honey coloured hair and a petulant face, she was cute that was for sure.

 

The boy was a shorter, darker Theo…

 

He had hair that was black rather then Theo and Gracie’s honey, Theo’s was darker more in between but they did look more like siblings then he did compared to Ron and Ginny.

 

The boy, Ned staggered backwards, “George…Weasley…the Gryffindor Beater?”

 

George laughed, “Yes.”

 

The girl, Gracie bounced, “You’re Theo’s friend.” Then she squealed, “Doggies!”

 

Seamus and Dean had entered with their Niall and Abby.

 

Seamus held out a basket, “This little one would like to meet you.”

 

Gracie glanced behind him, “Theo?”

 

Theo chuckled, “Go ahead.”

 

Ned was still speechless.

 

Gracie darted forward and lifted the lid, “A puppy?” she exclaimed clapping her hands.

 

“He doesn’t have a name.” Seamus said with a laugh.

 

Gracie frowned, “Why?”

 

Seamus grinned, “Because my family like for the person who takes them home to name them.”

 

Gracie looked up at Theo in worship, “Is it mine?”

 

Theo was almost paternal as he looked down at her, “If you like him.”

 

Gracie darted for him and threw her arms around his waist, “You’re the best big brother in the world!”

 

Theo stroked her hair, “Why don’t you eat?”

 

She pouted, “But the puppy,”

 

Dean thought she was adorable, she would be someone that Dana would have befriended in a heartbeat. “Why don’t you eat first and then maybe if he’d hungry you can feed him? He’s still a baby but he’s on a bottle. His mommy was too little so he’s had to grow up fast.”

 

Gracie glanced at the giant dogs, “Little? They’re big…”

 

“Think about it, like she’s about Theo’s age. You think someone Theo’s age is too little to have a baby right?”

 

Gracie nodded, “I guess.”

 

“Abby was too young, we wanted her puppy to have someone who loved them very much. We can’t take him home with us, George thought maybe you’d like a puppy of your own and Theo said it was okay.’ Seamus said taking up Dean’s thought.

 

Gracie clapped her hands, “I want him. I don’t know what I’d call him.”

 

“Well, your name is Charis isn’t it?” Theo said thoughtfully, “Ned is Dareios and I’m Theodoros. Maybe he should have a Greek name too so he’s part of the family.”

 

“He’s a gift,” Ned said speaking up, “Theodoros means gift, maybe it should be a gift name like Theo’s name.”

 

“Your mother wanted nothing more then to be a mother, Theo was a gift to her. I think a gift name would be perfect.” George said kindly.

 

“I’ll look up gift names at home.” Gracie said grinning.

 

“Come on lets eat okay?” Theo said gesturing at the picnic basket from Pokey.

 

Theo transfigured the remaining Quidditch risers to become a table and chairs on the same level. He reached into the basket and pulled out a plate with the bones for Abby and Niall, “For the dogs.” He handed it and two dishes for water to Seamus.

 

Who accepted them and carried them down to the clear area, that rightly assumed was for the dogs that followed him eagerly.

 

Theo unpacked the picnic basket while his siblings and guests took seats.

 

Then he dished up a plate for Gracie while Ned served himself, he frowned at George, Seamus and Dean, “What do you need? An engraved invitation?”

 

Ned snorted.

 

Gracie pouted, “Don’t be rude Theo.”

 

The Gryffindors forgot about lunch, they were teenagers and thus were always hungry so they took some of the offerings.

 

They ate together in silence until Gracie said, “Can I feed the puppy now?”

 

Theo nodded, “Hold out your hands.”

 

She did and he used a cleaning spell on them.

 

Gracie giggled. “That tickles.”

 

Dean and Seamus made up the bottle between them and Seamus tested it before handing it to the girl.

 

“Hold it like this okay, let him curl up in your lap. He’ll push it away when he’s done. Don’t try to make him eat more alright?” Seamus said showing her.

 

Gracie nodded, “I understand.” Then she scurried over to the basket and opened it, setting the bottle down as she pulled out a grey fluff ball. It whinged at her licking her hands…

 

Like Theo she was gentle with it, cradling it in her hands and she sat, setting him on her lap onto of her plaid skirt. She had on a knee-length blue and grey skirt, purple tights, trainers, and a cap. Her hair was loose around her shoulders like honey silk…

 

The puppy snuggled and whinged again.

 

Gracie picked up the bottle and held it just right.

 

The puppy wrapped its gangly legs around it and drank greedily.

 

Gracie squealed quietly, “He likes me!”

 

The older boys laughed.

 

Ned quietly spoke, “She looks so happy…”

 

Seamus nodded, “Reminds me a bit of Dean when I gave him Abby.”

 

Dean sighed, “You were right okay? I’m sorry, I let my academic rivalry get the best of me for a moment.”

 

George snorted, “Like Theo didn’t let his pride get the best of him for a bit.”

 

Theo coughed when Ned growled. “Hush, we settled it. Gracie gets the puppy alright? She’ll have someone for company when we’re at school.”

 

They ate as much as they wanted and then Theo waved his wand and the food returned to the basket. “Let me untransfigured this.”

 

The crowd started shouting.

 

The five boys spotted the teams taking the field.

 

“Not a moment too soon.” Ned said excitedly, he grabbed George’s arm ignoring Theo’s scowl. “You can tell me all about the game. I think it’s fascinating. Who are you routing for?”

 

Theo untransfigured the table and chairs so they returned to being Quidditch risers.

 

Dean and Seamus whispered together as they took the lower riser because it was closer to the dogs.

 

Ned and George claimed the upper riser.

 

Theo was torn between sitting near Gracie and claiming the empty spot next to George.

 

Ned whispered, “Let go Theo. I have to…”

 

George patted the seat next to him, “let her have fun without you both hovering. Dean’s got siblings and Seamus knows dogs. She’ll be fine. She’ll call if she needs anything.”

 

Theo sat next to George stiffly.

 

Only to be aware of George’s scent, earth after the rain and spring air…

 

He shifted nervously, only to brush George and he felt his skin burn where his body touched George.

 

George blushed, “Do you have enough room? Ned and I can more over if you need us?”

 

Ned snorted.

 

Theo glared at him, “I’m fine. I should have remembered cushions that all. They are uncomfortable.”

 

George pulled out his wand and cast a cushioning charm on the riser, “Is that better?”

 

Then they heard, “Theo! Come on! I can see you and smell you. Let me in would you?”

 

Theo groaned, “Blaise.”

 

Seamus and Dean turned around.

 

Theo rose, “You mind?”

 

Dean shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me. We’re your guests, you invited us.”

 

Theo glanced at George, “What about you?”

 

George laughed, “You’re outnumbered anyway, let him in. Two is better then one to three isn’t it?”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, “Alright.” He strode out of the Glamoured section to find a petulant Blaise. “What did you want?”

 

“Draco’s out there with Brecc on the pitch.  Adrian’s sitting with Giselle and Millie fuming because he’s still off the team; Pansy is with Tracey and Daphne talking fashion _again_. I don’t want to sit with Vince and Greg. Can I sit with you? You shouldn’t be alone anyway. We’re friends right?” Blaise said petulantly.

 

“I thought you liked fashion.” Theo found himself teasing.

 

“Not witches fashion. I don’t give a Knut what in the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_.” Blaise grumbled. “Please can I join you?”

 

Theo sighed, “Alright but I’m not alone. You’ve got to promise on your name that you won’t tell anyone anything if I let you in.”

 

Blaise blinked, “You don’t trust me?”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, “If it was just about me I wouldn’t care that much but it’s because of someone else. I’ll explain another if you promise.”

 

Blaise pouted, “Fine I promise. I, Blaise Zabini promise on my name not to tell anyone anything if you let me in.”

 

“Good enough,” Theo said and grabbed Blaise’s hand dragging him inside.

 

Blaise blinked, “Finnigan? Thomas? Is that a Weasley? No wonder you wanted me to swear. Your name would be mud in our House if they knew you were hanging about a Weasley.” Then he spotted the smaller darker Theo-look alike. “Who are you then?”

 

“Dareios Nott,” Ned said with a scowl, “Call me Ned.”

 

Blaise giggled, “Ned? How did you get Ned out of Dareios?”

 

Ned sniffed, “It’s my initials backwards silly.”

 

“Really? What’s the ‘E’ for?”

 

“Ernustus.” Ned mumbled.

 

“Cute, who nicknamed you?” Blaise declared imperiously.

 

Ned smirked, “Theo. He turned Charis into Gracie.”

 

Now Blaise looked really confused. “Gracie?”

 

Theo gave Blaise an icy look, “My sister, Charis Nott. She not to be discussed with anyone outside of this space, definitely not with Draco.”

 

Blaise held up his hands in surrender, “I get it. I don’t understand but okay. Where is she then so I can meet the mysterious sister.”

 

Dean spoke up, “Below up with the dogs.”

 

Blaise’s eyes lit up, “Your beautiful dogs?”

 

Seamus grinned, “Niall and Abby along with their puppy.”

 

Blaise practically flew down the play area. He gasped when he saw Gracie, “She’s a regular little mother. Won’t Giselle adore her! How old are Gracie?”

 

Gracie looked up at him and gasped, “Where did you come from? Why do your words sound funny?”

 

Blaise laughed, “I’m half Italian, my father was Basque and French. Theo let me join you because I was lonely. My best friend is the little blonde in green. Don’t tell him I called him little. He’ll throw a tantrum but he does look tiny next to people like Flint, Warrington and Montague.”

 

“I’m eight.” Gracie said shyly.

 

Blaise grinned, “That’s same of Giselle’s little sister Georgette. She has darker hair then you, but her eyes are a real purple not like Adrian’s lavender. Maybe someday you two will meet, I think you two would be friends. Georgette is just too young to like playing with Aria.”

 

Theo’s brow wrinkled, “Aria?”

 

“Daphne’s baby sister, you remember Maia don’t you?” Blaise shrugged.

 

“Maia isn’t that the girl who hangs out with Draco’s sister?”

 

“Maia and Ayla are best friends,” Blaise shrugged, “about as tight as Draco, Theo and I used to be.”

 

Ned frowned, “You were friends?”

 

Blaise waved a hand dismissively, “It was a long time ago, we were younger then Gracie here. We’re friends again and that’s what mattered. Theo helped me learn English, I moved here when Madre bonded to George Goyle. I was sorted of adopted into their circle and Lady Honorine brought me along with her Giselle and Greg when they went to play dates.”

 

Theo said stiffly, “You’re blocking the view Blaise. Sit somewhere.”

 

Blaise surprisingly sat with dogs, “Let me know when Draco catches the Snitch. I think I’ll play with the dogs, I love animals.” He looked beseechingly at Seamus, “That’s alright isn’t it?”

 

Seamus shrugged, “If you like.”

 

“Do you have a toy or something?” Blaise begged.

 

Dean reluctantly tossed him a tug toy.

 

Blaise caught it swiftly, “Thanks.” He held out his hand to the curious Abby who sniffed him and licked his hand.

 

Then Blaise held out the tug toy and shook it.

 

Abby grabbed hold of it and tugged giving a playful growl.

 

Blaise dropped it, not expecting her strength or reaction.

 

“She’s just playing with you. Hold it tighter.” Dean advised.

 

Blaise nodded, “Alright.”

 

Abby whinged, shaking the toy at him.

 

Blaise caught the end and gave it a sharp tug, gripping it tight.

 

Gracie watched him with wonder as she fed her puppy.

 

After a few minutes Dean and Seamus turned their attention back to match.

 

Obviously rooting for the other team, neither liked Slytherin much even if they knew two decent examples of that House…

 

George was explaining Quidditch to a rapturous Ned and a brooding Theo listened with half an ear.

 

Theo was frowning watching as Chang and Draco hovered over the pitch far above the other players.

 

He snorted to himself, while they had decent Chasers and a passable Seeker Hufflepuff still had poor Beaters who flinched away from his House team’s giant Chasers and Beaters.

 

Anytime one of Ravenclaw’s Beaters came near a Bludger they cringed and drove out of the way. With the exception of Davies, the other Chasers were just as cowardly…

 

Which meant unless Chang caught the snitch, they were in unicorn excrement, Theo thought sardonically.

 

The Ravenclaw Beaters Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee if Lee Jordan was right had to try keep Flint, Montague and Warrington from scoring. So they tried to keep the Bludgers under their control, which seemed highly unlikely. While Inglebee had strength, he lack confidence.

 

The only one with a brain on the entire Slytherin team was Montague, how pathetic was that?

 

Flint only knew Quidditch rules so he could ignore them; Warrington was as empty headed as his name ‘Cassius’ suggested, while Derrick and Boyle were all brawn and no brain like Warrington.

 

Vince was an airhead and Greg at least seemed to try…if they were their House’s Beaters he thought Greg could strategise. He was a decent enough Chess player, he learned by watching Blaise and Draco as well as Adrian and Brecc.

 

Millie Bulstrode wasn’t bad; actually she was probably the best in their House. Millie was right behind him and Dean Thomas with marks.

 

Because George’s commentary was more interesting no one in their group paid that blowhard Lee much attention.

 

Due to the skittishness of two out of three the Chasers, they hadn’t scored anything because every time Davies had the Quaffle Derrick and Boyle gunned for him.

 

Despite Davies’ best efforts, Slytherin was up forty to zero already.

 

Unless Chang caught the snitch, Ravenclaw hadn’t a prayer…

 

They didn’t have half the spirit they’d had against Hufflepuff, their rivals or Gryffindor.

 

Chang was close to Diggory in skill but not as good as Draco, and everyone knew Diggory winning against Potter was a fluke. Change was a tailer, she ever looked for the snitch herself, he tried to keep her opponent from getting it until she could snag it for herself.

 

Then Draco took a dive as Montague scored their fiftieth point.

 

Chang spun around and chased after him, however Draco had his precious two thousand and one.

 

Draco caught the snitch right off Inglebee, Duncan Inglebee’s hair.

 

The boy  yelped, flailing so bad he nearly fell off his Comet.

 

Flint snickered and he shook her fist at him.

 

Draco held up the snitch while Hooch blew her whistle and Slytherin roared around them.

 

Theo groaned; he despised how their House Team played under Flint.

 

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor dropped their eagle, blue and bronze flags treading on them.

 

They only supported Ravenclaw because they disliked Slytherin on principle and were quite happy to leave their allegiance behind.

 

Seamus stuck his tongue out at Slytherin’s team, muttering in Gaelic probably under his breath.

 

Deansighed, “They never change do they? They should have kept Pucey; at least he could play. Warrington is just out there to scare.”

 

“Brecc hates him, if he didn’t like Quidditch he’d have quit. Almost did on principle when Flint threw Adrian off because he wouldn’t cheat.” Blaise shrugged.

 

“A Slytherin who doesn’t believe in cheating at Quidditch?” Seamus whistled, “I thought it was because he was short.”

 

“Not everyone needs to be that brawny,” Blaise shrugged, “I’d like a bloke with muscles and brains: someone a bit like Montague only less stoic.”

 

“You like blokes?” Dean frowned.

 

Blaise snorted, “Why not? Girls are annoying; guys like Brecc are yummy looking. I want someone I can talk to, not someone who just likes to admire themselves in the mirror or plot who to bully next.”

 

Gracie and the puppy had fallen asleep together.

 

Seamus chuckled, “I’ve got the milk powder for him, so she can take him home. He’ll need to start eating a little solid food next week. I’ll send my elf over with it. He’s totally independent from Abby now and can keep himself mostly warm. If she takes him to bed with her or lets him sleep in her lap he’ll be alright.”

 

Ned slipped the puppy out of Gracie’s arms and placed him in the basket. “I’ll put them to bed.”

 

But Pokey showed up, she took Gracie and the puppy Disapparating.

 

Ned shook all their hands; “I’d liked to be in Gryffindor in September. Maybe we’ll be Housemates.”

 

Blaise frowned, but didn’t say anything.

 

Pokey returned. “Missy Gracie be in bed with puppy. They be a picture. Pokey take Ned and food home now. Be good Master Theo.”

 

Then Theo was left with Blaise, Dean, Seamus and George.

 

George hugged Theo, “I’m going to find the gang. Thank you for letting me meet them. They’re great kids. Not like Ron and Ginny,” he said darkly.

 

Seamus choked.

 

Dean frowned, “Are you okay?”

 

Seamus coughed, “Bug…”

 

Theo raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 

The Gryffindors left first with Niall and Abby, leaving Blaise with Theo.

 

Blaise frowned, “I don’t know why having siblings is such a secret but I’ll go find Draco. Don’t worry I won’t tell.” Then he brightened, “I had fun, I love animals. Gracie and her puppy are cute. They are really lucky. I guess you stopped coming to play with us to look after them. It’s too bad really because we missed you and Georgette could have been Gracie’s friend forever. Ned’s about a year younger then Gary so they might have played together. Gary’s a Gryffindor so maybe they’ll meet next year…anyway thanks and see you around.”

 

Then Theo was alone…

 

It was amazing how much more lively this place was with all of them…

 

Gracie had adored the puppy and Seamus’ family tradition of letting the new family name it was just what Gracie needed.

 

He wondered what the name would be as he cancelled all his spells before following behind the stragglers…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Did anyone catch the Sirius moment?
> 
> Yes we know that Easter was April 6th in 1994 and the final match was supposed to be the week after Easter Holidays. However, according to the usual schedule of Quidditch Matches this match was supposed to be played the first or second weekend in May so we went with that. 
> 
> So we'll pretend it's still completely canon. Sometimes real calenders don't mesh with JKR's timeline...


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

The final Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, it had been switched with Hufflepuff but kept the same date: May 15.

 

Gryffindor had trained every day in preparation for the game so Theo barely saw George at all except for meals.

 

Slytherin was leading the Championship by exactly 200 points, meaning Gryffindor would need to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup.

 

Which to annoy Flint, Theo hoped happened…

 

Never in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged Atmosphere.

 

His Head of House Snape had been in a temper, more so then usual especially since one of their Beaters Boyle had started a duel in a corridor with a Fourth Year named McLaggen…

 

Blaise, Dean and Seamus as well as Abby and Niall joined Theo again...

 

Pokey brought lunch, Ned, Grace and Heraclio.

 

Gracie picked the name Heraclio because like Charis it was Greek and it meant ‘grandiose gift’. She said that it was her favorite gift, well…tied with her wand, sheath and necklace.

 

Theo set up his hideaway as usual but Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Abby and Niall walked over with him early. They followed had Gryffindor and Slytherin’s teams so they were ahead of the school…

 

Three quarters of the crowd supported Gryffindor of course.

 

They ate before the match like they had last time.

 

It felt lonely without George…

 

He felt his absence keenly even though George had only joined him once.

 

Theo was oblivious to his surroundings, not noticing that Blaise, Seamus and Dean were whispering with their heads close together.

 

Ned was watching him with a thoughtful frown but Gracie was playing with Heraclio.

 

They were sitting on the edge of Slytherin territory as usual.

 

Then Lee Jordan yelled getting Theo’s attention, “And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years.”

 

By the time the Gryffindor Team walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like “GO GRYFFINDOR!” and “LIONS FOR THE CUP.”

 

Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Severus sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

 

Madam Hooch gestured for the captains to shake hands as per custom. “Captains, shake hands!”

 

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other’s hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other’s fingers.

 

“Mount your brooms!” said Madam Hooch. “Three… two… one…”

 

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

 

After a bit of silence, Lee was talking again.

 

“And it’s Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field,”

 

There was a loud WHAM!

 

George, his friend had aimed a Bludger at that moron Warrington who thank Salazar dropped the ball.

 

Which of course Lee Jordan just had to comment about, “Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it’s caught by …Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina.”

 

As usual, Jordan was very pro-Gryffindor.

 

“Nice swerve around Montague. Duck, Angelina, that’s a Bludger!.” Jordan paused to breath and then shouted, “SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Angelina Johnson punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight

 

Then Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

“Sorry!” Flint said, “Sorry, didn’t see her!”

 

The crowd below booed- Blaise joined Seamus, Ned and Dean in yelling at Flint. Blaise was cursing him out in French and Italian while Seamus yelled in Gaelic.

 

A heartbeat later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater’s club at the back of Flint’s head.

 

Then Flint’s nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

 

“That will do!” Madam Hooch shrieked, zooming between them. “Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!”

 

Ned and Dean were sputtering about bad form, though Dean yelled that they still needed red cards and both Flint and Weasley should sit out the game. Which one was it? George or Fred? It seemed so un-George…

 

Theo frowned, if Fred didn’t like George or Angelina why was he so violent toward Flint? They were both wrong.

 

“Come off it, Miss!” Fred growled.

 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia Spinnet flew forward to take the penalty.

 

“Come on, Alicia!” Lee yelled into the silence that had descended on the crowd. “YES! SHE’S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Theo watched with a snort, thinking that Flint very much deserved what he got.

 

He and his compartment companions along with the rest of the crowd watched Flint, who was still bleeding freely; fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty.

 

Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

 

“’Course, Wood’s a superb Keeper!” Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch’s whistle. “Superb! Very difficult to pass…very difficult indeed… YES! I DON’T BELIEVE IT! HE’S SAVED IT!”

“Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession. N! Gryffindor back in possession and its Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she’s streaking up the field … THAT WAS DELIBERATE!”

 

Brecc Montague, a Slytherin Chaser who always did well in his class, swerved in front of Katie Belby- sorry Bell, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head.

 

Blaise stood up, “What in Salazar’s name was that? Come on Brecc are you crazy? Adrian should shake some sense into his head. What are you doing flying for Slytherin after Flint threw Adrian off the team? Scum!”

 

Theo snickered; Blaise would never have had the courage to do that if he were with his friends.

 

Sure he knew as well as any other Slytherin that Montague was Adrian Pucey’s best friend. What was going on? The blatantly illegal moves were getting more vicious…

 

Theo growled under his breath, Flint was going pretty far…he was even more appalled to be a Slytherin then usual

 

Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

 

Madam Hooch’s whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him.

 

Then predictably, a minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker Miles Bletchley.

 

“THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING,”

 

“Jordan, if you can’t commentate in an unbiased way,”

 

“I’m telling it like it is, Professor!” Lee protested.

 

Clearly faking a look of sudden concentration, they watched as Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end. It worked.

 

“Come on Draco, he’s faking!” Blaise snorted.

 

Malfoy went hurrying after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there…

 

They all watched with bated breath as a Bludger came streaking past Harry’s right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then second Bludger grazed Harry’s elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

 

Slytherin’s Beaters Bole and Derrick zooming toward Harry with their clubs raised.

 

Seamus and Dean let out a sigh of relief as Harry turned the Firebolt upward at the last second so that Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

 

“Ha haaa!” yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. “Too bad, boys! You’ll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it’s Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle. Flint alongside her, poke him in the eye, Angelina! It was a joke, Professor, it was a joke, oh no, Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save!”

 

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

 

“Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won’t happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession,”

It was turning into the dirtiest game Theo had ever watched,.

 

“Dirty stinking cowards!” Ned yelled, “Be men and play fair! Skill on skill!”

 

Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, Theo snorted as Slytherin’s team were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle.

 

He watched in disgust as Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he’d thought she was a Bludger. Fred Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Theo sneered as Lee Jordan ascribed the elbowing to George when actually it was Fred who attacked Boyle, he wasn’t surprised really because he knew Fred was the more violent of the two.

 

Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, he didn’t really seem to be looking to closely for it yet…

 

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge.

 

Boyle and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George’s absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

 

Theo’s eyes snapped to Gryffindor to see Percy Weasley half rose from his seat his face pale as he glanced up at Wood, his lips trembling with worry. As hateful as the thought was, he was grateful it wasn’t George attacked like that. Though he really wouldn’t wish that sort of attack on anyone.

 

Except maybe his father…

 

Madam Hooch was beside herself, “YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!” she shrieked at Boyle and Derrick. “Gryffindor penalty!”

 

Angelina took the penalty and scored so they were sixty-ten.

 

Moments later, a Weasley who was really George as suspected took revenge when he pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal making it seventy-ten.

 

Theo knew the twins well enough to know Fred aimed for heads and George for hands.

The Gryffindor supporting crowd below was screaming itself hoarse because Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs.

 

Harry soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

 

Theo and his guests watched breathless as Harry put on a huge burst of speed; he stretching out his hand.

 

Suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down because Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt’s tail, and was hanging on.

 

Ned and Blaise leapt to their feet yelling.

 

Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. Clearly he had achieved his goal; presumably the Snitch had disappeared again.

 

“Bad form!” Ned shouted.

 

Blaise snorted, “Your precious Nimbus two-thousand-and-one is out classed and instead of playing to your strengths like Potter did you’re cheating? Go ahead and betray your Pucey blood! Coward! Beat him fair!”

 

“Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I’ve never seen such tactics.” Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was settling back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

 

“YOU CHEATING SCUM!” Lee Jordan howled into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall’s reach. “YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B,

 

Professor McGonagall didn’t even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy’s direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

 

Seamus shook with mirth, “Look and McGonagall! McLaggen and Wood’s ears are all red. She must be yelling curses in Scottish Gaelic. I’ve never seen her so mad!”

 

Theo hadn’t either; a glance at his own Head of House didn’t make him any happier.

 

Professor Snape was glaring at Flint; arms cross with his eyes as cold as black ice.

 

Someone was in trouble…

 

Alicia took Gryffindor’s penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet.

 

Ned joined Seamus and Dean in fuming, the Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy’s foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

 

Which left Theo and Blaise equally disgusted…

 

“Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —” Lee groaned. “Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…”

 

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn’t going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…

 

“Get out of it, Potter!” Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.

 

Malfoy’s voice certainly carried, a glance at Severus and he was scowling at the two Seekers.

 

“Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!”

 

Harry was looking around.

 

Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her —

 

Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was laying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.

 

“AAAAAAARRRGH!”

 

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them.

 

Harry had succeeded; Angelina’s way was clear.

“SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!”

 

Harry skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

 

Theo groaned as he realized that Malfoy was diving, with a look of triumph on his face.

 

A few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer…

 

Harry aimed the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead…

 

“Go! Go! Go!” all the Gryffindor supporters were yelling.

 

Blaise, Theo was sure, was cheering for their childhood friend who had never won against Harry Potter.

 

Harry was gaining on Malfoy; he had flattened himself to the broom handle as Boyle sent a Bludger at him.

 

Harry was in line with Malfoy’s ankles…

 

They were level…

 

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy’s arm out of the way and

 

“YES!” Seamus, Dean and Ned yelled.

 

Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded with them.

 

Harry soared above the crowd, the tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist.

 

Then Wood was speeding toward Harry looking as if he were half-blinded by tears.

 

Theo watched as Oliver seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder.

 

Fred and George hit them with a sort of tackle and began the group hug.

 

Theo grinned, George won, and the victory was just as much his as it was Harry’s. Sure Harry caught the Snitch that ended the match and secured the Cup but George had done his part. Especially, the time he knocked the Quaffle out of Warrington’s hands to give Gryffindor another chance to score.

 

Gryffindor Chasers Angelina, Alicia, and Katie’s voices rang out, “We’ve won the Cup! We’ve won the Cup!”

 

Tangled together in a clumsy group hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Seamus and Dean ran out of their little piece of heaven, to join the wave upon wave of student Gryffindor supporters were pouring over the barriers onto the field.

 

Hands were raining down on Gryffindor’s Team’s backs.

 

Theo wished he could run down there and congratulate his friend in person but he stayed in his Glamoured and warded part of the stadium with Blaise, Ned and Gracie.

 

Harry and the rest of the team; were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

 

Hagrid, the gamekeeper who taught Care of Magical Creatures was plastered with crimson rosettes yelling, “Yeh beat ‘em, Harry, yeh beat ‘em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!”

 

Their Head Boy Percy Weasley was, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.

 

Two wizards who looked like Weasleys were carrying Oliver on their shoulders.

 

Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag.

 

Fighting their way toward Harry, Theo could see were his friends Ron and Hermione. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

 

Theo was angry that he didn’t move, that he didn’t break ranks and go down to congratulate George.

 

Who cared what his House thought, their team had embarrassed them more then he could but he didn’t move.

 

Ned shook him, “Aren’t you going? I can take the wards down. You should, George is your friend he won.”

 

“He’s a Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin, we just lost. Offering him congratulations would be ill—placed.” Theo said quietly.

 

“To hell with Slytherin, they made their bed. Let them stew,” Blaise snorted, “You should.”

 

As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, and he lifted it into the air, Theo thought that George looked so happy. He stayed where he was…

 

Blaise called Abby and Niall clearly judging that it was safe for them to pick their way down to the edge of the pitch...

 

Theo supposed that Hagrid could watch them for a while until Seamus and Dean extricated themselves from the celebration.

 

Harry handed the cup back to Wood and Theo watched as Wood blushed as he pushed it into the Head Boy’s hands.

 

Percy Weasley blushed as well, their joined hands raised the cup together once more and the crowd screamed anew.

 

Once the cup was taken away to have their House and points etched into it, Theo watched as Percy hovered over their captain who was trying not to be obvious as he touched his stomach.

 

Percy shouted for Pomfrey who cast a few spells at Wood.

 

They were never obvious about their relationship but even Percy knew when to stand up. That was more then Theo could do…

 

Then Ned shoved him while Gracie tugged him.

 

“Go. We can take care of ourselves. George deserves to see you at least.” Ned said sternly.

 

Gracie blushed, “Tell him thank you. I love Heraclio very much. He’ll take good care of me.”

 

Then they pushed him out and he felt a ward go up.

 

Sighing Theo made his way to the pitch; the absence of green or silver ought to declare his allegiance.

 

XoooooX

 

George was shouting with joy as he and Fred tackled Harry right after Oliver.

 

THEY WON! THEY WON THE CUP! Percy was Head Boy, Oliver was Captain and they won the cup for them!

 

Harry caught the Snitch and they won.

 

He thought back to the last match they won and how Oliver had stole a kiss and he blocked them from sight.

 

Then the party that Theo paid for…

 

Theo…

 

George wished Theo could come down and give him a kiss like that.

 

That wouldn’t happen, Theo was a Slytherin and he couldn’t come and do that.

 

How George wanted it…

 

The look Oliver had when he finally handed Percy the Cup and they lifted it together, it was like they were the only two people in the world.

 

George wanted that.

 

Watching Oliver getting fussed over by Percy made the knot of jealousy grow.

 

Knowing Percy he would have been so worried, Percy wasn’t athletic in the slightest and unlike the others hadn’t grown up on a broom. Percy broke something anytime he got close to a broom.

 

Loving a Quidditch player must have been hard on him…

 

It was Oliver’s last chance to win, but it was his only chance to win it for his lover, the Head Boy.

 

He was glad he hadn’t see Percy’s reaction to Oliver getting attacked with two Bludgers.

 

George felt a bit guilty they’d been protecting Katie and left Oliver wide-open.

 

Sort of like the time that they’d been protecting Harry last year and Angie got threatened with a Bludger or later when Harry told them to lay off and ended up with a shattered arm because they were protecting the team instead of their Seeker.

 

Though the thought of Harry getting hurt when they couldn’t save him was horrid, they hadn’t wanted anything to happen to Oliver because their attention was diverted.

 

He really hoped Oliver was okay…

 

Then he looked up towards where Theo always sat.

 

Walking down the stairs and heading for the pitch was Theo.

 

A telltale shimmer heralded that his place where he watched Quidditch matches with Ned and Gracie said it war still up.

 

George’s heart was in his throat.

 

Someone gave him a push.

 

He turned to find Angie and Fred smirking.

 

“Go.” Fred snickered.

 

George was stunned, “But,” he protested.

 

Angie pushed him again, “Slytherin left. The team is in their locker room. Its safe. No one will care. They are busy celebrating Slytherin lost.”

 

Fred smirked, “Take a long walk. Maybe to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks? Bring us back snacks would you? Lee and I will fetch stuff from the kitchens. We may have exams coming up but we deserve to celebrate.”

 

George let his feet take him out of the huddle, he made his way towards Theo and then turned towards the castle, tilting his head, as if to ask, ‘coming?’

 

A grin spread across Theo’s face and he followed.

 

XoooooX

 

The two of them made their way towards the castle.

 

Theo wasn’t sure where they were going…

 

Until he saw a one-eyed witch statue, he gaped, “Hogsmeade? Now?”

 

George nodded, “Sure. Want to help me buy treats this time?”

 

Theo squeezed his hand, “Yes! You toppled Slytherin and you did it without cheating.”

 

George snorted, “Unlike Fred.”

 

“He was just returning the favour.” Theo shrugged as he summoned a bag of money. “We’ll toast the victory. I’m pretty sure that Rosemerta will give us two drinks on the House.”

 

George blinked, “What?”

 

“Friend of Mother’s, she said I’d never have to pay. Not that I’ll let her treat us to barrels of Butterbeer for free.”

 

They took it slow knowing that Fred and Lee would see to the first round of party food.

 

They talked, laughed and shared takes on the match.

 

Both enjoying the fact that they could celebrate together with no one watching or commenting…

 

A Slytherin was celebrating Gryffindor’s victory and that was priceless in its own way.

 

Both of them had a pair of well-wishers who prodded them to go and they were both grateful.

 

It would be a day that neither would forget…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectation? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Exams were over and they’d be riding the train tomorrow…

 

Two months without seeing Theo felt daunting, George shivered.

 

He ached for Theo and they hadn’t been separated yet. How much longer could he keep up the farce of just wanting to be his friend?

 

* Flashback *

 

_George was dreaming…_

_He was in a big bed; a four-poster like Hogwarts but the curtains were amethyst and edged with bronze tied back with aquamarine braided silk cords._

_An arm with natural lean muscle was wrapped around him and lips were pressed to his neck._

_“Morning love.”_

_“Morning Theo…”_

_“It’s good to be home isn’t it?”_

_“Yes…” George breathed._

_They lived in Hogwarts during the school year but during the summer they were here at Mansfield._

_It really was a lovely place…_

_They had taken making the place a happy home to heart. Gracie was still in the nursery but Ned had a set of rooms a few doors down._

_This was their home…_

_They had chosen Theo’s mother’s old rooms, a little redecorating and it was lovely._

_They had replaced the memory of his mother’s death with their own love._

_Theo liked to think that she’d be happy for them and George wanted to believe it._

_Theo’s cock was nestled comfortable between his arse cheeks._

_George wiggled just enough that it touched his rosebud, “Theo…”_

_“I love how randy you can be…” Theo moaned softly, kissing his neck as he pushed into him while toying with his nipples and prick._

_“Theo…” George whispered._

_They rocked together, enjoying the leisurely lovemaking._

_They came close together, and then they lay there holding one another._

_“I love you…” George whispered languidly._

_“And I you.” was Theo’s usual reply._

_It was just another lazy summer morning, but it was another memory that would make their home brighter…_

 

* Flashback ends *

 

George bit back a moan and cursed his libido as he cast a cold-water charm on himself.

 

Dreams like that he’d have trouble…

 

He hugged himself but it wasn’t enough…

 

He wanted Theo’s arms around him…

 

XoooooX

 

Something about this summer annoyed Theo…

 

It was their last summer before Ned came to Hogwarts…

 

Their last summer before Gracie was left at home alone…

 

A long lonely summer without George…

 

He’d gotten used to seeing him every day if only in passing, cherishing the times they could sneak away together like Hogsmeade and brewing in their private lab.

 

He’d be stuck in Nottingham; George would be wherever the place he lived was…

 

Would writing even be okay? Would it cause George to have another miserable holiday?

 

Theo slumped in their lab; he came there to think after packing.

 

The door opened.

 

“Oh it’s you Nott, I was looking for George. He slipped off.”

 

Theo knew that it was Fred; they hadn’t really spoken in person since Fred tried to intimidate him to keep him away from George.

 

“I don’t hate you anymore you know.” Fred muttered.

 

“I know.” Theo said without turning as he continued straightening the place to leave it behind.

 

“You be good to him, I’m his big brother and I want someone who will be good to him.” Fred said sternly.

 

“We’re just friends,” Theo said a bit sadly.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I can see; I’ve got eyes you know. You’re more then friends even if you both don’t know it. Break his heart and I’ll break you.” Fred warned.

 

“Bit funny coming from you.” Theo snorted.

 

“Yeah well, I must have had a type and George fell into it; a mistake that I regret because it hurt him and Angie. If it weren’t for George, I probably wouldn’t have guessed I was bent.” Fred admitted ruefully.

 

“Johnson seems nice, she cares about the two of you.” Theo said absently.

 

“She’s like a sister to me but she wants it to be more. It can’t be but that’s that. I told her she should be with Lee, he loves her like a lover and would support her if she wanted to fly for the Harpies.” Fred mumbled. “You’d think Angie would have figured it out when I wouldn’t go beyond kissing, cuddling and holding hands.”

 

Cuddling and holding hands, Theo had done that with George but kissing hadn’t happened.

 

He did wonder what kissing would do to their relationship…

 

There was nothing culturally wrong with being bent, Theo never really considered whether he was bent or just not sexually interested in anyone. He got enjoyment of being called George’s boyfriend and upset when George protested it wasn’t true…

 

“Got ya thinking huh? It will be a long lonely summer…” Fred teased.

 

Theo glared, “Go away.”

 

“I’ll go, I’ll go. Just want you to think about it, about George. He’s never connected to someone like he did with you. I’m his twin; I can feel it. Unlike me he never learned how to block me out. He could be yours, if you want him that is. If you can’t, you better let him know quick you’ll only be friends before he becomes so attached that he’ll crumble.”

 

The idea of George falling apart because he couldn’t love him was painful; he’d watched what happened to Fred and the never wanted to see that pain in George. Theo scowled, “You better go.”

 

Fred snickered, “Just leaving you food for thought Nott. Have a good summer…”

 

Then the lab door opened and shut leaving him alone.

 

Theo sighed, a good summer? As if it would be lonely and he could already feel that sinking into his skin and chilling his heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

George was just about to get into the Carriage with Fred, Alicia, Angelina and Lee when Fred held up a hand.

George frowned, “What’s going on?”

“It’s a long summer. Ride over with Theo.” Fred said with a grin, almost back to his old self.

George blushed, “You sure? I thought we were taking the train together one last time.”

Fred snorted, “Nah, thought we’d let Ollie sit with you know who. Sure we’ve been teasing him about ‘Penny’ but we really know he’s with ‘Ollie’. WE’ll be just fine without you. See you at King’s Cross Forge.”

Then the carriage door closed in his face and it began to move.

“Gred!” George called out exasperated.

“Left with out you did they?” came a familiar voice.

“They uh…thought I should ride with you?” George swallowed.

Theo smiled, “Be nice if you would. I usually end up by myself…” he jumped up the steps of an approaching carriage, pulled open the door bowing slightly, “After you?”

Blushing George slipped past Theo but not before their bare arms grazed one another. 

Theo joined George inside, dropping beside him on the carriage seat. “summer…”

George pouted, “Yeah…”

“We’re supposed to enjoy it, so why am I dreading it?”

“Can’t use my wand…no friends. Limited use of an owl….” George groaned. “At least Fred’s not still weird…another holiday like winter hols and I’d be tearing out my hair.”

“Don’t do that…” Theo said running his fingers over George’s hair, “it would be a shame when it’s nice…going to try creating anymore product?”

“Yeah, we’re going to try owl-orders this summer. We’ve got enough product but dunno how we’ll get it by mum.”

“Speaking of owls, can we exchange addresses?” Theo frowned.

George pulled out a the note about no wands during the summer and scribbled on it, “George Weasley, The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon.”

Theo copied him, writing, “Theo Nott, Mansfield Park, Sherwood Forest, Nottinghamshire.”

They exchanged addresses.

George bit back a cry of surprise when he felt a shock when their fingers touched.

The yelp was quiet but Theo heard it anyway, it sent a jolt to his groin and he had to subtly adjust himself.

They were sharing the same seat this time, not like winter hols when they sat across from one another.

The carriage stopped and they each grabbed had a trunk in their pocket.

Not caring much if they were seen together, it would be forgotten in two months of course. 

They found an empty compartment near the end of the train…

Theo reluctantly used his wand to undo the shrinking charm on his trunk, tossing it up on the rack.

George was just pulling his trunk out of his pocket when the train gave a lurch.

Theo grabbed the rack with one hand and wrapped an arm around George to steady him.

George let a sigh; Theo was holding him…

Once the train reached it’s normal speed Theo let go of George.

George felt cold as Theo let go. 

Then they heard through the thin wall:

#  “Ollie…Ollie…”

__

_ “Shush…I’m here…we’ve done this before…separated for the summer…” _

__

_ “It’s not the same…we won’t have Hogwarts anymore…” _

__

_ “You’ve got your Apparition test soon. I’ll take you out to celebrate when you pass. You know you’re always welcome. My parents and grandparents would love you.” _

__

_ “Mum will never let me come. Surprised she ever lets Harry and Hermione come to visit.” Came Percy’s pout. _

__

_ “You’re an adult now, come yourself. You don’t have to live at home forever. Look at Charlie and Bill they left. Is it that horrible at The Burrow?” _

__

_ “I have my own room but…she wants me to be Minister someday. Mum’s always talking about all the things I’d do as Minister. I don’t even think I want to do that.” _

__

_ “Do what ever makes you happy Perce.” _

__

_ “Thanks Ollie.” _

__

_ Then kisses were exchanged, soft moans, whispered promises… _

Theo coughed, pointing his wand at the wall they shared with that compartment and cast a silencing charm at it.

George adjusted himself, kissing…

He’d give away his share of their life-savings if Theo would kiss him. 

But he didn’t…

“Well that was…interesting…” Theo coughed; he tried not to imagine what kissing George would be like. They were teased about being boyfriends and George always vehemently protested it. Was it because George wanted to be? Theo was confused…

Theo had lunch from Pokey but he wasn’t hungry, yet…

They sat there in nervous silence, until a snuffle reached Theo’s ears.

Theo turned to see George was sleeping; he smiled glad that George trusted him that much. He wrapped an arm around George’s shoulders, only to have George turn to him and lean into him. “Why do I want to hold you so much?” he whispered, confusion no doubt written all over his face. He leaned against the corner of the seat and the wall holding George loosely. 

Then the train rocked him to sleep as well….

XoooooX

Theo woke to the sounds of two stomachs growling.

George was curled up almost in his lap, the sun flickering over the Gryffindor’s face as the train moved. He leaned over to whisper in George’s ear, “George…wake up…”

George woke, his red eyelashes flickering as they blinked away sleep, “Are we there yet?”

Theo smiled, shaking his head, “No. I just thought you might be hungry.”

George’s stomach rumbled and he blushed, “I suppose I am…”

Theo summoned the picnic basket into George’s lap, reaching down to open it.

Inside were devilled eggs, roast beef sandwiches, peeled oranges, bottles of butterbeer and apple crisps.

They ate, not bothering to move because they were comfortable. Neither saw any reason to move. 

When they had eaten their fill, George leaned back on Theo again who chuckled, ruffling his hair, “Go ahead and sleep. We still have some time until we’ll be at King’s Cross…”

George snuggled, reminding him a little of Ned when he was younger before he had heard the terrible truth about how their mother died. Only holding Ned never made him feel this sort of companionship, he set the basket back on the floor and wrapped his arms around George closing his eyes.

XoooooX

Pokey popped into the train compartment to take away the basket and gasped to see her Master Theo looking so content.

He never really lost that cautious, worried look until meeting Master George. 

‘Mistress Lena would be so happy to see him like this,’ Pokey sniffed, ‘her poor mistress if only she could see how happy Theo was, how happy the puppy that George found for Missy Gracie and how well Theo had done raising his motherless siblings. Theo was a wonderful boy; it made her heart so full to see him like this.’

Master George had such a big heart and had opened it to include her charges all of them.

She made a cushion and slipped it behind Master Theo so he would be comfortable. If it were cooler she would have given them a blanket.

They didn’t realise they loved one another yet, Pokey knew that but she didn’t mind, they had time to grow.

Pokey patted her master’s hair and then left with the basket, still sniffing.

XoooooX

Theo woke reluctantly when the train started to slow, he looked at the boy in his arms and felt his heart ache, he wouldn’t see him for two months.

That was a long time, so long…

Would they grow apart rather then closer?

That almost frightened him and he let little do that. He held George close listening to his breathing and his heartbeat, “Don’t forget me…” he whispered as he rest his forehead on George’s hair. Then he took a steadying breath, calling out louder, “George…we’re nearly there.”

George flinched, blinking rapidly, “Really? That’s…alright I guess…”

“I suppose we should get up…stretch…take the trunks down…” Theo mumbled.

George sighed, “Yeah…” he didn’t want to leave the warm of Theo’s arms and go back to the farce of a happy family…

Reluctantly, Theo dropped his arms.

George bolted up as they left, his bottom teeth worrying his lip. 

Theo frowned at that, not expecting it anymore then the hurt it left in its wake.

George stood and pulled down both their trunks, trying not to look at Theo. He didn’t want him to see how miserable he was.

Then they felt the train stop.

Theo sighed, “I guess its goodbye…”

“Not for...forever…” George whispered.

“True. You will write won’t you?” Theo asked worried.

“As often as I can get Errol.” George promised.

“You can always send my owl back with a reply, he would wait if I told him to…” Theo said not trying to let his voice betray him.

“I’ll write…I promise.” George whispered as he grabbed his trunk and headed out the back of the train nearly running into Percy.

Percy flushed looking at him, “Oh hi George. Where were you?”

“Next door. Next time Percy remember to use silencing charms. I love you because you’re my brother but I don’t really want to hear you whinging.” George said gruffly.

Oliver flinched, “You heard us?”

George nodded, “Yeah, I wish you two luck. Percy really deserves someone who can love him. I’d be proud to have you as a brother. Now we better go before mum starts yelling for us.”

“Well uh…Granddad promised to get me tickets to the World Cup it I got at least two Exceeds. You want to come with us?” Oliver asked nervously.

“I think Dad’s getting some…” Percy said quietly.

“Oh…well I’ll write and tell you where our seats are or where the campsite will be okay?”

“Sure…” Percy said casting a feather light charm on his overburdened trunk and walking out of the train..

“Keep an eye on him will you?” Oliver asked.

George gave him a roguish salute, “Sure Captain. Good luck at Quidditch tryouts.”

“Thanks, you’re good yourself. You ever want to play, I’ll put in a good word.”

“I won’t but I appreciate the thought. Have a good summer.” George gave him a forced grin.

“Two more years for you…” Oliver said sadly.

“Yeah, two.” three for Theo… George thought sadly.

“Have fun.”

“I’ll try.” Then George stepped off the train, leaving the love of his life and the love of Percy’s behind…

XoooooX

Theo stared out the open door, crushed. 

George just left…

Theo could hear the half-hearted teasing George gave his former captain and brother.

Then Percy and George were gone leaving them behind.

Oliver left the train and Theo stepped into the aisle and out of the train.

In time to see Oliver give Percy a pained glance before Apparating away.

George joined Fred saying goodbye to Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan.

Then they joined their parents, brothers, and sister leaving with Harry and Hermione walking through the arch that led to the Muggle station.

“Master be wanting to go home?” Pokey asked.

Theo nodded morosely, “I guess. I have no reason to stay.”

Pokey grabbed his arm, Apparating him back to Mansfield.

Like he had every year since he was a First Year, Theo left and arrived in the entrance hall. 

“Master Oran be waiting for young master in study. Pokey is to take young master’s trunk up to rooms.” One of his father’s elves said sharply.

Theo nodded, “I understand.”

He nodded at the two elves walking through the receiving room, sliding back the door to the library turning slightly to knock on his father’s study. “It’s me father.”

“Come in.” came the hated voice.

Theo swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of being subservient to him. Opening the door and kept his eyes on the ground.

“Hand it over.” Oran barked.

Theo pulled his exam grades and final marks of the year.

“Fourth! You’re still fourth?” Oran snarled.

“I f you see father, it was a close fourth we almost tied for third,” Theo spoke.

Oran’s hand smacked his face sideways, “Don’t give me any excuses. Malfoy is second Lucius won’t like that. Still behind two uppity Mudbloods, doesn’t that make you sick? They are beneath you!”

“They are quite intelligent and the professors do so fawn on Granger.” Theo said stiffly. “Perhaps, they wish to appear more open-minded ten they are but marking her so high?”

“What about this _Thomas_?” Oran spat.

“He no doubt scores lower because he isn’t as much of a show off as Granger.” Theo shrugged.

“They made you fourth because?” Oran hissed.

“Perhaps, because I am not as much as a pretentious brat who talks constantly of his father’s place in the Ministry and on the Board of Governors.” Theo scoffed, while he was ‘friends’ with Blaise but that title hadn’t passed to Draco 

“If you can’t give me anything but excuses for this disgrace then get out. It shames our House that you allow a Malfoy and Mudbloods to best you.” Oran said sharply.

Theo bowed, lying through his teeth, “I wish the circumstances were more genial but its nice to see you father.”

“Get out! I should have known better then to tie my blood to a Prince.” Oran spat.

Theo left, his gait stiff once the door shut behind him he glared at it whispering, “She was better then you deserved you murdering bastard.” 

Then Theo walked through the library to the winding stair up to the second floor, cutting threw the drawing room, passing another staircase as Theo made his way past an empty bedroom, up four stairs and entered the nursery wing.

He felt the wash of Ned and his own spells as he passed the threshold.

The first room he entered was their schoolroom/library/sitting room. 

Lying on rug in front of the fire was Gracie with a sketchbook, at her side was Heraclio. 

The puppy had grown from being a large handful to be almost double his length.

Ned raised an eyebrow, “You look more angry then usual.”

Theo slumped into a chair, “Father is angry because Granger, Malfoy and Thomas beat me at Marks again.”

“Are you missing your friend?” Gracie piped up.

“Maybe.” Theo said gruffly.

“You’ve got us.” Ned chuckled.

:”I know.” Theo grumbled.

Gracie looked hurt.

“We shared a compartment on the train and he walked away first.” Theo grumbled.

“He’s probably feeling just as upset.” Ned observed.

“He really likes you doesn’t he?” Gracie asked. “I really like Heraclio, he’s the bestest gift ever!”

Her puppy yipped and licked her cheek.

Then Gracie closed the sketchbook and rolled around wrestling after a fashion.

Theo felt guilty about being grumpy; it was his last summer with Gracie and Ned before they had to leave Gracie here alone…

It was a struggle but he managed to smile at his sister’s antics.

XoooooX

After seeing Harry off, Percy coughed, “So uh how are we going to get home?”

“We can’t drive now can we Ron?” their mum said spitefully. “What is that?” Molly Weasley asked pointing at the tiny owl flying over Ron’s head, “Where’s Scabbers?”

There was a change that overtook Ron when that name was mentioned, his eyes flashed, “It wasn’t my fault the barrier closed! It was some stupid house elf belonging to Malfoy. That rat was nothing but a coward hiding in an animagus form. A perverted old bastard who probably got his kicks sharing a bed with young wizards. I don’t want to talk about it. That’s my new familiar, his name’s Pig. Gift from Sirius Black.”

Their mother gasped, “Sirius…Black…”

“Yeah, my best friend’s godfather is an accused murderer.” Ron sneered, ”Harry gets a Firebolt and I get a stunted owl who acts like he swallowed Honeydukes whole. Seriously, he couldn’t even get me a decent owl. Like that thing is going to make up for having him break my leg and unmask my familiar as a pervert.”

“If you don’t want the owl,” George said quietly, feeling sorry for it.

“I’m keeping it. It’s the first gift I’ve had that wasn’t one of yours first.” Ron spat. 

“It is um…nice to see you have something to make up for the loss of Percy’s old rat.” Their mother said cautiously. “Why don’t we just pop back through the barrier and floo home alright?”

Without a car, it wasn’t as if they had much choice.

George wasn’t looking forward to two months at The Burrow, not with a morose Percy, a strange Ron and Ginny who seemed to staring after Harry’s family’s car with lovesick eyes.

Just great…

They piled back through the barrier and everyone flooed home; Percy and George sent one last longing look at the red and scarlet Hogwarts Express before they each took a handful of powder and called out, “The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.” 

It was the beginning of a long summer…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectation? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters exchanged between George and Theo the summer before the Quidditch World Cup.

Chapter 23

 

 

_‘July 1, 1994_

_Dear George,_

_How was your return home? Ned and Gracie were happy to see me. Heraclio sure is growing steadily, Gracie said he’s her ‘bestest gift ever’. We’re all grateful you to for thinking of her._

_Father didn't take my being fourth in our year again well. Struck me, it infuriates him that two Muggleborns and a Malfoy scored better. Though I’m sure you can guess that he didn’t use the word ‘Muggleborn’._

_I miss you. Do you have any plans for the summer? Trips planned? I remember reading that you won the galleons drawing last summer and went to Egypt._

_I’m not as keen on Quidditch as you and Ned are, Ned tells me that the World Cup is coming to Britain, apparently for the first time in over thirty years. Are you going?_

_Write soon,_

_Theo’_

 

_‘July 2, 1994_

_Theo,_

_No need to write ‘dear George’, its only me that will read this. It’s not the same as talking is it? Merlin I miss Hogwarts, I wish I could stay there summers like I do for spring and winter holidays sometimes._

_I’m glad Gracie is enjoying Heraclio and he’s growing well._

_Mum was semi-alright with Ron having an owl, since like Hermes he can hunt. Errol is always one trip away from dead. Looks more like a flying duster then an owl._

_Where all the money goes besides the old St. Mungos bill I don’t know. Mum keeps chickens and two goats as well as a full garden and well there is the lake. Sometimes she makes us walk over to the Muggle market with some of that Muggle money the Ministry gives dad._

_Ron’s always muttering darkly it seems. Percy had a final interview with the head of some Ministry department today and Ginny is still writing bad poetry to Harry._

_Fred and I would be working on product but wouldn’t you know summer equals **chores**._

_Ginny has to feed the chickens and help in the garden._

_No matter that I’m the only one who likes Herbology._

_Ron got promoted to egg duty, now that Percy is graduated._

_Fred and I now have to de-gnome the garden twice a day…_

_Why? Because I tweaked with our OWLS scores so it looks like we did worse then we did. Percy understands; he feels the full weight of mum’s expectations since Bill ran off to Egypt to play Cursebreaker and Charlie went to learn all about dragons despite her pleas._

_Percy wants to make enough money to move out, that’s why he’s so keen on this job at the ministry. I think he wants to move into a place with Oliver; even though they could stay at The Rowans or wherever it was in Scotland where Oliver grew up. I think Percy wants to feel like he pulls his own weight. Given the state of The Burrow, I can’t blame him. Bill and Charlie couldn’t get away fast enough._

_Bill was happy to see **us** but I don’t think he liked seeing Mum, his place in Egypt is in a small room in a rooming house for Gringotts’ human employees where he shares a bathroom with a handful of other blokes. He didn’t like how mum talked about it…_

_As if that’s so different from here…_

_Dad’s promised us tickets to the World Cup, Bill and Charlien wrote back that they’d be coming. Ron was less pleased when he had to walk to the Muggle Post Office to fetch something Percy called ‘stamps?’ mostly because well we don’t use them._

_Write me, I’m bored out of my mind…_

_George'_

 

 

_‘July 4, 1994_

_George,_

_Sorry for the late reply, Gracie twisted her ankle and I had to stay up with her until she slept. Heraclio didn’t like it much he became very protective._

_Ned and I are under orders to eat with father for all of vacation now that Ned is going to Hogwarts. Odd, since Father didn’t tell me that. I thought his order to eat solstice dinner with him was a one-time thing._

_That makes me all the more anxious about leaving Gracie here…_

_Pokey was so upset when Gracie was hurt, wringing her hands and sobbing. We can’t call a healer so it was me who wrapped her ankle. I had to sneak down to the lab to brew a deflating draught as well as swelling reducers. I ended letting Ned take over for me so I could replenish our potions supply. Father doesn’t think about these things, I’ve been brewing for so long that I’m just about dead on my feet._

_De-gnoming? That’s an odd chore._

_~ ~lh_

_srry, falling aslep hre._

_Miss yu,_

_Theo’_

 

 

_‘July 5, 1994_

_Theo,_

_Oh dear! Is she okay? How bad was it? Anything like Neville’s two years ago? He had to be almost carried everywhere by Dean and Seamus?_

_I’ve copied care for a sprained ankle from mum’s book. Sorry this is short. Got grounded for touching it._

_Miss you,_

_George’_

 

 

_‘July 6, 1994_

_Hi George,_

_Theo’s still sleeping. He was awake too long brewing. I’ll give this to him. You got grounded for checking a book for look up stuff for Theo? Your mum sounds mean. Thanks anyway, it will help. I’m dreadful at healing but between this and Theo’s potions we’ll be okay._

_Ned’_

 

 

_‘July 7, 1994_

_George,_

_Sorry for the late reply. You’re grounded? Why? Is your mum crazy? Sorry you got in trouble but Ned said that you were ‘Merlin sent’ with the how to treat a sprained ankle. Gracie is still pouting about being stuck in bed because of her ankle but since father’s away we snuck up to the glassed-in solarium/ballroom and had an indoor picnic._

_Try to stay out of trouble,_

_Theo’_

 

 

_‘July 9, 1994_

_Theo,_

_Still grounded. Mum’s mad as a hornet that we’re getting all this mail. Still not telling her anything. Fred set up owl orders for our products. Forgot to clue me in._

_Fred promised to make sure that this gets back to your owl._

_I’m only allowed out of our room for meals and chores. I’ve had to make sure our hiding places are secure. I think mum’s been in here snooping._

_How she can tell I’m George I don’t know, never could before._

_Miss you,_

_George’_

 

 

_‘July 15, 1994_

_George? What’s going on? You haven’t replied to my owls._

_Are you still grounded?_

_Please write, even if it’s a few words._

_Theo’_

 

 

_‘July 21, 1994_

_George?_

_Now I’m really worried…_

_You are okay aren’t you? I wanted to tell you that father got tickets. Said that I didn’t deserve them but it’s a once in a lifetime chance for Ned. Ned begged for me to come._

_Gracie will be here alone but Pokey will look after her. Please write me back._

_Worried,_

_Theo’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

‘Theo had to be angry…’ George thought.

 

Mum had cast a spell that blocked them from responding to any letters.

 

She’d gotten into their room and found a few of the owl order forms that he’d missed. He’d almost gotten ungrounded.

 

He’d gotten a letter from Hogwarts from McGonagall informing him that due to his high marks and reputation in Gryffindor he’d been appointed prefect to replace Towler.

 

George ached to tell Theo but damn it, it was all Fred’s fault! Like he was supposed to know to check the damn fool’s trunk!

 

He couldn’t go anywhere near an owl, Ron watched him like a hawk and he were prey.

 

Ron was always yelling at his owl and throwing stuff at it. When he wasn’t exchanging letters with Harry.

 

Percy refused to let him send anything via Hermes even if he promised to let him read it. Percy was so afraid of mum it was stupid.

 

Ron sneered, “My friends are coming. Mum must love me best because you never could invite friends.”

 

George stormed to his feet, “You just think you’re so special! Ever thought I wouldn’t want to invite my friends over? Especially when mum flooed Angelina and told her to take back Fred’s dog until September because ‘you’re allergic’ and so is Percy? You’re not, you lying sack of shit! You share a dormitory with two dogs.”

 

“Yeah two giant good-for-nothing fur balls.” Ron tossed back.

 

“Why didn’t you accuse them of eating your precious Scabbers?” Fred snorted.

 

“Because they weren’t chasing him and terrorising him like that damn cat. Don’t talk about that damn rat. I hated him the entire time I owned him.”

 

“Yet you still treated Hermione like trash? You don’t make any sense, you dare call her a friend?” George asked incredulously.

 

“She’s useful when she wants to be.” Ron sneered. “Though I did enjoy being more popular than Harry for a bit. Of course he had to go win the cup…”

 

“You’re just a jealous little shit!” Fred growled.

This twin’s temper was shorter without Roxie around and at least Fred didn’t have an attraction to him anymore.

 

“MUM! They’re bullying me again!” Ron yelled with a vicious smirk.

 

“FRED! GEORGE! GO DE-GNOME THE GARDEN AND MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL! LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE OR I’LL KEEP YOU HOME FROM THE WORLD CUP!” their mum yelled.

 

“You heard mum, get out.” Ron pointed out the door.

 

George and Fred stormed out.

 

“I get grounded looking up how to fix a twisted ankle and you get _us_ grounded because you started a owl order service without talking to me first!” George glared. “I can’t even reply to Theo!”

 

“Yeah well I’ve been distracted too!” Fred glared, standing over George growling, “I want Roxie back and Dad won’t talk to mum. Neither will Percy; he said that Angie was wrong to give her to me. I miss her; she’s the only one I’ve got who loves me without conditions. It was your idea to muck around with our OWL results remember?”

 

“Just because I didn’t want to be the next Percy,” George began.

 

Another letter dropped on George’s head, he glanced up and saw Theo’s owl speeding away.

 

He crumpled to the ground, “I just want to go back to Hogwarts. I hate this place! Every crooked stone of it! It’s a filthy hovel alright. No wonder Bill and Charlie left so fast. If they didn’t live so far away I’d ask to move in with them. I want out of this place. I want a place I can brew without worrying about mum mucking about. I want a place I can fucking think!” then his shoulders shook with sobs, “I want Theo…I miss him so much…”

 

“I know…I’m sorry…you’re right I should have told you first. I decided it while you were in Hogsmeade with Theo and sold stuff after we won the Quidditch Cup, sort of celebratory. I used that as sales promotion for our owl delivery…I didn’t expect it to blow up like that.”

 

“You know mum hates us…” George sniffed.

 

“MUM! GEORGE AND FRED AREN’T FLINGING GNOMES!” came Ron’s hateful voice.

 

“YOU TWO BETTER GET MOVING! I BETTER NOT FIND ONE SINGLE GNOME WHEN I COME OUT TO CHECK OR I’M GETTING OUT THE SPOON!”

 

George cringed; Theo had gotten hit for coming in fourth.

 

He was really right behind Pucey, tied with Montague. He was number two, not that mum knew and he wouldn’t tell her. He wished he’d shown Theo…

 

Would he have a chance to look for him at the World Cup?

 

Theo…

 

Fred squeezed his shoulder; “We better start flinging gnomes before I have to explain to Theo why you can’t sit much less owl…”

 

XoooooX

 

Day after day with no word from George, Theo’s temper grew shorter.

 

He wanted George with him, wanted to tell Pokey to steal him away. He wanted to tie him to his bed so he could always know where George was.

 

He wasn’t happy; sure he had Ned and Gracie but between meals with his father and the silence from George Theo was agitated.

 

Had his Gryffindor gotten sick of being friends? It was part way into August now, he hadn’t had a letter from George since the eighth of July, it was dated the seventh but he didn’t care.

 

“No word?” came Ned’s voice.

 

“No.”

 

“I’m sure he’s alright, his mum sounds awful to ground him for touching a healing book. You can look for him at the World Cup right?“ Ned asked cautiously.

 

“Perhaps, depends on how I feel.” Theo said bluntly.

 

“There is something odd about father,” Ned frowned, “he takes out his old Death Eater mask all the time and he’s always smirking when he talks of the World Cup. I’m worried he’ll do something stupid.”

 

Theo snorted, “Maybe he will and he’ll get arrested, the murderous bastard. I hate him.”

 

“I don’t blame you for disliking him, or blaming his drinking for his abuse but don’t let hate poison you too Theo. We still need you.” Ned said quietly.

 

“Know you do.” Theo sighed.

 

“Are we a burden? Do we hold you back? Distract you? is it my fault that George stopped writing? Should I have accepted the letter and had him wait until you woke up?” Ned asked frowning.

 

“He would have wanted to know I think if I’d brewed myself into exhaustion. Don’t worry about it.” Theo mumbled.

 

“You’re so upset, how can I not think it’s my fault?” Ned protested. “We really liked him, he made you happy and he’s gone silent so you’re back to brooding Theo. Can’t I worry?”  


“I’ll be fine.” Theo said sharply.

 

“If you say so.” Ned frowned before leaving the glassed in room at the top of the house and headed back to the nursery wing or the library.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

When Dad said he’d arranged to temporarily add Harry’s Muggle relations to the floo network due to Ron’s stealing and losing the car it had seemed a bit exciting.

 

Mum was not happy, especially when dad insisted that his grounded boys needed to get out the house for a bit.

 

Ron had left off his usual taunting of Hermione to go with them.

 

Everything in this flooing trip seemed alright until…

 

Dad sort of crashed…

 

“Ouch! Fred, no…go back, go back, there’s been some kind of mistake. Tell George not to…OUCH! George, no, there’s no room, go back quickly and tell Ron,”

 

“Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad,” George offered.

 

“Yeah maybe he’ll be able to let us out,” Fred added.

 

They began hammering loudly with their fists on the boards that blocked the Muggle heath.

“Harry? Harry, can you hear us?” Fred and George called out in a single seeming voice.

 

“They - they’ve tried to get here by Floo powder,” Harry’s muffled voice came through but he sounded as he were trying not to laugh. “They can travel by fire…only you’ve blocked the fireplace…hang on,” he called through the boards. “Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?”

 

The hammering stopped.

 

George hissed, “Shh!”

 

“Mr. Weasley, it’s Harry… the fireplace has been blocked up. You won’t be able to get through there.”

“Damn!” Dad grumbled. “What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?”

 

“They’ve got an electric fire,” Harry explained.

 

“Really?” Dad said excitedly. “Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that… Let’s think… ouch, Ron!”

 

Merlin! Trust Ron to show up at the least convenient time…

 

Ron’s voice had its usual tone when Harry was around. “What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?”

 

“Oh no, Ron,” Fred said very sarcastically. “No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up.”

 

“Yeah, we’re having the time of our lives here,” George’s voice was muffled, because he was squashed against the wall by Fred’s body..

“Boys, boys…” their dad said vaguely. “I’m trying to think what to do… Yes… only way… Stand back, Harry.”

 

George had a horrid feeling that his dad was about to: a. use magic in front of Muggles and b. use a modified Blasting curse.

 

To his lack of surprise, he was right on the money.

 

So where were his galleons?

 

BANG.

 

The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling their dad, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings.

 

Fred and George had checked their glamours in the chipped bathroom mirror to be sure that they still seemed identical.

 

“That’s better,” Dad panted, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. “Ah…you must be Harry’s aunt and uncle!”

Their dad moved toward Harry’s relatives, with his hand outstretched, but Harry’s uncle backed away several paces, dragging his wife in a way that made Fred angry.

 

Harry’s uncle’s clothes were covered in white dust, which had settled in his hair and mustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years.

 

“Er…yes… sorry about that,” dad said, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. “It’s all my fault. It just didn’t occur to me that we wouldn’t be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see…just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren’t supposed to be connected, strictly speaking…but I’ve got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy though; don’t worry. I’ll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate.”

 

The Dursleys looked as if they hadn’t understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at dad as if thunderstruck. Harry’s aunt staggered upright again and hid behind her ox of a husband.

 

“Hello, Harry!” dad said brightly. “Got your trunk ready?”

 

“It’s upstairs,” Harry grinned back.

 

“We’ll get it,” Fred said at once.

 

Winking at Harry, he and George left the room.

 

They knew exactly where Harry’s bedroom was, having rescued him two years ago in the dead of night.

 

Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry.

 

From the breathing in the kitchen, they assumed he was hiding in there but they weren’t going to tempt ate by seeking him out.

 

George followed Fred up the stairs, they each grabbed a handle on the trunk and carried it back downstairs.

 

They came back into the room carrying Harry’s school trunk. Since they hadn’t heard anything from the kitchen Fred and George glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley.

 

Dudley looked slightly horrified of them and George wondered what had happened.

 

He stayed between his mother and the wall but his father’s bulk couldn’t hide him as well as his mother.

 

The glances Dudley gave Harry were worried, while the ones aimed at his father were reminiscent of Theo’s when talking about his father and the look aimed at his mother was something akin to pity.

 

“Ah, right,” Dad said. “Better get cracking then.” He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand.

 

Dudley and his parents draw back against the wall together.

 

“Incendio!” Dad was pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.

 

Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Dad took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

 

“Off you go then, Fred,” his dad said eagerly.

 

“Coming,” Fred smirked coming forward. “Oh no…hang on,”

 

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred’s pocket it had a split and the contents were now rolling in every direction.

 

They were big, fat toffees in brightly coloured wrappers; their ton-tongue toffees. George groaned; this couldn’t end well. What had Fred being thinking dragging them along? They could have fallen out in the floo and tripped them!

 

Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his other pockets, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire saying “The Burrow!”

 

Harry’s aunt gave a little shuddering gasp.

 

There was the usual whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

 

“Right then, George,” their father said brightly, “you and the trunk.”

 

Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Ron should have helped since Harry was a guest but that boy was lazy…

 

Then, with a second whoosh, George cried “The Burrow!” and vanished too.

 

He tumbled out and caught Fred’s eye, thinking at him, ‘WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING THOSE THERE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE’LL BE IN IF THAT MUGGLE TRIES ONE? HAVEN’T YOU GOTTEN ME IN ENOUGH TROUBLE THIS SUMMER?’

 

Fred staggered back, ‘I’m sorry, really. I forgot they were there damn it! I didn’t expect my pocket to rip.’

 

Then Ron tumbled through the floo and collapsed in a chair, “That place was filthy, dust every were. Harry’s always saying he’s cleaning but clearly he’s dreadful at it or he’s lying.”

 

George wanted to shake him; the dust was dad’s fault! It was because of that damn blasting charm, but trust Ron to miss that.

 

George slumped into a seat at the table still fuming.

 

Harry took longer to show up and he had a sort of pained grimace like that time that he’d had his arm bollocked up by Bludgers the way he landed wasn’t the only reason for it. Though it seemed that Harry’s arms had managed to keep Harry’s face from ploughing into the floor.

 

It instantly made George suspicious…

 

Ron of course was oblivious…

 

“Did he eat it?” Fred asked excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.

 

“Yeah,” said Harry, straightening up. “What was it?”

 

“Ton-Tongue Toffee,” Fred said brightly. “George and I invented them, and we’ve been looking for someone to test them on all summer…”

 

A good excuse, anyone who wasn’t his twin would have guessed it wasn’t an accident and if George found out Fred lied to him…

 

The tiny kitchen exploded with laughter; Ron and George were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with two red-haired people George knew Harry had never seen before, outside of the Daily Prophet picture of course. They were of course Bill and Charlie, the two eldest of their brothers.

 

“How’re you doing, Harry?” the nearer of the two said, grinning at him and holding out a large hand.

 

George knew Harry was feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers. That was Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie was built like the twins’s glamour, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and there was a hint of a glamour that made him look almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.

 

Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry’s hand.

 

Bill would have come as something of a surprise, bill worked for Gringotts as a Cursebreaker, Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts like Percy, before that the Quidditch Captain preceding Charlie; and Keeper before Oliver. Anyone who only knew about Bill being Head Boy might have imagined Bill to be an older version of Percy: fussy about rule breaking and fond of bossing everyone around.

 

However, Bill was the coolest big brother possible and it was Bill that George tried to emulate. When he found out about Roxie being sent away and Bill went to fetch her insisting that his Cleo needed a playmate. Cleo was a pureblood hound, a gift from their paternal grandfather along with a new wand. Bill was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with a dragon fang dangling from it; Charlie had sent that to Bill for his birthday the first year he worked at the preserve after Ron started at Hogwarts. Bill’s clothes were perfect for a Weird Sisters concert, especially since his boots were made of dragon hide. Probably shed and a gift from Charlie, they were tight Bill and Charlie, that was for sure.

 

Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and their dad appeared out of thin air at George’s shoulder.

 

That alone startled him, to George shock their dad looked angrier than he had ever seen him. Except maybe when he learned that Ginny had been mucking about with an enchanted diary that had her attacking other students but particularly Muggleborns.

 

“That wasn’t funny Fred!” Dad shouted. “What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?”

 

“I didn’t give him anything,” said Fred, with an almost innocent grin. “I just dropped it… It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to.”

 

“You dropped it on purpose!” dad roared. “You knew he’d eat it, you knew he was on a diet,”

 

“How big did his tongue get?” George asked eagerly, unable to help himself he was a born researcher.

 

“It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!”

 

George, his brothers and Harry roared with laughter again.

 

He didn’t miss how Harry winced holding his ribs, the frown on Bill’s face meant he noticed too.

 

Their Dad was too angry to see it, Fred distracted and Ron clearly wouldn’t notice if Harry wasn’t screaming or hit by a Bludger.

 

“It isn’t funny!” dad shouted. “That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons.”

 

“We didn’t give it to him because he’s a Muggle!” Fred was indignant.

 

“No, we gave it to him because he’s a great bullying git,” George said before he could stop himself. “Isn’t he, Harry?”

 

“Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley,” Harry’s earnestness seemed a bit twined with guilt though..

 

“That’s not the point!” their father raged. “You wait until I tell your mother,”

 

“Tell me what?” said a voice behind them, to George’s horror; their mum had just entered the kitchen.

 

Molly Weasley was a short, plump woman with what was supposed to be a kind face, though her eyes were presently narrowed with suspicion.

 

“Oh hello, Harry, dear,” she said, spotting him and smiling. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband, malice was glittering in their depths. “Tell me what, Arthur?”

 

Dad hesitated, however angry he was with them, he hadn’t really intended to tell their mother what had happened. It was an empty threat that had magnified into a huge problem.

 

George resumed his angry telepathic tirade at Fred for getting him into trouble and expecting him to go along with it after the fact.

 

There was a silence, while dad eyed mum nervously.

 

Then two girls appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. One was Harry and Ron’s friend, Hermione Granger and the other, who was their sister, Ginny. Both of them smiled at Harry, who grinned back, which made Ginny go scarlet - she had been very taken with Harry ever since his first visit to the Burrow.

 

“Tell me what, Arthur?” mum repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.

 

“It’s nothing, Molly,” their dad mumbled, “Fred and George just…but I’ve had words with them,”

 

“What have they done this time?” Mum snapped. “If it’s got anything to do with Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,”

 

“Why don’t you show Harry where he’s sleeping, Ron?” Hermione spoke from the doorway.

 

Hermione was trying to rescue Harry; it took that girl five minutes of watching Molly browbeating them and clipping them upside the head or Boxing their ears when the fancy took them realize how things were. She was trying to protect him from realizing molly Weasley was just as horrid as his Muggle relatives.

 

“He knows where he’s sleeping,” Ron snorted, “in my room, he slept there last,”

 

“We can all go,” Hermione said pointedly.

 

“Oh,” Ron finally caught on. “Right.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll come too,” George said rising from his chair, still lecturing Fred.

 

“You stay where you are!” mum snarled

 

Harry and Ron edged out of the kitchen, and they along with Hermione, and Ginny set off for Ron’s attic room.

 

“Now,’ mum said sharply, “what is it that these two useless boys did now?”

 

Bill bolted up, “Mum, that’s not far. They’re brilliant.”

 

“So brilliant they only managed seven OWLS between them?” Molly retorted. “Instead of wanting to make decent money, this two idiot offspring have some mad idea of opening a pathetic joke shop.”

 

“Good for them, everyone needs to laugh sometimes.” Charlie said crossing his arms.

 

“This is none of your concern Charlus Erec Weasley.” Mum snapped.

 

“Really? They are my kid brothers, when you aren’t ignoring them you treat them worse then a squib. If you would take the time to,”

 

“Don’t both Charlie, she’ll never listen to sense. She hasn’t any.” Bill said sternly.

 

“William Arcturus you can’t speak to me like that!” mum glared hands on her pudgy hips.

 

“I can and I will, if dad hasn’t the guts to stand up to you, I will. I think their aspirations are admirable. Unless they gave you faked marks since forever, really I think there is something fishy about their OWLS. They are brilliant; I’m not just saying that because they’re my brothers. I believe it, unlike Ron who is a useless unintelligent lazy flobberworm; they could do advanced magic before Hogwarts. Not every eight year old can transfigure a teddy bear into a living spider. They are the best beaters I’ve ever seen; their teamwork is flawless. They aren’t just in sync, they communicate without even opening their mouths; telepathic do you have any idea how rare that is? Have you even read George’s potions essays? Even in First Year they were light years of anything I had ever written. I’ve always been rather gifted at certain subjects but George has a photographic memory for plants, he knows what they are and their properties just by looking at them. Fred clearly has some talent for Transfiguration, if you won’t be proud of them I will.”

 

“Bill’s right, they are just as hard working and intelligent as we are. Ever consider that they withheld their true talents because of how you pushed us?” Charlie tossed in, “You tried to force us all into the Ministry, Bill ran off to Gringotts and I got into the Preserve as a trainee medic. I’m surprised Percy didn’t get a job as far away as he could, as an assistant to an ambassador or something. When Bill didn’t play your game you tried it on me and when that failed you tried grooming Percy. The poor kid is so terrified of you, he needs someone strong to support him and tell him he’s doing fine. Percy should be allowed to do what he wants: he’s an adult.”

 

“Did you do that on purpose Fred? Give that toffee to that Muggle boy?” Bill asked sharply.

 

Fred shifted nervously, “No? My pocket really just spilt, it sounded cooler to pretend I did it to test the product. Sure it was a decent test, clearly they aren’t ready yet.”

 

George snorted, “I could have told you that. The potion was too strong.”

 

Now Bill was intrigued, “potion?”

 

“It duplicates an engorgement charm. I let it be negated by a finite just in case Fred tried to test it before I created the counter. He pocketed them at some point and sort of forgot they were there stupid git, until they fell out of his pocket.“ George shrugged.

 

“I know that making a potion copy a spell is difficult,” Bill said amazed.

 

“I DON’T CARE IF IT’S AMAZING! I DON”T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT JOKES, PRODUCTS OR HOW INTELLIGENT THESE USELESS BOYS ARE!” mum yelled.

 

“That is why you’ll never know our real marks.” George shook his head, “I’m glad I’m a Weasley and not a Prewett.”

 

“Why?” his mother snapped.

 

“Because once I graduate or turn seventeen it isn’t you who I have to convince to allow me to do as I like.”

 

“Really?” Mum asked with tight lips.

 

“Its grandfather,”

 

“The same useless narrow-minded prick that cut us off and left us to starve?” Mum snapped.

 

“Mum that’s unfair, you threw them out. I was there. You told them that your own brothers were better off dead. If they were missing, you hoped they died. Grandfather has been there at the right time, to do what you won’t. He bought me Cleo, and then he bought Charlie and I new wands and he also helped us get settled in the jobs we want. He was very proud of us, something you can’t do. If they want to open that shop, I bet grandfather would help them.”

 

“I won’t have my sons take one knut from that man.”

 

“Molly stop,” dad said wearily.

 

“I won’t have my sons talking to me like this.”

 

George stormed up, “Well if you weren’t such a two-face hag we wouldn’t have to. You’ve ruined my summer. Because Ron’s best friends with the Boy Who Lived and a Muggleborn witch you let them come to visit. Where are our friends? When did we ever get to invite anyone over? Now that I have someone I’d consider inviting I wouldn’t invite them to this hovel! You call Grandfather a narrow-minded prick? You’re a selfish, stubborn abusive old hag. I hate you! I’d trade you for Harry’s Muggle relations any day. Punish me however you want, I don’t care. What else will you do to me? Beat me black and blue? Make me sleep with the chickens? The goats? The ghoul? To the Vale with you and take your narrow-mindedness with you!”

 

Then he stomped off and slammed the door to his room.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred stared after him in shock; jaw dropped and then snickered, “Good on him! He simmers so damn much I was looking forward to him telling someone off. George is right; we wouldn’t invite anyone over if you paid us. Destroying my order forms won’t change anything. We’ll just fill them when we get to school. You are a pathetic woman who can’t be bothered to care about her own kids while she pretends to fawn of Harry Potter. He’s a great kid but he so much more then merely: The Boy Who Lived. Your Ron is a selfish, rotten little talebearer. He’s a lazy good-for-nothing who probably couldn’t get a job without a bribe. If he keeps but his anger he’s going boil over and really hurt someone. Have you seen how he treats his owl? He’ll probably end up killing it,”

 

Bill sighed, “Fred, that’s enough. Go upstairs now and fetch George. We’ll be eating dinner in the garden. The table here in the kitchen is too small and I’m not going to make this room one bit large. Charlie and I will set up the tables. Mum will cook and Dad will go think about how much he needs to grow a backbone. I’ll fetch the other table while Charlie takes this out. I don’t want to hear one more insult to my brothers from you mum. It’s vacation; we’re all home for once. We came because Dad asked us too; think about that mum while you finish cooking. Move now.”

 

Fred gave Bill a saucy salute and whistled the Canon’s team song as he made his way up to find George.

 

Wow, Bill told mum off! And Charlie too…

 

XoooooX

 

A very loud crashing noise was coming from the garden, when they made it out there and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other’s out of the air.

 

Table jousting! A game that they came up with at Hogwarts, which kept Fred and George as well as other First Years entertained the year that Bill was Head Boy.

 

Immediately Fred and George were cheering.

 

Eventually they heard Ginny laughing; they turned to find that Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry had come outside.

 

Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

 

Then Bill’s table caught Charlie’s with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off.

 

There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy’s head poking out of a window on the second floor.

 

“Will you keep it down?” he bellowed.

 

“Sorry, Perce,” Bill grinned. “How’re the cauldron bottoms coming on?”

 

“Very badly,” Percy said peevishly, and he slammed the window shut.

 

Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end.

 

With a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured table cloths.

 

By seven o’clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of mum’s cooking, when she was pissed she cooked like a maniac.

 

All nine Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

 

Just looking at Harry, it was clear the poor kid thought that this was paradise, and at first, Harry listened rather than talked as he helped himself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.

 

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling dad all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

 

“I’ve told Mr. Crouch that I’ll have it ready by Tuesday,” Percy said pompously. “That’s a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he’ll be grateful I’ve done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We’re just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -”

 

“I like Ludo,” Dad said mildly. “He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble…a lawnmower with unnatural powers…I smoothed the whole thing over.”

 

“Oh Bagman’s likable enough, of course,” said Percy dismissively, “but how he ever got to be Head of Department… when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can’t see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what’s happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?”

 

“Yes, I was asking Ludo about that,” Dad was frowning. “He says Bertha’s gotten lost plenty of times before now, though must say, if it was someone in my department, I’d be worried…”

 

“Oh Bertha’s hopeless, all right,” said Percy. “I hear she’s been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she’s worth… but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However” Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine. “we’ve got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we’ve got another big event to organize right after the World Cup.”

 

George sighed as Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. “You know the one I’m talking about, Father.” He raised his voice slightly. “The top-secret one.”

 

Ron predictably rolled his eyes and muttering to Harry and Hermione, “He’s been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons.”

 

In the middle of the table, mum was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition. “I don’t care if Charlie gave it to you! Did you have to turn it into an earring? Seriously an earring with a horrible great fang on it; really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?”

 

“Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure,” Bill said patiently as if he hadn’t lecture her in the kitchen earlier.

 

“And your hair’s getting silly, dear,” mum was fingering her wand lovingly, in a way that gave George shivers.” I wish you’d let me give it a trim…”

 

“I like it,” Ginny piped up, she was sitting beside Bill. “You’re so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it’s nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore’s…”

 

George had Charlie between him and Mum.

 

They: Fred, himself, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

 

“It’s got to be Ireland,” Charlie said thickly, through a mouthful of potato. “They flattened Peru in the semifinals.”

 

“Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though,” Fred frowned.

 

“Krum’s one decent player, Ireland has got seven,” Charlie said shortly. “I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was.”

 

“What happened?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

“Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten,” said Charlie gloomily. “Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg.”

 

Despite working in Romania with his beloved, it was clear that Charlie’s heart was still partially here in Britain when it came to Quidditch.

 

Dad conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Several gnomes sprinted through the rosebushes laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.

 

Ron, Harry and Hermione put their heads together and began whispering but George had a bad feeling about Ron…

 

“Look at the time,” Mum said sharply, checking her wristwatch. “You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you’ll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I’ll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I’m getting everyone else’s. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time.”

 

“Wow…hope it does this time!” Harry said enthusiastically.

 

“Well, I certainly don’t,” Percy said piously. “I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days.”

 

“Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?” said Fred.

 

“That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!” Percy, said going very red in the face. “It was nothing personal!”

 

“It was,” Fred whispered to Harry as they got up from the table. “We sent it.”

 

George snorted, there was no ‘we’…Fred thought that was a good prank to welcome Percy to his new position.

 

Fred had a bad habit of pranking at the worst time…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

 

Being woken up when the sun wasn’t even up was not George’s favourite way to wake up, especially since Bill had locked them in for their own protection from mum.

 

She was banging on the door and shouting like a banshee.

 

“FRED! GEORGE! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BRATS! IF YOU MISS THE PORTKEY YOU’RE NOT GOING TO THE WORLD CUP! YOU’LL STAY RIGHT HERE WHILE I STRIP YOUR ROOM BARE.”

 

George rolled over reached over to Fred’s neighbouring cot and slugged him in the arm, “See! Look what you’ve done!”

 

Fred yawned, “Cool it. I’ll handle it!”

 

George snorted, “You got us into this mess. Pardon me if I don’t believe you.” he climbed over Fred and dressed in the dark.

 

A Muggle match and Fred had lit a candle the Muggle way

 

He proceeded to pack all the ton-tongue toffees into unlikely places like the lining of George’s jacket and the turn-ups of Fred’s jeans.

 

Somehow George doubted it would do any good, he should have owled all the product to Theo when he had the chance…

 

Mum was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while dad was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets.

 

He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

 

“What d’you think?” dad asked anxiously. “We’re supposed to go incognito… do I look like a Muggle, Harry?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry smiled, “very good.”

 

“Where’re Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?” George asked, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

 

“Well, they’re Apparating, aren’t they?” mum said shortly, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. “So they can have a bit of a lie-in.”

 

“So they’re still in bed?” Fred grumbled, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. “Why can’t we Apparate too?”

 

“Because you’re not of age and you haven’t passed your test,” mum snapped. “And where have those girls got to?” She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

 

“You have to pass a test to Apparate?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh yes,” their dad replied, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. “The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It’s not easy, Apparition, and when it’s not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I’m talking about went and splinched themselves.”

Everyone around the table except Harry winced.

 

“Er - splinched?” Harry stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

 

“They left half of themselves behind,” dad was now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. “So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn’t move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they’d left behind…”

 

Harry asked, startled. “Were they okay?”

 

“Oh yes,” said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. “But they got a heavy fine, and I don’t think they’ll be trying it again in a hurry. You don’t mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don’t bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer.”

 

“But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?” Harry asked between bites of porridge.

 

“Charlie had to take the test twice,” said Fred, grinning. “He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?”

“Yes, well, he passed the second time,” mum said, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

 

“Percy only passed two weeks ago,” George yawned. “He’s been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can.”

 

There were footsteps down the passageway; Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

 

“Why do we have to be up so early?” Ginny mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

 

“We’ve got a bit of a walk,” dad shrugged.

 

“Walk?” Harry swallowed. “What, are we walking to the World Cup?”

 

“No, no, that’s miles away,” dad was smiling. “We only need to walk a short way. It’s just that it’s very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup…”

 

“George!” mum said sharply.

 

As consequence they all jumped.

“What?” George replied, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

 

“What is that in your pocket?” his mother glared, tapping her foot.

 

“Nothing!” George pouted.

 

“Don’t you lie to me!” his mother snapped, as she pointed her wand at George’s pocket and said, “Accio!”

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George’s pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into his mother’s outstretched hand.

 

He began thinking angry things at Fred again.

 

“We told you to destroy them!” mum said furiously, even though she had done no such thing. She was holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. “We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!”

 

It was an unpleasant scene; Fred had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that mum managed to find them all.

 

Which made George boiling mad at the both of them.

 

“Accio! Accio! Accio!” she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George’s jacket and the turn-ups of Fred’s jeans.

 

“We spent six months developing those!” Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

 

“Oh a fine way to spend six months!” she shrieked. “No wonder you didn’t get more O.W.L.s!”

 

“I told you that I showed you faked O.W.L.s on purpose!” George retorted, “Like I’d show you the real ones. I’d eat dragon dung first! Go splinch yourself!”

 

The atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure.

 

Mum was still glowering as she kissed their dad on the cheek, though not nearly as much as they were glaring at her.

 

If looks could kill Molly Weasley would be drowning in her own porridge cauldron.

 

Fred and George had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

 

They could hear the rest of them walking behind them but George was too busy lecturing Fred. Roxie ran up behind him, yipping as she followed them.

 

George didn’t really care much about the logistics of arranging a World Cup and he already knew about Portkeys.

 

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry’s hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

 

They didn’t have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass.

 

Harry was almost the slowest of all of them, his breathing was jerky and he was almost limping by the time his feet found level ground.

 

George was even more worried about the kid…

 

“Whew,” dad panted, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. “Well, we’ve made good time…we’ve got ten minutes.”

 

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

 

“Now we just need the Portkey,” Dad said, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. “It won’t be big… Come on…”

 

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

 

“Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we’ve got it.”

 

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

 

“Amos!” their dad was smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted.

 

The rest of them followed.

 

Dad was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

 

It looked like one of their neighbours in Ottery St. Catchpole…

“This is Amos Diggory, everyone,” Dad introduced them, “He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?”

 

Cedric Diggory was, George supposed an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. He was also the annoying git who had middle marks and only beat Harry during a storm because he had weight and strength to keep him on his broom.

 

“Hi,” Cedric was looking around at them all, his eyes falling on Harry in a way that made George cringe.

 

The others said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded.

 

They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year. Diggory was an odd one, worshipped in his House despite not having great marks and not being all that good looking.

 

“Long walk, Arthur?” Mr. Diggory asked.

 

“Not too bad,” Dad shrugged. “We live just on the other side of the village there. You?”

 

“Had to get up at two, didn’t we, Ced? I tell you, I’ll be glad when he’s got his Apparition test. Still… not complaining… Quidditch World Cup wouldn’t miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…” Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. “All these yours, Arthur?”

 

“Oh no, only the redheads,” dad was pointing out who amoung them were his children. “This is Hermione, friend of Ron’s…and Harry, another friend,”

 

“Merlin’s beard,” Amos Diggory’s eyes widened. “Harry? Harry Potter?”

 

“Er - yeah,” Harry mumbled.

 

Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Ced’s talked about you, of course,” Mr. Diggory told them. “Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that’ll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…you beat Harry Potter!”

 

Harry remained silent, while Fred and George were both scowling again.

 

Cedric looked slightly embarrassed. “Harry fell off his broom, Dad,” he muttered. “I told you… it was an accident…”

 

“Yes, but you didn’t fall off, did you?” roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. “Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I’m sure Harry’d say the same, wouldn’t you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don’t need to be a genius to tell which one’s the better flier!”

 

“Must be nearly time,” dad was pulling out his watch again. “Do you know whether we’re waiting for any more, Amos?”

 

“No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn’t get tickets,” Mr. Diggory shrugged. “There aren’t any more of us in this area, are there?”

 

“Not that I know of,” dad shook his head. “Yes, it’s a minute off… We’d better get ready…” He looked around at Harry and Hermione. “You just need to touch the Portkey, that’s all, a finger will do…”

 

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.  

 

Nobody spoke. “Three…” their dad muttered, with one eye still on his watch, ‘two… one…”

 

It happened immediately: George felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Fred and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his.

 

They were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then…

 

George’s feet slammed into the ground; Hermione staggered into him and he fell over knocking Fred down in the process; the Portkey hit the ground near Harry’s head with a heavy thud.

 

George looked up to find to his annoyance his dad, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; while everybody else was on the ground.

 

“Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill,” said a voice.

 

Harry disentangled himself from Ron and got to his feet.

 

The look Ron gave Harry was disgusted, that made George stumble when he tried to get up.

 

Fred steadied him before helping Hermione up, while glaring at Diggory the younger to keep his distance.

 

Diggory was smart and stepped away, sticking close to his dad.

 

They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

“Morning, Basil,” dad picked up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of presumably used Portkeys beside him.

 

“Hello there, Arthur,” ‘Basil’ replied wearily. “Not on duty, eh? It’s all right for some… We’ve been here all night… You’d better get out of the way, we’ve got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I’ll find your campsite… Weasley… Weasley…” He consulted his parchment list. “About a quarter of a mile’s walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager’s called Mr. Roberts. Diggory… second field… ask for Mr. Payne.”

 

“Thanks, Basil,” dad said as he beckoned for everyone to follow him.

 

So they set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist.

After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view.

 

Beyond it, George could see the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon.

 

Their dad said good-bye to the Diggorys and approached the cottage door. A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. The Muggle turned his head to look at them as if he heard their footsteps.

 

“Morning!” dad said brightly.

 

George wanted to know where Nott was but how could he ask?

 

He ignored his dad who was asking Harry rather then Hermione to sort out his Muggle money.

 

Then there came the disturbing conversation between his dad and the Muggle.

 

Finally, a wizard appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts’s front door.

“Obliviate!” he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.

 

Instantly, Mr. Roberts’s eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face.

 

“A map of the campsite for you,” Mr. Roberts said placidly to their dad. “And your change.”

 

“Thanks very much,” dad mumbled.

 

The wizard accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to dad, “Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman’s not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I’ll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur.” He Disapparated.

 

 

“I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports,” Ginny said, looking surprised. “He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn’t he?”

 

“He should,” Dad was, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, “but Ludo’s always been a bit… well… lax about security. You couldn’t wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had.”

 

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell pulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that George snorted, he wasn’t surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious.

 

Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace; with several live albino peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

 

“Always the same,” dad was still smiling. “We can’t resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us.”

 

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.

 

“Couldn’t have a better spot!” Dad said happily. “The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we’re as close as we could be.” He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. “Right,” he said excitedly, “no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we’re out in these numbers on Muggle land. We’ll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn’t be too difficult… Muggles do it all the time… Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?”

 

Harry and Hermione worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go- mostly Hermione who admitted to having gone camping once in the Forest of Dean the year before getting her Hogwarts letter.

 

Clearly, dad was more of a hindrance than a help, because he got thoroughly overexcited when it came to using the mallet. Smashing his thumb really good but in the end they finally managed to erect a pair of shabby two-man tents.

 

All of them stood back to admire their handiwork. Nobody looking at these tents would guess they belonged to wizards.

 

Hermione seemed to have spotted a problem because she gave Harry a quizzical look as Dad dropped to his hands and knees and entered the first tent.

 

“We’ll be a bit cramped,” he called back, “but I think we’ll all squeeze in. Come and have a look.”

 

George bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with a bathroom and kitchen. There were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats. Which made George sneeze…

 

Unlike Fred, Hermione had left Crookshanks at The Burrow…

 

“Well, it’s not for long,” dad mopped his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. “I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn’t camp much anymore, poor fellow, he’s got lumbago.” Then Dad picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. “We’ll need water…”

 

“There’s a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us,” Ron offered, he had followed Harry inside the tent and seemed completely unimpressed by it, actually he looked a bit disgusted. “It’s on the other side of the field.”

 

“Well, why don’t you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then” dad handed them over the kettle and a couple of saucepans, “and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?”

 

“But we’ve got an oven,” Ron protested. “Why can’t we just,”  

“Ron, anti-Muggle security!” said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. “When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I’ve seen them at it!”

 

After a quick tour of the girls’ tent; Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans to fetch water.

 

George glanced at Fred, “Fred and I’ll go get wood, dad why don’t you stay here in case Bill, Charlie or Percy show up?”

 

“Stay with dad Roxie.” Fred ordered his puppy, who lay down and whinged.

 

“Uh sure…” his dad looked like a kid at solstice rather then a grown wizard and it was a bit funny. Maybe he was just excited to be away from mum, who’d blame him then.

 

“You really want to fetch wood Forge?” Fred asked quietly when they were out of earshot.

 

“No, I just want an excuse to look for Theo. Oliver’s supposed to be here to. I bet that tent with the peacocks are Malfoys, I heard someone mention they have white ones at his family’s manor.” George mumbled.

 

Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around.

 

George did absently wonder how many of these Wizarding folk were from Britain and who were from elsewhere and from where…

 

Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children obviously…

 

There were some kids with toy brooms, exploding snap cards and other things that they shouldn’t be playing with around Muggles.

 

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn’t work.

 

A handful of tanned wizards and witches sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes, those things Bill called turbans and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a blue fire.

 

Then they were hailed.

 

“GEORGE! FRED!”

 

They turned to see Oliver running towards them, “I just got up. Been here a few days. How’s Percy? Is Harry here?”

 

George chuckled, “Yes Harry’s here and Percy’s probably sleeping in a little. He wants to finish his report on cauldron bottoms. I agree with him that a standardized thickness would go a long way into keeping brewing safer. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

 

Oliver laughed, “I won’t, he’s always so busy. Send him my way when you see him will ya?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Just as they were about to walk off, Olive called out, “I forgot! I’ve just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team.”

 

Fred turned and gave him a playful slug in the shoulder while George gave him a brotherly hug.

 

“I knew you would.” George smirked. “Percy will be proud. Does he know?”

 

“I was planning on telling him here.” Oliver said sheepishly, “when I introduce him to my parents…”

 

They passed the tent with the peacocks, inside it’s boundaries they spotted Malfoy with two blond witches, one probably his mother and the other maybe a sister.

 

Staring out the window brooding was Snape surprisingly, what was the story with that?

 

They finally made their way over to the wood and grabbed two armloads of wood.

 

To George’s annoyance, Fred’s was twice as large as his.

 

They got rather interesting looks for witches and wizards alike much to George’s exasperation…

 

“You’ve been ages,” George chided when Harry, Hermione and the lazy git finally got back to their tents.

 

“Met a few people,” Ron sniffed while he set the water down. “You’ve not got that fire started yet?”

 

“Dad’s having fun with the matches,” Fred shrugged.

 

Dad was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life. “Oops!” he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

 

“Come here, Mr. Weasley,” Hermione said kindly, while taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.

 

At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting their dad cordially as they passed.

 

So Dad kept up a running commentary, mainly for Harry and Hermione’s benefit; none of George’s siblings or himself were interested.

 

All George wanted was to leave to go looking for Theo.

“That was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office… Here comes Gilbert Wimple; he’s with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he’s had those horns for a while now… Hello, Arnie… Arnold Peasegood, he’s an Obliviator - member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know… and that’s Bode and Croaker… they’re Unspeakables…”

 

“They’re what?” Hermione asked eagerly.

“From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to…” Dad shrugged.

 

At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages- actually Hermione was the one cooking, when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

“Just Apparated, Dad,” said Percy loudly. “Ah, excellent, lunch!”

 

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when dad jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them.

 

“Aha!” dad said, calling out. “The man of the moment! Ludo!”

 

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person, there he was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed.

 

‘Probably broken by a stray Bludger,’ George thought at Fred, ‘I bet he didn’t get it fixed because he thought it made him look rakish or something just as dreary.’

 

Fred snorted.

Bagman’s round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

 

“Ahoy there!” Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement. “Arthur, old man,” he puffed as he reached the campfire, “what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming… and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do!”

 

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

 

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched.

 

George had to restrain himself, despite Percy’s disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.

 

“Ah - yes,” dad was still grinning, “this is my son Percy. He’s just started at the Ministry, and this is Fred…no, George, sorry…that’s Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron, my daughter, Ginny and Ron’s friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.”

 

Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry’s name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry’s forehead.

 

‘Harry was more then just the scar,’ George thought to himself.

 

‘Too true, best seeker I know. He could best Charlie if he tried and Charlie’s good.’ Fred put in silently.

 

“Everyone,” dad continued, “this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it’s thanks to him we’ve got such good tickets -”

 

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

 

“Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?” he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. “I’ve already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first, I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland’s front three are the strongest I’ve seen in years and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match.”

 

“Oh… go on then,” Dad said pleasantly. “Let’s see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?”

 

“A Galleon?” Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. “Very well, very well… any other takers?”

“They’re a bit young to be gambling,” Dad protested. “Molly wouldn’t like -”

 

“We’ll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts,” Fred offered as he quickly pooled all their money, “that Ireland wins…but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we’ll throw in a fake wand.”

 

George shrugged internally, letting Fred do as he wished because he couldn’t talk him out of it and well Bill wasn’t saying anything. Neither was Charlie come to think of it…

 

“You don’t want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that,” Percy hissed.

 

To George’s astonishment, Bagman didn’t seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

 

“Excellent! I haven’t seen one that convincing in years! I’d pay five Galleons for that!”

 

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

 

“Boys,” said Mr. Weasley under his breath, “I don’t want you betting…that’s all your savings… Your mother,”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Arthur!” Ludo Bagman boomed, rattling his pockets excitedly. “They’re old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum’ll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance… I’ll give you excellent odds on that one… We’ll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…”

 

Dad just looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins’ names.

 

Bill had a ‘live and learn’ sort of expression.

 

“Cheers,” George said, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the lining of his jacket. He couldn’t believe he just let Fred bet away their life savings like that…

 

Most of which had been made over the summer due to Fred’s owl orders thing…

 

So maybe it was worth it?

Bagman turned most cheerfully back to their dad. “Couldn’t do me a brew, I suppose? I’m keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number’s making difficulties, and I can’t understand a word he’s saying. Barty’ll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages.”

 

“Mr. Crouch?” Percy suddenly abandoned his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. “He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll…”

 

“Anyone can speak Troll,” Fred said dismissively. “All you have to do is point and grunt.”

 

Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

 

George brooded as Percy made more tea, offering some to Bagman and later is boss Crouch who called him Weatherby…

 

It reminded him of Professor Binns really and his inability to remember names…

 

George just lay back at stared at the sky, wanting to just walk off and look for Theo but didn’t want to draw attention to himself…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectation? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Theo was annoyed be woken by Pokey early.

 

“Master be expecting you.”

 

He reached over to shake Ned, they’d crashed together in his room after packing.

 

They had a portkey for twenty-five past five.

 

They weren’t allowed to have house elves Apparate them and their father refused to Apparate them both. Something about not being certified for double Side-Along Apparation.

 

They grabbed their bags using switching charms to dress and chugging the pepper-up potions that Pokey handed them.

 

“Pokey watch Missy Gracie and her puppy. Enjoy your Quidditch masters.”

 

Then they darted out of the nursery wing meeting their father in the library.

 

“I sent the elves to go erect the tent in the dark so we don’t have to build it ourselves the _Muggle_ way.” Their father spat.

 

They had an old battered newspaper as a portkey.

 

“Grab on. We’ve got five minutes but sometimes they go off early. Probably the ones made by Mudbloods.” Oran sneered.

 

Ned and Theo exchanged glances of disgust as they touched the portkey.

 

It went off on time dragging them by the naval and dumping them in the forest.

 

“Twenty-five past five from Sherwood forest.” A voice greeted them.

 

“What camp ground are we in?” Oran barked.

 

“Let’s see, Nott? The first one. The manager is Mr. Roberts.”

 

“A Muggle?” Oran sneered.

 

“Yes, now we’ve got a party coming in from Central Park in New York so I’m afraid you’ll have to be going.”

 

Oran stormed off.

 

Theo thought awkwardly that this was the first time they done anything really as a family…

 

Oran shoved a handful of money in his hand, “Since you’re such a Mudblood lover, you deal with the money and pay the Muggle.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, “Yes father.” He glanced through the money, vaguely remembering his Muggle studies class.

 

“Morning,” said the Muggle in greeting.

 

“Would you be Mr. Roberts?” Theo said pleasantly, as he ignored his brooding father.

 

“Aye, I would,” said Mr. Roberts. “And who’re you?”

 

“Nott one tent, booked a couple of days ago? By a Mr. Malfoy I believe?” Theo offered, knowing very well that Sancus Malfoy his father’s solicitor had done that…

 

“Aye,”  Mr. Roberts said, consulting a list tacked to the door. “You’ve got a space up by close to the water tap there. Just the one night?”

 

“That’s what I believe was arranged,” Theo nodded.

 

“You’ll be paying now, then?” Mr. Roberts shrugged as if it didn’t really matter.

 

Theo nodded, inquiring after the exact cost and then paid it. Receiving a map and change from the man.

 

When he tried to hand it back to his father, Oran gave him such a look of disdain.

 

“Clearly you spend too much time with Muggles.”

 

“Actually father, I spend little time with anyone. I have no friends.” Theo retorted, dodging the hand that was aimed at him.

 

“Watch your tongue,” Oran snarled. “You should be mingling with your equals like Malfoy.”

 

“My rival? Hardly, we ignore one another. We nearly came to a duel first year and his memory is as long as mine. We have no affection for one another and I don’t plan to.” Theo muttered darkly.

 

Ned seemed rather upset but Theo ignored him too..

 

By the white peacocks tethered in the yard of one large ostentatious tent, Theo knew it was Draco’s and sneered.

 

He had no idea where George might be as they made their way toward their already set up tent.

 

It was more like a mountain hunting lodge then a tent but Theo didn’t say a word.

 

The tent was two stories and looked like a Swiss Chalet from a book in their library…

 

Inside they found breakfast waiting, tea steaming along with their usual breakfast fare at home.

 

Theo silently joined his father and brother to eat what the elves had wisely left.

 

Then Oran rose, “You’re welcome to fetch water or wood if you wish to be plebeian. I’ll look for Lucius, there is to be a meeting at his tent.”

 

Theo exchanged glances with Ned; their father never took them anywhere. This could only mean something bad…

 

Then he was gone.

 

“Water first or wood?” Ned asked dryly.

 

“I don’t care. Let’s wander.” Theo shrugged.

 

“Translation, you’re looking for your penpal.” Ned snorted.

 

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn’t work. Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: THE SALEM WITCHES’ INSTITUTE.

 

They caught snatches of conversation in several languages from the inside of tents they passed, and though Ned couldn’t understand a word, the tone of every single voice was excited.

 

“Is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?” Ned asked.

 

They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out if the earth.

 

Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open.

 

Theo snorted, “Ireland. I bet they’re Irish.”

 

Then, from behind them, they heard their names.

 

“That you Theo?”

 

Theo spun around.

 

Standing there was Seamus sitting in front of a clover covered tent with Dean, Niall and Abby beside him.

 

Crouched by a normal looking fire was a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother and yet another wolfhound.

 

“We just saw Harry with Ron and Hermione about fifteen minutes ago…maybe twenty.” Dean offered.

 

“Like the decorations?” Seamus was grinning. “The Ministry’s not too happy.”  

 

“Ah, why shouldn’t we show our colours?” Mrs. Finnigan smirked, “It was athair’s idea and all of us followed suit wouldn’t you know? You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You’ll be supporting Ireland, of course?” she added, eyeing the Nott brothers beadily.

 

Ned chuckled, “Of course, I mean look how dreadful England, Wales and Scotland did in the earlier rounds? It’s been a while since any of them got this far right? Ireland is our home-grown team isn’t it and clearly the better skilled? What has Bulgaria got? One decent player? Everyone knows that Ireland’s got seven right?”

 

Mrs. Finnigan grinned at him; “Don’t forget to pick up Irish rosettes then. Got to support our team right?”

 

“Yes ma’am. We’ll be sure to pick out something. I’m in Slytherin and if father caught me wearing anything but green…” Theo said with a frown.

 

Seamus jumped up, whispering, “How’s the pup?”

 

“Heraclio is growing quite well. Nothing to worry about, he got very anxious and protective when Gracie twisted her ankle.” Theo offered

 

“Good. Bring pictures to the train please?” Seamus begged.

 

Ned chuckled shaking his hand, “Promise.”

 

“I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?” Ned said after they left them.

 

“Why don’t we go check? It’s not like we’re in a hurry.” Theo shrugged.

 

They headed over to a large patch of tents up field, where the Bulgarian flag; which was white, green, and red, was fluttering in the breeze. The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

 

“Krum,” Ned said in awe.

 

“What?” Theo asked frowning.

 

“Krum!” Ned bounced,. “Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!”

 

“He looks really unhappy, very brooding,” Theo observed while he looked around at the many Krums blinking and scowling at them.

 

“Really unhappy? Brooding?” Ned rolled his eyes. “Who cares what he looks like? He’s unbelievable. He’s really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He’s a genius, you wait until tonight, you’ll see.”

 

Theo shrugged, “I’m not as Quidditch obsessed as you are.”

 

“No,” Ned smirked, “You’re just George-obsessed.”

 

Here and there, Theo saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families.

 

Oliver Wood who was the former captain of George’s House Quidditch team, who had just graduated Hogwarts with Percy, waved at Theo.

 

Next Theo spotted fourth year Ernie Macmillan who was in Hufflepuff, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a fifth year Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled at them but Theo put his nose in the air and ignored her.

 

They kept wandering until the sun was high enough to proclaim it lunch time or thereabouts.

 

So they headed back to their tent.

 

Theo hadn’t seen George yet; maybe he was closer to the wood rather then the tap.

 

Inside their pretentious tent was lunch. They ate and then lay out in the sun watching the other folks walk by.

 

Then Theo heard his name.

 

“Theo!”

 

His ears perked up and he looked around hoping for George only to find Blaise, with Giselle, Greg and he presumed Georgette Goyle.

 

He scowled, “What do you want Zabini?”

 

Blaise flinched, “We were looking around you seen anyone?”

 

“Just Wood, Finnigan, Thomas, Chang and that brat Macmillan.” Theo shrugged.

 

“Who is this?” Giselle frowned.

 

Theo sighed, “My brother Dareios Nott, I call him Ned though. Father thought that since he’s going to Hogwarts in September that he should join us.”

 

“Your father at the Malfoys tent too?” Greg asked.

 

Theo snorted, “What is there a masquerade up there?”

 

Giselle flinched, looking around nervously, “Something like that. We’re trying to find Draco really. Lyra went to find Adrian or Daphne’s family’s tent. Ayla was looking forward to finding Maia. She is sitting with them I think.”

 

“Lord Malfoy gives into anything she wants.” Georgette pouted.

 

“They haven’t had a girl in the family since his aunt.” Giselle shrugged. “She’s lucky her father seems to give her wishes consideration.”

 

Theo flinched, he knew his father’s first wife had been a Malfoy and they’d buried three kids.

 

Oddly, the same number his mother left behind…

 

If only his own father was as doting to Gracie as Draco’s father was to his sister, then maybe he wouldn’t have to worry.

 

Then Blaise hugged him and followed the Goyle siblings in their search.

 

Theo grumbled, he wanted to find George...

 

But if George couldn’t take the time to owl him with a family owl, or send a letter back by his owl Zephyrus Theo wasn’t going to bother looking for him anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectation? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

 

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.  

 

Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette; he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker.

 

While Harry purchased Omnioculars and Hermione bought the three of them programs.

 

Their moneybags considerably lighter, as they headed back to the tents.

 

Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold.

 

Bill had told Charlie that he wasn’t to buy them anything, that this was a lesson that they had to learn: to not to gamble all their money away. Their dad had nearly bought two Irish rosettes but had put them back when Bill told Charlie off.

 

A deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the pitch.

 

“It’s time!” dad said excitedly. “Come on, let’s go!”

Clutching their purchases with dad in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.

 

Though George could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that two Hogwarts would fit comfortably inside it.

 

“Seats a hundred thousand,” their dad remarked spotting the awestruck look on Harry’s face. “A Ministry task force of five hundred has been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they’ve suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again… bless them,” he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

 

“Prime seats!” the Ministry witch said at the entrance when she checked their tickets. “Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go.”

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Their party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts.

 

About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, the Weasleys were filing into the front seats with Harry and Hermione, looked down upon a scene the likes of which none of them could never have imagined.

 

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the pitch. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The pitch looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant’s hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again.

 

‘Charms,’ George snorted, ‘companies paid large amounts of galleons to advertise at a place like the World Cup…’

 

He could hear Harry talking to a house elf, which was supposedly Crouch’s another irritating git.

 

Hermione was skimming eagerly through her velvet-covered, tasseled program. “‘A display from the team mascots will precede the match,’” she read aloud.

 

“Oh that’s always worth watching,” dad observed. “National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show.”

 

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour.

 

Dad kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards only rarely introducing them.

 

Percy on the other hand jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog.

 

When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend.

 

Fudge the brainless gorm showed up Bulgarians, they had the same dark look as Krum so that’s what George supposed.

 

“Harry Potter, you know,” he told the Bulgarian minister loudly; who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn’t seem to understand a word of English. “Harry Potter… oh come on now, you know who he is… the boy who survived You-Know-Who… you do know who he is,”

 

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry’s scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.

 

“Knew we’d get there in the end,” said Fudge wearily to Harry. “I’m no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf’s saving him a seat… Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places… ah, and here’s Lucius!”

 

The wide-eyes look Harry got and the slight pink in his cheeks as he turned and saw that edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind them were none other than Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman George supposed must be Draco’s mother.

 

George knew that Harry and Draco Malfoy had been ‘enemies’ ever since their First Year at Hogwarts.

 

A pale boy with milk coloured skin with an aquiline nose, sharp chin and white-blond hair, Draco did greatly resembled his father even down to the silvery eyes that were drinking in Harry in a strange way. His mother was blonde too but with dark brownish roots to her hair; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn’t put her nose in the air with it wrinkled as if she’d smelt some of Sprout’s fertilizer.

 

“Ah, Fudge,” said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. “How are you? I don’t think you’ve met my wife, Rayne or our son, Draco?”

 

“How do you do, how do you do?” Fudge said, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. “And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk…Obalonsk… Mr… well, he’s the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can’t understand a word I’m saying anyway, so never mind. And let’s see who else… you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?”

 

there was a tense moment as dad and Lord Malfoy looked at each other.

 

George remembered the last time he knew they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts’ bookshop, and they had had a fight.

 

Lord Malfoy’s cold grey eyes swept over his dad, and then up and down the row. “Good lord, Arthur,” he said softly. “What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn’t have fetched this much?”

 

Fudge, who wasn’t listening, said, “Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He’s here as my guest.”

 

“How - how nice,” Dad said with a very strained smile.

 

Lord Malfoy’s eyes had returned to Hermione but he said nothing as his lip curled.

 

George thought with a snort how pretencious they were; after all the Malfoys who prided themselves on being purebloods shared the same Prewett blood as he did.

 

However, in front British and Bulgarian Minister for Magic, Lord Malfoy say anything condescending about inviting dirty Halfbloods or Mudbloods.

 

Lord Malfoy merely nodded sneeringly to his dad and continued down the line to his seats.

 

Draco Malfoy shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look before settling himself between his mother and father. His eyes lingered on Harry and his face turned blank.

 

Theo…

 

George had the terrible thought that if Theo had been there he would have been forced to act in a similar fashion.

 

The look that Lady Malfoy gave her son and the she took a short glance at Harry before she whispered in Draco’s ear.

 

The boy stiffened at turned to stare blankly at the screen.

 

XoooooX

 

Theo was not pleased to find that his father’s promised seats were with the Flints, the Parkinsons, the Goyles and the Bulstrodes.

 

Having already had their tickets checked their fathers all congregated towards the back of their shared section.

 

Their wives gave them suspicious looks but sat together stiffly leaving the front seats for the children.

 

The Flint brothers sat in the same row of seats, Pansy beside them while Millie Bulstrode sat with Giselle. Vince, Blaise and Greg sat behind them, leaving Theo and Ned to join them.

 

Georgette looked bored so Theo nudged Ned who nodded and gave her a brotherly smile prompting her to move over so that he could sit beside her. Leaving the only open seat beside Blaise.

 

Blaise grinned, “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“Where’s Malfoy?” Theo said shortly.

 

“Oh Draco’s up there in the top box with his parents. Lucius donated a large amount of Galleons to St. Mungos’, probably to avoid having to sit with us. He sold his seats to your father apparently.” Blaise said with a chuckle.

 

“Where are the Greengrasses and Ayla?” Theo asked snidely.

 

“With the Sancus Malfoys, the Puceys and the Lovegoods. The Lovegoods and the Greengrasses don’t usually mix but they apparently made an exception tonight.” Blaise shrugged.

 

“Hmph.” Theo muttered.

 

“How’s like with that lion? Paradise?” Blaise whispered.

 

Theo gave him a look of such distain that his old friend flinched.

 

“My apologies for speaking out of turn. Won’t happen again.” Blaise muttered quietly before turning his eyes back to the screen across from them.

 

Theo felt a slight twinge of guilt about being rude but he wasn’t going apologise.

 

Just thinking about George made his nerves raw…

 

XoooooX

 

Ludo Bagman spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

“Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!”

 

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message, which was Fred’s favourite: Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. A Risk With Every Mouthful! It now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

 

“And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!”

 

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

 

XoooooX

 

“I wonder what they’ve brought,” dad was leaning forward in his seat. “Aaah!” He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. “Veela!”

 

George, Fred, Percy and Charlie snorted in distain when females Veela appeared.

 

Being bent they didn’t overly care much about that…

 

But a hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the field, the most beautiful women George had ever seen their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind…

 

In fact they reminded them a great deal of Lucius and Draco Malfoy…

 

The Veela had started to dance, and as the Veela danced faster and faster…

 

George realized his brothers Bill and Ron were acting really weird…

 

The music stopped.

 

Harry was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard.

 

Harry? What the hell, if he didn’t know any better he would have thought Harry was bent…

 

Unless…Harry was weak to Veela… was that it? He was trying to show off to a Veela.

 

A glance back at the Malfoys, George found Draco glaring at Harry’s back murderously; his hands were white as they gripped his robes like he was going to tear them.

 

Then Lady Malfoy, covered his hands with hers, her face had a kind look to it as she unclenched his hands and smoothed out his robes. Blissfully ignoring Lucius’ glare of disapproval.

 

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn’t want the Veela to go.

 

Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat.

 

George smirked as he saw his Dad smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands.

“You’ll be wanting that,” Dad said, “once Ireland have had their say.”

 

“Huh?” Ron was staring open-mouthed at the Veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.

 

Hermione reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. “Honestly!” she said.

 

“And now,” roared Ludo Bagman’s voice, “kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!”

 

XoooooX

 

The Flint brothers, Giselle and Millie straighten up as the Veela came onto the field.

 

Blaise sneezed, “Damn Veela! What do they think they’re doing drenching the field with their allure? Don’t they have any sense?”

 

Theo blinked at him, “What are you talking about?”

 

Blaise snorted, “If you don’t know, I shan’t bother to tell you.”

 

Then the Veela began to dance, the allure pheromones made his eyes water but other then that he wasn’t affected.

 

Not like Millie, the Flints and Vince…

 

“Millie! Millie sit down right this minute!” Came Giselle’s exasperated voice.

 

Millie blinked at her blankly and then flushed, “Sorry.” Her eyes turned and she studiously kept her eyes off the pitch.

 

Pansy shoved the nearest Flint over roughly when they stood up and started acting foolishly.

 

Greg grabbed Vince’s arm in what had to be a painful manner and shoved him roughly in his seat.

 

The music stopped.

 

“About time.” Blaise snorted, ignoring the glares from Vince and the Flints.

 

They joined the angry yells that were filling the stadium. The crowd didn’t want the Veela to go.

 

Blaise crossed his arms glaring at the Veela; “They are disgusting acting like that and getting paid to use their Allure in that manner. Its indecent, acting like whores.”

 

Vince tried to take his Irish rosette from his robes only to get his hand slapped by Vince.

 

Pansy was smacking each Flint brother in turn trying to knock sense into his head.

 

“And now,” Ludo Bagman roared, “kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!”

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.

 

The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

 

Vince and Greg tried to catch the galleons falling from the sky.

 

When Ned started to rise, Blaise sneered, “Don’t bother it’s leprechaun gold. I’ll bet you a real galleon it will vanish by morning.”

 

Ned glanced at him and Theo nodded, “He’s probably right. I doubt that the Goblins would let them rain real galleons.

 

XoooooX

 

The shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, George could see that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

 

“Leprechauns!” dad called out over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

 

Ron, the ignoramus tried to pay Harry in leprechaun gold, “There you go, for the Omnioculars! Now you’ve got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!”

 

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the Veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

 

XoooooX

 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you: Dimitrov!”

 

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

 

Since like good Slytherins they were all wearing green in support of Ireland, Theo sat back and joined his box mates in polite applause for each Bulgarian but he wasn’t really a Quidditch fiend…

 

Ned was bouncing in his seat, the closer they came to Krum, Theo worried. He leaned over to whisper, “Stay in your seat until Ireland takes the field.”

 

Ned pouted.

 

“Father will be very angry if you cheer for Krum and that would be dreadful.”

 

Ned scowled but nodded.

 

“Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!”

 

Ned stayed in his seat but his eyes were shining.

 

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

 

“And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!” Bagman yelled. “Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!”

Seven green blurs swept onto the field.

 

“And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!”

 

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache and wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

 

“Theeeeeeeey’re OFF!” Bagman screamed. “And it’s Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!”

 

It was Quidditch as Theo had never seen it played before; then again Hogwarts teams were merely amateur at best.

 

The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

 

Ned screamed, “Merlin it’s better then Hogwarts! Are you watching this Theo?”

 

Theo poked him, “Quiet!” he didn’t want everyone there to realise that Ned had watched Hogwarts games before being a student.

 

Thankfully, it seemed after a glance that no one seemed to have heard his brother.

 

“TROY SCORES!” Bagman roared,

 

The stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers; Marcus Flint, Millie, Vince, Greg, Vince and Ned’s voices amoung them.

 

“Ten zero to Ireland!” Bagman shouted over the crowd.

 

XoooooX

 

George knew just enough about Quidditch to realise that the Irish Chasers were top-notch, they had to be on the same team: either the Ballycastle Bats or the Kenmare Kestrels,. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another’s minds as they positioned themselves.

 

George knew that Angie, Alicia and Katie were good; damn good. If they all ended up on a team together like the Holyhead Harpies then maybe they might end up like that in five years…

 

Within ten minutes, Ireland had scored two more times, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the Green-clad supporters.

 

‘How Slytherin hating Ron could stand wearing green,’ George sniggered to himself.

 

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria’s first goal.

 

“Fingers in your ears!” their dad bellowed as the Veela started to dance in celebration.

 

Ron and Bill followed his advice, since dad polished his glasses George wondered why he hadn’t done anything foolish…

 

The Veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

 

“Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!” Bagman roared.

 

XoooooX

 

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.

 

“They’re going to crash!” Giselle screamed.

 

Blaise snorted, “Krum’s feinting, there is now snitch.”

 

“Krum won’t crash! He’s brilliant!” Ned piped up.

 

Both Giselle and Ned were right, at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium.

 

A huge groan rose from the Irish seats, Flint shook his fist at Krum.

 

Ned was grinning widely that his prediction was right.

 

“It’s time-out!” Bagman yelled, “as trained medi-wizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!”

 

“He’ll be okay, he only got ploughed!” Millie told Giselle, who was looking horror-struck.

 

“That’s what Krum was after, of course…” Blaise said snidely. “He’s using the time it’ll take to revive Lynch to look for the Snitch without interference. Smart, wonder what Draco thinks, too bad for him Potter’s too smart to fall for that. Potter should pull it on that tailer Chang. It would serve her right…I wonder if Draco could pull of a move like that? I know Potter could…”

 

Krum was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by medi-wizards with cups of potion.

 

Theo wished he knew what sort of potions they were; he didn’t have Omnioculars so he didn’t have a clue. They only had rosettes because that’s what their father brought back…

 

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air.

 

His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart.

 

When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Theo had ever seen.

 

“Unless Krum catches the Snitch soon, Bulgarian hasn’t a shot it hell.” Ned observed frowning.

 

Blaise smirked, “Ten to one he does catch the snitch but given Ireland’s Chasers, they’ll probably still lose.”

 

“That ever happen?” Theo asked. “Catching a snitch and still losing?”

 

“Probably, you’d have to ask Draco but he’s up there.” Blaise shrugged waving in the direction of the top box.

 

Theo wondered just where George’s seats were….

 

XoooooX

 

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

 

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn’t catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa’s long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

 

Blaise snorted, “Cobbing! Who do the Bulgarians think they are? Slytherin?” sending an unkind glare at Marcus’ back.

 

“And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!” Bagman informed the roaring spectators. “And - yes, it’s a penalty to Ireland!”

 

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words “HA, HA, HA!”

 

The Veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

 

Blaise groaned, “Not again!”

 

Vince put his fingers in his ears as did the Flints and Millie but their eyes were glued to the Veela anyway.

 

Georgette who hadn’t bothered, was soon tugging on Ned’s arm.

 

Theo turned to look at her.

“Look at the referee!” she said, giggling as she pointed to the pitch.

 

Theo and Ned looked down at the pitch; Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing Veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

 

“Now, we can’t have that!” Ludo Bagman sounded highly amused. “Somebody slap the referee!”

 

A medi-wizard came tearing across the field; his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins.

 

Mostafa seemed to come to himself; he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

 

“And unless I’m much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!” Bagman said. “Now there’s something we haven’t seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…”

 

It did:

 

Theo watched as the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, motioning toward the leprechauns.

 

The Irish mascots by now had gleefully formed the words “HEE, HEE, HEE.”

 

Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians’ arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

 

“Two penalties for Ireland!” Bagman shouted.

 

The Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.

 

“And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle.” Bagman called out.

 

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen.

 

The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air.

 

Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

 

XoooooX

 

Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

 

“Foul!” roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green which of course included the Quidditch-obsessed Weasleys…

“Foul!” Ludo Bagman echoed in his magically magnified voice. “Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there…and it’s got to be another penalty…yes, there’s the whistle!”

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field.

 

At this, the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.

 

George’s keen eyesight had him flinching, the Veela’s faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.

 

“And that, boys,” Dad yelled over the tumult of the crowd below, “is why you should never go for looks alone!”

 

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above.

 

XoooooX

 

The leprechauns rose into the air forming a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field.

 

Blaise groaned, “Oh Hell! This can’t end well…”

 

Blaise was horribly right: the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.

 

Theo leaned over whispering, “How do you know so much about Veela?”

 

Blaise snorted, “My mother is a Veela.”

 

That made Blaise at least half, Theo thought. Maybe he shouldn’t be so horrid to Blaise….

 

The Veela one the field’s faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.

 

“Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!”

 

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the transformed Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members’ wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.

 

The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

 

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum’s nose looked broken, it was spewing blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn’t blow his whistle.

 

He had become distracted, Theo shrugged, not much caring; it seemed that one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

 

“A pity, that face was rather distinguished.” Blaise muttered, “stupid Veela.”

 

“Time-out! Ah, come on, he can’t play like that, look at him,”

 

“Look at Lynch!” Ned yelled.

 

The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive; but this was the real thing…

 

“He’s seen the Snitch!” Blaise shouted. “He’s seen it! Look at him go!”

 

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on…

 

But Krum was on his tail.

 

Theo had no idea how the bloke could see, there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

 

“They’re going to crash!” Giselle shrieked.

 

“They’re not!” Ned roared.

 

“Lynch will!” Blaise yelled.

 

They were all right after a fashion; for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force.

 

Blaise let a cry of dismay as Lynch was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela. He shook his fist, “Temperamental wretches! Stupid females!”

 

As well as some nasty words in what sounded like Italian…

 

XoooooX

 

“The Snitch, where’s the Snitch?” Charlie bellowed.

 

“He’s got it! Krum’s got it! It’s all over!” Harry shouted.

 

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

 

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn’t seem to have realized what had happened.

 

Then, slowly, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

 

“IRELAND WINS!” Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!”

 

Fred screamed and hugged George, “WE’RE RICH! MERLIN I CALLED IT! HOW DID I DO IT? KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS! GEORGE DID YOU SEE IT? 160 TO 170! WE DID IT GEORGE!”

 

It took a while for Fred’s words to process in his head and then George shouted with him.

 

Bill looked at them in stunned shock shaking his head in apparent disbelief.

 

“What did he catch the Snitch for?” Ron bellowed jumping up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. “He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!”

“He knew they were never going to catch up!” Harry shouted back over all the noise while applauding loudly. “The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that’s all…

 

“He was very brave, wasn’t he?” Hermione said, “He looks a terrible mess…”

 

XoooooX

 

“The Snitch, where’s the Snitch?” Marcus yelled searching the pitch wildly.

 

“He’s got it! Krum’s got it! It’s all over!” Blaise jumped up onto his seat to see better.

 

Just as he shouted, Krum was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, his red robes shining with blood from his nose but there was a glint of gold in his hand.

 

Ned started screaming; “We won! WE WON!”

 

The scoreboard started flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND. 170

 

Slowly it began to dawn not only on their box but the entire stadium.

 

Across the crowd, who didn’t seem to have realized what had happened. Then, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

 

“IRELAND WINS!” Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!”

 

“What did he catch the Snitch for?” Vince asked stupidly.

 

“Yeah he ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, stupid git!” Greg scowled.

 

“He knew they were never going to catch up!” Blaise retorted sagely.

 

“Blaise is right, the Irish Chasers were too good. Obviously, Krum wanted to end it on his terms.” Ned shouted.

 

They all watched as Krum landed and a swarm of medi-wizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and Veela to get to him.

 

Theo squinted; he could just barely make out Krum, who was surrounded by medi-wizards. He looked as brusque than ever and seemed to be refusing to let them heal him.

 

Krum’s team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected.

 

The Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold falling from their Leprechauns.

 

Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the Veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

“Serves them right, the hussies.” Blaise snorted. “If they didn’t show off so much their own team might have had a better chance. Go back to Bulgaria!” he yelled at the Veela.

 

Theo couldn’t help but grin at Blaise’s antics; he was quite different away from Draco…

 

Theo missed George so much…

 

XoooooX

 

Fred and George were still celebrating when Bagman roared.

 

 

“And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!”

 

The Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge

 

XoooooX

 

Theo saw red when he looked at the screen to see Fred embracing his George…

 

They were jumping screaming in a way that made him extremely jealous.

 

“Let’s have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!” Bagman shouted.

 

Up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players.

 

The crowd below was applauding appreciatively;

 

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own Minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess.

 

Krum had two black eyes that shone darkly on his bloody face, a flash of gold proved that he was still holding the Snitch.

 

But when Krum’s name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

 

‘Including Ned,’ Theo thought darkly.

 

Ned had forgot himself; he was jumping madly and shouting.

 

Then came the Irish team; Moran and Connolly were supporting Aidan Lynch; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused.

 

Theo snorted, Lynch looked like he had been hit with a memory charm. His Seeking days might be over.

 

But Lynch grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air.

 

The crowd below thundered its approval- including their box. Theo found his voice joining the other Hogwarts students plus Georgette and Marcus.

 

XoooooX

 

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms.

 

This time Aidan Lynch was on the back of Connolly’s, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way

 

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, “Quietus. They’ll be talking about this one for years,” he said hoarsely, “a really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn’t have lasted longer… Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?”

 

Fred, followed by George had scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

 

Fred of course had managed to remember the amoung and the odds so he told Bagman the exact number they were owed as George fetched the paper from his robes and held it up triumphantly.

 

They didn’t care that they were on the big screen; Bagman owed them the return on their gambling.

 

Dutifully, Bagman handed over the money, which Bill had to enlarge their moneybags to handle, all the while their eldest brother, was shaking his head in amazement.

 

The elder Malfoys were looking on disgusted but Draco looked amused.

 

“Don’t tell your mother you’ve been gambling,” dad begged them as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.

 

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Fred said gleefully, “we’ve got big plans for this money. We don’t want it confiscated.”

 

Their dad looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn’t want to know.

 

They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites.

 

Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path,

 

Leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns.

 

When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, thankfully dad agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in.

 

They were soon arguing about the match; Dad even got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie.

 

Then Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor and spoilt it all.

 

Their dad then called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed.

 

Hermione sleepily helped Ginny went into the next tent.

 

The blokes all changed into pajamas and clambered into their bunks.

 

Since they weren’t enough bunks, Fred reluctantly patted his bunk and George lay down beside him. Charlie chose the bunk above them, while Bill took the one above their dad’s.

Leaving Harry who was on the top bunk above Ron…

 

On the other side of the campsite there was still a lot of singing and the odd echoing bang.

“Oh I am glad I’m not on duty,” Dad muttered sleepily. “I wouldn’t fancy having to go and tell the Irish they’ve got to stop celebrating.”

 

George had a feeling that Seamus and his mum were going to keep Dean up late…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo’s second feeling of unease was when the fathers went off to the Malfoy’s tent.

 

There was something colder then usual about his father…

 

Theo shivered.

 

Ned tugged on his hand, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing…let’s have a cup of chocolate and then we’ll go to bed. We’ll have to get up early. Father’s probably got an early portkey so the elves can take the tent down without being seen.”

 

They shared the chocolate silently…

 

Ned was frowning as if he could sense Theo knew something he didn’t… “Can I sleep with you again tonight?”

 

Theo’s odd sense of disquiet had him grateful for the request and the curled up still dressed together only to slip into uneasy slumber…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

Theo woke first…

 

Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong.

 

The noises in the camp-site had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running.

 

He shook Ned.

 

“S’ matter?” Ned mumbled.

 

Theo spat, “Death Eaters! They’re doing something, that’s why they were all together. Come on. We’ve got to go now.”

 

He could have called for Pokey, all he could think of was that George was out there somewhere…

 

With insane wizards who hated Muggles, Muggleborns and bloodtraitors with equal intensity…

 

Ned leapt off the bed strapping his belt with his wand sheath around his pyjamas and pulling on his coat without comment.

 

Theo copied him, his wand in his hand as he pulled Ned out of the tent and ran in the direction of the only place he could think that George might go: the forest…

 

XoooooX

 

Quite suddenly, dad was shouting. “Get up! Ron! Harry! Come on now, get up, this is urgent!”

 

Fred and George leapt out of the bunk to find Bill, Charlie, and Percy pulling on their clothes.

 

Dimly, George could tell that something was wrong.

 

The noises in the camp-site had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running.

 

Their dad was pulling his jeans over his nightshirt snapped, “No time, Harry! Just grab a jacket and get outside! Quickly!”

 

Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, Ron at his heels.

 

George ran out right behind them, his heart in his throat. ‘Theo…Theo was out there somewhere…’

 

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, they could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and strange noises.

 

Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

 

George could see crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward. They were marching slowly across the field.

 

George realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in mid-air, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were misusing charms to do that, and the people above them were under the Puppet curse or something just as horrible controlled by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air.

 

Two of the figures were very small; George gasped, they were children. He was filled with rage. He knew without a shadow of doubt that Theo’s father was amoung them. They were Death Eaters, no one had to tell him he just knew.

 

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd moved on.

 

Once or twice George watched horrified as one of the marchers blasted a tent out of his way with his wand.

 

Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

 

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and George felt sick as he recognized one of them as Mr. Roberts, the camp-site manager. Then he realized that other three might be his wife and children.

 

One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

 

“That’s sick,” Ron muttered,

 

For once George agreed with him as they continued watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. “That is really sick…” he whispered.

 

Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightgowns, with dad right behind them.

 

At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys’ tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

 

“We’re going to help the Ministry!” their dad shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. “You lot, get into the woods, and stick together. I’ll come and fetch you when we’ve sorted this out!”

 

Bill, Cleo, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; and dad tore after them.

 

Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

 

“C’mon,” Fred grabbed Ginny’s hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. “Roxie!”

 

His puppy ran out of the tent following at his heels as well.

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, George trailed behind wand out peering through the fleeing crowd for Theo.

 

They all looked back as they reached the trees.

 

The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the centre, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

 

The coloured lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air.

 

Then they were separated, pushed along and apart by the crowd.

 

“GEORGE! NED KEEP UP! THAT’S GEORGE!”

 

George froze, his heart leaping, “THEO! Where are you?” he yelled back

 

Then familiar arms wrapped around him, “You’re safe! I was so worried…”

 

XoooooX

 

Salazar’s Cauldron! Theo had almost given up hope when he saw him. He yelled, “GEORGE! NED KEEP UP! THAT’S GEORGE!”

 

Ned grabbed his jacket in a death grip, they darted through the crowd.

 

Theo wrapped his arms around his friend, clutching him to his chest his wand still held fast in his hand.

 

George was safe!

 

Then Theo pulled them behind a row of thorny bushes, clutching them close.

 

“Why didn’t you have Pokey take you to safety?” George asked clinging to him.

 

“Because you were out here!” Theo said holding them both. “I couldn’t leave, not without knowing you were safe damn it. You were supposed to be here. I hadn’t seen you yet but knew you were here. I couldn’t wait until September to see if you were alright…”

 

Pokey appeared with draughts to take away the chill and blankets as well as a thermos of hot chocolate and mugs.

 

Slowly but surely, the panicked screams died down and the forest as well as the camp-sites turned quiet.

 

Theo flinched, dark magic…

 

He looked up in time to see something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness

 

George blinked following his gaze as it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

 

“What the,” Ned gasped as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared. His chocolate spilling and the blanket fluttering to the forest floor…

 

For a split second, George thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

 

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams.

 

Theo and Ned swore in tandem, “FUCK! They did again!”

 

Theo spat, “Playing with those Muggles just wasn’t enough for them! DAMN THEM! Let the Dementors take the lot of them! Bloody bastards!”

 

Theo grabbed Ned’s hand in his, taking his wand out again while George took Ned’s other hand.

 

Together they ran deeper into the forest.

 

Only to realise they’d run the wrong way…

 

They were facing the field.

 

There were still flames yes but now the Muggles were down and out of sight, hopefully, in the hands of Obliviators.

 

“GEORGE!”

 

George turned to see Fred running towards them carrying Ginny who had her face buried in his nightshirt.

 

Fred caught up to them, “You ran this way too?”

 

George nodded, “Didn’t mean to. We were trying to run away from the Dark Mark.

 

Theo’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t believe it…”

 

They all looked out to where they’d last seen the Death Eaters. They were gone…

 

“Fucking cowards!” Theo spat, “Someone throws up their sign and they fucking scatter? Pathetic excuses of wizards if you ask me. I hate the lot of them!”

 

“We better head back,” Fred said quietly.

 

George was reluctant to leave.

 

Theo snorted, “I’ll be fine. I’m going to burn down the bastard’s tent.”

 

“I’ll help,” Ned said stubbornly.

 

George flinched, “If he hit you over your marks,”

 

Theo hugged him, “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at King’s Cross.”

 

Then Theo and Ned ran off wands in hand towards their father’s tent.

 

XoooooX

 

Leaving a worried George, staring after them…

 

Fred grabbed his hand and tugged him towards their own tents.

 

What they found was Bill sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose.

 

Charlie headed out after they showed up to look for their dad, Harry, Hermione and Ron…

 

“Did you get them, Dad?” Bill said sharply when they showed up not five minutes later. “The person who conjured the Mark?”

 

“No,” dad sighed, “We found Barry Crouch’s elf holding Harry’s wand, but we’re none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark.”

 

“What?” Bill, Charlie, and Percy said together.

 

“Harry’s wand?” Fred asked incredulously from where he was still trying to calm Ginny.

 

“Mr. Crouch’s elf” Percy sounded thunderstruck.

 

With some assistance from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, their dad explained what had happened in the woods.

 

When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly. “Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!” he said. “Running away when he’d expressly told her not to… embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry… how would that have looked, if she’d been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control,”

 

“She didn’t do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!” Hermione snapped at Percy.

 

Percy looked very taken aback. Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy, especially due to their mutual interest in Ancient Runes. George reckoned they got on better, indeed, than she did with them, Ginny or Ron.

 

“Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch’s position can’t afford a house-elf who’s going to run amok with a wand!” Percy said pompously, recovering himself.

 

“She didn’t run amok!” Hermione shouted. “She just picked it up off the ground!”

 

“Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?” Ron said impatiently. “It wasn’t hurting anyone… Why’s it such a big deal?”

 

“I told you, it’s You-Know-Who’s symbol, Ron,” Hermione said, before anyone else could answer the idiot. “I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.”

 

“And it hasn’t been seen for thirteen years,” dad said quietly. “Of course people panicked… it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Ron frowned. “I mean… it’s still only a shape in the sky…”

 

“Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed,” their dad sighed. “The terror it inspired… you have no idea, you’re too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you’re about to find inside…” dad winced. “Everyone’s worst fear… the very worst.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, “Well, it didn’t help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we’d got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They’re having their memories modified right now.”

 

George’s first thought was that Theo had been right. The Dark Mark hit the sky and the Death Eaters scattered.

 

“Death Eaters?” Harry asked. “What are Death Eaters?”

 

“It’s what You-Know-Who’s supporters called themselves,” Bill offered in a kind brotherly tone. “I think we saw what’s left of them tonight… the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway.”

 

“We can’t prove it was them, Bill,” dad sighed, “Though it probably was,” he added hopelessly.

 

“Yeah, I bet it was!” Ron said suddenly. “Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!”

 

“But what were Voldemort’s supporters,” Harry began.

 

They all flinched – like most of the Wizarding world; all the Weasleys from their parents to Ginny always avoided saying Voldemort’s name.

 

“Sorry,” Harry said quickly. “What were You-Know-Who’s supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?”

 

“The point?” their dad gave a hollow laugh. “Harry, that’s their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn’t resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them,” he finished disgustedly.

 

George snorted, Theo’s dad and Malfoy’s probably being chief amoung them.

 

“But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?” Ron asked frowning. “They’d have been pleased to see it, wouldn’t they?”

 

“Use your brains, Ron,” Bill snorted, “if they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they’d be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they’d ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives… I don’t reckon he’d be over-pleased with them, do you?”

 

“So… whoever conjured the Dark Mark…” Hermione said slowly, “were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?”

 

“Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione,” dad shrugged,. “But I’ll tell you this… it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I’d be very surprised if the person who did it hadn’t been a Death Eater once, even if they’re not now… Listen, it’s very late, and if your mother hears what’s happened she’ll be worried sick. We’ll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here.”

 

George got back into his bunk that he shared with Fred, he knew he ought to feel exhausted…

 

It was nearly three in the morning, but he felt wide-awake – wide awake, and worried.

 

Did Theo and Ned really go set their father’s tent on fire before letting Pokey take them back to their home?

 

It was a long time after Charlie, Ron and Fred’s snores filled the tent that George finally dozed off.

 

XoooooX

 

It was the first time Theo had ever felt powerful, the very idea of striking back at his father by destroying something that belonged to him was surging through his veins.

 

They took sticks in their hands, dipping them into a fire as they passed the Nott brothers headed back to their tent.

 

Then together they flung the torches at the tent before stepping back.

 

They hugged each other and watched it burn.

 

Pokey appeared screeching at them, “What do masters think they be doing? Master Oran be angry!”

 

“He should have thought twice before setting other people’s tents on fire.” Ned said coolly. “Let it burn.”

 

Pokey grabbed them both, “Pokey be taking you both home.”

 

The moment they Apparated into the Nursery, Pokey glared, “Pokey is wanting you to shower and go straight to be. No mater what Master Oran be doing, young masters just did a very bad thing! Masters better be hoping that Master Oran doesn’t figure out you did it. Pokey don’t want to see little Masters like Missy Lena.” She sniffled a bit. “Bath! Bed! Now!”

 

Neither Theo nor Ned felt one iota of remorse as they showered and slipped into their own beds.

 

Theo did feel bad about worrying George, but he was so grateful to find him alright that he forgot to yell at him for ignoring him since the beginning of July…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What Theo and Ned didn't wasn't any better then what the DEs did blasting tents. It was arson pure and simple, they were quite lucky Ministry persons didn't catch them or they would have been fined probably. I don't condone it even if I wrote it. Pokey probably should have punished them more then she did by ordering them to bed. I don't think they'll try it again even if they enjoyed watching the tent burn and knew they were responsible.
> 
> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had set off to find seats, leaving Fred with Roxie at his side and his trunk on its end.

 

George hadn’t pinned his prefect badge until he ended up on the Platform in King’s Cross.

 

His mother’s eyes had alighted on it at once and blinked, “P…prefect? You?”

 

George snorted, “I told you my O.W.L results were bogus.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mum pouted.

 

“Because I didn’t want to hear you yipping all vacation.” George tossed back vindictively.

 

He had the oddest memory strike him as he glared at her.

 

* Flashback *

 

_As they rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane._

_“Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!” their mum who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand. “Arthur...I’ve been so worried...so worried..." She flung her arms around their dad’s neck and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground._

_They could all see the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops._

_“You’re all right,” mum muttered distractedly, releasing their dad and staring around at them all with red eyes, “you’re alive… Oh boys…”_

_Then to everybody’s surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together._

 

_“Ouch!” Fred growled._

_George’s reply was caustic, “Mum…you’re strangling us…”_

_“I shouted at you before you left!” their mum was starting to sob. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn’t get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred… George…”_

_“Come on, now, Molly, we’re all perfectly okay,” their dad said soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. “Bill,” he added in an undertone, “pick up that paper, I want to see what it says…”_

_Then they were all crammed into The  Burrows' tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made mum a cup of very strong tea…_

* Flashback ends *

 

It was maybe the first time he actually thought she gave a damn about them…

 

Looking at her, George realised it was all an act…

 

He didn’t care that she had ‘braved’ the Muggle village post office to borrow their phone to order three ordinary Muggle taxis to take them to London.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up again…

 

“I might be seeing you all sooner than you think,” Charlie teased, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

 

“Why?” Fred frowned.

 

“You’ll see,” Charlie laughed. “Just don’t tell Percy I mentioned it… its ‘classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,’ after all.”

 

“Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year,” Bill had his hands in his pockets; he was looking almost wistfully at the train.

 

“Why?” George asked impatiently, his temper was short thanks to his mum.

 

“You’re going to have an interesting year,” Bill’s eyes were twinkling. “I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it.”

 

“A bit of what?” Ron asked.

 

At that moment, the whistle blew a warning, and their mum herded them toward the train doors.

 

“Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione said as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

 

“Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry echoed.

 

“Oh it was my pleasure, dears,” their mum primped in an annoying fashion. “I’d invite you for Christmas, but… well, I expect you’re all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with… one thing and another.”

 

“Mum!” Ron snapped irritably. “What d’you three know that we don’t?”

 

“You’ll find out this evening, I expect,” mum was smiling in a way that made George’s teeth hurt. “It’s going to be very exciting…mind you, I’m very glad they’ve changed the rules…”

 

“What rules?” Harry, Ron, Fred, and George said together.

 

“I’m sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you… Now, behave, won’t you? Won’t you, Fred? And you, George?”

 

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

 

“Tell us what’s happening at Hogwarts!” Fred bellowed out of the window as they sped away from their mum, Bill, and Charlie. “What rules are they changing?”

 

But mum only smiled and waved.

 

Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

 

XoooooX

 

George was doing a prefect round on the train after the meeting with this year’s Head Boy Gerald Vaisley and Head Girl Desdemona Melflua when the door to a compartment opened.

 

“George?”

 

George stiffened and looked over.

 

It was Theo…

 

He hadn’t seen him since the riot…

 

His body reacted instantly, the Slytherin smelt so good…

 

No! He wasn’t going to ruin their friendship because his body insisted on getting hard around Theo or because of those hot dreams. He shivered at the memory of them…

 

“You didn’t reply to my letters. I was worried.” Theo frowned.

 

“Mum grounded us from using Errol.” George swallowed.

 

“You’re sure?” Theo scowled, “I thought you might have been avoiding me. Is it embarrassing to be my friend?”

 

George shook his head, “I’m not embarrassed to be your friend…”

 

Would he have let him drag him into that forest if he didn’t trust him or was embarrassed to be his friend?

 

“I can smell your arousal.” Theo said quietly moving closer.

 

Then Theo pulled him close and pushed him against the wall.

 

Theo pinned him, kissing George so hard that he was sure the other couldn’t move away.

 

George didn’t fight, he groaned softly as he was overpowered. He’d dreamt of Theo taking control like this, did this mean that Theo wanted him too?

 

George was willing; when the first letter went unanswered Theo was annoyed. The more letters that were ‘ignored’ the more Theo had wanted to make George see that the Gryffindor belonged to and with him. Since everyone else erroneously preferred the flashier Fred, Theo doubted he’d have any competition.

 

George kissed Theo back eagerly, moaned softly.

 

There was a voice inside the compartment, “Theo? Where did you go?”

 

Theo broke the kiss smirking as he called back, “I’m going for a walk Ned. Stay there.”

 

There was some grumbling, “Alright.”

 

Theo ran his hand down George’s chest and then cupped George’s cock giving it a playful squeeze.

 

George flushed as he bucked into that hand, “Theo!”

 

“You like this?” Theo whispered into his ear.

 

George nodded.

 

“Meet me in the lab during dinner as soon as you can. To think that one of Gryffindor’s Beaters likes to be dominated...”

 

George flushed a deeper shade of red, “Only by you…” he said quietly.

 

Plodding steps that seemed vaguely familiar came closer to them.

 

Theo stepped back to let George collect himself.

 

George leaned back against the train wall with a sigh as he reached for his wand to adjust his glamour and cast a cold-water charm.

 

His least favourite sibling approached him, “If it isn’t the newest prefect. Who did you of all people have to blow to get that badge huh? Or did you have Fred beat them up until they ran?”

 

George snorted, “Ron you’re an idiot. Towler moved to America with his family. I had nothing to do with that. I guess McGonagall thought I was the more mature out of the three of us.”

 

Ron sneered, “Yeah right. What are you doing here Nott?”

 

Theo sniffed, “None of your business really Weasley. George and I were just talking. We’re friends.”

 

“We wouldn’t be friends with Slimy Slytherins. Wasn’t your father a Death Eater like Malfoy’s?” Ron tossed back.

 

Theo shrugged, “Perhaps my father was,” knowing that Oran was definitely one, “however the Ministry never formally accused him. Unlike Lord Malfoy, my father was never tried or truly questioned. We are friends, come November we will have been friends a year.”

 

“Why would you want to be friends with a Slytherin? They are all nothing but backstabbers and Dark Wizards.” Ron sneered, leaning in as if trying to intimidate them both.

 

Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Actually, I’ve never cast a Dark spell in my life. I know more theory about how to resist or shield from them but Dark Magic doesn’t interest me. I find I am more partial to brewing then being a Dark Wizard. Not all Slytherins are bad people, my mother was one and she was willing to die to protect her children.”

 

“Slytherins aren’t like normal people, they are cold and heartless.” Ron said self-importantly. “Just wait until mum finds out you’re friends with one.” His eyes narrowed, “Unless you’re more that friends with this scum.”

 

George flinched, “So what if I am? I don’t see what business that is of yours.”

 

“You’re bent? You left a filthy Slytherin touch you? You sick bastard. How dare you defile our family like this!”

 

George blinked, “Your grandmother was a Slytherin and a Black, where do you get these ideas?”

 

“So what if she is? Dad was smart enough to leave as soon as he could to get away from her.” Ron glared, “She even made grandfather disown him so we grew up the poverty that Malfoy is always talking about.”

 

George rolled his eyes, “Poverty that was caused by Percy’s illness. Dad still has to pay the bills for that. Something you wouldn’t know because you were still a toddler when Percy was at St. Mungos’.”

 

Theo stepped up; resting a hand on George’s lower back so he knew he wasn’t alone. “Am I supposed to care? Poverty is nothing to me; I am my father’s heir. George is brilliant, a prefect, the grandson of a Black and a pureblood.”

 

“He’s also a bloodtraitor or haven’t you heard?”

 

Theo snorted, “He’s the son of bloodtraitors but George himself has done nothing to earn the title himself. That is a distinction that you have failed to grasp.”

 

Ron scowled, “He’s still poor.”

 

“Impoverished purebloods are not off the list of acceptable prospective bondmates, they are more likely to be extremely loyal if they are chosen because otherwise they have nothing.” Theo smirked, “Besides, as a fifth born George has no inheritance, which means that if he doesn’t find a bondmate or a career he’ll have nothing after graduation.”

 

George flushed beneath the glamour, bonded? Theo said he was his and he was talking about bonding to Ron. Did that mean that Theo was considering taking their relationship that far? Theo’s hand was warm on his back, he knew that he shouldn’t take such comfort in such a simple touch but he did. Theo was with him he wasn’t alone…

 

“So not only are you friends with a Slytherin you’re whoring yourself to one?” Ron spat.

 

George flinched, “What?”

 

Theo snarled, “George is no whore! He will be treated with respect by myself and my family.”

 

“Not by your father if he was a Death Eater.” Ron sneered, “Why would he accept a bloodtraitor’s son? He wouldn’t, not without losing face with his associates.”

 

Theo snorted, “I have no care or concern for my father’s respect or permission. If he says anything, I’ll pull an Andromeda.”

 

Ron snorted, “Why would you turn your back on your own kind for a bloodtraitor?”

 

“My own kind?” Theo spat, “I don’t have any friends in my House, nor do I have anything to do with Malfoy and his kind. I see no reason to give a Knut about them and their hatred of bloodtraitors, Halfbloods and Muggleborns. They are nothing to me. My loyalty is to my siblings and to George that is all.”

 

“You spare none for your snake father? I thought family was everything to purebloods.” Ron sneered.

 

Theo shrugged, “He has done nothing to earn my respect, the older I get the less importance he has to me. He’ll lose both his heir and his spare, which is why he is worthless. My family’s politics is none of your business; I have done nothing to warrant either your parents or grandparents’ disdain. I have high marks, a good inheritance and a title in the offing. So you little sixth born with no inheritance should look to your own future and forget about George’s, because his future is set. He will have anything he wants; I will build him the finest lab in the country one even Professor Snape will envy.”

 

George turned to look at Theo and saw the fire in him and that would have gone to his cock had he not cast the cold-water charm.

 

Ron scowled darkly and shoved George into Theo who steadied him by holding him.

 

Ron stormed off.

 

George sagged, “He hates me.”

 

Theo kissed his neck, “That’s his problem not yours. He’s never been a decent person has he? He bullies others, insults them and picks fights. You’re not alone, you have me remember that.”

 

George let Theo hold him a moment until he regained his control.

 

Their moment was broken when the compartment door began to slide open.

 

“Theo?”

 

“I’m coming.” Theo called back, leaning in to whisper in George’s ear, “I’ll talk to you later alright?”

 

George nodded, “I’ll be there. I promise. As soon as I make sure the First Years make it to the Tower.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Theo said quietly.

 

George left in a happier mood then he’d been in when he met Theo…

 

He put Ron out of his mind; he couldn’t wait to feel Theo’s hands on his body and experience his kisses again.

 

Neither saw Dean, Seamus or Neville watching from a cracked door.

 

XoooooX

 

By lunchtime a storm had blown up, the closer they drew to Hogwarts the worse it was.

 

Despite the wind and the rain, Theo escorted Ned to a boat only to find the camera-obsessed kid with a similar looking kid only smaller.

 

Ned held his hand out, “Ned Nott.”

 

“Dennis Creevey…” the look-alike said shaking it.

 

Creevey the elder flinched at the surname but said nothing.

 

Then a boy who looked a bit like Krum tripped and Ned caught him.

 

“Zank you.”

 

“You’re not English are you?” Ned frowned.

 

“Bulgarian.” The boy said with a thick accent. “My neem iz Mikhail…” he glanced around nervously, “Krum…”

 

“Nice to meet you Mike.” Ned smirked, “This is Denny.”

 

Theo turned to the now unpetrified Muggleborn, “Why don’t we share a carriage? I’m pretty sure our brothers will share a boat.” Frowning as he glanced at the lightening cracking over the Black lake.

 

Creevey the elder blinked at him, “Are you sure? I’m a Gryffindor…”

 

Theo snorted, “So is my best friend, he’s a prefect and if I hurt one hair on your head he’d throw me to Filch so fast I’d think I was hit by the Whomping Willow.”

 

They slipped into a carriage choosing to sit across from one another, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

 

“By the way in case you’re worried, I just found out, I’m a pureblood.” Creevey muttered.

 

Theo blinked, “I thought you were a Muggleborn…”

 

“So did I…Dad didn’t tell me until I woke up after being unpetrified. He told me everything, more then I wanted to know really. He wasn’t planning on telling me anything but between my being petrified and well Dennis getting a letter he didn’t have much of a choice.” Creevey snorted.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I have a parent I’m ashamed of too.”

 

Creevey glared, “I’m not ashamed of him, I’m disappointed. If I’d come here with my rightful surname I might not have been attacked at all! He let me believe I was a Muggleborn; he let me think that I had to tell them all about the Magic World that he already knew existed. Pissed me off. No wonder he was so strict about telling anyone outside of him and Dennis anything.”

 

“So who made your wands? Louis or Garrick?” Theo asked curiously.

 

“Mine’s a Garrick Ollivander; a Sturdy 12 1/3” Unicorn Hair and Bocote. Dennis’ is a Louis Ollivander, it’s a Firm 11 ¾” Laurel with a double core of Phoenix feather and Bowtruckle skin. Dad’s is 10 ½ ” Flexible Buckeye and Amethyst Powder.”         

 

“We’ve all got Louis Ollivanders. I’m a Black Amethyst myself; I’ve got a 11 ½” Sturdy Australian Blackwood. Ned’s is a 14” Sturdy Red Jasper Powder and Hawthorn.” Theo shrugged.

 

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale.

 

“I wonder if those three would be friends…” Creevey mumbled.

 

“Father would strike me but I hope they end up in Gryffindor together, I think he could be friends with them and I’d approve of the choice.”

 

“Dad couldn’t get us tickets but we listened on a Wizarding Wireless. What was it like the World Cup Quidditch Match? Were you there?” Creevey asked.

 

“I was there for it all…” Theo said quietly. “Even the riot…”

 

“We didn’t hear about that until the next day. Then Dad packed us up, put the House on the Market and brought us to his childhood home…” Creevey said staring at his shoes. “Dunno why I’m telling you this. Dennis only knows Dad’s a wizard, he doesn’t know everything.”

 

“No reason he should, telling them everything sometimes kills their spirit in a way. I told everything to Ned once; I had to watch in a split second that innocence die. I wished I could have taken it back…” Theo could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain

 

“Once it’s gone, it’s gone…” Creevey mumbled. “I hope Dennis is alright…”

 

Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

 

Theo and Creevey jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

 

They both were bound by silent worry for their brothers out on the lake.

 

“ARRGH!”

 

They both slipped slightly as they jumped at the yell.

 

Ron’s head was even more drenched and he was picking pieces of what seemed to be balloon out of his hair.

 

Drenched and sputtering, they watched Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped narrowly missing Hermione to burst at Harry’s feet

 

People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire.

 

Theo glanced up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist’s wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

 

“PEEVES!” an angry voice yelled. “Peeves, come down here at ONCE!” Professor McGonagall had come dashing out of the Great Hall no doubt to see what the fuss was about; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

 

“Ouch” Hermione yelped.

 

“Sorry, Miss Granger.”

 

“That’s all right, Professor!” Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

 

“Peeves, get down here NOW!” Professor McGonagall barked, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

 

“Not doing nothing!” Peeves cackled, hurling a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. “Already wet, aren’t they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!” as he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

‘One looked a bit like Pucey, he had a brother in Gryffindor didn’t he?’ Theo wondered

 

“I shall call the headmaster!” Professor McGonagall shouted. “I’m warning you, Peeves,”

 

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

 

“Well, move along, then!” Professor McGonagall said sharply to the bedraggled crowd. “Into the Great Hall, come on!” pointing her wand at the students around her and casting warming and drying charms on the younger ones.

 

Theo and Creevey nodded at one another and then walked to their House tables without another word.

 

The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year.

 

Theo waited impatiently, he knew Ned against their father’s wishes wanted to be a Gryffindor…

 

He knew George would look out for him…

 

Speaking of George he looked a bit distracted…

 

Theo was smug about that.

 

The doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell.

 

Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If Theo and Creevey were wet, it was nothing to how Ned and the other First Years looked.

 

To Theo’s horror, they appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school.

 

All of them except the smallest of the lot, a familiar boy with mousy hair, Creevey the younger who was wrapped in what Theo recognised as Hagrid’s coat. The coat was so big for him that it looked as though he were draped in a furry black duvet that looked the size of his mother’s bed. Creevey the younger’s small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited. When Dennis Creevey had lined up with Ned and Krum, Theo watched frowning as he looked for his brother, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, ‘I fell in the lake!’ He looked positively delighted about it.

 

Professor McGonagall then placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, the Sorting hat.

 

The first years including Ned, Dennis Creevey and Mikhail Krum stared at it.

 

Then again so did everyone else…

 

For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

 

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

 

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

 

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

 

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

 

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

 

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

 

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

 

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

 

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

 

‘Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

 

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I’ve never yet been wrong,

I’ll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

 

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

 

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. “When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool,” she told the first years. “When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

 

“Ackerley, Stewart!”

 

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

 

“RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat.

 

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him.

 

“Baddock, Malcolm!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Theo’s table on the opposite side of the hall from the Sorting erupted with cheers; Theo joined in with polite clapping.

 

“Birch, Trevor!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Bole, Sebastian!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Bones, Elijah!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Branstone, Eleanor!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Brown, Sorrel!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Cauldwell, Owen!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Corner, Leah!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Corner, Rena!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Carrow, Diana!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Crabbe, Isolde!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Creevey, Dennis!”

 

Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid’s coat getting helped up by Ned, just as Hagrid himself entered the Hall through a door behind the teachers’ table.

 

They all watched as Dennis Creevey put on the Sorting Hat.

 

The rip at the brim opened wide…

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

 

The Gryffindors including his adorable absent-minded George clapped as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.

 

“Colin, I fell in!” he said so shrilly that Theo could hear him across the Hall, throwing himself into an empty seat. “It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!”

 

“Cool!” Colin exclaimed, just as excitedly. “It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!”

 

“Wow!” Dennis said, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.

 

“Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?”

 

Harry of course studiously was ignoring them glancing from the Sorting to Slytherin, his eyes drawn to a certain blonde Seeker…

 

Then finally came the youngest Greengrass sister…

 

“Greengrass, Arethusa!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Johnson, Alona!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Krum, Mikhail”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L’s.

 

“Madley, Laura!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Martin, Carys!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“McDonald, Natalie!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

 

Then came the name Theo was anxiously waiting for:

 

“Nott, Dareios.”

 

Some of the Slytherins who hadn’t sat with them in the box at the Word Cup gave Theo strange looks.

 

Ned strode forward defiant, “My name is NED!”

 

McGonagall sniffed, “Dareios or Ned, either way.”

 

Ned was stiff backed as he picked up the hat.

 

It barely touched his head at all before yelling:

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Ned set the hat down and saluted it smartly before jogging over to join his ‘friends’ Krum and Creevey.

 

Theo caught his eye and nodded

 

Then the whispers began about a Nott in Gryffindor

 

Theo snorted, “If it’s alright for a Pucey and we’re just as old of a family as they are, why should it matter what House he’s in? The Hat is always right isn’t it?”

 

They all shut up after that; thank Salazar…

 

Pucey nodded at him for his ‘open-mindedness’ no doubt…

 

“Pritchard, Graham!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Quirke, Orla!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

Finally the last name was called: “Whitby, Kevin!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

The Sorting had ended.

 

Professor Dumbledore rose, he was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. “I have only two words to say to you,” he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. “Tuck in.”

 

Theo snorted, shortest opening speech from the old nut…

 

Like his housemates he turned towards the centre of the table waiting impatiently until the plates filled and then of course came the self-serving.

 

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

 

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

 

“So!” Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all. “Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office, if anybody would like to check it.”

 

The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched then he continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

 

House captain and Prefect Adrian Pucey along with his team stared at in horror too appalled to speak.

 

Dumbledore went on oblivious, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy…but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts,

 

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

 

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers’ table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

 

Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

 

The lightning had thrown the man’s face into sharp relief, and it was a strangest face Theo had ever seen aside from a face wearing one of those damnable Death Eater masks. It looked as though someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like had carved it out of weathered wood, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing.

 

But it was the man’s eyes that made him startling; one of them was small, dark, and beady while the other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man’s head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

 

The stranger reached Dumbledore and he stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Theo couldn’t hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone.

 

Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

 

“May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?” Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. “Professor Moody.”

 

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Snape looked exceptionally affronted by Moody's tardiness and behaviour.

 

Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody’s bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

 

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his travelling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “As I was saying,” he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, “we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

 

“You’re JOKING!” Fred said loudly.

 

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke.

 

Nearly everyone laughed.

 

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,” he said, “though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.”

 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

 

“Er…but maybe this is not the time… no…” Dumbledore said, “…Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.”

 

“Death toll?” Giselle whispered, looking alarmed.

 

The Greengrass sisters looked alarmed, so did Ayla and Tracey Davis

 

But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.

 

“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders soon and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and ten thousand Galleons personal prize money.”

 

“I’m going for it!” Cassius Warrington hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion.

 

At every House table, Theo saw people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours.

 

Then Dumbledore spoke again, “Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This,” Dumbledore raised his voice slightly.

 

Several people had made noises of outrage at these words; Fred was looking suddenly looking furious while George seemed to mirror it.

 

“is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and others’ mutinous faces. “I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.”

 

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving soon and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!” Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.

 

Theo rose following his House out, Giselle and Urquhart leading the newest members of their House down the dungeons.

 

Theo slipped away when they neared the entrance to George’s lab.

 

Theo snapped his fingers ordering a mattress and bedding from Pokey while he sat down to wait…

 

XoooooX

There was the usual blathering welcome and then dinner was served after the Sorting…

 

The news about the Triwizard had been slightly interesting but the news about no Quidditch had upset George but his twinness had him reflecting Fred’s mood by route.

 

Since his inheritance, Fred had been aloof with him. Still friendly but instead of Theo between them it was their inheritances that pulled them apart. They weren’t identical anymore but that was alright.

 

George had been nervous all through dinner, Ron’s glares felt like knives but he did his best to ignore them.

 

He shivered with pleasure and excitement remembering Theo’s kisses, now that he knew that Theo not only wanted him back, the Slytherin planned to bond to him he felt free.

 

Impatiently, he escorted the First years with Angie whose names he didn’t register or remember for the first time in years. Later, he would feel horrid about not welcoming Ned properly.

 

Once they were safe in the tower and showed to their dormitory he slipped off taking a series of secret passages.

 

He cast refresher charms to whisk away his sweat and ended the cold-water charm, while debating whether to leave the glamour up or not. He nervously wiped his hands on his trousers before he opened the door to their shared lab.

 

Strong arms wrapped around him at once pulling him inside and shutting the door firmly.

 

It was Theo; George knew his scent and he relaxed at once. When Theo leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, reluctantly George pushed on the Slytherin’s chest. “Wait…” he whispered, “there is something you need to know first.”

 

Theo stiffened but released him, “What do I need to know?”

 

George swallowed, “That I’m not human anymore, I received a creature inheritance on my birthday.”

 

Theo waved a hand dismissively, “I already surmised that.”

 

George ended the glamour and wrung his hands, “I’m a Chuvash…a submissive one…”

 

“Submissive Chuvash can’t have penetrative sex with a human…” Theo said quietly, he took a deep breath, “You’re right. I did need to know that. I’ll wait, it will be hard but in the end so worth it.”

 

With that pronouncement, George was pulled close by his robes and kissed until his knees threatened to buckle.

 

Theo propelled George towards the mattress he’d had Pokey installed, with a wave of his hand the bedding was pulled down and he pushed George back onto the bed.

 

George trusted Theo and let the younger wizard do what he willed, giving himself up into the other’s hands.

 

Theo opened George’s robes as he kissed him, rocking his clothed erection against George’s. “Wanted you all summer…should have kissed you before the train.” Theo muttered.

 

George moaned, even louder. Theo wanted him that long? Merlin, how did he get so lucky? Desire was one thing, but did Theo love him? George wanted Theo’s love more than anything…

 

Theo banished George’s robe and shirt to a nearby chair, his hands caressing and exploring the older wizard’s muscles. He could hardly believe a Beater would give himself up like this. The wider hips George possessed seemed to cradle his in such a way that they fit together like puzzle pieces. George’s long flame-like hair lay tousled around his friend, Theo buried his face in it and found it soft like silk as he kissed the Gryffindor’s neck.

 

Theo’s exploring hands were gentle and yet they burned where they touched him. The caress of Theo’s thumb on his nipples was almost more then he could bear; it sent a surge of pleasure to his cock. George wasn’t as fond of beating off as Fred and Lee were, he normally only emptied his sack during dreams of being intimate with Theo. George gasped, “Theo…please…”

 

“Tell me what you want George.” Theo said in a husky voice.

 

“Touch me…”

 

“I am…” Theo frowned.

 

George pushed Theo’s hand towards his trousers, “Please…”

 

Getting the idea Theo undid their trousers and pulled their cocks out and began to stroke then together.

 

George’s gasps came quicker and he thrashed on the bed, “Yes…yes…yes…”

 

Their bodies stiffened together and they orgasmed within heartbeats of one another, seed flying everywhere.

 

George collapsed against the pillows, eyes closed, his lips moving soundlessly, ‘I love you…’

 

Theo’s fingers relaxed but he didn’t let go, he loved the feel of their cocks together. George was beautiful…

 

It took him a bit to return to himself, but he read the silent words George whispered and he kissed him, “Mine.” He said fiercely, “No matter what anyone says, you’re mine. Mine to cherish, protect and pleasure.”

 

George shivered again.

 

Theo frowned, “Are you cold?”

 

George shook his head, reaching up to cup Theo’s cheek, “No, I’m just so happy. What I wanted more then anything was for you to want me back and you do.” He smiled, “You love me…I know you do.”

 

Theo smirked, “Of course I do, what is there not to?”

 

George blushed, “I guess it depends on what one sees.”

 

Theo embraced George kissing his neck, “I see my friend, my partner and someone who has a big heart.”

 

As good a brother as Theo was, George knew in his heart that Theo would be a wonderful father. Not yet of course, they were both too young but someday…

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

George flushed, “About what you said to Ron…did you really mean it? About building me the finest lab in the country? Bonding to me?”

 

“Listen here, I want you and only you. I’m willing to wait of course but someday I want us to be bonded. You, I, Ned and Gracie are going to be a family.” Theo said sternly. “Father will be gone and everything will be ours. We’ll make Mansfield happy again, we’ll be so happy and rich that your bratty little brother will be dumbfounded. I want to be part of making your business a reality, because I want us to be partners in everything.”

 

George wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, “A family with you, I like the sound of that…” he was practically glowing with happiness, his scale-like skin glittering in the lumos-light.

 

Theo had never see George so radiant as he was in his arms, his…he begged Salazar that he would have an inheritance because he wanted children with George. He loved the wizard in his arms in a different way then he loved Ned, Gracie or even his mother but it was just as strong.

 

He still hadn’t quite caught up to George in height but it didn’t matter, he knew whom he wanted as his bonded. Perhaps, he’d always known…Pokey had clearly known he was sweet on George since he asked her to take him soup and cast drying charms that first match last year.

 

Would it really be only a year in November? It seemed longer given their closeness…

 

They dozed off still holding one another and didn’t wake until morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

Theo woke to Pokey’s hissed whisper, “Masters needs be waking. Everyone be waking soon and masters will be missed.”

 

Theo looked down to find George in his arms and he felt a rush of desire that there wasn’t time to quench. He nuzzled George, “Wake up love. We’ve got to get back to the Common rooms.”

 

George bolting up so suddenly he nearly bashed heads with Theo, he looked around and wrung his hands, “Oh no…I didn’t plan to spend the night….”

 

Theo frowned, “Do you regret it?”

 

George turned red, “Of course not! I…loved it…being with you like that. I guess I was tired, full and comfortable. I…”

 

Theo kissed him, “Good, I would be desolate if you regretted last night.”

 

They cast refresher charms and dressing one another.

 

Finding that dressing one another wasn’t half as fun as undressing.

 

They kissed once more before leaving the lab but their entwined hands didn’t separate until they reached the corridor.

 

George turned heading for the shortest route to Gryffindor Tower and Theo headed back to Slytherin’s dungeon common room.

 

They turned back to glanced at one another just once, eyes meeting and smiling before hurrying.

 

XoooooX

 

Theo of course reached his common room first and gave the wall the password.

 

Last night, he’d followed his house just long enough to hear Giselle tell the newest snakes the new password.

 

Then he’d slipped away.

 

Theo didn’t have any reason to head up to his dormitory, his bed would be the same as previous years and he was already in his uniform. He would just asked Pokey for his books.

 

Yawning to his surprise, the first Slytherin to arrive was Blaise.

 

Within Slytherin it was odd to see Blaise out of Draco’s shadow.

 

Blaise sat beside him on the black leather settee, “So, where you last night?”

 

Theo raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t deny it, you were with _him_ weren’t you? You didn’t come up to the dormitory, your bed hasn’t be slept in, your robe wasn’t in it’s usual place and your bookbag was clearly still in your trunk.”

 

“Nosy aren’t you?” Theo said dryly admitting nothing.

 

“Don’t bother avoiding telling me, I already know you spent the night with him. Where I don’t know and what I don’t know I can’t tell.” Blaise waved his hand dismissively, “At least you saw fit to return to the common room before the others were awake and present.”

 

“I have a very conscientious house elf.” Theo shrugged.

 

“Lucky.” Blaise snickered, then he whispered, “Was it good? You’re got good taste smart and built like a brick wall.”

 

Theo’s eyes narrowed.

 

Blaise held up his hands, “I like built students with brains but your George is too submissive for my tastes.”

 

‘Because George was a submissive,; Theo thought to himself but said nothing..

 

“You getting your bag?” Blaise frowned.

 

“Was contemplating sending my elf for it.” Theo shrugged.

 

“Come up with me? Then we can all walk down to line up for the march.” Blaise begged.

 

Theo snorted, “So I can make it look like I slept there?”

 

Blaise giggled, “That works too.”

 

Sighing, Theo followed Blaise up to fix his part of the dormitory to look like it always did the first morning of term and to get his bag so he could walk down with his dormmates.

 

Of course since he wasn’t part of Draco’s entourage, he’d walked behind the fifth years but ahead of the fourth year girls.

 

Not that Theo gave a damn about status in Slytherin…

 

If he did he would have made up with Draco and he’d be vying with Blaise for the position as Draco’s second or he’d be the bodyguard in front of. Draco during the March.

 

XoooooX

 

George took the same secret passages as last night, reluctantly waking the Fat Lady who lectured him.

 

“Balderdash,” George told her yawing.

 

She hadn’t realized he’d left the Tower apparently and was quite upset. He claimed to have fallen asleep reading and hadn’t been wandering the corridors all night or up to tricks.

 

George yawned plopping in front of one of the common rooms hearths to await the House.

 

Fred came down with both of their bags; ‘I mussed up your bed and put your stuff away for you.’

 

‘Thanks,’ George thought warmly.

 

‘What are big brothers for?’ Fred laughed in George’s head as he mussed up his hair.

 

The first non-Weasley down was Theo’s brother Ned yawning.

 

George gasped, “Oh Merlin, I was so distracted I forgot to greet you properly.”

 

Ned waved his hand, “Don’t worry about. Came looking for you. It’s Denny Creevey. He’s been coughing all night. None of us slept well and he’s got a fever. Would call Pokey if it were me…”

 

“Wasn’t he the kid who fell in the lake?” Fred frowned.

 

Ned nodded.

 

“I’ll get Colin.” Fred said heading back up the circular stair.

 

George forgot to be sleepy, he walked towards Ned, “Come on, let’s go get him and take him to Pomfrey. It’s probably just a chill, it was cold last night wasn’t it?”

 

Ned looked worried but he led the way up to the First Year dormitory.

 

When George neared the door he could hear the coughing, deep body-wracking coughs that sounded familiar.

 

Ned opened the door, his brow furrowed with worry.

 

With the exception of one, the boy who resembled Viktor Krum, the others glared at Creevey’s bed.

 

George crossed the room with large strides.

 

Opening the curtain he saw tiny Dennis Creevey sweating like a furnace and shaking while he coughed loudly and painfully.

 

George pulled back the sweat-drenched bedding, the heat radiating off of Dennis was intense. He ignored it and lifted the boy, “Get the door for me Ned would you?”

 

The Krum look alike pulled on a dressing gown and put on slippers following him with a frown.

 

They met Colin and Fred on the stairs.

 

“What’s wrong?” Colin squeaked looking worried..

 

“Fever, chills and a nasty cough.” George reported. “I’ll carry him down to the infirmary. Thank you Fred, can you tell Angie where I’ve gone so she can tell McGonagall? I’ll keep them with me, I can ask for an elf to bring breakfast.”

 

Fred frowned, “Of course.”

 

George headed down the stairs, “One of you get the portrait door for me Colin please run ahead and make sure Pomfrey is awake.”

 

Ned ran for the portrait door, Colin glanced back at Dennis and then scurried over the threshold.

 

“This is Mike Krum.” Ned offered.

 

“I’d shake your hand,” George said quickly.

 

“Don’t vorry. Iz alvight. I underzand.” Krum said. “vill he be alvight?”

 

George frowned, “I hope so…”

 

Because Dennis sounded terrible, the only person he’d known to look and sound this bad was Percy…

 

But that was ages ago…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo’s first sense of something wrong was when neither George nor Ned appeared with Gryffindor.

 

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead matched his mood given George’s absence.

 

Then he realized that both Creeveys were missing as well as the Krum kid.

 

Fred looked distracted and Johnson ran up to McGonagall at the head table as soon as she entered the Great Hall.

 

McGonagall handed the schedules to Johnson and left the Great Hall looking distressed.

 

Had one of the boys gotten sick?

 

Both Creeveys were missing and one had fallen in the lake.

 

Theo brooded and worried, hardly paying attention to Snape handing him his course schedule.

 

Which matched Draco’s with the exception of Divination probably…

 

They had Charms and then History of Magic, both with Hufflepuff first, then a period of Care of Magical creatures before and after lunch that was with Gryffindor and finally Potions with Gryffindor.

 

Theo only took Care of Magical Creatures because he could, not because he particularly enjoyed the subject. He took Muggle studies but always vanished it, just in case he decided to work on potions research at the Ministry. Taking that course was important if you wanted to be promoted.

 

XoooooX

 

George arrived in the Infirmary wing, fairly quickly due to his visits to Harry of the years as well as checking on Hermione who was in the hospital wing his Fourth Year over a month.

 

“I mean it Madam Pomfrey, Dennis is really sick!” came Colin’s voice bordering

 

“Nonsense child. Do desist and let me be,” Pomfrey said annoyed, “before I tell Minerva”

 

Ned scowled opening the doors with Mike Krum.

 

George strode in arms full of a sick first year, “My apologies Pomfrey, Colin is telling the truth. His brother is quite ill. His dormmates didn’t sleep well because he took sick sometime during the night and Ned there found me first thing. Angelina is going to tell McGonagall. Can you see what is wrong with him?”

 

“Must of gotten chilled I suppose. The weather was awful.” George said politely.

 

“He fell in the lake.” Ned reported, “I used a charm to haul him out. He wanted to believe it was the Giant Squib because Colin said so. I didn’t argue because as long as he wasn’t drowning in storm it didn’t really matter how he got out.”

 

“Hmph. Stupid boats! Since Mr. Potter started half the sets of First Years look like drownt rats. I told Albus that the boats were dangerous. Would he listen to me? Of course not, the headmaster knows all and tradition must be upheld.” Pomfrey snapped.

 

“What about Dennis?” Colin asked with a wavering voice.

 

George was about to hug the boy when Mike and Ned beat him to it.

 

“He’ll be fine. Just a fever and cough, nothing a fever reducer and cold remedy potions can’t cure.”

 

Mike and Colin looked comforted but Ned and George exchanged worried looks.

 

“You four have breakfast and classes to attend. You can check in on Dennis during Lunch and after classes this afternoon.” Pomfrey said herding them to the corridor and shutting the door in their faces.

 

Reluctantly George ushered the young boys towards the Great Hall.

 

McGonagall met them halfway there, “How is the younger Mr. Creevey?”

 

“Fever, chills and a horrible cough.”

 

“I thought that Mr. Nott tended to his wet clothes.” McGonagall frowned.

 

“I did.” Ned grumbled, “Obviously, not soon enough.”

 

“He kept you up all night?”

 

“’e couldn’t help eet.” Mike scowled.

 

“I’m sure he couldn’t. Now I’ll go speak with Pomfrey, I expect you four to head straight to the Great Hall. No dawdling Mr. Weasley.” McGonagall frowned. “Miss Johnson has the course schedules.”

 

“Yes Professor, we were just on our way there now.” George said politely.

 

“I believe that Miss Johnson said that Fred had at least one of the first years bags and the elder Mr. Creevey’s.”

 

Then their Head of House was gone.

 

“Real kind one that woman.” Ned snorted.

 

They headed to the Great Hall in silence…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo was eating but his eyes were fixed at the double doors that opened onto the corridor outside the Great Hall.

 

He was more relaxed when George finally entered the Great Hall with Ned, Krum and the elder Creevey but Creevey the younger was absent.

 

Theo frowned, had something happened to him?

 

Johnson handed them their course schedules, and then they found seats.

 

Theo turned his attention fully to his breakfast.

 

XoooooX

 

A few seats away from Harry, Hermione and Ron were Fred and Lee Jordan who were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.

 

George rolled his eyes, as he joined them, “You haven’t a shot in hell. Not if Dumbledore personally is ensuring that we can’t. We’re not of age until seventeen which for us is April.”

 

Lee and Fred razed him about not being a stick in the mud because he was now a prefect.

 

George snorted, “Unlike Bill and Percy I never sought authority, I’m only a prefect because you two miscreants can’t be trusted and my marks are higher.”

 

“Funkiller.” Fred teased.

 

“Realist.” George retorted.

 

There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail.

 

The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville and deposited a parcel into his lap; George knew that Neville almost always forgot to pack something. At least his Gran’s owl hadn’t dropped it on his head like what happened Neville’s Second Year…

 

On Theo’s side of the Hall, Draco Malfoy’s eagle owl had landed on his shoulder, carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home.

 

It could be just another September first day of term except that George was in love; he had a lover, a prefect badge and a Gryffindor in the infirmary wing.

 

It didn’t matter that the Triwizard Tournament was on, that they were too young to enter.

 

George glanced at his Sixth Year schedule…

 

Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff first thing that morning…

 

Followed with Numerology and then lunch, Double Care of Magical Creatures and then a study period.

 

No Potions…

 

“Lee and I’ve got Transfiguration and CoMC today, what have you got?” Fred asked being the nosy irascible big brother.

 

“Same but I’ve got Numerology too.” George shrugged.

 

“Never understood how we can look so alike and be different inside.” Fred whistled.

 

‘Not so alike since their inheritances last April,’ George snorted, ‘but no one needed to know that…’

 

“Yeah, who’d figured one of you’d be a prefect.” Lee snorted.

 

“Well if Fred was more responsible,” George began.

 

“Lay off the Percy impersonation.” Fred said imperiously, “I don’t have time for it.”

 

“Hmph.” George said determined to ignore them.

 

At least he hadn’t a shot at being Head Boy, two were plenty thank you.

 

George wouldn’t mind being Quidditch Captain but like girl’s prefect that had gone to Angelina. She’d be a good one, aiming for the Harpies she was and Angelina was good, damn good.

 

If the Harpies took her, the Welsh National Quidditch Team would have a shot at the Quidditch cup in four more years. They’d have a better chance signing Alicia and Katie if they were Quidditch bound too…

 

Oliver would try for England of course.

 

Charlie would have if dragons didn’t rule his heart.

 

McGonagall had snorted when he told her about starting a business with Fred…

 

But he had the marks to be an inventor, were he of a different mindset George could easily have become an unspeakable but that wasn’t what he wanted.

 

He still was considering becoming a Potions Master like Snape was for credential reasons but he wasn’t sure…

 

Theo would be a Potions Master, George was sure of that…

 

Mum couldn’t say anything too condescending if he were a Potions Master…

 

Yet she’d think he could be making more money brewing for Apothecaries, the Ministry and St. Mungos rather then wasting his credential with the joke shop.

 

The bell rang and George joined Angie, Fred, Alicia and Lee to join Diggory and the rest of the Sixth Year Hufflepuffs in Transfiguration…

 

Oh his way he remembered that he’d forgotten to ask Harry why he seemed injured when he arrived via floo at The Burrow.

 

XoooooX

 

Reluctantly, Theo rose to follow his fellow snake yearmates to Charms.

 

Falling behind Draco who led them with Blaise at his side and his constant shadows Greg and Vince.

 

Pansy was gossiping with Tracey and Daphne who Theo knew despised her…

 

Elaine Vance as usual was just as unsocial with his fellow Fourth Year Slytherins as Mille and himself were…

 

The only good thing about being back at Hogwarts was being friends with George and being lovers that could see each other more easily then …

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	34. Chapter 32

 Chapter 32

 

Since George had been helping Ned with Dennis, he still hadn’t had a chance to ask Harry about the Dursleys.

 

Mum had yelled him at before he could ask, then they were getting ready for dinner and had to sleep early. Mum pissed him off before they left so George didn’t get a chance to ask. After they arrived, Ron the strange had his claws in Harry the entire time they were at the World Cup. He’d caught sight of bruises the one time Harry had showered and George had to use the loo. Harry hadn’t seen him though…

 

George couldn’t get a moment alone with the kid.

 

There was some vicious about the hold Ron had on Harry, Harry didn’t realize it quite yet but Ron’s controlling behaviour was unhealthy.

 

Even Hermione had done her best to throw off Ron’s yoke, good for her too…

 

George was walking behind the other Gryffindors and saw Harry slip away from the other lions.

 

Ron and Hermione were arguing as was their wont and neither noticed Harry slipping away towards a bathroom.

 

George caught Angie’s eyes and pointed at Harry, Angie nodded and George turned to follow.

 

He opened the door in time to hear a pained whimper, “Ow…normally he doesn’t hit so hard. Maybe I should have been more careful…you’d think threats about Sirius would have worked. But no…one dream and he woke me up throwing me to the ground and beat the shit out of me. I wish I’d gone to Mrs. Weasley…or even Madam Pomfrey.”

 

George frowned, “Harry?”

 

His brother’s constant companion turned around his face pale, hugging his ribs, “I…didn’t know you were there.” He bit his lip, “how much did you hear?”

 

“All of it?” George sighed, “I was worried about you, I was planning to talk to you sooner but until you snuck off I didn’t have a chance. Who hurt you Harry, I noticed you were in pain when you fell out of the floo. Was it your uncle? Your cousin?”

 

“Not Dudley, not this time. He saved me. Dudley pulled Uncle Vernon off me and threw him into the hall. Dudley snuck me up food for breakfast and packed my stuff. I could hardly move. I ran out of my potions, I normally buy some at the apothecary but I ran out because I was at the Dursleys until just before the World Cup. Dudley was helping me all summer, it wasn’t until he pulled Uncle Vernon off that I realized it. He helped me get cleaned up it was a bit embarrassing. He used his gauze and tape from boxing to wrap my ribs and then slipped out to buy more as well as t-shirts that were my size to hide the bandages.” Harry said wincing.

 

“Can I call my friend’s house elf? She’s raised three kids and they have a good potions store. Pomfrey is distracted with a sick first year and well I don’t know much healing aside from potions and well the Episkey.” George asked worried.

 

“Will…will they tell?” Harry stammered.

 

“Not if I ask her not to.” George aid reassuringly, he was pretty sure that Pokey would only tell Theo or let him tell Theo…

 

Harry sighed as he began to undress, “Alright.”

 

George called out, “Pokey?”

 

The little elf seemed frazzled when she appeared, “What Master George be needing?”

 

“It’s Harry, he’d been hurt. Can you take a look at him?” George asked his voice thick with worry.

 

“Anything for Master George.” Pokey said, she snapped her fingers and Harry’s clothes were folded in her hands.

 

George watched fretful as Pokey’s hands hovered over Harry’s torso.

 

The bruises began to fade, but the little elf seemed distraught.

 

“Four cracked ribs. No break. What be happening to little Master? Master be a Potter? Miss Lily’s son?”

 

Harry blinked at her, “You can’t tell!”

 

Pokey sighed, “Pokey no be telling. Pokey don’t know any good wizard to tell. Pokey help. Pokey have all those potions Master Theo brew after Miss Gracie be hurt. Pokey go get pain potion, a light sleeping draught. Master Harry no be sleeping well, pain bad?”

 

“I hardly can breathe.” Harry said painfully.

 

“Pokey get something for bruises and to wrap. Pokey expect Master George to wrap properly.”

 

George swallowed, “If you show me.”

 

“Pokey show.”

 

Then the elf was gone.

 

“Who is ‘Theo’?” Harry frowned.

 

George smiled, “A friend. A good friend.”

 

Harry sagged, “Must be if he shares his elf.”

 

George wasn’t Fred by any means but he conjured a divan, casting cushioning charms and levitated Harry to it.

 

Harry smiled painfully, “Thanks…”

 

“You’re a good kid Harry,” George said kindly, “I worried when we had to rescue you from those Muggles and you ran away last year. Now with this…”

 

“I’ll be okay, I’ve got Dudley now.”

 

“That giant kid who ate the ton-tongue toffee?” George frowned.

 

“He grew up at Smeltings, don’t ask me how.” Harry giggled, “He mentioned a girl though.”

 

“That would do it I suppose.” George said quietly, thinking about how he’d changed since Theo came into his life and shivered.

 

Pokey appeared and gasped at seeing the settee, she had a small basket. She handed Harry a cup she pouted water into and a few biscuits.

 

“I just ate,” Harry said confused.

 

“Pokey will be hurting Master Harry, this is Pokey’s way of apologizing. biscuits first so Master knows Pokey isn’t doing it to be mean.” Pokey pushed them at him, “Eat!”

 

Harry nibbled at the biscuits and sipped the water as Pokey smeared something on his torso.

 

Pokey’s eyes glistened as she took care of Harry, once the bruise balm was on Harry she took torn sheets and began wrapping Harry’s ribs. “Watch Master George, Pokey be expecting you to do this.”

 

“I’m watching Pokey.” George said wiping his sweating hands on his robes.

 

Harry winced as the sheet strips were wrapped tightly around him, “I forgot how it hurt. Been using refreshing charms since The Burrow. I couldn’t wrap it right.”

 

“Could have asked me.” George said quietly.

 

“I didn’t want anyone to know. I was embarrassed…”

 

“What happened?” George asked.

 

“I had a dream. I said things in my dream. Uncle Vernon heard and didn’t like it. He flung me out of bed and beat me.”

 

“Nothing you could have dreamed was worth this…” George whispered.

 

“Vernon thought it was. Dudley didn’t agree…” Harry sighed, “Shock of my life wouldn’t you know. Dudley was afraid that you’d think he did this. That’s why he tried to stay away from you.”

 

Pokey tied up Harry’s rib wrapping, handing him a pain potion, “Here Mast Harry. Pain potion. Taste bad. Drink fast.”

 

Harry chugged the potion.

 

Pokey handed him two potion vials, “Safe to take together. Pokey know. Take before bed. Sleeping potion help you sleep as the Skele-grow fix ribs. Be achy foe three days but better then they be now.”

 

Harry smiled wearily at her, “Thanks Pokey. I’ll be more grateful later.”

 

“Master George look out for you. Master Harry can trust him. Pokey know. Pokey let Master George tell Master Theo.” She bowed and disappeared.

 

George helped Harry to his feet, casting a charm to make the vials unbreakable before helping Harry dress.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said quietly.

 

“No problem, I’m a prefect. I’m supposed to look out for you guys.”

 

“Bit funny you being a prefect.” Harry giggled. “But you make a nicer one then Percy.”

 

George helped him back to the Tower, giving the password to the Fat Lady.

 

Ron ambushed them in the common room. “Where were you?” he glared at George, “What were you doing? Corrupting him?”

 

“I fell on the stairs.” Harry lied. “George noticed and stopped to help me. He made sure I was alright and got me here safely.”

 

Hermione looked concerned, “Did you need to see Madam Pomfrey?”

 

“I just got banged up. George is a good nurse. I’ll be alright. A bit sore for a few days but that’s nothing new. I think I’ll go to bed.”

 

George watched frowning as Harry limped towards the circular staircase that led to his dormitory.

 

Ron leaned in close, “You stay away from Harry! Or I’ll write mum and tell her that you’re seducing fourth years.”

 

“Harry was telling the truth.” George glared, “I noticed he was hurt and tried to help him.”

 

“So why are his clothes messed up?” Ron hissed.

 

“I helped him get dressed. I’m not interested in Harry Potter like that. He’s a Gryffindor and it’s my job to make sure he’s safe and gets back to the Tower safely. Get your mind out of the moat. He’s like a little brother.”

 

“I’m your brother and you don’t help me like that.” Ron said spitefully.

 

“You’re hardly ever hurt aside from the time you broke your leg. But you enjoyed the attention you got and made it seem worse then it was, the same thing you accused Malfoy of doing after Buckbeak attacked him. Grow up Ron. I’d have done the same for any of my Gryffindors Harry’s no more important then any of them.”

 

“Of course he is, he’s Harry Potter.” Ron sneered.

 

“To you maybe, to me he’s a lonely orphan boy who craves attention and acceptance. He is afraid of outshining anyone because he might lost you. With the way you act, maybe he’d be better off.” George shot back then them walked off.

 

As he walked away he heard Ron mutter, “Whore.”

 

George’s back stiffened but he kept walking.

 

Hermione had watched their exchange only catching pieces of it but it seemed as if she were backing away from Ron and then ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

 

Ron was lazy and cruel, so different from the rest of them…

 

George hoped Harry would be okay, if Ron’s behaviour kept deteriorating then his friendship with Harry would crumble…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	35. Chapter 33

 

Chapter 33

 

George had woken up and helped herd the Gryffindor boys to breakfast to find Colin, Ned, Mike and Neville already gone.

 

He hoped to find them in the Great Hall.

 

No sooner had he entered at the back of his charges, he spotted Neville and then and Dumbledore stood up at the podium, and cleared his throat for attention.

 

Great, the only reason their dotty Headmaster was going to speak was because of the blasted Tournament. It hadn’t even started yet and frankly George was sick of it.

 

“In the spirit of the Triwizard Tournament please welcome, Beauxbatons Academy.” Dumbledore said over the roar of protests and cheering.

 

Nearly a dozen teenage girls in baby blue burst through the doors of the Great Hall, and they performed a slightly impressive dance/gymnastic routine. One boy in a matching uniform was escorting their Headmistress to the head table.

 

The Beauxbatons students immediately flooded the Ravenclaw table while their monstrous Headmistress joined Dumbledore up on the dais.

 

Headmaster Dumbledore kissed her hand in what was meant to be charmingly and pulled out a chair for her. The Beauxbatons boy bowed and then went to join his compatriots at Ravenclaw’s table.

 

“And last but not least, Durmstrang Institute.” Dumbledore roared and the doors bang open again, revealing a more impressive group twelve teenagers, they were the opposite of Beauxbatons with eleven wizards and a witch in blood red cloaks.

 

“Viktor Krum! Look! It’s him!” Was heard all over the Great Hall as Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker of the entire Eurasian continent, walked in right behind Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang’s Highmaster, and former Death Eater.

 

George remember seeing his face in old Daily Prophets, he also showed up in a recent book on Magical Education that had him listed as the Highmaster of Durmstrang but didn’t mention he was a former Death Eater.

 

Krum’s eyes scanned Slytherin table, obviously looking for the leader.

 

Draco Malfoy stood and nodded to him.

 

Viktor caught his eye and led his school to Slytherin’s table. He joined Draco Malfoy, a very European boy and Adrian Pucey at the head of the table

 

Draco seemed to be greeting the Durmstrangers formally, bowing first, and then taking Viktor’s hand.

 

Mike Krum entered soon after Durmstrang’s arrival and he looked stunned to see Viktor seated at Slytherin.

 

Colin and Dennis took his hands and pulled him over to Gryffindor.

 

George noticed as Harry watched wide-eyed, as Draco Malfoy greeted Viktor Krum.

 

Ron was jumping up and down, and cussing up a storm. Language he would never use in front of their mum…

 

At least George hoped not, he thought frowning.

 

“Ronald would you please? It’s just Viktor Krum. Get over it!” Hermione sighed.

 

“Just Viktor Krum, Hermione? How could you even say that?” Ron shouted.

 

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry said, looking up at Dumbledore.

 

“Due to the danger of the tasks ahead, no one under the age of seventeen may enter the Tournament.” Dumbledore shouted over the noise. “Therefore our guests have only brought eligible students and I expect you all to respect that. I mentioned before that it would be pointless to try.”

 

Groans and complaints come from all over the room, as students were reminded that they won’t be able to compete.

 

Filch came up from a room behind the Professors’ Table, the same room that First years waited in, he was carrying a large object that is covered by a light purple silk sheet, and placed it beside Professor Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore grabbed the edge of the sheet, and Harry stood up in apprehension, wondering what the object could be.

 

“I present to you, The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament needs only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire before 6 o’clock on Halloween. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment The Triwizard Tournament has begun!”

 

They all seemed to have turned back to their meals gossiping,

 

A few like Diggory placed their name in at once.

 

XoooooX

The day went on very much like the first day of term with the Tournament on everyone’s lips.

 

Pucey was shaking his head as he pushed open the gigantic doors both of them so hard that they practically slammed into the wall.

 

Everyone in the room turn their heads to look at him.

 

Pucey blushed as he glanced at Gryffindor’s table.

 

George followed his eyes to Neville who was on the opposite side of Harry, his eyes the only pair in the room not on him.

 

“Sorry…” Pucey muttered quietly, though due to the deafening silence it’s heard up at the Head table.

 

Dumbledore nodded to him, and Pucey seemed to blush a darker shade of pink, before heading towards the Slytherin table.

 

Pucey headed for the open spot on Viktor’s right, it was as if he were rushing to be seated, with almost everyone’s attention still on him.

 

George was surprised to see Pucey of all people still watching Neville, one of his baby lions during lunch from his place at Slytherin where he was sitting next to Viktor Krum.

 

Theo was watching both Neville and Pucey with a frown catching his eye as if to ask him what he thought.

 

Pucey caught Neville looking at him, while he tried to smile at the boy, it came up as a pained scowl.

 

Neville immediately placed his sandwich back on his plate, having lost his appetite. He looked sadly back up Pucey who was looking right back at him with an identical expression.

 

Beside him Harry turned towards the shy Gryffindor, “Nev, are you alright?” placing his hand on Neville’s shoulder.

 

Neville shook his head, casting a sidelong glance at Harry.

 

George was worried and tried to talk to Theo silently across the Great Hall.

 

“What happened?” Harry asked.

 

Neville appeared to shake his head again, but didn’t speak as he slid his hands into his hair and tugged it roughly.

 

To George’s surprise, Pucey stalked over to the Gryffindor table, no matter how many shocked and dirty looks he was the recipient of he didn’t stop until he reached it. Pucey knelt down next to Neville and rest his hand on the boy’s lower back.

 

“Hey, I know you’re angry at me for wanting to join the Tournament but you don’t need to beat yourself up over it.” Pucey whispered

 

Only the two students on either side of Neville could hear him; only he and Harry seemed to be paying attention really.

 

Neville shook his head at him. “That’s not it.”

 

Pucey removed his hand from Neville’s back and stood. “Do you mind?” He asked the Gryffindor next to Neville.

 

Katie shook her head, scooting over so the Slytherin Chaser can sit.

 

“Neville, look at me.” He growled one hand on his knee.

 

“Adrian, please just go back to your table and leave me alone.” Neville’s voice cracked as he slid his hands down so they were cradling his head.

 

Pucey’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Standing up, he turned towards the shaking boy. “Fine, Neville.” The Slytherin Chaser and Quidditch captain growled pain evident in his voice and eyes.

 

That pain reminded George painfully of Fred’s reaction to their heart-to-heart last solstice…

 

To George’s surprise Neville shook his head again, lifting his head to look at Adrian while his tear-filled eyes were silently pleading him not to go.

 

Immediately, Adrian Pucey bit his lower lip and sat back down.

 

“Sorry…” Neville squeaked as he glancing around the room noticing that most of the attention was on them, even the Professors looked shocked at the confrontation between a Gryffindor Fourth Year and Sixth Year Slytherin.

 

Adrian looked up too, George followed his eyes to see that and the entirety of house was either on their arses or feet, watching him.

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you… Can we talk later?” Pucey whispered to the younger boy who nodded in response.

 

Adrian stood, clapping Neville on the shoulder, before standing up promptly, and striding back to his House Table.

 

The professors returned to talking amongst themselves and other students return to their conversations now that normal order had been established.

 

Harry reached out and hugged his friend. “It’ll be alright Neville. Come on finish eating your sandwich. Then we’ll go to class.” He muttered, patting Neville on the back before he turned to George who was on his left, while the girl had been on Neville’s right.

 

“So Georgie,” Harry said, laughing quietly, “how’s the relationship coming along?”

 

George tore his eyes from Theo and looked down at the black haired boy, smiling. He hadn’t told Harry but it seemed that the boy was happy for him, “I can’t describe it, Harry. My life has been amazing recently. And, Fred and I have come up with new products!” George said, grinning.

 

“Disgusting pouf…” Ron muttered from a few seats down.

 

“You know what, Ron? I don’t care what you think. I’m happy with who I am, and if you can’t be a supportive brother, then you’re no brother of mine.” George snapped at him standing up.

 

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned away from them.

 

Dean glared at Ron from his spot across from Harry while Seamus calmed him down by covering his hand and throwing him a winning smile.

 

Unable to stomach another moment in Ron’s curst company, George walked out of the Great Hall. Sagging slightly as the doors clothed behind him.

 

“George…”

 

George turned to find Theo standing behind him with his arms open, sniffing slightly he stepped into them, “I know I shouldn’t let it get to me but it hurts knowing that he hates me.”

 

“That boy’s trouble is that he hates himself. That’s why he lashes out at others.” Theo said kissing his hair, “You’ve got me now, and no matter what happens Ned, Gracie and I are your family remember that. We’re going to be bonded George, we’ll be a family and Ron will be alone because he’ll never learn what one needs more is to accept themselves.”

 

George just let Theo hold him until the bell signaling the end of lunch came.

 

:”What do you have?” George sniffed.

 

“Potions. You?”

 

“Dropped History of Magic.” George mumbled.

 

Theo closed his eyes; weaving his magic around George, “Stay with me then?”

 

“I have Potions Fifth Period?” George said in a worried, “How will no one see me?”

 

“I’ve got a talent to make people invisible. I do it for Gracie. It’s limited but I think it will work for you if you want it to.” Theo said gently.

 

George leaned into his lover, “Alright…”

 

Snape hadn’t reached the classroom when they arrived and Theo took his accustomed desk that he was sharing with no one.

 

George and Theo watched as Neville took his seat at the back of the Potions class, away from everyone.

 

Theo’s class started piling in, with everyone partnering with someone that wasn’t Neville.

 

Neville whose table was across the aisle from them sighed sadly, pulling his cauldron onto his table, and grabbed his potions book.

 

Dean and Seamus were sitting at the beside them on one side while Harry and Hermione were in front of them.

 

George watched frowning as Neville sat on his stool, his hands in his lap, watching Dean and Seamus as they held hands under the table.

 

Theo followed his eyes and reached to entwine their fingers together and brought them to his lips.

 

Just then the dungeon doors bang open and Professor Snape walked in, looking distracted.

 

“Alright, today you’re brewing a common Poison Antidote, page five-hundred-eighty-four. One partner goes and gets ingredients, the other prepares the cauldron, unless you’re alone and you have to do both.” Snape said sending a shooting gaze at Neville.

 

George reached over to prepare the cauldron.

 

Theo didn’t care that George was invisible; he had never really had a partner in class before. It was a novel experience and a bit daring testing his magic this way, he thought as he went to fetch his ingredients

 

George was half a fly on the wall and half partner to Theo as they brewed with the same ease as they’d always had. Only this time they were in a class that he wasn’t supposed to be in…

 

Neville flipped through his way to the correct page as he tried memorizing the ingredients on the page quickly. Glancing up from the book and almost falling off his stool.

 

“P-Professor.” Neville stuttered, looking up at the man standing in front of his desk.

 

“Longbottom, if you fail this assignment, I’m assigning you a tutor.” Professor Snape stated, looking down at the boy.

 

George couldn’t believe what he heard and he glanced at Theo, never had Snape every said that. He just flunked you until he could through you out after OWLs.

 

Neville nodded, standing up shakily, and starting off towards the ingredients closet.

 

“What’s wrong, Longbottom? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Draco taunted when Neville passed by his desk.

 

“Leave him alone Dr-Malfoy.” Harry growled, leaning across his desk to glare at the blonde.

 

Draco’s eyes went wide at Harry’s remark, and Neville scurried past him, sending a thankful look to Harry.

 

Ron scowled at all of them.

 

No one would share with Ron either so he was forced to make finding another empty table.

 

Neville grabbed his ingredients and rushed back to his desk to heat the cauldron.  While it heated, he sorted his ingredients into neat piles and sat down on his stool.

 

Unfortunately by the end of class, there was a hole in the bottom of another cauldron, and Neville was to have a Potions tutor.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, you can stay after class and clean this disaster up.” Professor Snape said, and Draco snickered from the front of the room.

 

Harry looked back at Neville, his green eyes wide, silently asking him a question that he mouthed.

'Will you be okay?'

 

Neville nodded, thankful for at least one person in the world who cared enough to worry.

 

“Class dismissed.” Snape said, waving his hands towards the door.

 

The students- well the Gryffindors pile out like they being chased by marauding Hippogriffs, while Neville sat on his stool, staring blankly at the chalk board.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, I expect your station spotless. Sixth years come in here next.”

 

Professor Snape tossed him a sponge and levitated a bucket of water over to him.

 

“I c-can’t use magic, P-Professor?” Neville asked, gripping the handle of the bucket.

 

Snape sighed, nodding, “If you think you can. It needs to be cleaned up sooner rather then later Mr. Longbottom.” making the bucket and sponge levitate back to him.

 

Theo led George out of class and to a deserted spot where he un wound the magic that made George invisible.

 

Theo kissed him with a grin, “A period assisting and then brewing for yourself lucky.”

 

George blushed darting back into the classroom to find Pucey helping Neville return his unused ingredients to the cupboard.

 

“You shouldn’t have to do that all by yourself.” Adrian muttered, taking some of the leftovers that Neville couldn’t fit into his bundle and took them himself.

 

“Thank you, Adrian…” Neville mumbled, following Adrian’s lead to the storage closet.

 

They returned all of Neville’s ingredients back where they belonged and walked out.

 

“Pucey, Longbottom, can you come here for a minute?” Snape called from his desk, all Sixth Year students immersed in their preparations for their lesson.

 

“Sure, Professor. What is it?” Adrian asked nonchalantly, while Neville walked slightly behind him, shaking again.

 

Adrian walked towards Snape’s desk, with Neville right behind him.

 

Adrian glanced back at Neville and frowned.

 

“I want you to be Mr. Longbottom’s Potions tutor. I’ve given up hope in trying to teach him Potions, myself. I was hoping that you’d be willing to teach him Fourth Year Potions.”

 

“But Professor…”

 

From his own desk, George could see Neville’s lips moving but he couldn’t understand him.

 

Adrian spun around and looked at him, whispering something back sternly.

 

“Sorry Professor, I’ll tutor him.” Adrian said; an unknown emotion in his eyes.

 

Neville blushed, and took an interest in his shoes.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Pucey. You can go begin.” Professor Snape said, with a wave of his hand.

 

“Uh... Professor?” Neville asked quietly.

 

“Oh, you can go too.”

 

Neville who was terrified of Snape, voluntarily stayed back to talk to him quietly.

 

That was one for the record books, George thought absently.

 

“Hey Pucey?”

 

How Warrington the empty-headed managed to pass Potions with an ‘O’ George wondered…

 

Pucey glanced at Cassius Warrington; the boy Marcus Flint had replaced him with last year.

 

“Can I have the Jobberknoll Feathers?” Cassius asked, turning his head to look at Adrian.

 

Adrian looked away and grabbed the feathers, handing them to him.

 

Warrington dumped the feathers into the cauldron carelessly, and Adrian stirred the potion around.

 

“Pucey you look distracted.” Cassius stated, standing and looking into the cauldron.

 

Adrian shrugged, still stirring.

 

“Do you really need to tutor that kid?” George heard Warrington ask, brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

“Yeah-…”

 

“Well I’m sorry. Draco is always saying how he’s the worst in Fourth Year.” Cassius said, cutting him off.

 

“He’s my friend so I don’t mind…” Adrian finished after the blonde stops talking.

 

“Oh…You’re friends with a Gryffindor?”

 

“Yes I actually am. I don’t see any problem in befriending people in other houses.”

 

“Oh.”

Adrian rolled his eyes and frowned slightly.

 

“What happened to that shadow of yours, Pucey?”

 

“What shadow?”

 

“You know, Montague. Isn’t that why he had to leave school?”

 

George snorted, Warrington wasn’t much brighter then Ron…

 

“Brecc is not my shadow! He’s my best friend! He didn’t have to leave school. He’s on vacation.”

 

“Yeah okay, whatever.”

 

Adrian growled low in his throat, his eyes darkening.

 

George remembered Fred losing his temper before his birthday and absently wondered in Pucey was going to have some sort of creature inheritance…

 

Ignoring Pucey and Warrington George turned back to his potion and let brewing sooth him….

 

XoooooX

Theo could have stayed…

 

He had a time turner. Who cared if he was going to be dialing it back for Muggle Studies after Arithmancy? He could have dialed it back after staying with George for Potions…

 

He kicked himself all the way to Arithmancy…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

  
It would have been yet another September school day if Ron wasn’t being angrily smug, Harry hadn’t been scowling at Ron and shaking his head while watching the Great Hall doors, Hermione seemed upset as well.  
  
Harry had saved a seat for Neville, so when he finally made an appearance George was giving him a once over.  
  
Only to find the faintest hint of pain in his eyes, a slight bump on the back of his head and a worried Adrian Pucey who would give his puppy scolding looks.  
  
Neville took his seat at the Gryffindor table besides Harry and his plate automatically filled.  
   
“Are you okay? Apollo didn’t seriously injure you right?” Harry asked looking worried.  
  
“No, I just have a slight concussion. Adrian was worried sick… He blames himself…” Neville said pulling a potion vial out of his pocket, placing it besides his plate and sighed, taking a bite of the waffles that had appeared when he sat down.  
  
“Everything would have been better if the bloody snake’s dog killed him.” Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
George glared at Ron and heard Neville take in a deep shaky breath.  
  
Neville appeared to be whispering something George couldn’t hear as a wince crossed his face and he quickly downed the potion before taking another bite of his breakfast.  
  
Harry glared at Ron and then looked over at the Slytherin table, scanning it quickly, lingering on a certain blonde-haired boy, before looking down at his plate blushing.  
  
Which amused George…sure Malfoy wasn’t the nicest person but for Harry to have a particular Slytherin to crush on like he did and clearly Neville as well was curious.  
  
“Aww Harry has a crush.” Neville teased quietly, poking Harry’s cheek.  
  
Dean and Seamus look up and grin at him while George shifted in his seat, probably with his curiosity evident in his face.  
  
“Thanks Neville.” Harry muttered darkly, still blushing.  
   
“You’re quite welcome!” Neville nudged Harry with his shoulder and gave his friend a mock bow.  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and Oliver Wood walked in. George hadn’t seen him since the World Cup. Having graduated, what was Oliver here for? Was something up with Percy? He knew Percy was wary of mum finding out about his partiality for Oliver. It had been quite interesting given their teasing about Clearwater the summer after their Fourth Year that it hadn’t Clearwater that Percy was seeing at all.  
  
Neville had turned back to Harry, failing to notice, “How long have you liked him?”  
  
“Liked who?” Oliver asked, smiling at his old team and Neville.  
  
“Hi Oli! How are you treating Perce?” George grinned up at his old Quidditch captain.  
  
“Hush George…everything is great.” Oliver said with a smile.  
  
George did wonder how true that was, between Percy’s work in Crouch’s Department and Oliver’s practices as a Reserve Keeper they had to be quite busy. Oliver had planned to get an apartment but Percy was still at home.  
   
“Hi Oliver, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, turning to look up at their former Captain.  
  
“I’m actually here to talk to Neville.” Oliver turned his attention to the boy on his right.  
  
Neville raised an eyebrow and scooted over, offering Oliver a place to sit.  
   
Oliver sat and smiled.  
  
Neville watched Draco stand up, but turned his attention back to Oliver. “What’s up?”  
  
“Well, first off, I want to state that I did some heredity research, and we’re second cousins. My mother and your maternal grandfather were siblings.” Oliver smiled.  
  
Neville just looked confused, probably having forgot about all those letters from relations giving him advice on what electives to choose.  
  
“Also your paternal grandfather and my grandmother Cassie were siblings as well. Cassie is bonded to your Great Uncle Algie, the one who knocked you out the window? Secondly, I want to apologize for not being there last year, I should have done my research earlier and maybe you would have had me there for you as support. I was too Quidditch-obsessed to think of anything but that and my boyfriend…” Oliver said with an embarrassed sort of laugh.  
  
Then Draco stopped at Gryffindor’s table interrupted him and surprising them.  
  
“Pot- I mean, Harry, I’ve come over here to apologize for my atrocious and cruel behaviour in the past, in hopes that we could put it behind us and become friends?” Draco said nervously.  
  
Ron glared jaw dropped at the blonde Slytherin.  
  
‘If looks could kill, Malfoy would be on the floor dying painfully. Which would be a shame, no matter how prattish the boy was he was good looking.’ George thought, he caught sight of Theo’s thoughtful frown and felt guilty for thinking like that. He was more then just content with Theo he loved him.  
  
Harry’s jaw dropped and his cheeks turned red, but he put his hand out.   
  
This gesture didn’t seem like much to the surrounding people, but Draco grinned and his eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion.  
  
“Harry Potter.” Harry said when Draco’s hand met his, both of their eyes widening.  
  
The was the crack of powerful magic when their hands touched, reminding George of diagrams of persons being shocked by Muggle electricity.  
   
“D-Draco Malfoy.” Draco said as he struggled to recover his composure.  
  
“I seemed to have mixed with the wrong sort. Maybe you can help me?” Harry asked as an innocent smile appeared on his face.  
  
This time it was Draco’s turn for his jaw to drop, but the blonde merely nodded.  
   
“Would you care to sit with us for a while, or are there too many lions for you?” Harry asked looking a bit hopeful.  
  
“I was actually just going to go back, but I need to have a word with Longbottom and Wood before I go.” Malfoy looked a little abashed.  
  
Harry nodded, and sat down his disappointment clearly etched in his face.  
   
Dean winked and immediately Harry blushed.  
  
Draco leaned across the table. “There’s a very possessive Slytherin over at my table, that doesn’t like older men talking to his Neville.”  
  
George snorted, possessive? He’d never known Pucey to exhibit possessiveness or jealousy until he’d caught sight of Pucey glaring at Oliver.  
  
“You can tell this Slytherin that I’m his cousin and that I can talk to my family if I want. As I was saying Neville, I was thinking about taking you to Hogsmeade as a sort of bonding time for us? Maybe get you new robes and lunch?” Oliver said sternly to Malfoy and warmly to Neville.  
  
Neville opened his mouth to protest but Oliver grinned.  
  
“Please Neville?”  Oliver begged giving him a sort of pouting puppy face that George had never seen on his old teammate’s face.  
  
The others didn’t seem notice Draco walking swiftly back to the Slytherin table but George did. Then again, any reason to cast his eyes to Slytherin’s House table and look at Theo…  
   
“Fine, I’ll go.” Neville blushed sighing.  
  
Oliver left them to go up to the Great Table no doubt to talk McGonagall into letting him borrow Neville for an afternoon.  
  
Then George noticed that Harry was watching Draco from afar.  
   
“Harry, stop staring, he’ll notice.” George said with a quiet tone that was almost a mumble.  
  
“I wasn’t staring.” Harry turned to face him pouting.  
   
“You were too.” Neville smiled at him.  
  
“Disgusting…” Ron mumbled, nudging their sister with his elbow and leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
   
“If you’ve got something to say, Weasley, say it to my face.” Neville growled at Ron.  
  
“Am I not allowed to speak with my sister, Longbottom?” Ron asked snarling at him.  
  
Neville’s ears burned. “I know you’re talking about how disgusting we are. Don’t deny it, if you have a r-remark to make about who I, or any of these boys like, say it to our faces. Spreading untrue things gets you nowhere and gains you enemies. You’ve already made an enemy of a very powerful Slytherin, and a large group of Gryffindors. You don’t need to have any more people against you.”  
   
“I do what I want Longbottom, and if I want to beat the pouf out of someone I should have the right to do it.” Ron sneered.  
  
“That is the single idiotic thing I have ever heard, you ignoramus.” Hermione said, turning to Ron as if to be a human shield to the boys he’d been insulting.  
  
Despite her intelligence and courage, true bravery had never been a quality that George had noticed in Hermione. Either this situation with Ron was fanning a small spark into a flame or this was Hermione’s way of maturing into a strong person who not only stands up to her friends but also stands up for them.  
   
“Detention Ronald, I thought you would have learned by now. Keep your homophobic comments to yourself.” George growled at his younger brother.  
  
To his surprise George found Neville looking from him to Ron, as if picking out the differences between them that often gave George pause personally.  
  
Ron’s hair was longer and curlier, lighter than George’s own by almost three shades, though Ginny’s seemed darker by four. Ron’s nose was long and pointed while George had a nose that was completely unlike Ron’s. Ron’s eyes were a silver blue colour, just like Ginny’s, while George and Fred shared deep blue-green eyes that Theo seemed to admire. Percy’s eyes, like Bill and Charlie’s were much closer to their eyes then Ron and Ginny’s. Ron and Ginny had freckles covering every inch of their faces while their twin brothers’ barely a freckle in sight; their chins and the shape of their faces were different as well. Actually the few freckles they possessed only stood out during moments of extreme agitation…  
  
Neville bit his lip, so lost in his pondering that he failed to hear George when the replacement sixth year Prefect asked if he was okay.  
  
So George tapped the fourth year on his shoulder frowning.  
   
Neville shook his head, turning to the ginger. “What?”  
  
“I asked if you were okay.” George’s frown deepened as he noticed changes in Neville’s eyes, the colour of his skin and his breathing.  
  
“Yes, I’m just thinking. I seemed to have given myself another headache.” Neville said wincing.  
   
George followed Neville’s eyes over to the Slytherin table; they both watched Adrian in a heated conversation with his small group of friends.  
  
Then Adrian pulled himself from the conversation and looked at Neville. The older Sixth Year mouthed something George didn’t understand but a glance at Neville proved that the younger Gryffindor had.  
   
Neville shook his head slightly only to wince more obviously, while pointing to his temple.  
  
Adrian was visibly upset and stood.  
  
Neville pouted as the Slytherin prefect made his way to him.  
   
“Did you take your potion like Madam Pomfrey told you to?” Adrian said reaching out to brush the hair from his eye.  
  
“Yes I did, it worked for about twenty minutes and then I started thinking too hard.” Neville pouted.  
  
“Ba-Nev,” Adrian said quietly, “just please don’t hurt yourself. It pains me enough that I caused this; I don’t want you in more pain.” Adrian knelt in front of him.   
  
George was suspicious that Adrian had almost used the endearment ‘baby’ one that even Theo had never used on him. While Adrian was an honourable sort for a Slytherin a bit like Theo in that respect, he was a tiny bit jealous of them. Theo didn’t have the sort of authority Adrian had, he was more of an outcast by choice like Neville was…had been.  
  
Neville stared at the ring on the hand Adrian placed on his knee, reaching and fiddling with it absentmindedly.  
  
George observed a light pink blush to colour both of their cheeks.  
  
“Faggots.” Ron grumbled, glaring at them.  
  
“What did I say Weasley? Leave him alone or I swear I’ll assign you detention every night with Filch until the end of goddamn term.” Adrian growled, the hand Neville was playing with nervously, twitched.  
   
Neville bit his lip as he intertwined their fingers. “Just drop it Adrian…”  
  
“No Neville, he’s hurting you, and I won’t allow it.” Adrian said stubbornly.  
  
“So you’re the possessive one that Malfoy was talking about…” Oliver said, glancing from Adrian’s face to their hands. “Dinna expect that…”  
   
To George’s relief, Oliver didn’t seem angry or disappointed about that. Rather he seemed intrigued…  
  
Neville let go hastily, his face turning bright red.  
  
Adrian grumbled something that sounded an awful lot like the word ‘cousins’, standing to meet Oliver.  
  
Oliver took his eyes from his red-faced cousin to the Slytherin Prefect, who was nearly as tall he was. Oliver grinned and held out his hand to the boy before him. “Wood, Oliver Wood.”  
  
“I know who you are Wood. I’m Pucey, Adrian Pucey.” Pucey said with begrudging politeness.  
  
“I know who you are as well; we played Quidditch against each other many times before.” Oliver said smugly.  
   
“A very talented and tough competitor, might I add.” Adrian grumbled.  
  
“Flattery gets you nowhere, Pucey. I see you’ve taken quite a liking to my cousin though.” Oliver teased.  
  
Adrian tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face.  
   
Oliver chuckled.  
   
“More than he seems to realize…” Adrian whispered barely audible.  
  
Oliver’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before smiling again, “He deserves someone who would be good to him.” Oliver said quietly, “Like a former Head Boy I know sometimes he seems to not see his own worth.”  
  
George was distracted from their conversation when he realized that Neville had turned deathly pale while the former rivals talked. Now Neville had started spluttering and coughing, his eyes glazing he appeared almost dizzy.  
  
Immediately Adrian turned and knelt beside him again while Harry patted his back.  
   
“Ye alright there Nev?” Seamus asked worried, his thumb rubbing circles on Dean’s hand.  
  
Neville attempted to nod but continued to cough and tears welling in his eyes from coughing so hard. He tried to take a deep breath and attempted hold the coughing back, failing miserably, and tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Adrian wiped them away and Harry continued rubbing circles into his back.  
  
Slowly the coughing faded, but that was because Neville’s breathing had slowed to a mere crawl.  
  
 “Maybe today is a really bad day for going to Hogsmeade.” Neville whispered with a raw scratchy throat as he lost consciousness falling off the bench and into Adrian’s lap.  
   
“Nev? Nev!” Adrian gasped cradling the boy as he fell into him.  
  
Quidditch sharpened reflexes and having Percy who was terminally clumsy as a lover had Oliver casting a cushioning charm on the floor behind Adrian to cushion their fall as the Slytherin Chaser toppled backwards.  
   
Harry jumped off the bench, his face pale with worry. “Neville!”  
  
“Maybe your stinking mutt killed him.” Ron sneered.  
  
George felt rather then saw Fred hex him silent.  
  
Seamus clenched his fists, “Apollo’s no mutt! He’s a purebred wolfhound. One of the O’Shaneseys finest! We wouldn’t dare sell a lesser dog to the likes of the Puceys.”  
   
George didn’t see why Seamus flinched but presumed it was Ron’s fault, while Seamus immediately joined Dean in worrying over their friend.  
  
Oliver knelt at his cousin’s side, ignoring the stiffness of the Slytherin holding Neville. “Must have been a hell of crack he took. I’ve never known him to faint before. Sprained wrists and ankles to be sure but not faintin’…you sure Pomfrey be checking our Neville over proper like?”  
  
Adrian scowled, “Watched her myself. Of course she threw us out because she wanted breakfast and we were holding her up.”  
  
“She’s up late most nights…” tiny Colin Creevey said quietly. “Dennis’ been sick since the night of Sorting. He caught a cold and hasn’t been better yet.”  
  
George turned to him frowning, “That shouldn’t be…its been weeks.”  
  
Granted that coughing was nasty and had kept his dormmates up all night the one night Dennis stayed in the Tower but surely he should have recovered by now…  
  
Colin sniffed, “I’m worried sick. His friends Mike and Ned see him more than I do…always bringing him their notes and homework. If it weren’t for them he wouldn’t be keeping up.”  
  
“How’d he hurt himself?” Oliver frowned more fiercely.  
   
“Pucey’s stupid dog ran him down. Any faster and he’d have killed him.”  Ginny repeated Ron’s words swallowing nervously.   
  
Hermione glared at her, “You should watch that sort of talk Ginny. Neville’s never bothered you. You have no reason to be cruel.”  
   
His sister ever the coward flinched.  
   
By then Madam Pomfrey had finally made her way over from the Head Table. “Really? What’s wrong with the boy now?”  
  
Oliver glared, “Fainted. Your pain potion must not have done much good. You should have paid more attention to the boy instead of your stomach.”  
   
“You have no right to talk to me like that Oliver Wood! You stupid sport has brought more patients into my hospital wing over the years. How many times has Harry Potter had to be carried into my realm unconscious? Quidditch ought to be banned!”  
   
The Quidditch fans hissed at her.  
  
“I think,” George snapped, “that the health of that boy is far more important then your prejudices. Now are you going to conjure the stretcher or shall I?”  
  
He didn’t like her and instead of realizing that it was Oliver’s worry that made him critical of her healing skills, Pomfrey attacked Quidditch. That was a sure way to get Oliver as well as others riled up which didn’t help Neville at all and merely served to upset George further. He’d checked on Dennis often the first week of school and then Prefect duties and homework crept up on him, between that and Theo George had forgotten his responsibility to check on the ill First Year.  
  
The nurse sniffed, flicking her wand as if to conjure.  
  
Adrian glared, “We don’t need it. I have him.” He held Neville gently but securely with one arm and held up the other to Oliver, “I will need a hand up though.”  
   
Oliver nodded and hauled them both up.  
  
Then Adrian followed the stiff-backed nurse.  
  
Behind him were Oliver, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Hermione.  
  
George and Colin lingered not far behind but for different reasons…  
  
“Are Dennis’ symptoms the same as the day I carried him into the Hospital wing? Have they worsened in anyway?”  
  
“He can hardly talk, he coughs so hard the bed shakes. He’s always chilled but he sweats so much that she has to change his bedding a bunch of times a day. Dennis can’t walk, hasn’t the energy. The three of us pop in as often as we can to you know help him to the bathroom. He’s shy so he doesn’t like Pomfrey to help him. He doesn’t sleep well and he hasn’t been able to keep down his meals. He coughs them up not long after eating.”  
  
George felt a chill, this sounded familiar, too hauntingly familiar.  
  
That was impossible, they were Muggleborns weren’t then?  
  
Then again George couldn’t think of any Muggleborn pair of siblings that were both magical aside from perhaps twins.  
  
Did they have a magical parent?  
  
George was vaguely aware of Adrian ordering Draco to send for a healer…  
  
Harry was about to follow his Slytherin but Adrian shook his head. “You’d best be here in case he wakes up. You and I are his closest friends and he will need to be comforted.” Adrian shifted the fourth year’s boy in his arms, looking down at his pale face.  
  
George was instantly suspicious that Adrian was tempted to press his lips to Neville’s and kiss him but the older Sixth Year merely bit his lip and tore his eyes from Neville’s face.  
   
Oliver was walking on Adrian’s right, watching him with great interest while Dean and Seamus fell back to whisper frantically with Colin and George.  
  
“You think our Neville will be alright?” Seamus frowned.  
  
“I hope so, I think Pucey sent Malfoy to get his personal healer. I’m sure he’d send for the best.  
  
Ahead of them Hermione and Harry flanked Adrian and Oliver as they followed Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary.  
  
Once at the doors they all rushed in…  
  
While Adrian laid Neville reverently down on a bed, George and Colin were rushing off to see Mini Creevey.  
  
George stiffened stopping mid-stride, if the hair was a bit redder, the eyes more green and the nose more pointed rather than rounder; he could be seeing Percy…  
  
The look of worry on Colin’s face reminded George achingly of Bill, Bill had begged mum to take him to St. Mungos. It had been the saving of Percy, it had taken him a while to recover and he would never be athletic like them but he’d lived.  
  
George checked the boy’s temperature with a spell, surprised to note how high it was despite the clamminess of Dennis’ skin.  
  
The breaths the boy struggled for were laboured, watery almost and the coughing fits shook not only the bed but Dennis’ entire body quaked.  
  
“Tell me the truth, your family is magical isn’t it.” George said in a voice that was meant to be stern but came out shaky.  
  
Colin looked at him in shocked horror, “What do you mean?”  
  
“If my suspicion is correct, you’re either a Prewett or a Weasley. I don’t know how that might be but,” George stammered.  
  
“Dad told me the truth after I was unpetrified. He nearly fainted when someone came into the infirmary at that time, he nervously told me who they were. It was a shock, I thought I was a Muggleborn but I’m an illegitimate pureblood same as Dennis.”  
  
“Who came into the infirmary after you were fed the potion?” George frowned.  
  
“Your father.” Colin whispered glancing nervously at Dennis.  
  
The boy had a terrible coughing fit and didn’t seem as if he could hear them.  
  
Now George was really confused, “What does Dad have to do with anything?”  
  
Colin swallowed, “We’re half-brothers, my dad was our bearer and his real name is Gideon.”  
  
George stumbled, “Uncle Gideon? Dad? Half…brothers…”  
  
George knew that his mother had obviously gotten pregnant in school and his paternal grandparents disliked her. His mother adored Fabian, loathed Gideon and his father couldn’t bear to talk about either of them.  
  
This was too much for him, George wasn’t cut out for leadership or being a strong fraternal figure. He wasn’t strong like Bill; he couldn’t stand up to their parents. His father couldn’t even stand up to his mum, how could he have dared be unfaithful?  
  
Then again, happy wasn’t something he could really say about dad. The only time he’d really seen him happy was at the Quidditch World Cup…  
  
How could they have produced seven children and not love one another?  
  
Had they ever? If they had what did that mean for Theo and himself? Could they fall out of love? Might he become the same harpyish sort that his mum was and turn Theo into a man too cowed to have an opinion?  
  
Colin looked at him strangely, “Are you alright George?”  
  
George sighed, “I don’t know, this is shocking…”  
  
“Dad said his name was Arthur, well that’s what he called him. He was born Arcturus Colan, dad named me for him anglicising it to Colin Arthur.”  
  
“What about Dennis?”  
  
“Your dad used to call him Dion, Dennis is the anglicised form of Dionysus meaning ‘he who runs amoung the trees’, Caradoc ‘Beloved’ for the wizard who died in his place and because he loved your father despite everything...”  
  
That hurt, how could Uncle Gideon sleep with his father while his father was bonded to his mum and give birth to his child still loving his dad that much?  
  
Calling his parents happy wouldn’t be truthful even if Harry wanted to believe they were the most perfect family in the world.  
  
George sat down heavily on a nearby bed, wrapping his arms around himself and he wanted Theo there badly.  
  
Brothers…  
  
George now had eight of them…  
  
These two seemed like good kids…he just wished that Dennis were well.  
  
Would Colin have told him if he was?  
  
“I want to talk to him…” George said quietly.  
  
“To who? Dad?” Colin frowned.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“To understand…”  
  
“I know everything and I still don’t understand.” Colin snorted.  
  
Then the healer who had been looking after Neville appeared. “Young Master Pucey asked me to take a look at this young man. After the mess Pomfrey made regarding Young Master Longbottom’s care, I would have examined any patient of that useless excuse for a mediwitch.”  
  
George frowned, “What was wrong with Neville?”  
  
“Thanks to Miss Granger’s quick thinking I was able to examine the potions vial that Pomfrey gave to Master Longbottom. She had attempted to feed a peanut butter sandwich to this young man and forgot to wash her hands afterwards. It was her misfortune that young Master Longbottom happens to be allergic to peanuts, we caught it just in time had she re-exposed him it’s possible that he might have gone into total respiratory arrest because it was affecting his breathing.”  
  
Colin swallowed, “You’re a real healer?”  
  
“Yes, Hyrum Smythe born to the House of Smith. I have been a healer for forty years and I take pride in ensuring that my patients receive the utmost care. Unless it is something beyond my talents I prefer to treat all my patients ailments. I am one of the few healers who are familiar with Metamorphmagi. I am a relatively well-rounded general healer and many of the old families are amoung my patients.” The healer bowed.  
  
“Please sir, I’m so worried about Dennis. He hardly can sleep, can barely breath and keeps practically no food down. He just gets worse and worse.” Colin said looking pale himself.  
  
“Prefect Weasley please escort this young man to the library, I need quiet to work. You may return so that you can retrieve him later when I have finished.”  
  
George was stunned, he swallowed, “Yes healer. Come along Colin. Why don’t we track down that Ravenclaw of yours or Dennis’ friends?”  
  
Colin swallowed, “I don’t want to.”  
  
“Your presence will distract my patient and he needs absolute calm.”  
  
George ushered Colin out still dazed by the news that he had stepbrothers.  
  
Waiting outside was Theo, Ned and Mike…  
  
“How is Longbottom?” Theo asked.  
  
“He’s alright now, I think Smythe sent him back to the Tower to keep him away from Pomfrey. Smythe is examining Dennis to make sure that Pomfrey is actually treating him properly. Pomfrey made a mistake that could have killed or seriously cause injury, she recklessly exposed Neville to an allergen and would have again because she hadn’t washed her hands.” George grumbled.  
  
“Will Denny be alright?” Ned frowned.  
  
“He told me to take Colin the library and that he’d send me to fetch him later.” George sighed.  
  
Ned and Mike took Colin’s hands, “Then we’ll take him to the library and you can come get us when the healer’s ready to talk.”  
  
The two First Year boys dragged of their friend’s elder brother and left George with Theo.  
  
“They’re my brothers…” George said quietly.  
  
“What? Who are?”  
  
“Colin and Dennis are my half brothers. Dad slept with my uncle Gideon but I don’t know why…”  
  
“I may have made an inquiry as to why Weasleys are called bloodtraitors over the summer.” Theo said quietly.  
  
George flinched, “What? Why did you do that?”  
  
“Merely to surmise what as my consort your reception into pureblood circles would be. It was because your mother seduced your father and conceived a child while he was already betrothed to another. Your father willingly chose to break his contract with Gideon who according to accounts he loved and insisted on bonding to your mother via an expedited license. Your mother not only gave birth to your brother Bill while in her fifth year, she also produced Charlie in her sixth almost a year later. Percy was born after Hogwarts, as were you and Fred but your family’s reputation as bloodtraitors came from your mother.” Theo admitted quietly.  
  
“Mum did that to dad and her own brother? Why?” George whispered horrified.  
  
“Apparently she didn’t want anyone else, especially her own brother to be your father’s bonded.” Theo shrugged.  
  
“With that sort of trouble, why would you still want me?”  
  
“Like I told Ron, that business doesn’t truly apply to you. You were born after the scandal; you have not done anything to earn the title of bloodtraitor yourself. Besides with two dead possibly murdered bonded to my father’s name, am I likely to find anyone either? My father also has three children in the vault, a daughter who died close to birth and two who died at birth. Since two of them were female I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a hand in their deaths as well. Unless Blaise finds someone who is willing to overlook the scandal of his mother’s many Bondings to rich wizards only to lose them to death within three years, it is doubtful that anyone would consider him as a choice despite his being her only heir.” Theo shrugged.  
  
“Are you sure,” George muttered.  
  
“That I still want you? Salazar’s cauldron yes! Enough to wait but that’s very difficult, especially when I have a very sexy boyfriend.” Theo said pulling George into a kiss.  
  
With an arm around George’s shoulders, Theo led him back inside the Hospital wing.  
  
“There you are Prefect. What can you tell me about Mr. Creevey?”  
  
“Prewett.” George said quietly. “His name is Dennis Caradoc Prewett, sired by Arcturus Colan Weasley, first born of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black, born to Gideon Lionel Prewett; second born of Drystan Prewett and Danah Burke born Danbrain Hasselah.”  
  
Healer Smythe stiffened, “Oh dear…that changes everything. He has similar symptoms as young Master Percival. When did he fall ill?”  
  
“He fell into the lake and was retrieved by Theo’s brother Darieos. It was on September first and it was a gale.”  
  
“He aspirated water as well as was soaked to the bone. He was born with weak lungs and was probably presumed to have asthma. I believe that Percival fell into the lake near The Burrow rather young?” Smythe said sharply.  
  
“It was March, Percy always had allergies and was sick a lot but he fell in and Bill had to save him. He got sick right away and wouldn’t get better. Finally Bill bullied mum into taking him to St. Mungos his last day of spring holidays. He should have stayed because of classes but he felt bad about leaving mum alone from January to July with a young baby, three toddlers, Percy who was usually sick and Charlie who was about to go up to Hogwarts. He had an overdeveloped sense of responsibility….” George’s voice was quiet and thoughtful.  
  
Theo snorted softly but said nothing.  
  
“Given that they both are of similar hereditary factors I find that young Master Prewett had best transfer to St. Mungos. It is highly probable that he has the same bloodline lung disorder. He will likely require the same treatment, it is shameful,” Smythe gave Pomfrey a disdainful glare, “that a healer was not sent for sooner. His parents ought to be informed and I will require permission to move him presently. It would do well to summon both the Headmaster, his Head of House and his elder brother so that I can present my suspicions.” Smythe said sharply.  
  
George nodded mutely.  
  
“See to it.” Smythe then turned his attention to his patient.  
  
“I’ll fetch Colin at once. Perhaps you’d better find Dumbledore and McGonagall, unless you think sending for your father would be the more prudent first choice. I can send,”  
  
“Pokey should stay with Gracie,” George protested, “She looked very tired and upset when I last saw her.”  
  
A change came over Theo; it was as if a great bucket of water had been dumped on him. He sputtered, “What? Why? How could…what could be going on at Mansfield? We did everything possible to ensure her protection…”  
  
George sighed, “I only know that when I asked her to heal one of my lions she looked terribly distraught and afraid to be away from her post.”  
  
“We’ll see to your brother friend. If a house elf is quite impossible, then our only option is to floo. Surely you know his floo at the Ministry.”  
  
“Yes, it’s only rated for fire calls rather then travel.” George frowned. “There is no guarantee that he’s present.”  
  
“Floo all of them will you; Dumbledore, McGonagall and your father. We’ll figure out how to contact his bearer as soon as Colin arrives.” Theo kissed him, “Pomfrey has a fireplace that one can use to fire call.”  
  
Blushing George shoved his way into Pomfrey’s office ignoring her cries of protest and tossed floo powder into the flames, “Headmaster’s office.”  
  
It did not take above a moment for Dumbledore appear in the floo.  
  
“Poppy? Oh dear me, It’s George Weasley, how might I help dear boy?” Dumbledore said frowning.  
  
“Healer Smythe has been summoned to see Neville Longbottom and Dennis…Creevey.  He wishes for you to come to the Infirmary at once, says it’s imperative he does.”  
  
“Oh my, whatever could be the matter?” Dumbledore tutted.  
  
“He says that Dennis’ condition has worsened and must be removed to St. Mungos’,” George began.  
  
“I’m sure that is quite impossible. He’s already missing a great deal of classes.”  
  
“Pomfrey hasn’t the skill to treat him,”  
  
“Smythe is an arrogant healer with an overly high opinion of himself that is not helped by the rich fawning of him and tripping over each other to gain him as their personal physician.” Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
“I believe that is up to his parents sir.” George said coldly. “Now shall I flood McGonagall or will you?”  
  
A hard look came into Dumbledore’s eyes, “Very well Mr. Weasley if you insist I’ll ring for Minerva and meet you in the Hospital Wing in good time.”  
  
Then the connection closed.  
  
George scowled; tossing floo powder into the flames he called out, “Office of Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London ”  
  
Immediately the flames crackled, turning green and then he could spy his father’s office in the flames.  
  
George stuck his head in the flames, “Dad.”  
  
Arthur Weasley bolted up, knocking over his chair, “George?”  
  
“In the floo dad.”  
  
“Dear me. Why ever are you there?” his father frowned.  
  
“We need you at Hogwarts. It’s a family matter but don’t bother mum.”  
  
“Are one of you in trouble?”  
  
“That’s a matter of opinion but there is no trouble that requires detentions or suspensions. I can’t explain by floo.” George said in an attempt to be reassuring.  
  
“Where are you? Whose floo are you using?”  
  
“I’m in the hospital wing. I’m using Pomfrey’s.”  
  
“Hospital wing? I’ll come right away.”  
  
“Thanks dad.” George said honestly.  
  
“You’ve never called like this before. Is something wrong?”  
  
“I’ll tell you everything when you get here. Promise.”  
  
“Understood. Be there shortly.”  
  
Then the floo closed.  
  
“Now young man, perfect or not it’s not right to force your way into a lady’s room.” Pomfrey tried chastise him.  
  
“Excuse me. My brother needs me.” George snapped.  
  
Leaving a very perturbed Pomfrey in his wake. 

  
XoooooX

  
Highly disturbed, Theo made his way from the Hospital Wing to the library weaving his way through the stacks searching for Ned, his friend Mike and Colin.  
  
He found a pacing Mike, a scowling Ned and Colin with his head upon his arms.  
  
Ned beheld him first, “Theo! What news?”  
  
“The Healer has asked for Colin to return. Is there a way to reach your father?” Theo asked the stricken Third Year.  
  
“He’s at The Eerie…” Colin said breathlessly as if he was holding back a sob. “Dennis is really sick isn’t he?”  
  
“He’s in the best hands at present.” Theo said solemnly. “Come on. Do you have an elf you can call? Do you know if the floo is open?”  
  
“Jolly?” Colin said a strangled voice.  
  
Immediately an elf appeared.  
  
“What Master Colin be needing?”  
  
“Tell dad…tell dad…” then Colin’s voice broke.  
  
“Please inform your master that Dennis is quite ill. Has been since the beginning of term. A respected healer, a Hyrum Smythe at a request from the Honourable Hadrian Pucey examined him and has requested his presence in the Hogwarts infirmary at once.”  
  
The elf gasped, “Master Dennis be sick? Why master not told?”  
  
Theo frowned, “Why indeed? I suspect that will be your master’s first question upon his arrival.”  
  
The elf bowed, “Jolly tell master.”  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
Theo held out a hand to Colin, “Come on now, you’ll no doubt want to be present when the healer explains Dennis’ condition.”  
  
Colin nodded sniffing.  
  
Mike and Ned guided him back to the Hospital wing, with Theo hard upon their heels.

  
XoooooX

  
George paced himself, waiting for the adults to arrive while chiding himself about not paying close attention to Dennis’ worsening condition.  
  
Dumbledore arrived first of course, along with McGonagall who was scowling.  
  
George didn’t speak to either of them and let them talk amoungst themselves.  
  
The door opened admitting his dad as well as Theo, Colin, Ned and Mike.  
  
A heartbeat later an elf appeared with a young man who looked quite like him only at least twenty years his senior.  
  
Arthur fairly ran across the infirmary, “You’re really alive! I thought my mind was playing tricks on me in June. Thank Merlin!”  
  
“It can’t be…” McGonagall gasped.  
  
“What the devil,” Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Gideon stiffened, “Arthur? Why are you here?”  
  
“I had him sent for Gideon.”  
  
George’s uncle swallowed, turning to take in the healer’s frown and the coughing boy on the bed, “Godric’s sword! Dennis! What happened?”  
  
“He’s always had weak lungs hasn’t he? Often has a cold? Allergies? Asthma?” Smythe snapped.  
  
Gideon flinched, “Yes? What of it?”  
  
“He shows signs that he’s inherited not only the Weasley weak lungs but also their particular form of pneumonia.” Smythe drawled.  
  
Arthur, George’s father looked from the boy to Gideon, “How is this possible? That’s what Percy had…”  
  
“He’s your son Arthur…” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“My…oh Merlin.” George’s dad slumped on a bed.  
  
“Our elder son, Colin Arthur.” Gideon said stepping forward and pulling Colin to his chest. “That’s Dennis Caradoc.”  
  
George watched as his father whispered the names.  
  
“Why did you let me think you were dead?”  
  
“Fabian and Caradoc were attacked, I was already mostly living in the Muggle world. I was pregnant at the time and hiding it with Colin was difficult. I knew spells that weren’t exactly you know legal and sort of put Dennis is stasis so he didn’t mature while I mourned the lost of Fabian and our friend. When I was better able to go on, I continued the pregnancy, giving birth under an assumed name and glamour under the care of Andromeda.” Gideon said quietly. “Will he be alright healer?”  
  
“I’ll require permission to remove him immediately to St. Mungos’. I know the specialists who treated young Master Percival and I will deliver him to them at once.” Smythe said stiffly.  
  
“Now see here Smythe, this has gone far enough. A lot of fuss for a chill.” Dumbledore scolded.  
  
“Your Mediwizard is the most incompetent fool I have ever met! She poisoned the Longbottom heir and nearly killed him.”  
  
“That’s quite enough Smythe, I won’t have the spreading of wild stories.” McGonagall snapped.  
  
“Wild? Wild? Young Master Longbottom is highly allergic to peanuts and she served Master Dennis a peanut butter sandwich and failed to wash her hands before she treated Master Longbottom. I treated Master Longbottom at Young Master Pucey’s insistence and expense; he will recover quite nicely but will require a slight extension on his homework due to both the anaphylactic shock and his concussion.” Smythe scowled. “It is not for you two to deny this child’s right to treatment, it’s his parents.”  
  
“Will he be alright?” Gideon whispered.  
  
“Percy’s alive and working for my cousin Barty. He was Head Boy and a Prefect,” Arthur offered nervously.  
  
“I lost you…I can’t lose our son too.”  
  
“I’ve had thirteen years to think about how much I regretted…”  
  
“You wouldn’t give up your children anymore then I would.”  
  
“The elder five I couldn’t part with but the younger ones…” Arthur grumbled. “I want out but a divorce isn’t possible.”  
  
“Don’t go back to her.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“Never, we’ll see each other through this. I went through this with Percy, we can be sure that Dennis is just as fortunate. “ Arthur promised.  
  
Gideon let out a shuddering breath, “Colin…I’d like you to meet your father.”  
  
“So I have permission to take Dennis to St. Mungos?”  
  
“Yes. The sooner he sees the proper healers, the better.” Arthur said sternly.  
  
“What about school?” McGonagall frowned.  
  
“He hasn’t attended one class professor. Mike and I’ve been bringing him notes and tell him about lessons. Even showed him our wand work.” Ned scowled.  
  
“He hasn’t attended a single class!” Gideon snapped, “Why didn’t you see fit to tell me he was even ill?”  
  
“Poppy assured me that it was just a simple pulmonary infection.” Dumbledore said blandly.  
  
“Pomfrey misdiagnosed the severity of Young Master Malfoy’s injury from that Hippogriff and nearly killed Longbottom and you still defend her? Have you lost your vaulted wits Headmaster?” Smythe exclaimed.  
  
“Take Dennis to St. Mungos. We’ll be informing both father and Augusta about this. Between the three incidents, I’m sure that we can convince the Board of Governors to force her into retirement. Before her ineptitude causes the death of a student.” Arthur snapped.  
  
Smythe conjured a stretcher, levitated Dennis onto it and took out an object that was presumably a portkey.  
  
“Since my opinion is not appreciated and I have been insulted, was there a reason I was summoned.”  
  
“So that you could hear the healer’s diagnosis which you ignored. You’re not a healer Headmaster.” George scowled. “You’re a Transfiguration Master, but pardon us for taking his word over yours.”  
  
“You forget yourself George.”  
  
“No I haven’t. Where were you two Dennis when fell in the lake? Nowhere, another First Year saved him. Where were you when he arrived wet and chilled to the bone? Oblivious. He had to be helped out by students again. Where were you when he was so sick he kept his dormmates up all night? Nowhere. Where were you when he was taken here? Where were you when he wasn’t getting any better? You’re supposed to be looking out for our welfare and you didn’t even tell his father that he was ill. I bet you didn’t even tell him when Colin was attacked until the draught was ready.” George spat.  
  
“Hush George, this isn’t the way to handle it.” Theo whispered.  
  
“Who might you be?” Arthur sighed.  
  
“Theodoros Augustus Nott.” Theo bowed.  
  
“Not Oran’s son…” Gideon scowled.  
  
Theo winced, “Ned and I have the misfortune of being his sons, yet we have taken an oath to be as in opposition of him as we can.”  
  
“How rare is the son who can righteously defy his father.” Arthur said quietly.  
  
“It is justice that bids us to stand our ground.” Ned said sternly. “I would not follow our father for all the gold in Gringotts.”  
  
“Nor I.” Theo said solemnly. “George had become a part of our small family, a partner and confidant.”  
  
Their hands entwined.  
  
Gideon smiled, “I have no objections.”  
  
George blushed fiercely, highly embarrassed as he coughed, “Dad?”  
  
Arthur Weasley started at them looking more thoughtful then he’d ever seen him, “Do you love each other?”  
  
Theo pulled George closer, “More than anything. We’ve decided to postpone complete physical intimacy for a few reasons; our age difference isn’t one of them. I know George was uneasy about it for a while and tried to keep our friendship from developing into romance but I didn’t let him get away with that.”  
  
George blinked, he hadn’t realised that Theo knew that…  
  
“Let it develop naturally, don’t rush into it…” Arthur said quietly. “Whatever happens, don’t let anyone separate you…never chose to cleave to another. You’ll only regret it.”  
  
Theo snorted, “No one will take George from me, I’d poison them first.”  
  
George shivered at the possessive tone in his voice; it wasn’t fear induced but rather it felt erotic.  
  
“Then I have no objections.” Arthur said moving closer to Gideon.  
  
“So you’re going to move out then?” George coughed.  
  
“Of course, I stayed because I thought you…well the children but I’ve never been happy. I stopped eating and speaking when I thought Gideon was dead. I realised that she’d been using potions to control me but I’d managed to wean off of them. I probably should have done the right thing and turned her in to the Aurors but I’d already let her badly affect Bill and Charlie with scandal so I didn’t wish to harm the rest of you. Percy fell ill soon after and well I felt as if that was punishment for betraying Gideon.”  
  
“You didn’t betray me really, she used potions…”  
  
“Once I was clear-headed that’s what it felt like.” Arthur insisted. “I don’t really remember much of anything at home really those years due to being drugged. I guess she didn’t do a good enough job if I came back to you long enough to conceive Colin and Dennis…”  
  
“It was the alcohol, it would have dulled their effects.” Theo said smirking.  
  
“I suspected that…I think that was made me forgive him.” Gideon said quietly, “The Arthur I loved was too loyal to hurt me in anyway much less cheat on me with my sister and conceive a child with her.”  
  
“I would never willingly do such a thing…” Arthur’s voice was icy but remote.  
  
“Why don’t we go home?”  
  
“To Wellesley hall or to The Eerie.” Arthur frowned.  
  
“My home is your home.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“The Eerie then. It‘s been quite some time since I’ve been there.”  
  
Gideon stopped to hug Colin and promised to let him know how Dennis was before the two former lovers and fathers to eight children left the infirmary looking for all intents and purposes that they were madly in love.  
  
That was a look neither George nor Colin had ever seen on their dad’s face.  
  
“Brothers…” George said quietly.  
  
“Brothers…” Colin echoed.  
  
“Will Denny be okay?” Ned frowned.  
  
Theo considered his response before replying, “I would like to think so. After all, he does have one of the best healers in Magical Britain looking after him. I think that his dads will spare no expense when it comes to his care. It is out of our hands yes but we can hope for the best and you can continue doing what you have taking notes for him and you can begin writing him so that he knows that he has people wanting for him to get better.”  
  
Then he was rewarded with a smile, Ned left with Mike Krum leaving Theo with George and George’s half brother Colin.  
  
“I’ll go find Luna…I’ll need time to think…”  
  
“You’re welcome to come find me to talk if you need to.” George offered quietly.  
  
Colin smiled wanly before leaving, “I sure was lucky to end up with a brother like you.”  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
“Come on George, I know exactly what you need.” Theo said leading him away,  
  
In spite of the events of the day, which had shaken him to the core and revealed his mother as a criminal and a bloodtraitor, George trusted Theo still and let his lover lead him away.  
  
He wasn’t paying much attention to their destination or their trek through the castle.  
  
Yet when the door closing shook him from his discordant thoughts George wasn’t really surprised to find himself in their sanctuary.  
  
He swallowed, “Why are we here?”  
  
“You need to rest and quiet your mind.” Theo’s calm aura was like the eye in a storm and brought George peace.  
  
Theo smiled, “We’re going to brew.”  
  
They silently brewed a simple potion, the same one from the lesson that George had joined him for.  
  
When it was decantered into empty potions vials George was much more relaxed.  
  
Theo kissed him, pulling George tight to him.  
  
Their clothes vanished as they toppled onto the bed, though neither could say whom had been responsible.  
  
George felt Theo’s hands caressing his body; the gentleness of his touch centred him and gave him pleasure. Theo’s usual and natural dominance was George’s natural preference but this was a balm to his shaken spirit.  
  
“George…” Theo whispered between hungry kisses and eager caresses.  
  
“Theo…” George gasped.  
  
Then their pricks met and they were both affected, the air escaping their lungs.  
  
George’s wider hips naturally cradled Theo’s, the way they fit just this way made George even more anxious to feel Theo inside him. The dreams he had…they only made him hungrier for that sort of physical intimacy.  
  
The emotional was easier once Theo made it plain that he was his and he wasn’t going to let George decide they weren’t a couple when everyone else knew they were.  
  
They brewed in sync, could work on new and established recipes with eagerness that belied their mental intimacy.  
  
Theo’s love shown in his eyes when they looked at him, he felt it in his hands, his embrace and in his words and tone when they were usually alone.  
  
Theo’s mouth closed over a nipple and he sucked.  
  
George groaned, clinging to Theo, holding him tight to his chest.  
  
Theo had told his dad and his uncle about them, declaring his intentions and earning their blessing.  
  
That made his love and desire increase Theo was so brave…  
  
Braver then George was…  
  
Theo rocked against him, “Want you so much. George…”  
  
“Don’t ask me…please…you know how I want you…” George whimpered.  
  
Theo took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking to prevent himself from saying anything that would betray him.  
  
George who was just as desperate to feel completion rutted against Theo.  
  
They came nearly together, clutching one another and gasping.  
  
Once they caught their breath they lay there languidly kissing and sensually touching one another until and emotionally and physically exhausted George fell asleep.  
  
Leaving a pensive Theo to stroke his soft long hair as he thought, he had Lord Prewett and George’s sire’s consent. All he needed now was control of the estate and the consent of George’s paternal grandfather Lord Weasley.  
  
He wanted George to be his lover, partner and consort. He would be true to his word and build George the finest lab in Britain for them to share…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  


  
George had been distracted by the news of his parents’ relationship and the imminent dissolution.   
  
Anything that upset George upset him…  
  
Ned was quiet and distracted with his friend Dennis, George’s half brother at St. Mungos’.  
  
It was Halloween, a holiday which meant no classes. Leaving them free to be alone…  
  
Brewing had always calmed them both so they were working on the potion part of their instant swamp product.  
  
‘Trust Fred to have an idea and make George figure it out…’ Theo thought sourly, ‘Fred was always leaving work to his George, the lazy git.’  
  
Theo was buried in the notes at present while George was reattempting the potion component again.  
  
“Frog spawn!” Theo announced as suddenly as he’d announced canary shells almost a year ago.  
  
George blinked, looking up from his stirring, “Huh?”  
  
Theo grinned, “The ingredient we’ve been stumbling over is frog spawn.”  
  
George removed the wooden stirrer from the cauldron setting it on the worktable and hugged him, “Genius!”  
  
Theo coughed nervously. “It just leapt at me. We’ve been working on it for ages. Wonder why it took me so long.”  
  
“Well you know how long the canary potion took me.” George shrugged, “I would probably still be working on it without you.”  
  
Theo smirked, “Oh I have little doubt that you would have figured it out eventually.”  
  
George blushed, “I got it sooner because of you.”  
  
“I received my considerable skill from mother, I wonder where you received yours.” Theo mused.  
  
George chuckled nervously, “Probably Grandmother’s family? I mean Angelina said the olive wood mortar set was her grandmother Charis’. That was grandmother’s younger sister.”  
  
“So you received your skill from the Blacks then. I wonder what sort of brewer our children would be.” Theo said thoughtfully.   
  
George shivered, ‘A child with Theo…’ then he coughed. “There is no guarantee we’d have one. Great Aunt Charis didn’t. Dad played as a Chaser and Percy’s got two left feet. He gets anywhere close to a broom and he breaks something.”  
  
“Yet he’s in a sexual relationship with a professional Quidditch player.” Theo teased.  
  
“A prime example of opposites attracting.” George swallowed.  
  
“Unlike us.” Theo said kissing him.   
  
‘Yes, he was quite lucky to have a lover who not only understood his passion for brewing but shared it.’ George thought to himself as he returned the kiss. He revelled in that; the knowledge that Theo planned to build him the best lab in the country was so precious to him.   
  
Not that one could argue that Theo’s rash promise was selfish because Theo would be sharing the lab, but Theo was selfless and put others before himself. An example would be his brewing himself practically to exhaustion to rebuild their potions supply at Mansfield.  
  
“What are you think of beloved?” Theo asked quietly.  
  
George shivered at the intimate tone the endearment was spoken in. “About something silly…”  
  
“What is it? Why would I think it was ‘silly’?” Theo’s voice held a frown.  
  
“Just a bad after effect of having Ron for a brother. I had a stupid idea that your promise to build me a lab might be considered selfish because you’re a brewer as well. Then I remembered that you’re inherently unselfish.” George stammered nervously.  
  
“Really? Unselfish? How unSlytherin of me.” Theo observed dryly.  
  
“I think it’s endearing.” George mumbled.   
  
“Oh? How so?”  
  
“Growing up with Ron and Ginny who are spoilt in their own ways as well as mum well, your willingness to do anything to protect your siblings and given them more then you ever had is refreshing.” George swallowed, “It reminds me of something Bill would do. He has a bit more of your strength so he takes mum and dad to task. He even tells them when they need to stop being foolish. He hasn’t quite come out and called dad a coward or mum a harridan but he sort of infers it.”  
  
“Some day I’d like to meet your brother.” Theo laughed.   
  
“He said he might be attending the tournament.” George frowned, “Not that he mentioned the tournament per se but he did say something was happening at Hogwarts and he was jealous because we were going back. He looked wistful and jealous…”  
  
“Your brother must be quite brave to consider the tournament worth that much consideration.” Theo snorted.  
  
“He’s brilliant, the best brother in the world.” George blushed, “Present company excluded of course, you’re amazing too but in a different league. Bill’s a Cursebreaker…”  
  
“Charlie is?”  
  
“A Dragon Keeper.” George grinned.  
  
“Bill is a Cursebreaker, Charlie’s a Dragon keeper, Percy is assigned to the Department of International Cooperation, Fred is a visionary/future business owner and you’re a magical genius with talents in a variety of fields but primarily charms and potions.” Theo observed.  
  
“Ron is a poor student and a bully while Ginny is very uninspiring in her academics. Fred and I falsify our marks so she doesn’t treat us the same as Bill and Percy. Charlie wasn’t pushed as hard because he didn’t distinguish himself quite as much. Ron is utterly pathetic academically but she doesn’t lecture him or Ginny the way she does us. I told her my OWL results were faked and she still didn’t believe me. Not until she caught me with a Prefect badge at King’s Cross. She was rather irritated that I wouldn’t tell her my true marks. I know my marks were superior to Towler’s, only my involvement with Fred’s pranks likely kept me from becoming a prefect sooner. Just look at our Year’s rankings….”  
  
Theo raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”  
  
“Adrian Pucey is always tied with Brecc Montague, I’m right behind them. Angelina is close behind and Fred’s not that far behind us but he refuses to apply himself.”  
  
“We’ll definitely have brilliant children. You’re second in marks and I’m fourth, as annoying as it is to be predominantly scoring behind Thomas I’m used to it. I still try to distinguish myself but I’m resigned to it, probably more resigned then Draco is to being constantly second to Granger.” Theo snorted.  
  
“Really what is your trouble with Draco exactly?” George mumbled.  
  
“Draco? Father wants me to be his ‘friend’, clinging to obsolete views that us Death Eater offspring should stick together, most likely to encourage us to think along the same views, after the death of my mother the world became extremely black and white to me. I painted all Death Eaters as murderers and insane like father because well he must be to murder one if not two Bondeds as well as probably three children while desiring the death of a fourth.” Theo scowled. “Draco has a nauseating habit at least in previous years of our acquaintance blindly repeating his father’s views. Blaise at least keeps his own counsel and when he is away from Draco has the ability to formulate his own opinions. He was insulting Draco when he grabbed Harry’s broom the last match. As long as Draco doesn’t question directives, then he has the possibility to result in his ending up yet another Death Eater Sycophant rather then an individual capable of knowing their own mind.”  
  
“If Draco has changed, he does want to be Harry’s friend as he’s maintained and is protective of him, might you be friends?” George asked.  
  
Before Theo could answer the door to the lab was opened.  
  
“There you are!” Fred said sounding exasperated.  
  
George scowled, “What do you want? We’re busy.”  
  
“So sorry Theo but I must borrow George.” Fred said grabbing George’s arm and dragging him away.  
  
“Let go you cretin! You can’t kidnap me like this!”  
  
“This is punishment for making me brew the damn potion!” Fred grumbled still tugging George along.  
  
“What potion? It would do you good to brew you lazy git! I can’t always be fixing things for you.” George protested, “Let me go!”  
  
“I think I found a way to get around the damn age line.” Fred grinned.  
  
“An aging potion? That’s fucking dangerous when you have a creature inheritance active! Imbecile! Let me go! I don’t want to enter. We’re of age anyway you brainless flobberworm!”  
  
Fred stopped suddenly, “What do you mean?”  
  
George rolled his eyes, “You’re of age if you possess a creature inheritance. If you ever cracked a book beyond the scope of homework you’d know that!”  
  
Theo had followed protective of George who was being dragged protesting all the way by his older but less mature brother.  
  
“So I can enter?”  
  
“Yes damn you! Unless it’s directed to exclude on birth dates, which is what I would have done just because you’re of age that way doesn’t mean you’re academically advanced enough to participate.”  
  
“If you entered and were accepted, can I participate for you?” Fred begged.  
  
“NO!” George said growling. “I said I didn’t want to enter! I told you that over and over yet you still refuse to listen. You always have ignored me; you’re the elder brother so I have to go along with it. I wouldn’t want you to enter either! It’s fucking dangerous! The last tournament not only saw the deaths of the judges but the competitors as well. Pardon me if I think you shouldn’t enter.”  
  
“You really think arguing this loudly is safe?” Theo scowled.  
  
“My apologies.” George muttered before thinking hard at his twin, ‘Damn you! You could have killed yourself imbibing the potion! Thank Merlin that you came to get me so I could talk you out of it.’  
  
‘Why is it dangerous?’ Fred pouted.  
  
‘After an inheritance be it magical or creature your magic is unstable!’ George snarled, ‘It takes a year for a magical inheritance to settle; a creature inheritance sometimes takes that long as well. Most occur at sixteen but some are at seventeen, well the inheritance process begins at sixteen to be more accurate. Your body needs a year to adjust with some that require transformation; some transform more painfully then others the first time while others are only painful when in the grip of emotions like anger or fear. Don’t you ever read?’  
  
‘No as you observed I tend to stick to what I have to read.’ Fred scowled. ‘You’re the one reading all night and then using your timeturner to sleep.’  
  
‘My readings have benefited us and might have saved your life you ungrateful wretch!’ George threw back.  
  
“Really, someone should study twins to determine if they share some strange form of natural Legilimency.” Theo observed dryly.  
  
Fred glowered at him while George flinched.  
  
The later mumbled an apology.  
  
“I wanted to enter together!” Fred pouted.  
  
“If we were meant to always be paired we would have the same inheritance and be attracted to only another. We’re not thank Merlin on both counts. I love you Fred but I like being George instead of FredGeorge and lucky for me I found someone who likes me for being George instead of FredGeorge.” George sniffed. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, I don’t want to enter.”  
  
“Would you if you could?” Fred scowled at Theo.  
  
“No.” Theo said stiffly.  
  
“Why not? It’s the opportunity of a lifetime.” Fred whinged.  
  
“Because I have responsibilities and people who need me not to be diverted by this dangerous tournament.” Theo retorted.  
  
“Ha what sort of responsibilities would a Fourth Year have?” Fred sneered.  
  
“They are my concern and not for public knowledge.” Theo said stiffly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, George and I were about to attempt the swamp potion component again since I think I figured out the missing ingredient.”  
  
“He might not chose to enter but I want him there when I do.” Fred retorted.  
  
“Of all the selfish,” Theo began.  
  
“It’s alright Theo, as long as he isn’t trying to make me enter anymore.” George said quietly.  
  
“If you’re sure.” Theo said stiffly.  
  
George smiled up at him, “I am.”  
  
Theo relaxed relenting, “Alright but I’m coming too.”  
  
George grinned wickedly, “Theo should I tell Fred about yesterday?”  
  
Theo snickered, “By all means.”  
  
Fred frowned, “What about yesterday? I know that Neville had an allergic reaction on top of his concussion…”  
  
“Oh some family development.” George said breezily.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Only that Uncle Gideon is alive and well. Apparently Colin and Dennis are his kids, a pity they are of course illegitimate,” George said in an undertone. “Though I am quite sure that will be remedied in due course. Dad has moved out, Bill should be pleased because he’s out from under mum’s thumb.”  
  
Fred blinked, then a grin crossed his face, “Good on him, that woman is a harridan. Utterly useless except for bearing children, considering she can’t even be bothered to properly raise them.”  
  
By now they had reached the Great Hall.

  
XoooooX

  
Fred entered smug and confident as he strode towards the Goblet of Fire.   
  
Lee hissed at him, “You take it?”   
  
Fred snickered, “George told me I didn’t have to.”  
  
Lee’s eyes widened, “Really? That’s just not fair…”  
  
“Still in?” Fred asked.  
  
Lee smirked, “I am if you are. What about George?”  
  
“Not entering.”  
  
“Pity.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The two partners in mischief bowed to each other and then to the crowd of studious students who had taken over the Great Hall rather then the library.  
  
They withdrew the scraps of parchment from their robes before they walked arm in arm over the line. In sync they tossed the parchments in…  
  
Then the circle pulse and threw Lee out in a flash of blue flame while the cup simultaneously spat his parchment back.  
  
Lee ended up sprawled on his back; and immediately the other students broke into gales of laughter.  
  
Fred was just walking out of the circle when he noticed that Lee had a long white beard.  
  
“Well well…”  
  
The students turned towards the voice…  
  
It was the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, “I see I was not mistaken, I was certain you three would attempt to enter despite my warnings.” As he looked from Lee to Fred, his smile faltered. “Well now I told you not to attempt it foolishly, Miss Fawcett and Mr. Summers both attempted it and were bearded for their pains. If you head for the hospital wing Nurse Pomfrey will put you to rights.”

  
XoooooX

  
Really Fred’s smugness could be rather insufferable.  
  
Why they had to be here, Theo had not a clue but if George was staying so was he.  
  
George was not exactly pleased to see that Fred wasn’t ejected like Lee was but the look Fred got from Dumbledore for his clearly successful submission of his name was making him wary. He pressed closer to Theo who wrapped an arm around him silently.  
  
Theo held onto George while staring down the Headmaster.  
  
“Well what’s done is done, I suspect this was all your idea Fred so off with you now to see that Mr. Jordan is probably taken care of.” Dumbledore said with false cheer.  
  
“He doesn’t need that worthless Mediwitch.” George sniffed, he pulled out his wand, “I can set Lee to rights even though I should make him subject to the other’s taunts.”  
  
“Now George, you do remember you’re a prefect and must set a good example.” Dumbledore frowned at him.  
  
“Of course Headmaster, that’s why I didn’t enter the tournament.” George said grinning at the old man. “As a prefect it is my duty to fix up students if I can. Now I see that other then his pride there is nothing much wrong with Lee aside from the bearding jinx, which I can reverse. Fred is none the worse for his experience unless he is unlucky enough to be chosen as Champion. I’m sure it’s a great honour but not one I wish on my twin. After all I have read Hogwarts: A History enough times to know the highlights of the history of the Triwizard.”  
  
“If you think you can, I would prefer he visit Nurse Pomfrey.”  
  
“I wouldn’t send a dog to Pomfrey much less a friend after how she almost killed Neville.” George spat.  
  
“You really shouldn’t exaggerate George.” Dumbledore chided.  
  
“Exaggerate? Now Headmaster I never do that. She recklessly endangered Neville’s health by exposing him to an allergen and didn’t properly examine him in the first place. She could have cause permanent damage to another of my Lions by not sending for more experienced healers when she couldn’t help Dennis. The poor kid lost almost two months of instruction due to her ineptitude to pardon me if I don’t trust her. I’d sooner send for a nursery elf then Pomfrey.” George snorted as he pointed his wand at Lee to cast the counterjinx. “I would dissuade any other Gryffindors from the attempt but if you do ended bearded, Fred will fetch me. Now if you’ll excuse me I left a potion under a stasis charm and I’d like to finish it before the Feast.”  
  
With that he flounced out Theo on his heels leaving a shocked Great Hall behind him along with a perturbed Headmaster.  
  
They had a potion to finish…

  
XoooooX

  
They were greeted with the familiar Halloween speech and the feast was started while thousands of black bats flying overhead screeched to each other occasionally.  
  
After the feast, Professor Dumbledore had Filch bring the Goblet up to the Head Table again.  
  
Placing it where the podium disappeared from, Dumbledore rest a hand on the side of the cup, smiling slightly.  
   
Ludo Bagman was sitting on Karkaroff’s right, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.   
  
 “I wonder what they’re doing here…” Harry mumbled.  
  
“They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn’t they?” Hermione said softly. “I suppose they wanted to see it start.”  
  
George saw Neville biting his lip nervously, watching the Headmaster.  
  
“The moment has come,” Dumbledore began, “the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before the Goblet is ready to choose, just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation…” people politely clapped, “and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”  
  
Louder applause for Mr. Bagman rang through the Great Hall. Bagman waved off the applause with his hand but smiled.  
  
“Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions’ efforts.” The flame in the Goblet flickered slightly.  
  
“The instructions for the tasks the champions will face have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways: their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and of course, their ability to cope with danger.”  
  
Silence filled the Hall….  
  
“As you know, three champions will compete in the tournament,” Dumbledore went on as he patted the Goblet, “one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the Third Task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire.”  
   
Beside Hermione, Neville gulped audibly and bit his lip harder.  
  
Dumbledore stroked the Goblet’s handle and everyone tensed as Headmaster looked around.   
  
“The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” he said. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,” indicating to the door beyond the staff table, “where they will be receiving their first instructions.” Taking out his wand and giving a great sweep, Dumbledore extinguished all the candles, except for the ones in the pumpkins that adorned the tables, plunging the Great Hall into semi-darkness.  
  
The Goblet was easily the brightest thing in the Hall, blueish-whiteness of its flames annoyed George despite the dark shadows that filled the Great Hall that was lit only by the pumpkin lanterns, the stars that shone down from the enchanted ceiling and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
“Any second…” Fred mumbled from his spot between George and Lee.  
   
The flames inside the goblet turn red suddenly and sparks begin to fly.  
  
Neville sucked in a breath as a charred piece of parchment flew from the goblet, into Dumbledore’s hand.  
  
“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!”  
  
“No surprises there!” Ron shouted as a storm of wild applause and cheering swept over the students.  
  
Viktor rose from his place besides Montague and made his way along the head table before disappearing into the chamber beyond it.  
  
“Bravo, Viktor! I knew you had it in you!” Karkaroff boomed loudly, as the chatter died down.  
  
The goblet turned red again, and a second piece of parchment shot out, propelled by red flames.  
  
“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore rumbled.   
  
Immediately, a Veela-looking girl rose gracefully to her feet, flitted up to the staff table and into the next chamber.  
  
Neville sucked in a breath again as the Goblet’s fire turned red again. He squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his fingers. “Not Adrian, not Adrian, please not Adrian…” He whispered.  
  
His voice reaching George’s Chuvash ears due to the silence that fell over the Great Hall.  
  
“Adrian Pucey! Hogwarts will be represented by Adrian Pucey!”  
  
Beside Hermione, Neville sounded as if he had bit back a sob and opened his eyes to see the Sixth Year Prefect get up from his table, all the Slytherins on their feet clapping.  
  
Pucey tried meet Neville’s eyes and smiled in their direction, but that smile quickly turned into a pained frown.  
  
As quickly as he looked, he disappeared into the next chamber and Neville sagged as if his chest was filled with rocks that weighed him down.  
  
“Excellent!” Dumbledore called happily as the last of the cheering died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real,” then Dumbledore stopped speaking suddenly.  
  
Shockingly the goblet had turned red again, sparks flying in every direction.  
  
Another piece of parchment floats towards the old headmaster and he grabbed it. “Harry Potter.”  
   
Harry turned frantically toward Hermione and Neville. “I didn’t put my name in, you know I didn’t.”  
  
George felt the blood drain from his face, oh sweet Merlin. The danger…why wasn’t Harry ever exempt from danger? People had died in the Tournament for Godric’s sake!  
  
Neville was rocking back and forth, hissing whispers falling from his lips as tears poured down his face soaking his robes. He didn’t seem to hear Harry at all…  
  
Neville seemed inconsolable as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he seemed almost hysterical in his still quiet sobbing…  
  
Draco was out of his seat, his face red with anger.  
  
“Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please.” Dumbledore frowned as he called out Harry’s name again.  
  
“Go on,” Hermione whispered, her voice quaking as she nudged Harry slightly.  
  
“Professor this is unacceptable! Harry didn’t put his name in the Goblet! I was with him all day! He’s only fourteen; you can’t allow him to compete!” Draco yelled at the headmaster.  
  
“Hush Draco,” Snape snapped at him from the dais where the head table was.  
  
Draco glared at him but quieted though his lips were moving as if he were still protesting.   
  
It seemed to George as if Hermione’s heart broke when she saw that Harry’s eyes were filled with tears but he bit his lip and shuffled towards the staff table.   
  
‘He looks like he was going to his own execution,’ George winced at that thought.  
  
“Well… through the door, Harry,” Dumbledore said pleasantly, but his smile had completely vanished.  
  
Harry moved along the teachers’ table and into the chamber.  
  
Hermione did the only thing she could: rub Neville’s back and hum softly, knowing that empty words wouldn’t help either of them  
  
Bagman followed closely behind Harry…  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Draco who was seemingly reluctantly escorted by Professor Snape entered the small chamber.  
  
George whispered, “Not Harry…why Harry? Hasn’t he suffered enough? First losing his parents and then being sent to those horrible Muggles. He gets here and his broom nearly kills him! He has to deal with a Mountain troll. A professor nearly strangles him. The next year he has a mad Bludger trying to kill him! Then Ron’s rat turned out to be a killer. Merlin, then this summer…and Ron, now this! He doesn’t deserve this tell me why? Why Fred?”  
  
Then Theo was there pulling him into his arms, “I don’t know George…he’s suffered so much and he’s still kind. That takes a strong person. He’ll get through this. I know he will.”  
  
“How do you know?” George sniffed.”  
  
“Because he has you.” Theo said quietly. “He’ll need you to be strong for him. You were there right there every time he was in the air. You did your best to help him. Even becoming practically attached to him by a sticking charm.”  
  
Neville didn’t hear any of that; he just shook crying as if his heart was breaking,   
  
Theo knew that George was right, Harry didn’t deserve this… he should be free to watch the Tournament like everyone else. He was suspicious that Neville loved Adrian even if the Gryffindor didn’t know it yet.  
  
Was this, a plot of You-Know-Who? Theo had some suspicions that the supposedly dead Dark Lord was not quite dead and that he was behind much of the strange happenings at Hogwarts since he stated.  
  
George sniffed scrubbing his face with his sleeve as soon as Adrian ran from the chamber and into the Great Hall, still full of students watching the chamber door expectantly.  
  
He ran down the steps and hurried to the Gryffindor table. “Neville!” He called out, skidding to a halt behind the boy who had his head on the table.  
  
Hermione pulled away to let him comfort Neville.  
  
Neville lifted his head and looked at Adrian, flinching slightly.  
   
Adrian knelt beside him.  
  
Neville looked away. “This is why I hadn’t talked to you since Saturday.”  
  
“You were ignoring me then?” Adrian asked his eyes filling with pain and shock, and he looked stricken and hurt.  
  
“Not ignoring, avoiding. I don’t want you to get hurt Adrian… I know you wouldn’t put yourself in a state of danger if you knew you couldn’t handle it, but Adrian, you don’t know what you’re up against… What if you get hurt? I’ll blame myself for not fighting against you entering.” Neville said through sniffling sobs.  
  
Adrian forced Neville to spin around and threw his arms around him. “I promise you Neville, I’ll swear on whatever you want me to, that I will not intentionally get myself hurt. I won’t do anything irrational and I promise you that I won’t let Harry get hurt. Neville please look at me…” Adrian said pulling away to look in Neville’s eyes.  
  
“I can’t Adrian… I’ll burst out in tears again… Please, just go back to your House; I’ll come find you when I think I can handle looking at you…”  
  
Theo felt bad for the older Slytherin; if George told him something like that he’d be crushed and angry…  
  
Adrian stalked back to his own House table, straight for Montague, speaking quietly.  
   
Montague stood abruptly and hugged Adrian, guiding him out of the Great Hall, just as Draco entered with Harry in his arms followed by a few of the adults as well as the other Champions Krum and Delacour.  
  
Granger looked torn between a devastated Neville and Harry who was shaking in Draco’s arms.  
  
Draco looked livid, alive with righteous anger; probably the same as he’d feel if it were George’s name that came out instead of Harry.  
  
The two of them came towards Gryffindor and Draco sat down like he belonged there in Harry’s empty seat and rocked Harry. “I’ll tell father. I’ll find some way to get you out of this. It’s as rotten as a spoilt potion! And as for Uncle Sev,” Draco glared at Snape, “if he thinks I’m going to back down or not write father he’s stirring his potion wrong. You’re not alone Harry, you’ve got us. We’ll stand behind you, we know you didn’t enter and they’d got no right to make you participate when it clearly violates the rules.”  
  
‘Draco’s willingness to stand up to his beloved godfather was proving his childhood friend was getting a spine and maybe just maybe he was worthy of his respect.’ Theo thought to himself while trying to comfort George who was far more soft-hearted then most people knew.  
  
“Just get me out of here before Adrian gets back okay?” Harry whispered. “I don’t want to steal his thunder. He’s the real champion.”  
  
Draco lifted him carefully, “If you’ll open that door, it’s the same room as the first years wait in so it leads out to the corridor.”  
  
Hermione jumped up and then frowned. “What about Neville?”  
  
Dean smiled at her, “Shay and I’ll look out for him. Don’t worry. Just take care of Harry.”  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully as she scurried ahead of Draco to open the antechamber door so Draco who was carrying a shaking Harry could follow.  
  
“Come on George.” Theo said gently trying to pull him up.  
  
“But what about Neville?”  
  
“I’m sure that Thomas has it all under control, he is third in marks. Just as safe as Harry is with Granger and Malfoy I’m sure. Let’s just go brew for a bit okay?”  
  
“Go ahead George.” Angie smiled, “I’m sure I can twist Fred’s arm into helping me corral the House.”  
  
“Sure. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I owe you one for fixing Lee up.” Fred coughed.  
  
“See? Everything is under control. Come on.” Theo said pulling George to his feet.  
  
“Alright…I’ll come.” George was embarrassed by his breakdown in front of the House and eager to get away.  
  
“Cowardly crybaby.” Ron hissed as he passed him.  
  
George flinched.  
  
“Ignore him, he’s an imbecile.” Theo said wisely as they slipped out of the hall.   
  
They passed an alcove with Adrian and Brecc but they ignored each other.   
  
Theo knew that both Adrian and George needed to regain their composure and he owed his Champion that space.  
  
Adrian Pucey was a decent sort, Puceys had been neutrals time out of mind and with close blood connections to the Burbages and the Flitwicks Theo knew they weren’t Death Eaters. Just because they had spent a lot of time in the Malfoy nursery didn’t mean that they were part of that lot. With Adrian’s mother and Brecc’s father busy with politics and Brecc’s mother looking after her family’s hedge witch shop in Tara, it had been best to let Adrian play at Malfoy Manor when Lady Lyra could keep an eye on all of them.  
  
He didn’t want Ned mixing with the likes of the Malfoys, the Bulstrodes, the Flints and Parkinsons so he’d stayed away. It had never been his intention to let them think he was dead, perhaps he’d overreacted that long ago September first but Draco had annoyed him. He had missed Lady Lyra’s gentleness, she’d been more affectionate then his mother but he’d gotten by just fine on his own thank you.    
  
He didn’t need a parent, servant Pokey might be but she’d looked after them and helped him learn how to raise little ones. A skill that would serve him well when George gave him children…  
  
Theo led George to their private lab, locking the door and sitting on the mattress holding George in his arms.   
  
“It’s not fair…it isn’t…Harry deserves better…he’s suffered so much.” George whispered.  
  
“He’ll be fine,” Theo reassured him, “He’s got a lot of support.”  
  
Theo held him close until he heard the sound of his lover sleeping and he used switching charms to dress them for bed. He manoeuvred them beneath the covers and closed his eyes.  
  
He was sure that George would be strong about this and help Harry however he could, he believed in him. He doubted that George could be knocked down for long he loved his strength…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

 

Theo and George had met in the lab after George’s prefect rounds.

 

They had spent the night holding each other, using refreshing charms they’d gotten ready to walk to Hogsmeade and met Adrian, Draco and Prewett heading up to the Great Hall.

 

Unlike school days the march wasn’t enforced on weekends when persons were less likely to rouse at the same time.

 

Theo nodded politely at his fellow Slytherins but said nothing to them.

 

George gave his fellow prefect a cheeky wave but said little to Draco or Prewett. Given that the girl had the same surname as his Uncle Gideon and his bearer she had to be related somehow but he hadn’t had the chance to ask.

 

There was time wasn’t there?

 

After all, his dad had enough trouble dealing with the woman who had the title of his bonded but had used nefarious means to obtain it.

 

George shivered, what would it be like to be in his uncle’s position? To have say Ginny stealing Theo? He didn’t believe such a thing could happen but if it did, losing Theo would destroy him…

 

They were safe and as far as he could tell, Ginny hadn’t a clue that Theo even existed.

 

He decided to put such unpleasant thoughts out of his head.

 

After all, they were supposed to have fun right? This time Hogsmeade was a real date…

 

XoooooX

 

Gracie knew she really shouldn’t be doing this…

 

Theo would be so upset and Ned would be disappointed.

 

As overprotective as her brothers tended to be, Gracie missed them terribly.

 

It wasn’t fair that they got to go to Hogwarts and she couldn’t…

 

Except to attend Quidditch Matches or when she had nightmares…

 

Ned had written apologizing that there weren’t to be any Quidditch matches this year…

 

Gracie had slipped out tiptoeing out of the nursery wing, turning into the corridor outside and creeping down to the staircase that led the library.

 

Both Ned and Theo had strictly forbid her from leaving the nursery wing but she thought she’d be safe.

 

She knew they were just looking out for her but sometimes it felt stifling.

 

Heraclio who was practically attached to her literally had come with her.

 

Pokey had fallen asleep and that was partially why Gracie could get out.

 

Both girl and dog were silent as they stepped off the stairs and into the library.

 

It was just as big and full of books as Ned and Theo said…

 

She poked around, so excited to explore the library that she didn’t really notice that Heraclio had stiffened beside her and was growling softly, his ears laid back and his tail bristling.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my library?”

 

Gracie paled she knew that voice.

 

It was her father…

 

Shaking she turned around…

 

“Evelyn’s face but my colouring, you must be that useless girl she birthed. All alone aren’t you? Your sneaky brothers hiding you away all the time but you came out on your own. Foolish, so foolish…arrogant just like your mother.”

 

“I’m…I’m not alone…” Gracie whispered.

 

“Really? I see no elf and no brother to hide behind.” then Oran Nott let out a merciless laugh that chilled her.

 

“Heraclio’s here.” Gracie said stubbornly.

 

“Who is that? The mutt?”

 

Heraclio growled louder and Gracie hugged his neck, “That’s his name.”

 

“I bet that useless Theodoros brought her. The nerve of him bringing an animal into my Manor.” Oran sneered. “I shall have to teach him a lesson.”

 

“Theo’s not useless! He’s brilliant and kind…he loves me.” Gracie said quickly.

 

“He loves you so much that he hides you away and never speaks of you. Who would mourn you if you disappeared? Only your brothers…”

 

“His friends…”

 

“Theo has no friends.”

 

“He lied! He has good friends. They’re kind to me.” Gracie said with a trembling lip.

 

“He dared to introduce the worthless likes of you? He got off easy over his marks; he’ll be punished more severely for this. Perhaps I should send him the dog’s head as a warning about crossing me.”

 

“Don’t hurt Heraclio! He’s my friend.” Gracie protested.

 

“You little bitch! Just like your mother you think you can tell me what to do?”

 

Then his wand was out and he cast a spell.

 

Gracie let out a scream of pain and terror.

 

She’d never been struck before…

 

Heraclio lunged for her father biting his arm.

 

“Heraclio no!” Gracie yelled pulling on his collar, “Come on.”

 

They began to run.

 

“I’ll kill you both!” Oran roared.

 

The cutting spell lashed out, hitting the both of them over and over.

 

Gracie was sobbing and her fingers were turning white from clutching Heraclio’s collar and dragging him as they ran.

 

She fled into the sanctuary of the nursery wing, the door slamming shut behind her of its own accord.

 

Outside came her father’s shouts of rage.

 

Gracie clung to her puppy sobbing, “I want Theo! I want Theo!”

 

Pokey appeared and took one look at her promptly bursting into tears, “What Miss Gracie be doing? What happen to Miss Gracie?”

 

“Father hurt me! He hates me and he wants to kill us. I want Theo!” Gracie sobbed.

 

Pokey did the only thing she could; grabbing both girl and puppy Apparating them straight to Theo’s bed in Slytherin.

 

Heraclio lunged at her.

 

Gracie held on tightly, “No Heraclio! She’s brought us somewhere safe.”

 

“Pokey sorry! Pokey go find Master Theo. Miss Gracie is being safe and staying here!”

 

“I promise.” Gracie whispered.

 

The idea of going anywhere was frightening, Theo’s bed was familiar and she was going to stay here. Theo would be so disappointed…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo and George were drinking butterbeers with the others when Pokey showed up wringing her hands.

 

“Master Theo! Master Theo, there be trouble at Hogwarts. Master must be coming right away. Its dreadful…Pokey was just in time. Lord Nott was screaming about clothes. She be crying and the dog be angry.”

 

Theo dropped his mug of Butterbeer and it split on the table, “That bastard! I knew this would happen! I knew it! Where’s Ned? Three months? He can’t even last three months?”

 

George touched his arm, “Calm down Theo?” he turned to the shaking elf, “Is she alright?”

 

“Won’t stop crying. Puppy barely let Pokey near her. Oh Master…”

 

“Take us right now.” George said as he tried to calm Theo.

 

Then Theo’s elf that he shared with Gracie and Ned Apparated them away leaving their companions shocked.

 

They arrived in Theo’s dormitory; a place George had certainly never been prior.

 

“I want Theo, I want Theo.” Gracie was sobbing over and over.

 

Heraclio was growling menacingly.

 

Theo opened the curtains to his bed, “Gracie?”

 

The sobbing girl was a mess, covered in blood and tears.

 

Theo’s father had clearly chased her casting slicing charms…

 

Theo growled, “I’ll kill him. I’ll kill the bastard! How did he get in? The spells Ned and I cast it should have been impossible.”

 

“I…thought he was gone. So I went to the library…” Gracie sobbed. “Theo he hurt Heraclio!”

 

It was true but, Gracie’s wounds were worse, due to her running they were all superficial but it broke George and Theo’s hearts to see her like that.

 

“Why can’t he love me? Why does he hate me? Am I bad girl? Why doesn’t my father want me?” Gracie sobbed clinging to Heraclio’s neck and crying into his fur.

 

“Because he’s broken Gracie. He doesn’t know to love, he doesn’t understand gentleness and your innocence angers him.” George said quietly. “He can’t change. Will you let us take care of you?”

 

Pokey was sobbing as she reappeared with all the potions, balms and bandages that they would need.

 

“Gracie please? Let us take care of you…” Theo whispered.

 

“Heraclio too?”

 

Theo nodded, “Heraclio too…” his anger was great and the longer he looked at the damage their father had wrought on his beautiful sister, the more angry he became.

 

“Come on Heraclio.” Gracie sniffed, wincing as she sat up, “Theo’s going to make it all better.”

 

Theo flinched, “I don’t know about all but I’ll help you get cleaned up and healed.”

 

With one hand on Heraclio’s collar and the other reaching for Theo’s, Gracie stumbled off the bed.

 

Theo caught her, which made the protective puppy growl. He smiled at the dog, “Good boy, you protected Gracie.”

 

The dog pulled himself short mid-lunge.

 

George was saddened and horrified at Gracie’s injuries but he could smell Theo’s anger and knew it would upset Heraclio. He knelt in front of the growling puppy, “You’re safe now. We’ll help Gracie and protect her. It’s okay now.” He held his hand out.

 

Theo flinched, wanting to pull George away from the angry dog.

 

Only Heraclio sniffed George’s hand and then licked it.

 

George gently caressed his proud head, careful to avoid touching his wounds. “Where should we take them to get cleaned up?”

 

“The normal bathrooms aren’t safe and we can’t take her to the infirmary. We can’t call for a healer either.” Theo grumbled.

 

“Why not? They could turn your father in…” George frowned.

 

“This must be handled delicately, to protect Ned and Gracie.” Theo sighed. “What about the Slytherin baths? Adrian is in Hogsmeade, like Draco. I know the Prefects won’t use them without prior authorization from one of them.”

 

“You know Slytherin better then I do and it’s too far to go to the prefects baths much less take her from the dungeons.” George replied.

 

George transfigured his muffler into a leash and clipped it to Heraclio’s collar.

 

Meanwhile Theo used his skill to try to hide Gracie from everyone but himself, George, Pokey and Ned.

 

Then Theo led George and therefore Heraclio to where the Slytherin baths were; unlike Adrian, Draco and Blaise Theo had never used them though he knew where they were.

 

Pokey followed still blubbering and holding onto what Theo needed to tend to the wounds his father had caused.

 

“You do realize that we’ll need pictures right?” George asked quietly as soon as they had closed the door to the baths.

 

Theo scowled, “Why?”

 

“To document that he’s a dangerous man? We may never need them but between your stories of the night your mother died, the way he hit you and this, surely they’d agree that she’d be safer with you? Maybe my uncle and grandfather can help you get emancipated so you can be her guardian. They know Aurors, this can be handled quietly I think.”

 

“I don’t want to cause them trouble later…” Theo growled softly.

 

“What will we do? We’ll need proof even if it is to just to convince them let Gracie hide out at The Eerie.”

 

The logic of George’s words annoyed him; Theo scowled, “Fine.”

 

Using the photo charm George took pictures of Gracie and Heraclio’s injuries, bile churning in his stomach.

 

“Set those down and go change my bedding so Gracie can sleep there when she’s cleaned up.”

 

Pokey nodded, still sobbing as she bowed and Apparated away.

 

George was motionless as Theo undressed Gracie; he took pictures as the injuries became clearer once her bloody clothes were peeled away.

 

Gracie was a hurt little girl and they were gay so they saw nothing wrong with cleaning her up and tending to her wounds.

 

Most of her wounds were on her back and legs; they looked like whiplashes.

 

What sort of monster could do this to an eight-year-old girl?

 

George washed Heraclio, using a shaving charm to remove the hair from around the wounds on the dog. He used dittany as well as a scar-reducer and antibiotic balm on the injuries before attaching the bandages with a sticking charm. Then he cast a ward of sorts to keep Heraclio from bothering the wounds.

 

Meanwhile Theo filled the bath, casting the impervious on his clothes he climbed into the bath with Gracie, using a special cleaning potion he cleaned all her wounds. The more he saw the angrier he was, he felt like he’d explode from it.

 

Theo dried her off and then treated the wounds similarly to George’s care of Heraclio’s; only he actually wrapped hers. With her arms, legs and back wrapped she nearly looked like a mummy.

 

There was a slash on her cheek, which Theo took care to be gentle with.

 

Pokey arrived wringing her hands, “Pokey be finished making Master’s bed.”

 

“Take Gracie there now.” Theo barked.

 

George turned to Theo, his face filled with worry, “Theo?”

 

Once Pokey was gone, Theo snarled, “I’ll kill him! He murdered my mother and hurt Gracie! He’s a monster! A heartless murdering bastard!”

 

“Theo you can’t kill him! Let him go to Azkaban or something. Vengeance isn’t right!”

 

“I want his BLOOD!” Theo raged.

 

Fifteen years of anger, guilt and wounded pride flooded Theo as he raged.

 

Theo started to glow; he shot up in height until he was taller then George. His shoulders filled out, he would never be anything like Montague but he was decently built for a bookworm.

 

His hands bled as claws burst out from under his fingernails, Theo let out a scream of rage and pain as wings burst from his shoulders. His clothes tore as his body quickly became too large for them to cover.

 

George gaped; he didn’t feel any fear though common sense at seeing his lover’s anger and fury would dictate that he should.

 

“POKEY!” Theo yelled.

 

His elf appeared at once, shaking, “Master?”

 

“Take me to Mansfield! NOW!” Theo snarled.

 

“Not without me.” George said launching himself at Theo.

 

They arrived in the nursery wing to hear Theo’s father hammering at the nursery door with magic.

 

Theo held out his hand and the door exploded.

 

“Theo don’t kill him!” George begged.

 

“He can’t get away with hurting Gracie!”

 

Outside came a roar of rage.

 

Theo launched himself out of the nursery wing, just over six feet, broad shouldered and humming with righteous anger he looked formidable.

 

The sight of Theo this masterful went to his cock and that shamed George.

 

“Who are you?” Oran snapped.

 

“I’m your cowed son Theo! You thought I wouldn’t act after seeing what you did to my sister? I heard what you did to my mother! You flung her off the balcony! Did you kill her predecessor and her children? I heard you tell mother that you wanted Gracie dead! Pokey, Ned and I tried to keep her from you so you wouldn’t do something like what you did to mother or worse.”

 

“Theo? That useless embarrassment? Bah!”

 

“I am. Your violence triggered this, I’ll see you suffer for it!”

 

To George’s shock and horror, a duel broke out in front of him.

 

True to his word, not once did Theo use a Dark Spell…

 

Oran did but Theo countered them skilfully despite being mostly self-taught.

 

“Imperio!”

 

“Bombarda!”

 

There was an explosion at Oran’s feet and it flung him backwards where he tumbled down the circular staircase.

 

Theo had leapt out of the way of the Imperious.

 

“He’s alive isn’t he?” George whispered.

 

Theo slowly headed down the stairs and checked finding that the despicable man was still breathing though injured.

 

Theo summoned a potions vial and withdrew the memories of his mother’s death, his father’s abuse of himself; his perceptions of Gracie after the assault and their duel. “Take pictures of the corridor before the house elves repair it.”

 

George did so.

 

“Can you make a portkey?” Theo scowled.

 

George swallowed, “Yes?”

 

“Wand activated?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“We’re going to Portkey him evidence and all to St. Mungos and let them decide how to deal with the despicable bastard.” Theo snarled.

 

“I thought it was against the rules of an entail to attack your sire.” George frowned.

 

Theo smirked, “I didn’t. He attacked me. I merely defended myself. I didn’t use a dark spell he did. His last spell was an Unforgivable. Even if he did recover, it’s a life sentence in Azkaban and that’s worth any pain.”

 

George felt scales of doubt fall from his eyes and he really looked at Theo, the wings, claws and scales meant one thing: Theo was a Chuvash.

 

Before he knew it, his own glamour had collapsed and he was standing there looking slimmer, long-haired and lithe. His heart pounded as he looked up at Theo, one thought filled his head, ‘Mate’.

 

Theo licked his lips; “Mine…”

 

Theo fresh from a duel that avenged his mother and sister was aware of nothing but his lover’s beauty and his own desire.

 

George shivered, “Always.”

 

Then Theo had tackled him to the nursery floor, his wings and hair spread over the wood.

 

Both their clothes were mere scraps hanging on their bodies, leaving them all but naked.

 

They’d lain skin-to-skin and scale-to-skin but never scale-to-scale before and it was the most erotic sensation.

 

“Take us to our lab.” Theo growled.

 

Pokey touched them lightly with shaking hands.

 

They appeared in their bed, they clawed at one another’s clothes, desperate for one another.

 

Theo wasn’t really human any more but his gentle kind heart still beat and that was what kept him from killing his father even though he’d wanted Oran to suffer by his hand for what the man had done to his mother and sister.

 

He was still a dominant and his kind heart would keep him from giving his instincts too much control but he wanted George and he would have him.

 

George had waited months for this, had expected to wait years but the sight of Theo in all the splendour of his inheritance and George couldn’t resist. Theo was the same…

 

Chuvash, a dominant and his…

 

There could be no reason why he couldn’t fully give himself to Theo, he didn’t want children right away but he wanted Theo’s children someday.

 

Their first coming together was rough and desperate, but they were both eager and impatient.

 

George screamed in pleasure as Theo entered and Theo screamed in triumph as he claimed him.

 

They came too soon and George was drained.

 

Then Theo slowly gained more control of his instincts and he gently made love to George.

 

His heart racing, George lay with his eyes closed, ‘Theo…had made love to him…Theo was his mate…he’d given himself to Theo…’

 

Theo was stronger then George now, while George was stronger then most but weaker then Fred, he was now weaker after a fashion to Theo.

 

George felt Theo’s muscles flex as those strong arms wrapped around him. “I love you…” then he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

Theo was conscious of two things, one he was still intimately connected to George with his softened cock inside his mate’s arse and two he’d claimed his mate.

 

George was his…

 

He wouldn’t let him go, he was duty bound to protect him, to sire his children, to protect and rear those children and love the submissive that he was blessed with.

 

He loved him more then anything and he would make George his consort…

 

Who would have guessed that the day might end this way? With his father at St. Mungos’, his sister hiding in his bed in Slytherin and himself with an inheritance that allowed him to claim his mate?

 

Theo wouldn’t question fate, he was grateful for George. His life would be empty and meaningless without him…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Ned was busy studying in the library which was rather deserted due to it’s being a Hogsmeade weekend.

 

With no word on Dennis’ condition, he and Mike were rather subdued. While Dennis had been getting terrible care at least when he was in the infirmary they could visit and do their homework together.

 

He had been rather distracted recently and sadly had neglected Gracie…

 

Ned was reaching for the potions text he’d selected as a reference for his homework assignment when a faint pop and sniffling reached his ear. Ned straightened up and glanced around finally his eyes fell on a quietly sobbing Pokey. Suddenly filled with foreboding, Ned whispered, “What is the matter Pokey?”

 

“It be Miss Gracie, Master Ned its awful. She be leaving the nursery while Pokey be napping. Pokey woke to find her and the puppy injured. Master Theo made Pokey take him to Mansfield after he be fixing Gracie up…”

 

Ned groaned, “What did Theo do?” he knew that Theo was extremely protective of them and well it was rather bad if their father had hurt Gracie. Theo had never lost his temper before but like him, it always was beneath the veneer of their masks.

 

“There were a great duel! Master Oran wanted to hurt Master Theo but Master Theo be stronger then he knew. Now Master Oran be at St. Mungos.”

 

“Oh Merlin what did Theo do?”

 

“A Blasting curse sent Master Oran down the stairs. Master Theo be Mansfield Master now.”

 

Ned chuckled darkly, “That would do it. So we’re free then.” Then his levity vanished, “Where is Gracie?”

 

“Miss Gracie be in Master Theo’s bed.”

 

“Where is Theo?”

 

“In a private place with his consort.” Pokey shrugged.

 

Ned scowled, “He left Gracie alone and hurt? Now he’s dicking about with George? What is he thinking?”

 

Pokey leaned over to whisper, “He be angry and his inheritance came early. Master Theo couldn’t be helping his urges.”

 

Ned snorted, “There is a time and a place for everything.” He packed up his things and tapped Mike on the shoulder, “I’ve got a family emergency. When you go back to the Tower, can you take my bag too?

 

Mike nodded, “Don’t vorry. Iz alvight. I underzand.”

 

“Thanks mate.” Ned grinned, “I owe you one.” Then he frowned at Pokey take me to Gracie please.”

 

Immediately, Pokey to his arm and Apparated him to Theo’s dormitory which was not exactly empty…

 

To his surprise it was full of Slytherins and Gryffindors…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo was basking in his pleasure at removing their father from their lives and the pleasure of finally claiming George.

 

His mate…George was his mate…

 

His smugly silent contemplation was broken by a nervous Pokey Apparating into their private lab/love nest…

 

“What do you want Pokey?”

 

“Master Ned be asking Pokey to take him to Miss Gracie…” Pokey swallowed.

 

“And?” Theo asked in a dangerous tone, his Chuvash far too close to surface after dealing with Gracie’s wounds and the duel with his father.

 

“Gracie wasn’t alone Master…” Pokey stammered.

 

“WHAT?” Theo snarled.

 

“Masters Adrian Pucey, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, as well as Miss Matilda Prewett and Miss Hermione Granger be there?” Pokey yelped. “And Dean Thomas?”

 

Theo growled, “How dare they get involved with Nott family business.”

 

“Theo,” George said quietly, “They were there when Pokey came for us. It’s understandable that they would be curious and want to help.”

 

“I don’t need any help!” Theo snapped but a pained look on George’s face had him amend himself, “Not from them.”

 

“Hear them out first? We can’t hide Gracie in your bed forever and after what happened I doubt she’d want to go back to Mansfield…”

 

“She can go to another Nott property then.”

 

“Theo be reasonable…” George said reaching out.

 

But Theo had already left the bed and was dressing, his anger shimmering around him like a cloak of power.

 

George sighed, dressing as well because he hoped he could temper Theo…

 

The last thing he wanted was for Theo to do something he’d regret…

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

Wary about Theo’s temper and his new strength, George stayed close to him as he stormed out of their lab and headed for the Slytherin dormitory. It wasn't that he was fearful for himself, he knew Theo wouldn't hurt him but Theo would have to adjust to both his shortened fuse and his strength.

 

George knew the password because he was a prefect but he didn’t need to use it if he stuck close to Theo.

 

Theo was nearly as furious with others involving themselves in Theo’s business as he was with his father attacking Gracie...

 

Perhaps, they shouldn’t have gone to let Theo finally claim him. It might have been better to return to Gracie...

 

George was older, the more mature and a prefect, he should have thought about the consequences of them having sex at a time like this...

 

Theo threw open the door with such vengeance that it likely would have dented the wall if it wasn’t stone.

 

Those who turned were likely astonished at Theo’s change in appearance in such a short time.

 

To George’s horror, the moment they entered Theo shoved Harry into Draco before heading straight for his bed.

 

Abby leapt away from the bed, as if sensing Theo’s anger and she instinctively herded Seamus towards Dean.

 

Neville stood and backed away, dropping Gracie’s hand on the bed.

 

“Theo, we can’t leave her up here. It would be best if we contact Professor Snape and let him deal with this. He is our Head of House and your relative.” Adrian advised.

 

“He’s a Death Eater. If he comes anywhere near my sister he’ll be cursed to hell. I’ll be damned if I put her in the power of another Death Eater.” Theo snarled.

 

“Uncle Sev would never hurt her. He helped the Ministry during the attack at the World Cup. Let him help Theo.” Draco looked over at the little girl on the bed who was clutching her very large puppy to her. “The only reason he’s still here is to help us, he doesn’t want any of us to be forced to follow in our father’s footsteps.”

 

That Snape had been a Death Eater wasn’t much of a surprise, he didn’t seem the sort nowadays...

 

George flinched at the sound of familiar whimper and he noticed Harry’s look of distress. Oh Merlin, Harry was delicate had Theo broken something?

 

Harry was subconsciously was rubbing his left arm and backing up slowly away from.

 

George’s first impulse was to examine his young friend but Draco took notice and pulled Harry to him, shooting a worried look at Hermione.

 

George hoped they figured out about Harry’s home life and tried to help him face it as well as support him...

 

Then Adrian took a step towards Theo who snarled and George’s attention was diverted .

 

“I don’t wish to inflict any harm upon you or your family Theo, but I will fight you on this. You may be an adult by Ministry standards but you are not of age to raise children. Professor Snape is a relative of yours from your mother’s side and he will help you. You are Lord Nott, but you need to understand that these two need an adult to raise them. You need the chance to be their older brother, not their father. I promise that Severus won’t hurt your family, and if he tries, which he won’t, I will protect them with my life.” Adrian took another tentative step towards Theo.

 

Only the boy growled again, “Protecting them is my job, not yours Pucey.”

 

George was sure that aside from Flint and Warrington few called his prefect partner by his last name with such hostility.

 

Adrian stiffened, his spine straightening. “I really hate to play this card Theo, but as a Slytherin Prefect and its King I demand you let me call Professor Snape to help us solve the matter at hand.”

 

Adrian maintained eye contact with Theo the entire time but was still aware of Neville with equal attention, that took skill.

 

George could see the hair bristling on the back of his mate’s neck but Theo’s eyes surprisingly lowered in submission.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea at all…” Theo hissed defiantly.

 

“Wallie.” Adrian barked.

 

Immediately a house elf appeared, looking up at Adrian with large eyes.

 

“Yes Master? What Master Adrian be needing?”

 

“Go find Professor Snape and tell him we require his attendance in the boys’ fourth year dormitory immediately. It is imperative that he comes at once.” The Slytherin prefect said sternly

 

As Wallie disappeared with a pop, Adrian turned to George. “Should I send for a Healer and proper authorities or allow Professor Snape to do it?”

 

George didn’t have much time to mull over the question before Professor Snape and former Defence professor Remus Lupin come thundering up the steps to the dormitory.

 

“I got a message that my attendance was required. Mr. Pucey, I expect you have a valid…” Snape trailed off when he scanned the room that was unusual crowded with boys, most of whom did not sleep there when his eyes landed on Theo’s bed and they softened immediately.

 

Professor Lupin placed his hand on Professor Snape’s shoulder as if to reassure him or something and moved to stand beside him.

 

“Professor Lupin…” Harry said breathlessly.

 

George believed that his young friend very surprised to see their former Defence professor.

 

Professor Lupin smiled kindly at him, “Hello there, Harry.”

 

“Remus, go call Healer Smythe.” Professor Snape said, turning to look the ex-Professor.

 

Professor Lupin’s eyes dart to the bed Theo was standing in front of in what was definitely a defensive posture.

 

Which Gracie’s eyes meet Lupin’s and the former professor blanched.

 

“Remus.” Snape’s voice was thick with warning.

 

Immediately Professor Lupin snapped out of it and hurried from the room.

 

“Lolly.” Professor Snape barked.

 

Immediately, an unfamiliar house elf appeared at his leg.

 

“I require Madams Greengrass and Bones’ attendance immediately. I knew this day would come.” He grumbled the last part, waving the elf away. His eyes scanned the room again, taking in faces this time. “Seven Gryffindors? Well this is an inconvenience…”

 

Everyone moved to the sides of the room, leaving Adrian and Theo still facing each other in what George instinctively knew was a contest of wills even if Theo had seemed to have resigned himself to Adrian’s authority.

 

“Professor…” Adrian greeted him respectfully, despite not looking away from Theo.

 

Theo glared angrily at Adrian but thank Merlin he didn’t fight when George tugged him off to the side.

 

Once Adrian seemed to be sure Theo wasn’t going to attack him or Professor Snape, he turned and bowed slightly.

 

George noticed that Neville’s eyes on Adrian and the older Slytherin smirked slightly.

 

“None of that…” Professor Snape snapped, “Now if one of you would explain to me what happened and why there is an injured young witch clearly too young to be at Hogwarts on your bed Theo, I would greatly appreciate being enlightened.”

 

Adrian answered promptly, “I know that following the death of his mother, at the time Theo dropped out of sight for reasons unknown. He believes that it is his duty to protect them and they clearly respect him but it is more paternal respect then sibling related. From what I understand Theo is now legally Lord Nott making him the Earl Mansfield of Nottingham and Caen Wood. Though I am unsure if he retains the title of Viscount Sandhurst or if it is now granted at least temporarily to his brother whom I believe was registered as Dareios Nott.”

 

Then Adrian frowned, “I am suspicious that due to Theo taking the Headship of the Nott Estate and Gracie’s appearance that the former Lord Nott attacked them both. We weren’t entirely sure what happened ourselves. A Nott elf appeared in _The Three Broomsticks_ and informed Theo that something terrible had happened that had upset the puppy. Apparently, Seamus and Dean were aware of the puppy’s existence and its relationship to the Nott family. Seamus surmised that something had happened to Gracie who I suspect is actually Charis Nott. At which time we hurried to Hogwarts where we found Gracie, soon after Ned and Theo showed up. I informed Theo that despite his legal status he wouldn’t be granted custody of his siblings due to his age and I recommended that you be sent for. Their elf told them that all of their living relations are Death Eaters but they said that their mother was Evelyn Prince before she joined the House of Nott. You are Lord Prince technically aren’t you? I think that makes you their closest relation.”

 

“Your Aunt Charity and her sisters have a nearly equal claim,” Professor Snape said thoughtfully, “Evelyn Prince was my Aunt but she was Charity’s cousin.”

 

Adrian frowned, “She’s a professor and single, I don’t see Aunt Charity wanting custody any more then Aunt Irma. Mother is usually busy with Wizengamot or Board of Governor duties. As for Aunt Connie she claims to have her hands full with _In Stitches_ and her own teenage daughters.”

 

“Then again, I have the stronger claim and someone mentioned in passing over the summer that children related to me might need guardians soon…” Snape mused.

 

When Theo flinched, George wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist and nuzzled his back.

 

Then the door opened and Professor Lupin returned with a wizard in the robes of a healer and an aristocratic witch with expensive looking green robes.

 

“Madam Greengrass and Healer Smythe as requested.” Professor Lupin said as he entered the room and took his place at Professor Snape’s side.

 

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Professor Snape with a slight bow.

 

Smythe said nothing to either of them as he went at once to examine Gracie.

 

Theo let out a small growl as the healer approached her but George seemed to calm him somehow.

 

“He’s a healer, she’s been hurt. He has to make sure she’s all right. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust how we fixed her up. He just wants to be sure she’s healing properly.” George said in a soft hiss.

 

Madam Greengrass frowned, “Adrian, Professor Snape. Why was I sent for?”

 

“Theo and his sister were both attacked by their father. Theo’s father violated the strict dictates of power according to the Nott family and thus Theo is Head of the family, he has also come into a magical creature inheritance. I am unsure what it is and I will not ask, despite both he is still not yet fifteen. With an eleven-year-old brother and an injured sister who is as yet too young to attend Hogwarts, I knew you would disapprove of his retaining custody due to his age.”

 

“Quite right, I believe his mother was Evelyn Prince before her bonding was it not?” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“Yes, my aunt and your sister-in-laws Faith, Constance, Irma and Charity’s cousin.” Snape added.

 

George’s ears caught the sound of an opening and closing door.

 

“Evie’s kids?”

 

Wasn’t that Professor Burbage?

 

Charity hugged Theo and then Ned but burst into tears when she saw Gracie, “You’re all alive. Thank Helga! I thought Oran was a bad person but how could he hurt a little girl?”

 

“Do desist with the blubbering Charity!” Madam Greengrass snapped.

 

“I’m only a Hufflepuff Aurora,” Charity sniffed, “I’m allowed to be weak if I chose.”

 

“There is no way I’ll be granting custody of them to you. You would do nothing but spoil and coddle. Even if their life with Oran was distasteful that is not the proper way to parent. As Head of the Department of Magical Children I’ll be temporarily granting custody to Lord Prince, I see betrothal rings. I expect you to make your relationship permanent rather soon. These children will need a stable home environment, I know of your reputation Severus Snape and I believe that you would give these children the sort of structure that they would need.” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“What about the estate?” Theo grumbled.

 

George shifted to take Theo’s hand and lean against him, hoping to calm him with his presence if possible.

 

“Their inheritances? I suspect that young Dareios has a vault, a trust vault; I would expect you and Lord Prince to oversee that jointly. I don’t need to put it in writing do I? As for Miss Nott, you two can decide on her trust vault and any monies that need to be granted to the family she joins when she is of age and bonds. Legal custody will be granted to Lord Prince and to his consort after his bonding, however he can give a legal consent for his fiancé/betrothed to look after Miss Nott while he is in classes if needed. I will be sending the appropriate papers by tomorrow at the latest. As for Master Dareios you two can consult if you wish but Lord Prince true custody is yours. Smythe a copy of your report please. Oh and thanks to our supplier having caught up on his orders, we should be contacting your nearest relations soon Mr. Thomas. ”

 

Then she disappeared in a flutter of green robes.

 

Neville whispered, “What does she mean Dean?”

 

“I’ll tell you later, promise.” Dean whispered back and Neville nodded.

 

That was interesting...

 

Professor Snape glanced at Theo as he and Professor Lupin walk towards the edge of the bed. Charity had moved away from Gracie and was squeezing Ned tightly. The young Gryffindor was trying to push her away but she wasn’t having any of it.

 

Adrian smiled and watched as his Head of House and the professor’s mate spoke quietly with Gracie.

 

George gripped Theo’s hand tightly and the Slytherin leaned into him, finally having given up on fighting the inevitable.

 

Thank Merlin for that...

 

Healer Smythe tapped Professor Snape on the shoulder and he stood up, squeezing Professor Lupin’s shoulder as he went. The Healer led Professor Snape out of the dormitory, the door falling closed behind them.

 

“So you’re my new daddy?” Gracie asked Professor Lupin.

 

The older wizard smiled proudly, “I sure am, and that man with the dark hair who just left is too.”

 

“Two daddies? Really?” She gasped and the now calm Heraclio jumped back up onto the bed, curling around her.

 

Theo was growling slightly, George could understand why the girl would accept parents so easily. She was starved for love and she called it to her but because Oran didn’t know how to love he reacted with violence.

 

No sooner had Madam Greengrass left then Madam Bones appeared…

 

Well that was a bit of an exaggeration because Madam Bones followed Professor Snape and Healer Smythe into the dormitory when they returned…

 

Professor Snape and the healer approached Theo’s bed.

 

Professor Snape gave Gracie a gentle smile; “The healer is going to take you to St. Mungos just for a day or two to make sure that you’re healing properly. Remus is going to stay with you until you can come back. While you’re gone I’m going to have a room set up for you in my apartments and when you are released you’ll move in there. Be sure to tell Lolly if there is anything she needs to get from the Nursery at your old house. Your brothers can visit our apartment whenever they have time after classes as long as they keep their marks up.”

 

It was clear by how Theo stiffened that having Gracie moved to St. Mungos was not something he approved of…

 

“What can I call you?” Gracie asked nervously biting her lip.

 

Professor Lupin chuckled, “I’m partial to dad actually…”

 

Snape swallowed, “Papa will be suitable.”

 

Gracie nodded, “Okay, I’ll go with dad to St. Mungos but I want to come back to Hogwarts quickly.”

 

“The sooner you go the sooner you can come back.” Professor Snape promised.

 

Professor Lupin scooped up Gracie, which sent the puppy into growling again…

 

Gracie scowled, “Heraclio that isn’t nice!”

 

The puppy whimpered at the reprimand.

 

“The puppy may visit but can’t spend the night.” Hyrum frowned, “We’re not a creature boarding facility.”

 

Even George’s heckles were raised at that mischosen comment.

 

Seamus piped up, “Heraclio can stay with us. After all he is Niall’s pup…”

 

George was grateful that Seamus was willing to offer that.

 

That tidbit of information while known to Theo and George because the puppy being a gift for Gracie was George’s idea, it was clearly news to the professors…

 

Smythe nodded, “With that settled, I’ll take us to St. Mungos by portkey and leave you folk be.”

 

Then Professor Lupin was whisked away with Gracie via portkey…

 

Once Gracie was gone, Professor Snape spoke, “Thomas and Finnigan, I suggest you two depart and take the puppy with you for now. Draco if would be quite helpful if you would head to my office and floo your mother. I will need to speak with her. Potter may join you if he wishes. Longbottom it would be wise of you to join Thomas and Finnigan, Adrian can find you later if he wants. Since it is clear that having George Weasley sent off would be unwise, he may remain if that is what Theo wishes. Is that you Prewett? I am surprised to see you here, no matter Emelia and I have things to discuss with the Nott boys and it would behoove you and your nosy friend to leave.”

 

Professor Charity glared at Snape, “I have a better idea, Mal and Hermione can join me for tea. Since it is clear that neither of us witches are wanted.”

 

Then Charity draped an arm over both girls’ shoulders and led them out of the dormitory. Her weepy reaction to Gracie and Ned’s being alive as well as Gracie’s injuries had evaporated and her usual demeanour had returned.

 

Reluctantly Dean, Seamus and Neville left the dormitory with Abby and Niall herding their disgruntled offspring away.

 

Draco flounced out with Harry likely to go floo his mother but knowing the nosy Slytherin he was curious so to why he was being send on an errand that could easily be done by an elf.

 

Adrian stayed to the edge of the room, as if waiting to see how this was being handled…

 

Professor Snape cleared his throat, “Now that the nosy interlopers are gone, what did you need to discuss with Theo and Ned?”

 

Madam Bones sighed, “While I understand that given your witnessing the death of your mother at such a tender age was dreadful Theo, I do wish you had been able to inform someone of your suspicions that your father threw your mother over the balcony. While we haven’t been able to interview Oran or have him examined by an Interrogator, we are proceeding on the supposition that he did kill her until it is proven or disproven. At present he is being held in a secured ward at St. Mungos for those held under arrest. Given that his entire former estate is in the hands of his former heir, young Theodorus I suppose that a solicitor will need to be provided by the Ministry.”

 

Theo snarled flashing fangs, “I won’t allow him one knut to finance a defence given his murder of our mother and his wilful assault on myself and my innocent, defenceless sister.”

 

Ned sniffed, “I would think less of you if you did.”

 

Ned like Theo was extremely protective of Gracie and he too had been wary about leaving Gracie at Mansfield without either of them for protection.

 

“Was Aurora sent for?” Madam Bones asked with a frown.

 

Theo grumbled, “Yes and she agreed with Pucey that I was too young even if I’m of age,”

 

Madam Bones held up a hand, “I was under the impression that you are a Fourth Year…”

 

Theo glared, “I came into an early onset Creature inheritance, I’m sure you can understand the extenuating circumstances that could cause such a thing.”

 

George murmured nonsense in his ear and caressed the back of Theo’s hand with a claw hidden by a glamour.

 

Madam Bones nodded, “I suppose in the circumstances it would make sense, so you are being allowed to take control of the Nott Estate as is your right and your siblings are being put into the temporary custody of whom?”

 

Professor Snape interjected, “Mine which I will be sharing with my betrothed Remus Lupin.”

 

Theo did not calm down fully when Snape added that tidbit of intelligence but George thought that if they could just get away into their shared lab that Theo would relax at least for a bit…

 

Theo’s creature inheritance as a Chuvash, definitely did not take kindly to its authority being questioned or superseded. But George hoped to help him learn to temper that so he didn’t lash out indiscriminately and hurt someone physically weaker like Harry again...

 

George was suspicious that Theo and Professor Snape’s future interactions would be fraught with discord as long as Snape had physical custody of Ned and Gracie…

 

“Well if Oran’s been cast off from the House of Nott for his crimes against it and he’ll need a Ministry provided lawyer,” Madam Bones mused, “Are there any other charges besides the ones I’ve mentioned?”

 

“Besides murdering our mother, assaulting Gracie and myself?” Theo snorted, “Not especially, even if you can’t get him for murder I know my memories will get him locked up in Azkaban for life.”

 

Snape frowned, “Why is that?”

 

Theo smirked, “Because he tried and failed to Imperio me. That was part of the reason my spell ended up knocking him down a set of spiral stairs.”

 

The others seemed disturbed by Theo’s apparent glee at Oran’s ending up falling down the stairs, except of course for George…

 

George was definitely torn between vindication and dismay; his Chuvash believed that the human scum deserved it for trying to harm his mate but his human upbringing and waning conscience didn’t believe that one should be pleased at the harm to another even if they were a terrible person…

 

Madam Bones sighed, “That would be just about it, I’ll second Aurora’s recommendation that Dareios and Charis Nott be placed in Severus’ custody. As for the Nott estate, I’ll leave that to Theodorus’ judgement. These last few months seemed to be the season for the delivery of Death Eaters to the Ministry by their children…”

 

Theo blinked, “What?”

 

Madam Bones shrugged, “Pansy Parkinson and Millie Bulstrode did the same, like you, their fathers seemed to have attacked them first and lost in a duel which passed the estate into their temporary custody. Pansy had gained the control of the estate until her brother Laurel is of age but she requested that we make Lady Malfoy Laurel’s guardian. Millie is nominally in charge of the Bulstrode estate until a son is procured. Then the estate will be in trust for them.”

 

Severus sighed, “I thought that there would be consequences after the riot…three probable participants ending up in the Ministry’s custody sounds about right.”

 

“Where were you during the riot Professor?” Theo snarled.

 

“Draco told you he was fighting with the Ministry!” Adrian said sharply, breaking his silence.

 

Snape glared at Adrian, “Draco had no right to say that even if it were true. It would be unwise to publicize that. There are those who would see it as a betrayal. I never had the stomach for torturing Muggles.”

 

“My elf said all our Adult relatives were Death Eaters.” Theo retorted.

 

Snape winced, “I did take the Dark Mark and swear loyalty at the time to the Dark Lord. Not one of my prouder moments, I never tortured anyone wizard or Muggle. I was assigned to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore and I was to brew what potions I could which were mainly healing potions or those of mine that they could have purchased legitimately. I was young and angry, but I was also a fool. I would not make the same choice now…”

 

“That will be all I have…” Emelia Bones shrugged, “for now anyway. I will keep in touch.”

 

Madam Bones left the dormitory in Snape’s company leaving Theo, Adrian, George and Ned alone without any authority figures.

 

“I’m still not okay with Snape having custody of Ned and Gracie.” Theo fumed.

 

George sighed, “We don’t have any choice but to accept it for now. Maybe when we’re a bit older you can petition to have it. Adrian was right; you do deserve to have filial relationship rather then a paternal one. After all, you are their brother…”

 

“So father’s under arrest, we’re no longer in his power, you’re an adult and Lord Nott. All that had to happen for this to come to pass was for father to nearly kill Gracie!” Ned fumed. “How could that have happened? Why would Gracie leave the Nursery where it was safe?”

“Perhaps, she was tired of being coddled and wanted to explore.” George offered. “Gracie did say that she thought he was gone when she tried to explore the house. At least she had Heraclio, I would hate to think about how she would have survived if she’d been alone…”

 

That pronouncement clearly did not sit well with Ned or Theo…

 

Theo turned to Ned, “Why don’t you return to your homework?”

 

“Sure, whatever. It’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.” Ned muttered darkly before slinking off.

 

Theo grabbed George’s hand, “I need to brew.”

 

George agreed immediately, after all he could discuss Theo’s disquieting behaviour in private.

 

Adrian merely followed them out of the dormitory because he had little reason to remain in a empty dormitory that wasn’t his own

 

George was suspicious that there would be more then just brewing in their private lab...

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 

The morning after mending Gracie and dealing with his father, Theo was seated at Slytherin where he was considering that having a boyfriend and having a mate were essentially two different things…

 

Having declared his intentions to George’s dad and his uncle, as well as successfully eliminating his own father as a threat to their relationship; the only obstacle left was that George was under the authority of his Weasley grandfather.

 

Just knowing that George would say yes was indescribable. The only trouble would be convincing Lord Weasley to let him ask officially…

 

Theo had to solidify himself as Lord Nott but for now he would settle for taking, well requesting the honour of George’s company to the Yule Ball.

 

George’s company and assurances yesterday had helped him come to terms with having to give up his siblings. Theo was still possessive because he’d raised them but he wanted to wait for true fatherhood until he was ready for it. He was detirmined to publically claim George for himself not only because he desired him but because he wanted George to eventually bear his children.

 

Theo was nervous but detirmined as he made his way across the Great Hall. He bowed slightly, “George, it would give me no greater pleasure then to have the honour of your company. Would you consent to being my date to the Yule ball?”

 

George turned red, “Would I? Whom else would I go with?”

 

Theo smirked, “No one I hope.”

 

“Whore!” Ron coughed.

 

“Shut up. You can’t talk to a prefect like that.” Fred growled.

 

“You used to call Percy names!” Ron retorted.

 

“I said he had a big head. It was a joke, a joke that was in poor taste but still only a joke. As if I could get away with worse, Oliver would have beat me with my own bat if I tried.” Fred scowled. “We teased him, if I wanted to do more I would have. We didn’t, but he did need to lighten up and we tried to leaven him up some. There is a huge difference from teasing a brother about getting a big head to calling him a whore.”

 

“What would Oliver have to do with Percy?” Ron sneered.

 

The Gryffindor team minus Harry but plus Theo sniggered.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ron fumed.

 

“Oh nothing…” Angelina burst into fresh giggles.

 

“Are you a poofter too?” Ron sneered.

 

Angelina stiffened, “I am not. Are you blind or just stupid? I thought everyone in Gryffindor knew the reason I kept brushing Lee off was because I was with Fred.”

 

Fred flinched.

 

“That’s why you gave him that filthy mutt?” Ron glared at her.

 

“Roxi is a pureblood basset hound.” Angelina sniffed, “Dad gave her to me and I gave her to Fred as a gift.”

 

“One more mouth to feed,” Ron sneered, “Did you give her away because you knew we couldn’t afford to keep her? How cruel of you.”

 

“Cruel is throttling Pigwidgeon, refusing to name him personally and then calling him ‘Pig’. I think it’s a pity you ever had a pet. You used to call Scabbers all sorts of names and treat him poorly until you thought Crookshanks was trying to kill him!” Hermione retorted.

 

“Crookshanks was out to get Scabbers!”

 

“Because he was an animagus!” Hermione snapped, “A lying, backstabbing treacherous varmint and you two deserved one another.”

 

Ron raised his fist.

 

“Don’t touch her.” Came a stern but icy voice as Ron’s fist was grabbed so that it couldn’t move.

 

Theo recognized the girl as Matilda Prewett, the squib’s daughter who had been Hermione’s shadow and comforter in his dormitory yesterday.

 

“Who are you?” Ron glowered staring at her.

 

“My name? It matters very little to you doesn’t it? How many people have to tell you to shut your mouth?” Prewett barked.

 

“I’ve got a right to my opinion!” Ron growled.

 

“We just feel incredibly sad that your ignorance seems to be completely impenetrable.” Prewett deadpanned.

 

Theo, George, Fred, Dean, Angelina, Hermione, Prewett, Colin, Ned, and even Pucey’s brother Gaheris broke out in scales of laughter.

 

Many of the Ravenclaws at the neighbouring table started to chortle as well.

 

Ron blinked owlishly at them, “It’s not funny.”

 

They exchanged glances and laughed uproariously again.

 

“Hey now what’s up with all the noise?” Adrian frowned when he arrived at the Gryffindor table.

 

But George was laughing his head off which set Theo off again.

 

Prewett gave him a look of purely faked innocence. “The treacherous Weasel said that he had the right to an opinion while threatening Hermione. All I said was: We just feel incredibly sad that your ignorance seems to be completely impenetrable.”

 

Adrian just gaped at her and then he started to laugh.

 

By then Harry, Seamus and Neville finally seemed to understand.

 

Then the unthinkable happened…

 

Severus Snape started to chuckle, which grew into a full-throated laugh that spread to Professor Burbage and Flitwick, then to Sprout. Even McGonagall and the librarian Madam Prince were barely restraining smiles.

 

Albus Dumbledore was not…

 

“As much as it pains me to do such a thing to members of my old House, I shall have to take points for disturbing others.” The Headmaster scowled.

 

“Headmaster, with all due respect laughter should not count as a disturbance.” McGonagall scowled.

 

“When it is made at the expense of another it should.” Dumbledore grumbled.

 

“Only when it’s at the expense of a Gryffindor,” Charity Burbage spat. “Helga forbid it is at the expense of a _Slytherin_ , then again aren’t they worth less then even a pathetic duffer?”

 

“Leave it alone Charity.” Snape sniffed.

 

“He’s being deliberately unfair! Ronald Weasley singles out Hermione Granger making her cry last year multiple times, even abusing her familiar and there is to be no punishment but if someone make an astute observation about the thickness of that imbecile’s intellect that is worded in such a way that it is remotely humorous that’s wrong? I patently disagree.” Burbage fumed.

 

“Fair? Where in life does it say it has to be fair?” Dumbledore said through a feigned smile.

 

“I can’t support your punishing them,” Burbage sniffed.

 

“You are a mere junior professor, I am the Headmaster and I am able to punish them as I see fit.”

 

“That is against the rule of the Founders.” A silvery female ghost sniffed as she floated towards the Head table.

 

“Really?” Dumbledore said dryly.

 

“Yes! The headmaster only deals with particularly troublesome offenders. For instance if you wished to punish Ronald for his offences which are far more grievous then mere laughter, that would be within your power. If you truly believe that the laughter is bothersome then you can ask that they desist but punishment would be overreaching.” The ghost replied sternly.

 

“And who might you be?” Dumbledore glowered.

 

“In life I was Helena Ravenclaw if you do not believe me you can ask the Bloody Baron I’m sure he would vouch for my identity since he was the one to end my life.” the ghost said stiffly. “I do not often speak and never to those out of my House but my mother would be quite appalled.”

 

“Your mother?” Flitwick asked curiosity in his voice.

 

“Headmistress and former Veela queen Rowena Ravenclaw.” The ghost said coldly.

 

“She was not,” Dumbledore protested.

 

“Do not continue spouting the lie that Godric was Headmaster. He most certainly was unsuited to such duties, Uncle Salazar would have been more suited but it was Mother Aurelia that took over when Mother Rowena fell ill. It must have been terrible for both of them…” the ghost’s voice faded.

 

“I am Headmaster of this school,” Dumbledore sniffed, “I believe I know more then you.”

 

“I was there Headmaster and the castle is releasing you, can you not feel it? It is contemplating new leadership yet it is as of yet uncertain whom it wishes to succeed you.” Helena smirked. “It communes with me because my mother’s magic and blood flows through it.”

 

“I think that the situation could be best resolved Albus by telling them to return to their own tables or to dismiss the students.” Flitwick piped up.

 

“I am not accustomed to this sort of treatment.” Dumbledore scowled.

 

“You are exceeding yourself and you tend to ignore the school in favour of the greater Wizarding world. You only pay attention when you have to like when the Chamber was open.” Helena sniffed. “You’re no better then Headmaster Black, while he hated students he was at least concerned with seeing that they had a prestigious education and acquiring exceptional instructors as well as working with the Board of Governors. You sir are an obstructionist, thus are not a worthy guardian and nurturer of young minds.”

 

Theo watched the professors’ reaction to that denouncement; the four Heads seemed to react to that differently: Flitwick was bemused, Snape in agreement, McGonagall indignant and Sprout, well she looked like she _wanted_ to agree. The other professors such as Sinistra, Vector and Burbage looked like they were bordering on agreement while Hagrid looked indignant.

 

Theo held a hand out, “George would you like to spend the day in my company? I know that our time together was cut short yesterday and I was hoping that you’d consent to perhaps working on our homework at the same time.”

 

“What is it with this influx of Gryffindors whoring themselves to Slytherins?” Ron sneered.

 

“I’d be glad to do my homework with you. Perhaps, I’ll even let you peruse my Potions essay. I would be interested in your opinion on the use of temporary love potions versus the regulated Amortentia.” George said as if he never heard Ron, “I would also be flattered to attend the Yule Ball with you.”

 

Fred not to be outdone bowed, “Angie would you accompany me?”

 

Lee flinched before directing his attention to her best friend. “Alicia? Would you be my date?”

 

The two elder Gryffindor Chasers exchanged glances before agreeing at once.

 

As they left the Great Hall hand in hand, George asked Theo quietly, “Do you really mean to study?”

 

“Yes but since Gracie is being tended to by a real healer and father is gone, I wanted to show you the Mansfield library.” Theo said with a proprietary smirk.

 

George shivered. “I’d…like that…but surely we should check on Gracie? She has to be bewildered by the attack and all the attention it’s garnered her.”

 

“I promise we’ll asked Snape for permission to floo to St. Mungos or to sent a note to Smythe to ask him if he’d meet with us to discuss her care and prognosis.” Theo assured him.

 

“Then I have no objections.” George grinned at him.

 

The couple then left the Great Hall in high spirits much to Ron's irritation but he was like a fly to them so his reactions were easier to brush aside.

 

 


	41. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I fixed the second chapter 35 so it is now the missing Chapter 36. I am sorry for the mix up and hopefully things make more sense? I recommend reading ch 36 and then skimming chs 37 and 38 before reading this one so you aren't totally confused...

Chapter 39

 

It didn’t take Theo long to strip George after returning from examining not only the library at Mansfield but the house as well.

 

They had opted to arrive early to breakfast and had left at just after seven, they spent three hours in Theo’s childhood home and even chose their future apartment. It had been Theo’s mother’s but it was lovely and her potions lab was quite fine, not quite as spacious or as stocked as the one George found at Hogwarts but more then adequate…

 

Once they were both naked Theo tackled George to the bed letting his Chuvash rise to the surface and to his extreme satisfaction, George did as well.

 

Theo sank his fangs into the side of George’s neck and was rewarded with a shudder and a hiss.

 

“Theo!”

 

Theo ground his thick cock into George’s and felt his mate’s legs squeeze his hips.

 

George growled, “Fuck me!”

 

Theo had just enough control to summon his wand and cast preparation spells on George’s arse before he thrust in.

 

George hissed and rocked back rubbing his own cock against Theo’s rock-hard abs. “Yes!”

 

Theo thrust into him roughly and was rewarded when George clawed at his back, Theo loved the feeling of claiming his mate. It had been worth the wait even if it had been barely over two months. Theo was barely fifteen and his birthday had comprised of gifts from his siblings as well as George. They’d kissed and cuddled but it could have been longer, being able to claim George was one of the few good things to come out of Oran attacking Gracie and himself.

 

Someday he wanted to fuck George like a true dragon on the wing and in freefall but this sort of passionate lovemaking was more then enough.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Fred had missed George...

 

They had drifted apart since George and Theo had become friends, mostly due to his irrational jealousy.

 

He’d never really loved George like a lover, even if he’d thought he did and his behaviour had left a scar on their twin bond and it still suffered.

 

Something had changed for George around their mutual birthday and it was more then just a sixteen thing.

 

Bill had recognised that Fred was an Akan over the summer and he’d learned quite a bit about his creature inheritance and their kinship with canines specifically his Roxi and Bill’s Cleo.

 

Speaking of Roxi, she was currently cuddled in his arms and licking his face.

 

According to Bill, it was from their grandfather Septimus who had a Lupin bearer that they likely recieved their Akan creature inheritance. That meant he was distantly related to Professor Lupin, which was a strange but interesting thought.

 

His wolf was a stormy gray while Bill’s was much lighter like a soft dove but Fred’s was a bit larger, well barrel chested anyway. However he’d always respected Bill as their family’s alpha since he had always kept them in line growing up and since Bill became a prefect he’d often taken their parents to task for something or another.

 

Fred wasn’t the brainiac that Pucey, Montague and George were but he was in the top ten of the approximentally eighty students in their year so he realised that something intimate beyond the ordinary had happened between Theo and George yesterday as well as Theo being the third to come into an early Creature Inheritance.

 

He’d scented Parkinson and Bulstrode had come into an inheritance back in early September mostly because they were Akans the same as himself, Pucey and Montague.

 

Not that he’d discussed it with any of them…

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked Angelina to the Ball when he knew that Lee had a huge crush on her and Angelina still had feelings for him. He had surmised that he had to have a type and George just happened to fit the bill so to speak at the time.

 

He was irritated, he’d spent much of term chasing a scent only to have it vanish on him. He had hoped that someone would be clearly jealous of his asking Angelina or that someone would ask him first.

 

Then again it was less then six weeks to the Yule Ball perhaps he had been too impatient.

 

He had caught with his sharper ears George’s comment about visiting Gracie and Theo reply mentioning St. Mungos.

 

Though he very much doubted that brewing was the only thing on their minds when Theo and George left especially when they smelt of sexual desire.

 

Having been with George when he discovered the potions lab, it wasn’t very hard to wait for them about lunch time to emerge.

 

George was very pink when he emerged with Theo, his left hand on his neck, “You’re such a Slytherin! How could you mark me like that when we’re supposed to visit your sister?”

 

Theo chuckled, “I don’t tell you where to place your claiming marks, so don’t tell me where to put mine _mate_.”

George’s shiver and Theo’s deep, possessive indicated that the younger teen was not using the friend meaning but that of a Creature’s claim. Theo was obviously the dominant in that relationship, not Fred couldn’t have guessed given George’s more feminine appearance on their sixteenth birthday due to his long hair and wide hips.

 

Theo must have scented Fred, because he growled even as he stepped in front of George, “What do you want?”

 

Fred coughed even as he threw up a privacy shield, “Down boy.”

 

Theo bristled.

 

Fred shrugged, “I no longer have any sexual desire towards George as he likely told you back in April. That’s not likely to change anytime soon, I have to admit now that I was a fool and it is a bit creepy to think that you sexually desire your own twin. I was hoping to go flying with my brother…” he snickered, “As if anyone would dare touch George after you left such a vivid claiming mark with fangs on him. Those are definitely not wolf fangs…”

 

Theo scoffed, “That’s because I’m not an Akan, I’m a dragon.”

 

Fred nodded, “I was suspicious that we received different creature inheritances. So George is a Chuvash interesting…come to think of it you two smell a bit like Charlie. Then again so does Viktor Krum…”

 

“And clearly Brecc Montague and Adrian Pucey are Akans…” Theo muttered.

 

George pressed his face into Theo’s neck and moulded his body to his mate’s, “I know you need to see Gracie to know that she’s safe and protected. Fred won’t touch me, not now or ever. I have missed him…would it be alright if I stayed? You can come find me when you come back…”

 

Theo reached back to grab George’s arse, a slight glamour hiding that his nails had shifted into claws that dug there.

 

George moaned softly, “Please _dominant_?”

 

It was Theo’s turn to shiver, bemused he agreed, “Alright you may go…” then he turned his eyes to Fred, “No males are to touch him. Your female friends are safe but I don’t want to scent one male on him, not even you. Salazar’s wand especially not you…”

 

George nuzzled Theo’s neck, kissing behind his ear, “Thank you dominant…”

 

“I better go talk Snape into letting me use his floo. I mean I could use Pokey but it would be more tactful to ask for permission.” Theo grumbled, then he smirked. “If you see those artist brats Thomas and Longbottom do send them along to Snape. I want Gracie to have the best…”

 

George nodded, “Okay Theo, say hi to Gracie for me…”

 

Fred and George took the nearby staircase to head up to the Great Hall for lunch, being Weasleys they were always hungry…

 

No sooner then they stepped onto the first floor of the castle and Fred let Roxy down, George spotted Dean and Neville.

 

He called out to them and they turned immediately.

 

Neville scurried over to them, “How is Gracie?” he asked in a soft voice.

 

George shrugged, “I’m sure she’s fine, I let Theo go alone this time. I think he needed it…”

 

Dean nodded, “I’m an older brother myself, if something like that happened to Dana or Dani I don’t know how I would handle it. I might want to tear their attackers apart.” He flinched, “I know that Dana is more then capable of protecting me as strange as that is to contemplate.”

 

“Well Theo wanted me to tell you that you are both to go tell Snape that you are there to paint Gracie’s new room.” George chuckled.

 

Dean blinked and Neville gulped.

 

Fred smirked, “I would go at least offer and be quick about it. Theo wouldn’t take kindly to being disobeyed, a devilish temper that one.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he summoned his and Neville’s art stuff, “And I thought we’d be done with that.”

 

Neville sighed, “Can you tell Adrian for me that I’ll try to make our study date?”

 

George nodded, “I will. I was planning on switching with Deb Smith this afternoon for our prefect rounds but I guess I’ll have to deal with my rounds after we get back from flying.”

 

Fred groaned, “I forgot all about you being a prefect.”

 

George snorted, “Everyone does, I wasn’t one last year but since that git Towler transferred to America I got saddled with it since I’m second for marks right behind Adrian Pucey and Warrington.”

 

Fred knew that George had always been the ‘good twin’ while he’d been the ‘troublemaker’…

 

Dean and Neville scurried off like frightened mice heading for Snape’s office.

 

Likely they were hoping that they were dismissed.

 

Fred was tempted to throw a brotherly arm on George’s shoulders but he was too wary of Theo’s temper to do so. He merely followed George into the Great Hall to join their friends.

 

“So George,” Angelina winked, “how is Theo?”

 

George turned bright pink, mumbling, “Fine Angie…”

 

Roxi yipped and Fred placed her on his lap, Roxi’s short legs made it hard for her to jump. She didn’t look much different from Bill’s Cleo except for the short legs…

 

George frowned, “Speaking of dogs did Seamus or Dean ask your dad to take a look at Heraclio?”

 

Angelina nodded, “I’m supposed to check his wounds and treat them. You did a good job cleaning him up. Since they were caused by magic, they’ll heal slow though.”

 

George sighed, “I was afraid of that…”

 

“Father said you did a good job treating Heraclio’s wounds.” Angelina offered shyly.

 

Fred covered Roxi’s ears, “Oy don’t go talking about stuff like that with little ears around.”

 

George and his friends giggled at Fred’s overprotectiveness.

 

Angelina signed, “I can’t wait to see you with kids…”

 

Fred looked down at his plate as he started to cut up some soft meat for Roxi, “If I can’t find them…then that probably won’t happen…”

 

“I bet George will be the first one of us to have kids.” Angelina teased. “After all he won’t have to be careful because he’s a Quidditch player.”

 

George blushed, “I think that Theo prefers me in a lab to on a flying broomstick.”

 

“He just wants you on his broomstick.” Lee needled.

 

When Lee’s elbow moved towards George, Fred hissed, “Lee don’t!”

 

Lee froze, “Why?”

 

“Let’s just say Theo’s okay with the girls hugging him because he can’t like them but he’s very against smelling another bloke on our George.” Fred said quickly but he couldn’t help sweating over the close call.

 

Angelina and Alica twittered.

 

Ron muttered his usual homophobic drivel that they ignored.

 

Once they finished eating, their friends invited themselves to go flying with them.

 

Lee was forced to referee from the ground to keep an eye on Roxi while Katie had to play joint Keeper.

 

Fred chose Angelina and George ended up with Alicia.

 

They flew for what seemed like hours until George sniffed and brightened, “Theo!”

 

XooooooX

 

Theo didn’t feel guilty at all for siccing those Gryffindor artists on his cousin.

 

It was still creepy to think about his Potions Professor being his cousin and having custody of his siblings given their vast age difference.

 

Theo didn’t feel like joining the throng at the Welcome Witch’s desk so he looked for the hospital’s map, locating the paediatric’s wing and them made his way up.

 

Thanks to his creature inheritance making him look far older then his fifteen years, Theo wasn’t snipped at for being out of school or wandering the halls. He walked along the paediatric corridor looking for Gracie’s name.

 

When he finally found it, Theo let himself into the room and quickly spotted Remus playing a game of exploding snap with his sister.

 

She had less bandages today but he still worried about her…

 

She looked up as if recognising the sound of his footstep and exclaimed happily, “Theo!”

 

Remus chuckled, “Gracie’s been trouncing me at Exploding Snap, I was just about to demand a game of Wizarding Chess to get back my own. Care to help Gracie play against me?”

 

Theo snickered, “You really don’t think you could beat the two of us do you?”

 

Remus shrugged, “I’m about to find out aren’t I?”

 

The two Nott siblings smirked as Gracie set up their side of the board, they took black to lull Remus into a false sense of security.

 

Gracie had taken turns playing with both her brothers against the other so she was actually quite a good player despite being only eight.

 

They managed to get Remus into check and then checkmate easily during the first game but he was a far cannier player in subsequent games.

 

They played about four before Theo felt he needed to hold his mate now that he’d reassured himself that Gracie was safe.

 

Gracie beamed at him, “I’m supposed to be back at Hogwarts tomorrow…”

 

“You are welcome to join us for dinner with Ned and George.” Remus said kindly.

 

Theo nodded gruffly at his former professor, “I will be there.” He embraced Gracie gently and then kissed the top of her head, “Take care Gracie.”

 

Gracie frowned, “Is Heraclio alright? Does he miss me?”

 

Theo coughed, “I’m sure he does miss you. I’ll make sure that he comes with me to dinner. Rest up and heal little sister…”

 

“Go see George.” Gracie said cheekily.

 

Theo pinched her cheek before he strode off to find his mate.

 

XooooooX

 

George flew towards the ground, landing beside Theo before launching himself into his mate’s arms, “I missed you…” he said shyly.

 

Theo kissed him tenderly after catching George, “And I you…”

 

George playfully pouted, “How could you miss me when you were with Gracie?”

 

Theo smirked, “I always miss you when you’re not with me…”

 

George snuggled, heartened by his mate’s honesty. “I’m glad…”

 

Angelina giggled, “Once you two are official,”

 

Theo frowned, “What do you mean by ‘official’?”

 

“I mean once you have permission to court him from his grandfather of course.” Angelina scoffed, “I think I know what one of your first courting gifts should be?”

 

Theo raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

 

Angelina nodded enthusiastically, “I think you should let us take him shopping…it would never do for you to allow your betrothed to dress in second-hand clothing. Surely, the future consort of Lord Nott deserves only the best.”

 

Theo smirked, “Oh…I see…now that I’m Lord Nott I think that is a splendid idea. Perhaps, that could be arranged during winter holidays…”

 

Angelina chuckled, “I am of age, if we had yours and his grandfather’s permission I’m sure that Alicia would help me…”

 

The two best friends seemed united in the idea of dressing George up.

 

George whispered, “I would have to show them the real me…”

 

Theo shrugged, “They seem very loyal and if they are serious, then I shall just demand an unbreakable vow to keep our secret and to protect you.”

 

Angelina pouted, “You don’t trust us?”

 

Fred slung an arm on her shoulders, “It’s mostly because he’s protective. You do want to be godmother to Georgie’s kids right?”

 

Angelina nodded.

 

“Well then just accept it…” Fred counselled. “Trust me, Theo has every right to be protective…”

 

Angelina sighed, “We’ll agree to your vow, I’m hurt that you think I need it but I’ll accept it that you feel its necessary…”

 

Theo nodded, “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse us…”

 

“Go get a room, we can tell that you want to snog our George.” Angelina said teasingly.

 

George flushed as he buried his face in Theo’s neck, he could feel that Theo was still quite possessive of him and still needed to claim him until he relaxed for the moment.

 

Between his early/forced creature inheritance and Gracie’s attack, Theo’s instincts were rather jagged.

 

George was perfectly accepting that Theo would insist that they both use their timeturners so Theo could follow him to classes as well as take George wish him.

 

Eventually Theo would become to exhausted to continue that but George knew that he didn’t want to argue about it with Theo…

 

George didn’t care about the impropriety of a Gryffindor Sixth Year Prefect being carried into Hogwarts by a Fourth Year Slytherin, Theo was his mate and if Theo wanted to carry him, then George was alright with it…

 

XooooooX

 

George had been right, Theo did insist on using their timeturners so they could both attend their classes together even if they were two years apart…

 

It was soothing to have Theo beside him, after two back-to-back periods of Potions with Snape who was looking exhausted, they decided that it would be best to tell everyone but Ned to leave Theo’s cousin, Professor Lupin and Gracie alone for the night.

 

They managed to convince a grumbling Draco to leave them be and he was pulled along to the Great Hall by Harry and Blaise.

 

Luckily Ned had thought to fetch Heraclio because Theo had forgotten despite his promise to bring Heraclio to Snape’s apartment for dinner to see that Gracie was home.

 

“I take it that Dean and Seamus aren’t coming?” Severus drawled.

 

George shook his head, “We discussed it and we thought you looked tired during our classes since we all had you today it seemed best to limit it to family. Angelina promised to stop by sometime tomorrow to change Heraclio’s bandages, she’s been doing that since Dean and Seamus took charge of the puppy.”

 

Snape sighed, “Come along then. I know Gracie has been eager to show you her room since she saw it.”

 

He led them into his apartment.

 

“Heraclio!” Gracie called out excitedly.

 

Theo let the puppy off its leash and it hurried over to its mistress and licked her face after sniffing her likely to see if she was still hurt.

 

Gracie frowned, “Why is he still bandaged when I’m all better?”

 

“Because his injuries were caused by magic, the canine medic said that they have to heal on their own.”      

 

Gracie cradled Heraclio’s face in her hands, “I promise not to let you get hurt like this again. I promise I’ll be a good girl…”

 

Heraclio yipped and licked her face as if all was forgiven.

 

Then she beamed, “Come on Heraclio, let’s show Neddie and Theo our new room.”

 

Heraclio managed to keep up with her easily despite still being bandaged.

 

Theo, George and Ned followed silently.

 

Snape let them go upstairs without bothering to follow them.

 

Gracie clutched Heraclio’s leash like it was her stuffed rabbit Chrissy.

 

Ned frowned while George leaned into Theo to relax him with his own relaxed scent.

 

On the door was a small sign that read ‘Gracie’s room’; beneath her name was a green vine and on either side of the words was a painted rose.

 

Gracie excitedly threw open the door to her room and hurried inside by her brothers and Theo’s mate George.

 

Inside they found the walls had been painted like the inside of a stereotypical English garden complete with stone walls the height of the ceiling and covered with climbing roses, honeysuckle and wisteria. The bedroom door was incorporated into the design as if it were the gate; in fact the door did resemble a garden gate come to think of it.

 

The wood floor was highly polished but the centre of the room had a rug that was covered in flowers and had a path that led from the door to Gracie’s bed.

 

There was a large picture window that looked out into another garden with stone benches and a Grecian girl that appeared to be blowing a kiss only water came from her mouth.

 

Like the beds in Hogwarts’ dormitories, Gracie had a canopy but not a proper four-poster style bed. Her bed’s canopy rose in the centre like a wave, her curtains were sheer pink tulle or gauze and were clearly more for decoration then privacy because she had her own room.

 

The furniture was all white pine with a clear stain and did seem as if they were all from the same set.

 

Despite her years, Gracie had both a desk and a dressing table as well as a wooden coat rack that resembled a tree, which had a rose-coloured velvet dressing gown as well as a green winter cloak trimmed with silver fur that hummed with warming charms and protection magic hanging from it. There were also light jackets, cardigans and scarves hanging from the coat tree as well.

 

Gracie threw opened her new wardrobe to show that it was full of a variety of dresses, skirts and blouses.

 

Gracie led Heralio to a large velvet dog bed at the foot of her pink and green clad bed. Her curtains were printed so that the matched the walls but were essentially the same colours that were in Gracie’s bedding.

 

Heraclio circled the dogbed before laying down and yipping as if he was satisfied.

 

Gracie’s old stuffed rabbit and her crocheted baby blanket definitely belonged in this room, they had a place of prominence on Gracie’s new bed.

 

Theo swallowed, “Did Snape pay for this?”

 

Gracie shook her head, “No…my godmothers Lyra and Rosmerta did. They said it was eight years of birthday and solstice presents. They wouldn’t let papa pay them one knut. Isn’t it pretty?”

 

Theo swallowed, he remembered Rosmerta mentioning that she was his mother’s friend and that she’d do anything for him. She’d said Evie’s kids, had she believed Gracie was dead or was she hoping he would tell her she was alive?

 

Theo felt guilty for allowing Gracie to spend all those years without the kind witches who put this lovely room together.

 

Having shopped for things for his siblings on occassion, Theo had a vague idea of the cost. Mama Lyra and Madam Rosmerta were very generous…

 

He didn’t begrudge Gracie her godmothers, with male guardians she would need a female influence.

 

George was right, he needed some time to be a big brother before they became parents for real…

 

Gracie frowned, “Is something wrong Theo?”

 

Theo shook his head, kneeling and open his arms, “Come here?”

 

Gracie scurried into his arms and threw her own around his neck.

 

Theo kissed the top of her head, her honey hair was soft and smooth. Apparently someone had brushed it quite well today. “Do you really like this room Gracie?”

 

Gracie nodded, “Dad promised to read me the book he thinks my pretty room was based on. He said he’ll start reading me a chapter a night.”

 

“So the Professors are good to you?”

 

Gracie nodded, “Papa was here to meet me with Mama Lyra and Miss Rosmerta. They watched me explore my new room and then ate lunch with us.”

 

“You be a good girl for them okay?” Theo said gruffly.

 

Gracie pouted, “I’m always good…”

 

No one wanted to mention what happened the one time she disobeyed…

 

Their stomachs growled and they made their way back downstairs.

 

They shared a filling dinner that was more homey then the usual fare offered in the Great Hall, likely this was provided by the Prince house elves not that they minded.

 

Reluctantly, Theo said goodbye to his sister after realising that she and Snape were clearly as exhausted as he felt.

 

He hated to leave without tucking her in but that wasn’t his job anymore.

 

Goerge led him to their lab because it was closer and they fell asleep soon after stripping and climbing into bed…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	42. Chapter 40

 

 

Chapter 40

 

 

Despite it being a blustery November evening, George was on prefect rounds in the Transfiguration courtyard with Adrian when a strange ghostly patronus-like bird that resembled a crane flew right through the castle wall and stopped right in their path.

 

But instead of attacking, it delivered an auditory message.

 

“Prefect Pucey your presence is requested in the dungeons. Seventh Year Marcus Flint, Sixth Year Cassius Warrington as well as Fifth Years Edward Stewart and Cormac McLaggen have attacked Sixth Years Cris Sasashima, Hironori Kudo and Aodhan Urquhart. Kudo and Urquhart are not being allowed to fight. Sasashima is attempting to defend himself. Please come at once.”

 

George shot a glance at Adrian, dueling in the corridors was an uncommon occurrence. Only Harry and Ron had magically dueled a handful of Slytherins including Pansy and Draco in the past. Then again McLaggan had done the same last year wasn’t it with Slytherin Beater Boyle?

 

The Gryffindor prefect frowned unhappily, “Shall we?”

 

Adrian scoffed, “As if I would abandon my fellow snakes when they need me. My shortcuts or yours.”

 

“Yours.” George answered swiftly, his jaw clenching.

 

Gryffindors were brash and bold, most don’t particularly care what trouble they cause in the name of pride and bravery, but attacking three students in a larger group of four? Dishonorable.

 

Adrian led George to a side door of the castle that opened on a staircase that led into the dungeons. Curiously it was the same door he’d led a mixed group of Gryffindors and Slytherins into on Hogsmeade Weekend.

 

George maybe a submissive Chuvash but he was protective of his charges, almost like a mother hen. Sure he wasn’t a Slytherin but he was

 

Edward Stewart, the Fifth Year Gryffindor prefect appeared to be sealed in an alcove by unfamiliar magic; while Marcus Flint, Warrington and…was that Cormac Laggen?

 

Wasn’t McLaggen the idiot Gryffindor caught dueling one of Slytherin’s Beaters last year before the final match for the Quidditch Cup?

 

George followed closely behind Adrian, his fingers twitching slightly.

 

“Should we call for Professors Snape and McGonagall? He asked quietly, taking in the scene in front of them.

 

Adrian snapped his fingers and an unfamilar house elf appeared immediately.

 

“Yes Master Adrian sir?”

 

“Please inform Professors McGonagall to meet us in Professor Snape’s office. And inform Snape that we are on our way. There has been an attack in the dungeons.” Adrian hissed.

 

The elf bowed and vanished to obey.

 

Then Adrian nodding at George, “I’m going to deal with mine. You take Cormac, he maybe my cousin but he’s your charge.”

 

Then ropes shot out of his wand and Adrian appeared visciously gleeful to see them tying up Marcus Flint and Warrington.

 

George snatched his wand from his scabbard, disarming McLaggen without hesitation. He caught the younger Gryffindor’s wand in his free hand even as if cast a binding spell, eyes narrowing fiercely.

 

If looks could kill, then the culprits would be ashes.

 

It wasn’t until the three miscreants were magically restrained that George realised that the sweet smell in the air was blood and it was making him hungry.

 

They didn’t deserve one iota of sympathy in regard to their injuries.

 

Adrian twitched his wand sideways and the bound Slytherins jerked towards the wall.

 

Then they spotted the Fifth Year American transfer student Sasashima wandless but surprisingly smug.

 

Sasashima smirked, “Took you long enough.”

 

Urquhart snarled, “Sasashima let us out now! The danger has passed.”

 

Kudo spoke quietly, “Sakuya please?”

 

Adrian and George watched as Sasashima did something with his hands as well as speaking an unfamiliar language.

 

Immediately the wards, or whatever they were, that had been keeping the three students in the alcoves presumably for their safely vanished.

 

George admired Sasashima’s magical talent silently without taking too much attention off of McLaggen. “Have they been here long or have we arrived swiftly enough?”

 

The two Slytherins who had been warded by Sasashima’s magic had moved to stand behind him.

 

Sasashima snorted, “Long enough for this bakas to learn that they couldn’t actually hurt me with their magic. They attacked and I defended myself. Sure three against one isn’t fair but I couldn’t allow Nori to fight because he is the son of an Ambassador and Urquhart is a prefect. I only locked up EGS because he was likely to run, the coward.”

 

Stewart whined, “Don’t call me EGS!”

 

Sasashima scowled, “Edward Gabriel Stewart sounds like EGS to me. You’re the embarrassment you worm. You’re no better then the scum you trail after like a slug on salt. You’re very lucky I cast a barrier jutsu to shield you from my magic.”

 

George knew enough about slugs and salt to know that salt was addictive and yet poisonous to slugs and snails. Was Sasashima implying that the company that EGS kept was seductive and poisonous at the same time?

 

Urquhart muttered, “Shouldn’t have bothered.”

 

Sasashima shrugged, “I only did it because casting one barrier jutsu was easier when I had these idiots to deal with.”

 

Beside him, Adrian cleared his throat, “If you are all quite done posturing, then the professors should be waiting for us.”

 

Before ‘EGS’ could scurry off like a rat, Urquhart cast the Incarcerous on the cowardly prefect.

 

If Urquhart was known as the ‘lazy prefect’ then Stewart deserved the title of the ‘cowardly prefect’…

 

“You maybe a Gryffindor but I am a prefect.” Urquhart glared at Adrian, “Shall we?”

 

Adrian nodded, twitching his wand so that his bound Slytherins floated along before him.

 

George looked to Adrian first and then the group in front of them, “Sasashima was it? Why did they attack you in the first place?” he asked just before he herded McLaggen away from the wall with a hand on his shoulder.

 

Sasashima snorted, “Because EGS here has issues with me being a wizard. He thought his powerful friends could put me in my place. He learned quite differently didn’t he? I thought that when I threw his sister out of my apartment that they would take a hint but apparently, not. Maybe this time they will. I am sorry that Nori and Urquhart were involved in a family squabble.”  


Adrian appeared to listen in on George and Sasashima’s conversation; his ears twitching a bit like Roxy’s due to innate curiousity as if he was very interested in what had sparked this incident of bullying.

 

While Kudo seemed unsurprised and Urquhart irritated at the would-be bullies as well as the whole situation…

 

George’s impression was that Sasashima was a bit smug as they were escorted to Snape’s office likely because he had been defending himself, Urquhart and Kudo when they were attacked and he did believe that they were. Even if EGS, McLaggen, Flint and Warrington had come out the losers despite having theorectically superiour strength.

 

Surely three of them wouldn’t be in any trouble but EGS, McLaggen, Flint and Warrington would be.

 

The high expectations of behaviour that Snape seemed to expect from Slytherin House would imply that Flint and Warrington would be in trouble for attacking them publicly in a joint attack with two Gryffindors.

 

George knew that Snape didn’t seem to like Gryffindors anymore then McGonagall seemed to like Slytherins though she was a bit fairer with her punishments, in his opinion anyway. She’d treated Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco the same when they were caught out after curfew on the same night.

 

Adrian rapped on Snape’s office door with his fist.

 

The door opened immediately.

 

Snape was scowling as he stood with the door open just enough to let them inside.

 

Adrian flicked his wand so both Warrington and Marcus Flint floated into the office ahead of him.

 

George wasn’t far behind with his prisoner McLaggen and Urquhart followed with Edward Stewart.

 

Leaving Sasashima and Kudo trailed in behind them.

 

Snape glared, “Marcus Flint why am I not surprised that you’re involved with this?”

 

Adrian pointed his wand at Marcus’ mouth and cast what was presumably a targeted finite.

 

Flint snarled, “Sasashima is crazy! He attacked us!”

 

Sasashima snorted, “Oh please four against one? We were on our way to my apartments to study when you got in our way. You were trying to teach me a lesson or have you forgotten?”

 

“If they attacked you,” McGonagall frowned, “then why are they the ones injured?”

 

Flint nodded, “I know right?”

 

George growled low in his throat, Sasashima and his friends smelled more truthful then Flint and his cronies.

 

George had never liked Flint the cheating scum and he was slightly annoyed at McGonagall’s reaction.

 

Snape walked over to put his hand on the stone wall of his office and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he snapped, “Do you want to start your tale over Flint? Perhaps this time you will tell the truth…”

 

Flint blinked, “What do you mean?”

 

Snape smirked, “Hogwarts told me in images what happened. So do you want to tell me the truth?”

 

Sasashima watched with narrowed eyes as his cousin Edward cringed.

 

“I’m waiting…” Snape’s thin lips tightened into a firm line.

 

Marcus cowered, “Fine! This pervert Sasashima deserved it! This stupid witch won’t listen to reason so we decided to teach her a lesson.”

 

Sasashima snarled, “Don’t you dare call me a witch you narrow minded little boy!”

 

George didn’t know much about Sasashima, only that he was Sorted in Slytherin over the summer, was in Fifth Year and had transferred from America.

 

The frown on Adrian’s face and his scent implied confusion…

 

Snape asked through clenched teeth, “And whom mistakenly informed you that Sasashima’s gender is female?”

 

Marcus scowled, “Her cousin Edward, you’d think he’d know being her cousin and all.”

 

“Don’t you think I would know what gender my snakes are?” Snape growled.

 

Marcus flinched, “But Professor…”

 

Snape glared, “But nothing, Mr. Kudo what gender is your boyfriend?”

 

Kudo said with absolute conviction, “Sakuya is a boy sir. I think I would know, after all.”

 

Kudo smelt truthful in George’s opinion…then again he was still cataloguing scents and emotions subconsciously…

 

Marcus paled, “Why would you know?”

 

Kudo shrugged, “We’re boys aren’t we? I’ve crashed at his apartment a few times. So I’ve seen him in varying of dress and undress. Like you haven’t seen your dormmates in the same state.”

 

Sasashima was silently smug about that comment.

 

“Since Flint refuses to tell me exactly what happened would you care to explain what happened?” Snape turned to Sasashima.

 

Sasashima nodded, “Very well, like I said before these bakas decided to corner us on the way to my apartments to study. My cousin EGS,”

 

McGonagall interrupted, “Excuse me ‘Eggs’?”

 

Sasashima snorted, “His full name is Edward Gabriel Stewart isn’t it? So his initials are E.G.S. hence ‘EGS’. He’s nothing but a narrow-minded transphobic little shit. He’s still cowering behind his big bully friends…”

 

Snape glared at McGonagall, “Remind you of anyone? Hm?”

 

McGonagall stiffened, “I don’t know what your talking about.”

 

Snape scowled, “Of course you don’t, you never gave a damn about bullying when I was a student. Why should you now? If you won’t handle this properly, I will.”

 

“Now is not the time to be bringing up old grudges.” McGonagall said stiffly.

 

“Really? And what about yours?” Snape retorted.

 

“Please enlighten us.” Urquhart said with a strange gleam in his eyes, “Why does McGonagall hate Slytherins?”

 

“That has nothing to do with the current situation.” McGonagall snapped.

 

“Really?” Snape said dryly, “I fail to see why not.”

 

McGonagall muttered under her breath, “Bloody Crabbe…”

 

Adrian frowned, “Then Vince and Isolde Crabbe’s complaints that you grade them harsher have some merit? I really didn’t believe that of you.”

 

Adrian seemed disappointed and furious all at once…

 

The mingled scents smelled like Bill when he was lecturing their parents after they’d fetched Harry from the Dursleys…

 

“I am not surprised after all she treated my cousin Josephine horribly because she was Sorted there…” Urquhart mumbled.

 

“I have no patience for bullies be they Slytherins or Gryffindors but especially not Gryffindors. I have even less for those who bully family. I will be informing all of your parents and I strenuously will insist that you take Stewart’s prefect badge. If you refuse then I will be informing his parents that he should be force to relinquish it.” Snape sneered at Stewart.

 

“Are you forgetting whom you are talking to Severus?” McGonagall glared.

 

“No I have not. I want our punishments to be fair. Since clearly these miscreants have an excess of time then I think that Flint should spend the rest of the term mucking out the Abraxans’ stalls. Warrington will be assigned to scrub the Great Hall Floor on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays after dinner until the end of term. Not only should Stewart be made to give up his prefect badge but I also believe that he should be required to polish the trophies.” Snape shrugged.

 

“What about Cormac…” Adrian frowned. “He is my cousin as disappointing as he is but I think he deserves a proper punishment…”

 

Snape smirked, “Being family what do you think is appropriate?”

 

“I think he should be supervised by Hooch and forced to polish every broom belonging to a member of the Hogwarts’ Quidditch teams as well as the school brooms.” Adrian said with conviction.

 

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” McGonagall frowned.

 

Adrian snorted, “Puceys believe in justice and honour, Cormac is my first cousin through my Aunt Theodosia. He should have been raised knowing such things; especially since our family motto is roughly translated as ‘First among equals’. Puceys believe that it is our calling to care and protect our fellow members of society. We have served as Aurors, Hit Wizards, Healers, professors and the like to better society for our having been born. That anyone having Pucey blood would bully another student for some ludicrous reason as to whether or not they are male or not is an abhorrence to me

 

“That’s why you lower yourself to tutor the Longbottom boy?” Flint sputtered.

 

Adrian stiffed, “I most certainly do not lower myself or have any reason to be ashamed of my being assigned as Neville’s tutor. I consider it a privilege. You have no right to assume or imply that should feel otherwise.”

 

“This has little bearing on the subject at hand.” McGonagall muttered.

 

“What about Sasashima? Aren’t you going to punish her for using magic?”

 

Sasashima grew even smugger when Snape smirked.

 

“Oh and why should I? Hogwarts does not recognise what he did as magic.”

 

Flint gaped at him, “But she called it magic!”

 

“Aho for the last time, stop calling me by female pronouns!” Sasashima hissed, “I told you that your magic couldn’t affect mine, why would you assume that mine would even register as magic?”

 

“But…” Flint stuttered.

 

“I didn’t use runes, I used jutsus. It’s as different as night and day, I don’t see how you would actually think it was recognisable as magic.” Sasashima snickered, “It just proves how unintelligent you are, no wonder EGS hangs out with you three. While you dwarf him physically, he dwarfs you intellectually. EGS clearly hangs out with the likes of you to feel superior to someone.”

 

Flint sputtered in indignation while Stewart flinched.

 

“You aren’t going to punish them?” Marcus grumbled.

 

“Were you involved at all Urquhart? Kudo?” Snape asked.

 

Kudo shook his head.

 

Urquhart growled, “We were barricaded in an alcove; Sasashima didn’t even give us a choice. The arrogant git just decided we couldn’t be involved without asking us if we were willing to defend ourselves. All I did was restrain Stewart so the rat couldn’t run.”

 

Snape snickered, “How appropriate that he is called a rat…he certainly reminds me of an infamous one…”

 

“Why am I here if you’re superseding my authority?” McGonagall sniffed.

 

“They are your students, I suppose you were informed on that criteria. Given that my student was the victim.” Snape retorted.

 

“I wouldn’t call Sasashima a victim when they are clearly uninjured.” McGonagall shrugged.

 

Sasashima sputtered, “Uninjured? You call being called a female not injured?”

 

“Pride is not a viable case for injury.” McGonagall snapped.

 

“Really? So if I insulted you then you can’t punish me for disrespect?” Urquhart sneered.

 

“Aodhan, I don’t think this is the proper time.” Snape interrupted.

 

Urquhart leaned closer to McGonagall, “I am more ashamed to be related to you then Pucey is to be related to McLaggen. I am very glad that I never really knew you growing up because I’m quite sure that I would hate you even more.”

 

McGonagall scowled, “How are we related?”

 

Urquhart stiffed, “I don’t see why I should have to tell you. You clearly never believed it worthy of remembering anyway. What are your reasons for why Sasashima isn’t injured besides obstinacy? I don’t see what is so difficult to understand, Sasashima is a wizard and he’s bent.”

 

“You clearly weren’t raised properly.” McGonagall sniffed.

 

Urquhart scoffed, “How could I have been with my father dead and my mother abandoned me?”

 

McGonagall flinched so suddenly it was almost imperceptible. “Since Severus has made it quite clear that my opinion or presence isn’t needed then I shall excuse myself.”

 

Then she seemed to storm out.

“I will endeavor to inform their detention supervisors when to expect as well as contacting their parents. I am sure that they will be in trouble on that front as well.” Snape said smugly.

 

Sasashima grinned, “Since we’re not in trouble, may we go work on our homework now?”

 

Snape nodded sharply, “Very well but do try to stay out of trouble this time.”

 

Then Sasashima took Kudo’s hand leading him aand Urquhart gave McGonagall one last glare before stalking out of the office with his nose in the air and his back stiff.

 

George reluctantly freed Cormac and Edward from their bonds while Adrian let Marcus and Cassius out of theirs.

 

“We’ll be returning to our rounds now sir.” Adrian said smartly.

 

“Very well then. I’ll be seeing to these miscreants.” Snape said glowering at Marcus Flint, Warrington, McLaggen and Stewart.

 

Then Adrian and George left.

 

“I can’t believe the nerve of that Stewart! What sort of scum incites bullying when they are a prefect and a cousin at that…” George muttered under his breath.

 

“The very lowest, Stewart is certainly scraping the bottom of the pond by hanging around with the likes of them…” Adrian agreed.

 

George certainly hoped he never caught anyone, especially his own brother Ron whose control of his temper seemed to be deteriorating, attacking someone like that again…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 

 

George was surprised to have a note delivered to him from his father asking him to deliver Fred, Colin, Ginny and Ron to McGonagall’s office during lunch the day after having dealt with the bullying incident.

 

Ron’s reaction to his news was his usual disgust but he agreed to meet their dad in the Head of Gryffindor’s office during lunch.

 

Ginny merely nodded like the kicked puppy she behaved like…

 

Without mentioning it to anyone he asked Mal Prewett, who seemed to be Hermione’s girlfriend to join them as well.

 

He steered a hungry, petulant Fred towards McGonagall’s office after the bell rang signalling the end of third period.

 

George was still shadowed by Theo but he was started to exhibit the same stretched feeling that he was himself due to over use of a timeturner but as the dominant it was for Theo to decide when enough was enough. If Theo didn’t decide soon then George would reluctantly tell him off…

 

By bringing up that if he appeared unhealthy then his grandfather would be resistant to their being officially betrothed which would hopefully kick some sense into his stubborn over protective mate…

 

They arrived nearly simultaneously with Ron, Ginny, Colin and Mal…

 

“What are they doing here?” Ron growled.

 

“Colin has just as much right to be here as we do and as for Mal, I want to have our uncle speak with her.” George shrugged, leaning into his tense mate to soothe his ire.

 

Fred opened the door to McGonagall’s office and they all trooped inside with Mal and Colin staggering behind.

 

Waiting for them was Uncle Gideon and their dad…

 

“Who are you and why does Creevey have to be here?” Ron growled at their dad.

 

“Because he’s your brother.” Uncle Gideon snapped.

 

Ron blinked, “Merlin’s ballocks you’re joking.”

 

Fred smacked Ron upside the back of his head.

 

“Who is this lovely lady?” Gideon said ignoring Ron.

 

Mal stiffened and glowered as if she was certain she was being teased.

 

“Mal Prewett, I was certain she was a relation of yours Uncle Gideon.” George said quickly.

 

“Don’t know what you think is pretty about her.” Ron said sourly, “She’s a bitch.”

 

Mal’s wand was in her hand and pressed to his throat, “I’m not as naturally benevolent as Pucey and nor do I have Hermione here to convince me not to hex you. I don’t care who these people are or how they are related to us. You’ll watch your tongue if you want to avoid being hexed you narrow-minded prick.”

 

Then the witch started muttering in the same sort of rhyming linguistics that Ted Tonks would use when irritated back when Gideon and Arthur were students here.

 

“I wanted to inform you before it hit The Daily Prophet and the like.” Gideon said smugly. “Thanks to your grandfather Septimus Arthur has been released from his bonding contract to Mary.”

 

Ron scowled, “Who in Merlin’s name is ‘Mary’?”

 

Fred and George groaned at his obtuseness.

 

Gideon smirked, “My sister, your mother Ronald was born Mary Lynette Prewett just as I was born Gideon Lionel, my twin Fabian was born Fabian Lancelot and our younger brother was born Jason Ector. Your dad was born Arcturus Colan…”

 

“Why would you leave mum?” Ron demanded.

 

“No matter what your mother says I have never loved her.” Arthur said quietly. “I’ve only loved one person enough to want to be bonded to them.”

 

“Then why did you bond to mum?” Ron asked stomping.

 

“Because of Bill…I had the option to take Bill away from her but I couldn’t do that. So I sacrificed Gideon and my happiness to give Bill a less scandalous future. Given the mess I’ve made of everything it was a mistake. Not that I would wish away any of my children because I love my sons all seven of them.”

 

Ron growled, “SIX! You have six and what about Ginny?”

 

Gideon snorted, “Ginny isn’t Arktos’ and neither are you Ronald.”

 

Ginny crumpled, “Then who is my father?”

 

Gideon sighed, “I know this is a shock, we didn’t learn this until I claimed my ancestral home. We severed the bonding contract because Mary was unfaithful and tricked my Arthur into raising two children that weren’t his. I have legal adopted Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. I will give you five the option of a magical adoption. I will be contacting your blood father Ginny to ask how he wishes to handle custody.”

 

Ginny flinched, “Are you throwing me away?”

 

Arthur sighed, “I wouldn’t call it that…you were never my child to begin with. Besides working myself half to death this is probably why I didn’t bond to you or Ron like I have to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. I’m hopeful that I can build relationships with Colin and Dennis. We’ve been looking after Dennis, we’re hopeful that he recovers soon. While he can’t catch up and return to Hogwarts, we plan to get him a tutor so he can start as a Second Year next September.”

 

“What about me?” Ron fumed, “Don’t I matter?”

 

Gideon snorted, “Why does everything have to be about you? You’re not a Weasley and I will be filing for repayment for both of your Hogwarts expenses from your birth father. You were born illegitimate, even if your mother was a Prewett I owe you nothing Ronald. Ginny if your birth father wishes for you to have a relationship with your half brothers that is Arran gable. Now Mal was it?”

 

Ron began to rant and rave which forced Fred to cast a silencing charm on the brat.

 

Mal muttered darkly, “I’m called Mal but I was christened Matilda Prewett and I have a magical brother named Mark. Mark is staying with Killian and Bethne O’Shanesey as is Dean’s sister Dana.”

 

Gideon nodded, “So you’re Atlas’ children?”

 

“My father’s name is Bryan.” Mal grumbled.

 

“Atlas Bryan Prewett born to Drystan Prewett and Lucida Black…my uncle.” Gideon mused. “If Old O’Shanessy agrees we’ll invite you to family events, you are my cousin after all and a member of the Prewett family.”

 

Arthur frowned, “What is Ron’s problem?”

 

Fred snorted, “He’s a lazy homophobic git. He’s spent the entire year insulting bent wizards and alienating Harry.”

 

George nodded, ‘Harry’s lucky to have a bunch of new friends this year like Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe. Mal seems to be spending time with Hermione.”

 

Mal scowled, “Ron is lower then a flobberworm and just as unintelligent.”

 

Gideon snorted, “Given his parentage and what I’ve learned somehow I’m not surprised.”

 

Ginny shivered, “Who is my blood father?”

 

George watched as his dad and uncle exchanged silent looks.

 

“We’ll save that for another time. Theo I know you’re here somewhere.” Gideon said sternly, “No need to skulk in the shadows, we’re all family here in varying definitions.”

 

Theo shimmered into sight, “Yes?”

 

Gideon smirked, “I’ve already discussed your intent to court our son with Septimus and given it my approval. You may formally discuss this over the spring holidays since that should be less hectic for you then over the winter ones.”

 

Theo stood up straighter, “Lord Weasley already knows?”

 

Arthur nodded, “Yes and given that you turned your father over to Emelia rather then hid the shameful secret and cover it up for him made an impression. Oliver has spoken with both of us as well as my father.”

 

This time it was Fred who smirked, “I was certain that he’d get around to it sooner or later.”

 

Gideon sniggered, “Waited until Arktos was mine and then approached us. Of course Percy was embarrassed and tried to convince Oliver to wait. The betrothal is already decided, they are merely discussing the intricacies of the bonding contract. Well Alvin is arguing the details out with Septimus, his father Algie is too consumed with his plants to worry about such things.”

 

Colin frowned, “If they are under Lord Weasley’s authority, then whose am I?”

 

Gideon smiled, “Mine, you were never listed as a member of his House.”

 

Colin nodded, “Oh…even though we have the same sire?”

 

Ron looked ill and seemed to have stopped silently ranting.

 

Ginny looked at Colin in horror and disbelief.

 

Gideon shrugged, “You’re mine, you and Dennis have always been mine. It was selfish of me and I accept that but you’ve always been mine.”

 

Colin seemed content with that, strangely enough.

 

Their dad checked his watch, “We’ll have to let them go Deon, and they still need to eat. They’ll have classes this afternoon.”

 

Both Arthur and Gideon hugged George, Fred and Colin.

 

Theo, Mal and Ginny were treated to awkward handshakes while Ron stormed out.

 

George knew that his dad and Gideon were getting back together since he learned that Dennis was still sick back in September and also his half brother.

 

So it wasn’t a surprise that they were legally bonded and Molly was out on her arse.

 

So not only did she rape his father to conceive Bill to steal him from her own brother, Molly also cheated on him twice? What a distasteful wench…

 

Theo and George slipped down to their lab to be alone with their thoughts; it wouldn’t be hard to have their lunch there especially when it was already pre-ordered….

 

XooooooX

 

Theo and George hadn’t gone to breakfast because they were sleeping in…

 

Using the timeturners to attend one another’s classes was wearing them out…

 

It wasn’t any surprise when Pokey bullied them awake, dragged them both to Mansfield, shoved them into separate showers, had clean uniforms for them and breakfast.

 

Pokey dumped them back in their private sanctuary and lectured them as she drove them out of the lab with their books.

 

When they did see Ned during the day it was clear something out of the usual was on his mind.

 

Theo grumbled about what he called an imperial summons from Lupin…

 

They were surprised to run into Ned, Harry and Draco outside.

 

Now George was really starting to worry…

 

Especially when he saw Ned’s pensive worry reflected in Draco’s eyes…

 

Ned looked uneasy, George worried, Theo irritated, Harry confused and Draco looked like he would bolt up the stairs to look for Severus.

 

Remus gestured for them to sit at the table.

 

Draco blurted out, “Is Uncle Sev alright? Is he coming down for dinner?”

 

Remus sighed, “If he feels up to joining us I will let him. Regardless of what anyone outside this apartment has to say we’re family. When things come up that change our original plans we discuss them. I know you are all aware that Severus collapsed at breakfast this morning. Ned and Draco followed us so they are aware of why. When we were in school, I was sexually irresponsible. I didn’t research male pregnancies enough to know that my…Akan inheritance could cause Severus to get pregnant without a potion. He did. At the time we weren’t speaking so he let someone trick him into believing he had an abortion. When in reality, a regulated spell that ought to cast and monitored by a healer put the pregnancy into stasis.”

 

Theo growled, “What does this have to do with us?”

 

“The spell was removed sending Severus into shock, so technically his teenage pregnancy is continuing as it would have when we were in school. We’re older now and while we are more able to handle a pregnancy there are others involved that must be considered.” Remus said with a weak smile.

 

Ned scowled, “Gracie and I, you’re worried that we’ll be jealous of this baby.”

 

Remus pulled out paperwork from his robes, “There are three of you now who need us. We would have waited until we knew that you three were settled, safe and recovering. Unfortunately we don’t have a choice in the matter, the perceived loss of this baby devastated us and it’s taken a while to face that loss. Now we have to handle that not only we were lied to but the stasis spell could have killed Severus and was meant to keep us from ever having blood children.”

 

Theo sputtered, “That’s illegal! Why would anyone dare,”

 

Remus held up a hand wearily, “We’re nearly certain who did this but Severus and I have others to consider. We’re guardians of three brilliant children who were terribly mistreated by their previous guardians. You need more then just a roof over your head; you need acceptance, love, encouragement and trust. The timing now could be better, I should have been more careful in school. While I would prefer to be a good example, I suppose I’ll have to settle for being a cautionary tale.”

Harry frowned, “Why am I here? I know that you took in Theo’s siblings and Draco’s Snape’s godson but I’m not,”

 

Remus sighed, “I swear I didn’t know before or I would have tried to get custody. Apparently, James and I were more then mere friends. My grandfather set me straight not long ago and he’s been working on getting custody of you.”

 

Draco blinked, “Custody on what grounds? How were you and James Potter more then mere friends? I heard he was madly in love with Lily…”

 

Remus swallowed, “Our fathers were brothers…which made James and I cousins. I never knew, I swear Harry I didn’t know. I was told due to my illness that I would never be trusted with a child.” His eyes flashed, “That was clearly a lie because Aurora signed over custody of the three of you without batting an eye. Harry you’ll never have to go back to the Dursleys again, because you belong with Wizarding blood and that’s me. My grandfather Lyall Lupin was James’s grandfather as well.”

 

Harry paled, “I have a great grandfather and a second cousin? Then why was I sent to the Dursleys! I was told they were the only family I had…that I had to stay…”

 

Remus sighed, “We were both lied to by that individual, he’s stolen so much from us already Harry. We can’t let him steal more.”

 

The floo flashed to life and Lyra stepped in with Gracie who had Heraclio on a leash.

 

Gracie’s bottom lip trembled, “Dad I thought you were going to pick me up…”

 

Remus moved his chair back and held open his arms, “Come here.”

Gracie threw herself in his arms, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Remus kissed her hair, “Of course not Gracie, after you left Severus got sick and I stayed her to look after him.”

 

Gracie whispered, “Papa’s sick? Is he going to be okay?”

 

Remus sighed, “We hope so, someone played a mean trick on Severus. They made him think we lost a baby and then we found out when he collapsed that they didn’t. A long time ago, Severus and I had a disagreement. Then he found out he was pregnant and was pressured into getting rid of the baby. He was so hurt emotionally by it that he decided to get ride of the memories. Now he’s pregnant again with the same baby, we wanted a baby of our own but not for a while. Gracie how do you feel about being a big sister?”

 

Gracie slid through his arms and landed on the floor at his feet, “You won’t want me if you have your own baby…”

 

Ned flinched.

 

Remus reached over to pull her up into his lap, “That couldn’t be further from the truth Gracie. I know this a terrible shock and you haven’t been here long enough to trust us. Gracie please I know you’re scared because of the baby, I’m scared too. I know you haven’t been with us long and Harry even less but I want us to be a family. Severus and I will need your help…”

 

Gracie whispered, “Why my help?”

 

Remus chuckled, “Severus has to take care of himself because his body’s had a shock and his magic needs time to figure out its supposed to taking care of the baby and helping it grow. We’ll need your help getting ready for the baby,”

 

Theo growled, “You can’t ask that of her! You were irresponsible and now Gracie and Ned have to pay for it!”

 

George poked him, “What about Harry? Harry’s finally away from the Dursleys and he’s going to lose out on quality parental attention that he desperately needs because of a baby. A baby that never did any harm because it’s an innocent! What if it were me? What if I had custody of Ned and Gracie but you got me pregnant? It could have happened! Can you promise that Gracie wouldn’t feel the same worry if we were expecting?”

 

Theo scowled but fell silent…

 

Ned sighed, “George has a point, since Remus has a creature inheritance they could have conceived at anytime. I don’t think that they were responsible in school which means that we have to avoid following their example.”

 

Theo’s scowl deepened.

 

Remus was worried because Harry was still silently brooding.

 

Lyra surprised the boys and Remus by sitting on a conjured stool so she was eye-to –eye with Gracie, “I think what Remus means is that this baby is a little girl and he was hoping that you and I could make her a pretty room like yours. With all these big brothers, this little girl is going to need a big sister. I’m sure that Remus and Severus would love to let you pick out a name for her too. We can’t put a name plate on her door if she doesn’t have name, can we?”

 

Gracie chewed on her bottom lip a while before glancing up at Remus, “Do you really need me for all of that?”

 

Remus nodded, “I’m sure if you asked Theo and Ned they can tell you how to take care of a baby. If you want I’m sure we can order a practice doll so we’re well trained before she gets here. I’m sure Theo would love to show us, after all you were his little girl not so long ago.”

 

Gracie pouted, “I’m nine dad, I’m not a baby.”

 

Remus kissed the top of her head, “I know but I haven’t been around a baby much since Theo and Harry were babies. That was a very long time ago as you can tell.”

 

So that wasn’t quite true but Damocles and Corey were more possessive then their kids were babies. He didn’t get to see them as a lot until they were older.

 

Gracie swallowed, “I’d like to help with the nursery and practice taking care of a baby.”

 

Theo mumbled, “You don’t have to.”

 

Gracie giggled, “It’s practice Theo.”

 

Theo blinked at her, “Practice for what?”

 

Gracie giggled again, “For when you make me an auntie.”

 

George turned red and Theo coughed.

 

Ned snickered, “She’s got you there, with active creature inheritances you might end up with a kid before you graduate.”

 

George swallowed, “I do want to have babies with Theo but not now. We need to finish school first…”

 

Ned smirked, “If it happens, it happens. If it happens before you graduate then you’ll owe Remus an apology.”

 

Theo returned to brooding.

 

Gracie frowned, “If Neddy and I are your kids because mummy and papa’s mum were sisters, why did you get Harry too?”

 

Remus sighed, “My father and Harry’s grandfather were brothers. I haven’t known very long, I was told that I couldn’t take care of Harry before, when I found out about being Harry’s cousin, I couldn’t do anything until I heard from my grandfather. I’m not the Head of the House of Lupin, he is. Lyall was working on a lawsuit and getting custody of Harry was part of that. The situation changed and Harry is now legally my charge like you are. Do you think that you want another big brother?”

 

Gracie was silent, “Will he treat me like a baby?”

 

Remus chuckled, “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

Gracie spoke up, “Harry?”

 

Harry didn’t respond so Draco shook him, hissing in his ear, “Harry!”

 

Harry blinked, “Huh?”

 

Gracie leaned over, “If I wanted another big brother, would you treat me like a baby Harry?”

 

Harry frowned, “Baby? Aren’t you like eight?”

 

Gracie scowled, “I’m nine.”

 

Harry nodded, “Then you aren’t a baby.”

 

Gracie turned to Theo, “See? I told you I’m not a baby!” then she turned back to Harry, “So do you want to have Neddy and I as your little brother and sister?”

 

Harry sighed, “I’ve never had siblings, so I don’t know how to be one…”

 

George smirked, “Well I’m sure that Theo and I can set good examples. Besides, we can all practice taking care of this little one because we’ll all be parents eventually.”

 

Harry turned crimson and Draco turned pink, Lyra just giggled.

 

Remus wondered if there was something there…

 

He’d noticed the looks between them when he was teaching last year but they’d grown very close this year…

 

Lolly appeared, “Lolly be telling Master Remus that Master Severus be awake and wanting to join you for dinner. Also dinner be ready. Should Lolly wait until Master Severus come down?”

 

Gracie scurried off Remus’ lap, “Go get papa…”

 

Remus rose, pausing to kiss the top of her head before hurrying upstairs.

 

Severus was pouting when he reached the bedroom. “I don’t know why I had to wait.”

 

Remus sat beside him on the bed, “Because your body had a shock. We’re all waiting for you. Ned and Draco were here when Andromeda examined you so I had to tell them. While you were resting, Lyall came by.”

 

Severus frowned, “What did Lyall come?”

 

Remus smirked, “He officially filed his lawsuit on behalf of the Lupins against Dumbledore and with help from Smythe and Hermione, Lyall got Harry placed in our custody. He never has to return to the Dursleys again. Harry is downstairs with Lyra, Draco, Theo, George, Ned and Gracie waiting for us.”

 

Severus groaned, “Gracie…having a baby now will be hard on her.”

 

Remus nodded, “We realised that already, she took it badly at first but Lyra talked to her. Lyra asked her to help put together a nursery for our daughter.”

 

“Accalia…” Severus said absently. “Her name is Accalia and she’s going to look a lot like Gracie…”

 

Remus murmured the name, before smiling; “Well we can’t call her baby forever can we? Let’s go join the others for dinner. I’m sure that Gracie would love to find the right middle name.”

 

Severus said softly, “the night of the riot, I had a dream and there were three children in it. The girl’s name was Accalia, there were two boys as well about the same age and one had teal hair. Lily told me to look after Harry and mentioned that before we had children of our own that other children would come who desperately need love. There was something about Draco…that he needed a father figure because this year would be the hardest of his life.”

 

Remus helped Severus stand, thinking out loud, “Dream…I had one as well. Gracie was in it. She mentioned Theo and George having four children…there was to be a family picnic and she came by. When I asked about Ned, she said he was blissfully happy with his own Potions Master and pregnant. Gracie…she said something about a Gary…”

 

Severus frowned, “Gary? The only Gary I know is Adrian’s brother Gaheris…”

 

“I wonder how much Lily knows…” Remus said as they started down the stairs, “she mentioned that Harry needed powerful protectors this year…”

 

Gracie’s voice reached them, “Papa? Are you feeling better now?”

 

Severus felt his lips curving into a smile; “We’re all together…you know we had both had a dream this summer about you kids. You’re going to take after our cousins Faith and Constance, and be a Ravenclaw Gracie. Your little sister is going to have your hair…”

 

Gracie blinked, “She’s going to look like me?”

 

Severus chuckled, “With Remus’ eyes but yes…if you want I’m sure that you can paint a pretty name plate for her. See I know she’s going to be a Lupin because you’re my Princess, because Harry’s mum was our best friend we’d like a flower name that’s Latin but it has to sound just right between Accalia and Lupin. Do you think you can do that?”

 

Gracie blushed when he called her his Princess, “What do you mean by ‘Princess’ Papa?”

 

“You’re my Prince Heiress, hence princess so we’ll need a little Lupin girl so Remus has a girl with Lupin blood. I think that you’re just the person to pick out Accalia’s nursery because you know what little girls want.” Severus said thoughtfully.

 

“What about Sylphs papa? Fairies with butterfly wings teasing a golden puppy with a pink collar? There should be lots of flowers?” Gracie asked seriously.

 

Severus chuckled, “I think that will be just right. Lyra did such a perfect job with your room I’m sure she would _love_ to help. Maybe she’ll even help you find just the right name for Accalia…”

 

Gracie beamed at her godmother, “You’ll really help me?”

 

Lyra kissed her cheek, “Why don’t you call me Mama Lyra? Everyone else does.”

 

Theo flinched slightly.

 

Food appeared on the table.

 

Lyra patted Gracie’s arm, “We’ll eat and then start looking through the magazines. I’m sure we can see if Neville and Dean who painted your room would help us with the nursery.”

 

Theo was still fuming while George seemed a bit amused.

 

Remus wondered just how old their four were in his dream, the idea of Theo having twin boys that Gracie would call tricksy made him inwardly snicker.

 

A pregnant Ned was an intriguing thought as well, after all the idea that he would be with a potions master was interesting as well…

 

After dinner, they let Gracie stay up for one hour to go through a magazine or two.

 

Theo and George were the first to leave, which wasn’t much of a surprise.

 

Theo stormed into their lab and paced.

 

“A baby shit! How can they be so damn okay with it? What about Gracie and Ned? They should come first damn it.”

 

George growled, “What if that was us? How would you feel in someone broke us up and tricked us into thinking we lost our baby? Merlin knows I want your children Theo, not now but in the future.”

 

George knew enough about his creature inheritance that he could have children, even a few before they were both finished with school.

 

The idea of mucking up their futures with a baby in the near future started a war between his head and his heart.

 

Theo sank into a chair, “Shite! Salazar’s wand, I want to see you round with child. I want to hold you and touch you knowing I put it there. If I could I would, I don’t want to think about us having a kid young. I can’t keep my hands off you…”

 

“Contraception charms won’t last long enough Theo and the potions will burn off.” George whispered.

 

Theo frowned, “What are you talking about?”

 

George looked up at him, “Thrall…its part of my breeding cycle. I can’t escape it, we’ve mated. I know your hormones are all messed up but mine are relatively normal, I’ll start my cycle soon and then we’ll be stuck fucking for days with no control. I can only hope they’ll all be dry heats…”

 

“Salazar’s cauldron…” Theo said as he leaned against their worktable with his hands in his lap.

 

George walked towards Theo, pulling him to his feet and back to their bed. “You’ve got me and we’ll do our best to help. It’s practice for when it’s our turn.”

 

They switched their uniforms for sleeping attire and fell into bed.

 

George really hoped that Theo would decide to stop overusing the timeturners soon…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 

It had taken Theo three days past the dinner with Professors Snape and Lupin before he thank Merlin decided that it was too exhausting to continue using timeturners to be together.

 

George was grateful that Theo had come to the realization on his own because he’d been feeling so stretched...

 

George and Theo had a lie-in; with no classes today, they didn’t have to get up at their usual time.

 

Besides, contrary to what Theo would admit or George would whinge, they were still exhausted from their overuse of their timeturners.

 

Thank Merlin that was over...

 

They shared a late breakfast about ten and brewed to while away the time and relax George who was overanxious about Harry.

 

Today was the First Task and George remembled that the First Task was always creature-related...

 

After all, it was because a cockatrice escaped at the last Tournament during the First Task and killed all three Head of the participating schools that saw its cancellation in the first place.

 

George had his suspicions as to why Charlie was here at Hogwarts so much, his elder brother worked in Magizoology and it was very probable that they were facing Dragons even if no one else in their circle put it together...

 

Dragons couldn’t bode well for their champions, Charlie had lectured George’s ear off on numerous occasions about dragons and he knew almost as much bookwise as his dragon keeper brother..

 

George knew he should tell Harry but he hoped that Harry would decide not to participate and get himself out of this tournament by default. Forcing a Fourth Year to compete in a deadly tournament that he neither entered nor had guardian consent, for was heinous.

 

Why didn’t the Board of Governors or the parents complain? It could be their kid! Or did they say nothing because it wasn’t?

 

If it were George’s kid, or a friend of his kid or even a kid he was responsible for as a Board of Governors’ member than he would stand up.

 

George may be a magical creature but no one would listen to him because he didn’t have enough life experience...

 

At least the adults wouldn’t...

 

And being Fred’s twin, George worried that they would think that he was Fred and this was a joke/prank.

 

After all, who in their right mind would decide that letting teenage students face dragons was a good idea...?

 

XooooooX

 

Theo led George out of the same door that the Gryffindor prefect had entered that time that he’d ‘rescued’ Sasashima and his friends Kudo and Urquhart from Flint, Warrington, McLaggen and Stewert.

 

It was accessible from a side staircase that led from the dungeons to a door into one of the courtyards.

 

They met up with the students who were lingeringly following the four Champions towards an edge of the Forbidden Forest.

 

What made George more worried was that unlike himself and Theo, he doubted that any of the Champions had draconic heritage...

 

Theo squeezed his hand as if he knew his thoughts, silently they followed Harry’s friends as well as their families and Adrian’s best friend Montague to claim a large section of the stands for themselves.

 

George watched as Theo was tackled by Gracie and felt something in his heart melt, a part of him wanted to see Theo with their own children but given their age this was something that had to wait.

 

They ended up sitting with Adrian Pucey’s family, Professor Lupin and both of Theo’s siblings as well as Viktor Krum’s father and brother...

 

A whistle sounded and quickly an out-of-breath Ludo Bagman appeared simulatenously pointing a wand at his throat.

 

George was getting to know Adrian bit by bit due to his being assigned as the Slytherin’s partner for rounds. George’s heart belonged to Theo but that didn’t mean that he didn’t see Adrian’s good qualities. He did and had to acknowledge that the older Sixth Year had it bad for Neville. In fact, Adrian was always asking questions about the shy Fourth Year...

 

Being a ‘rival’ of sorts for marks even if he’d never taken top marks for their year from either Adrian or Montague, George might even say that Adrian was good enough for the shy Gryffindor.

 

Speaking of Adrian...

 

No sooner had Bagman begun his welcome to the Triwizard and introduced the task as well as its goal that the champions must accomplish, just then a sort of curtain vanished revealing a monstrously large dragon complete with a nest just as Adrian appeared.

 

Adrian surprised them by effortlessly transfiguring a large boulder into a large wolfhound the size of Seamus and Dean’s Abby and Niall.

 

Then his prefect partner shifted into the body of a wolf, George had no idea that Adrian was an Animagus...

 

A murmur of shock at his side let George know that Theo hadn’t a clue either which made him feel better.

 

A glimpse at Montague’s face showed that he knew at least, which was probably because Adrian and Montague were best friends...

 

They watched breathlessly as Adrian stalked around the nest drawing closer as the transfigured wolfhound attempted to distract the dragon.

 

Eventually the dragon seemed to change his mind and turn towards Adrian...

 

Only Adrian was already running flat out, the golden egg in his canine mouth.

 

Then to their horror, the dragon started breathing fire.

 

Blaise and Neville let out identical moans of dismay as Adrian weaved around the jets of flame.

 

Adrian seemed like he was almost safe when he didn’t dodge far enough and his fur started smoking.

 

When their Slytherin champion shifted back to his original form, they noticed that it was his dragonshide jacket smoking and not the smell of burning skin.

 

George let out a sigh of relief just as Snape and Smythe headed for Adrian.

 

But before Smythe could begin treatment, Bagman was calling for everyone’s attention.

 

While Bagman spoke, George vaguely noted that the ‘curtain’ went up likely meaning that Charlie was helping to switch the dragon.

 

What unlucky champion was next and would their dragon be worse than Adrian’s?

 

The first judge which was Madame Maxime raised her wand in the air. Then what looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

 

8 out of…10? That was the most likely supposition to George anyway…

 

Crouch gave Adrian a nine, while Dumbledore awarded Adrian an eight just like Madame Maxime…

 

The last two judges were Bagman who gave Adrian another nine while Karkaroff merely awarded him a six which led the crowd, which included George and Theo surprisingly enough, shouting in disbelief and fury…

 

8s and 9s were fair because Adrian was hurt but Karkaroff’s low score was very unfair...

 

Not long after Adrian received his marks the whistle blew again and this time it was the Beauxbatons Champion Delacour...

 

Her dragon was revealed and Blaise identified it as a Romanian Longhorn...

 

Delacour’s plan was distinctly different from Adrian’s, she sang it to sleep, retrieved the egg and flew away from the nest with gold tipped wings.

 

Did that mean she really was a Veela?

 

Her only issue was when her skirt smouldered after coming in contact with a dragon snore that produced sparks, the witch was very nonpussed and put it out immediately which proved that she was quite calm under pressure...

 

George was rather impressed, he was hard-pressed to say whose performance he thought was better...

 

Theo too found himself begrudgingly impressed by Delacour...

 

Meanwhile Charlie and the other Dragonkeepers began to exchange the dragons once more while the judges conferred.

 

The dragon wasn’t revealed yet as a sort of curtain appeared to block their view once more.

 

Eventually Bagman called for their attention.

 

Madame Maxime awarded Fleur a large 10 fashioned from pale blue and gold ribbons that emerged from her wand.

 

Crouch gave her a 9, Dumbledore a mere 7, Karkaroff a 6 and Bagman, the final judge gave her a 9 as well.

 

Which gave her a 31 out of presumably 50…

 

“Delacour has 31; but Adrian still has 40 which put him ahead.” Draco announced smugly.

 

Neville blinked at him, “Adrian got 40 points?”

 

George was horrified to watch as Neville’s gran publically punished and harangued him, Theo had to restrain him so he wouldn’t storm over to her and cuddle his Gryffindor charge.

 

He muttered under his breath and didn’t notice that Viktor’s family were watching him curiously...

 

Adrian appeared and levitated Neville to share his seat making the boy flail in shock. Adrian seemed tense and looked anywhere but at Neville’s Gran, a sentiment that George fully understood.

 

Eventually the whistle blew again.

 

This time it was Viktor Krum who emerged.

 

Then the ‘curtain’ dropped, revealing a scarlet dragon with a funny snout and golden spikes down its spine.

 

Blaise groaned, “Oh no…”

 

George’s ears twitched when Draco hissed at Blaise, “What?”

 

Blaise flinched, “That’s the Catalonian Fireball…that means Harry’s facing the Horntail. Hogwarts’ Champions drew the most dangerous dragons here!”

 

George flinched himself, Harry? Their baby Champion had a more dangerous dragon than Adrian? The Fates were indeed cruel...

 

Hadn’t Harry suffered enough...

 

Theo must have heard Blaise as well and his fingers stroked his arm gently before he entwined their fingers.

 

George leaned against his mate, while it didn’t calm his fear on Harry’s behalf it grounded him so he didn’t complain aloud...

 

“And here comes Mr. Krum!” cried Bagman.

And so it was…

 

Viktor seemed more confident than any of them had seen him except perhaps at the World Cup match when he went into that dive and came up with the Snitch to end the Match.

 

The Fireball peered at him curiously as Viktor calmly walked towards it.

 

Viktor’s smugness was disconcerting as he walked towards the dragon.

 

Then he roared.

 

_“Carmesina remember I?”_

 

George’s eyes widened and practically fell out of his seat in surprise.

 

He could understand Viktor...

 

Theo helped him up but his face was filled with the same shock, the elder more muscular version of Viktor who could only be his father laughed...

 

“ _What want you?”_

_“This is test Carmesina, test see how devoted to dragons I be. There be fake egg in nest, hidden.”_ Viktor warned.

 

Viktor and the Fireball continued to ‘talk’ as the Durmstrang champion began to move closer to the dragon yet the Fireball didn’t seem upset with him at all.

_“Danger it?_

Viktor shook his head, _“I am bearer, no wish any harm to eggs._

 

_“Want fake out.”_

 

A bearer? Viktor Krum was a bearer? That was surprising...

 

By the time Viktor was three feet from the nest; he was smiling broadly and winked at Charlie who seemed dumbfounded.

 

Then to the entire audience’s stunned surprise, the Fireball kicked a golden egg out its nest and it rolled to stop at Viktor’s feet.

 

“That is some nerve he’s showing…” Bagman said sounding surprised.

 

Viktor bowed to the dragon as he picked it up and held it up with more smugness than he had the snitch at the final match of the World Cup.

 

“…And… yes, he’s got the egg!” Bagman almost seemed struck dumb at the ease of Viktor’s completing the challenge…

 

One of the dragonkeepers, his brother Charlie kept glancing at Viktor as he and the other keepers switched out the dragons once more.

 

Viktor, who had clearly sustained no injury, wiled away the time as the judges conversed in their box by examining the egg that had been the Champions’ goal for this task.

 

Meanwhile applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; now that Viktor had finished – it would be Harry’s turn any moment.

 

Bagman cleared his throat the gain their attention.

 

Madame Maxime was first of course and she awarded Viktor a 9…

 

Then came Crouch who seemed bored awarded Viktor a mere 8, but Viktor didn’t care over much.

 

George thought that an 8 was unfair...

 

Dumbledore chose to give Viktor a 7 which was worse, but it was forgiven in light of Karkaroff granting Viktor a perfect 10.

 

Bagman was the final judge of course and he only gave Viktor an 8…

 

Which made Viktor’s total score a 42…

 

Brecc of course had to tease Adrian that Viktor had scored 2 points higher than Adrian himself...

 

Adrian didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

When the whistle blew summoning Harry to the enclosure, George stiffened.

 

When that ‘curtain’ fluttered away revealing a dragon it was already visibly angry, they could hear it before but it was somewhat muffled.

 

And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow eyes glaring at him. The Hungarian Horntail was a monstrous black dragon who was thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

 

Now it was imposing sight and sound, oh poor Harry George swallowed in worry for his friend.

 

Adrian’s comment about remembering that this was all Draco’s idea made George very nervous on Harry’s behalf.

 

Then Harry yelled.

 

“Accio Firebolt.”

 

Godric no! Harry was going to fly? Against a _DRAGON_? Charlie he could see being that reckless, but Harry? He was going to have a heart attack, George just knew it...

 

Professor Lupin seemed equally disturbed...

 

“Damn it, how James of him. Why couldn’t he have been more like Lily and afraid of brooms?”

 

Then zooming toward Harry was the Firebolt, the very same broom Theo had suffered listening to Draco cursing since last year after Harry started the new term after the winter holidays flying on it rather than a school broom.

 

Harry leapt on it even as it stopped with such fluidity that the whole crowd began to murmur.

 

As terrifying as the idea was, a broom might be Harry’s only chance...

 

The crowd was soon making a great deal of noise…

 

The mothers and other parental figures let out gasps of dismay…

 

After all Harry was only few months younger than his bro… cousin Ron and two years, four months younger than Fred, George liked Harry and Adrian. He was horrified that both were part of this Tournament and glad that he hadn’t entered, not that Theo would have been okay with it at all...

 

Harry shouldn’t be in this tournament at all! It was too dangerous, the boy was too young and he didn’t deserve to be forced into this...

 

“A Firebolt? The Boy Who Lived is going to attempt to out fly a DRAGON?” Bagman asked in a tone that suggested that he thought Harry was insane rather than creative...

 

Harry kept going up and up.

 

“Has he decided to run away from the tournament then?” Bagman jeered.

 

They were all watching Harry who had stopped flying straight up, Harry had leveled off and began to look around the way he always had for a snitch but his eyes were peeled at the clutch of eggs that were between the dragon’s splayed clawed front feet.

 

Once they followed Harry’s line of sight some of them, George and Theo realised that they could see a bit of gold peeking out from the dark granite colored eggs that George was sure were the Horntail’s actual eggs.

 

Then Harry dived straight down…

 

A familiar but heart-racing sight to those who had seen his antics during a Quidditch match…

 

The Horntail eye followed him; it was as if he sensed what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away…

 

“Great Scott, he can fly!” Bagman yelled in astonishment. “Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?”

 

The crowd shrieked and gasped.

 

Draco snorted, “Of course he can fly! Youngest Seeker in a Century at all that…”

 

Yet Harry soared higher in a circle with the Horntail was still following his progress so that its head was revolving on its long neck, George thought that Harry might have a shot at making it dizzy, Merlin just looking at his teammate was making him dizzy.

Harry plummeted and Hermione shrieked in fear just as the Horntail opened its mouth.

 

Harry’s luck didn’t hold out completely, yes he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead hitting him with all the force of a Bludger. The smack of tail on boy sounded a lot like Fred smacking a Bludger with his Beater’s bat after their Creature Inheritances..

 

Despite Harry’s last minute attempt to swerve to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder and ripping his robes.

 

Hermione screamed again, Draco was cursing loudly, Professor Lupin growled, Neville was panicking in silence and Blaise was moaning in sympathy.

 

George could hear more screaming and groans from the crowd.

 

Even injured, Harry had zoomed around the back of the Horntail.

 

Despite Harry’s attempts to bait the Horntail, it didn’t seem to want to take off because she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on poor Harry, George somewhat understood at a very feral level that she was afraid to move too far from them…

 

Harry must have thought of something because he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him with her bright yellow eyes and her fangs bared…

 

Soon Harry was flying steadily higher. The Horntail’s head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a flapping bit of hair that had escaped its pins…

 

A look that McGonagall was sporting when she came to lecture them after Ron’s screaming two Halloweens ago had brought much of Gryffindor back down to the common room after they’d been sent to bed.

 

They all watched as Harry rose a few more feet, and in response the Horntail let out a roar of exasperation.

 

The Horntail had decided that while Harry wasn’t a real threat, he was an irritant, a bit like a fly, something she was longing to dispatch.

 

The Horntail thrashed again her tail, but he was too high to reach now if she tried. Furiously, she shot fire into the air, which he dodged…

 

Her jaws had opened wide showing numerous teeth like knives.

 

Then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last…

 

and Harry dived.

 

Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the nest at the top speed of a Firebolt could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs.

 

They could see that Harry had taken his left hand off his Firebolt, in a daring move that only someone who had seen Harry fly before could have expected…

 

Harry seized the golden egg, it was a daring flyby scoop. No sooner had he snatched up the egg, Harry was flying just as fast away as he had dove for the nest.

 

He held up the egg in the hand that wasn’t attached to his own injured shoulder even as George’s teammate circled above the audience.

 

The Horntail was so enraged that all of the dragonkeepers were racing into the enclosure to subdue it.

 

Healer Smythe who was the healer who treated Neville and Adrian’s families appeared with a white-faced Professor Snape who gestured sternly for Harry to land.

 

Harry’s face was filled with triumph and no fear despite the risk Theo’s clearly insane yearmate had been taking.

 

Neville sagged in Adrian’s arms in reverse, “I hope I never had to feel like that again…”

 

Draco let out a wheeze of air as he took long deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, “Me too…Salazar’s Cauldron…what flying…”

 

“Was that really your idea Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy?” Draco’s mother thundered in a low voice that caught all of their attention in a similar manner to Snape’s lecture voice.

 

Draco glanced back, “He’s a great flyer! I wouldn’t have told him to take so many chances but facing a dragon at our age, what choice did he have?”

 

“A child shouldn’t be facing dragons! I’ll be talking to your father, I told him that Harry Potter was too young for this! Dragons! Of all the…” Lady Malfoy then drifted into icy silence.

 

Eventually Bagman called their attention by clearing his throat. “Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion was the second quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!”

 

The cheers threatened to overwhelm them until Madame Maxime rose with her wand in the air.

 

Harry had just finished getting treated by Smythe as well as receiving congratulations of a sort likely from Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid…

 

Hermione snorted, “I hope Charlie keeps an eye on those eggs…”

 

A silvery ribbon shot out of Madame Maxime’s wand; an 8…

 

George wondered if that was because like Adrian, Harry had been injured…

 

Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry 9s…

 

Bagman stunned them by giving Harry a 10…

 

But Karkaroff’s 4 had Brecc muttering in some weird dialect that had Draco cringing even as he and Blaise started yelling at Karkaroff in loud likely vulgar language that was decidedly not English that had Lady Malfoy grabbed them by their ears.

 

Adrian snarled, “A 38? Only a 38? Are they crazy? That was brilliant! I doubt Brecc’s Viktor could do better!”

 

That left Viktor still in the lead with a 42, Adrian just behind him with 40, Harry had bumped Fleur down to last place with his 38 as opposed to her mere 31.

 

For his age and obviously knowledge gap between Harry and the three elder Champions, Harry had done well even if he’d likely scared years off of his friends’ lives.

 

Eventually, Draco escaped dragging Neville and Hermione with Adrian and Mal hurrying after.

 

The remaining students bid goodbye to parents and other relatives who had shown up to watch the First Task.

 

Then they staggered back to the Castle with their extended group of Adrian and Harry’s friends who hadn’t headed back with Draco waiting for them at the edge of the Black Lake...

 

They were emotionally overwrought from the Task...

 

George was not looking forwards the next two...

 

It was already worse than his worse fears, Harry hadn’t just faced a Dragon it was the most terrifying one there...

 

 


	45. chapter 43A

Chapter 43

 

Fred could see Theo at Slytherin table but not Adrian, which meant logically that George was on prefect rounds with Adrian.

 

It was still so weird to think that his twin was a prefect...

 

Things seemed so boringly normal until Neville asked Harry a question about their former professor.

 

“I was wondering, what does it mean now that you are now Professor Lupin’s ward? Do you get to live with him during the summer?”

 

Harry tilted his head and opened his mouth to answer but Ron beat him to it.

 

“That means that he gets to be raised by faggots.”

 

Harry groaned and rest his head against the table while Neville turned in his seat, glaring.

 

“That’s not what you were saying about Professor Lupin last year, Weasley.” He snapped, his resolve almost immediately dissolving when Ron stood up and approached him.

 

His idiot cousin grabbed the hood of his robes half choking Neville as he snatched up Neville’s father’s wand from his pocket, holding it above his head using his height as a weapon.

 

“Now I seem to remember a fat clumsy boy who said that he was afraid of the Heir of Slytherin because as an almost Squib, he might be thought unworthy of learning magic. I think poufs should be banned from learning magic, Slytherins too. The less of them knowing magic the safer we all are. I think I should make you an example.” Ron taunted after he’d grabbed Neville’s wand and pocketed it. Then he laid one hand on Neville’s nearest shoulder and ripped him off the bench at their mutual House table.

 

A loud crack filled the mostly quiet air as he tugged and then threw Neville to the stone-flagged floor between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where Ron immediately leapt on the stunned younger Gryffindor with fists flying and landing indiscriminately.

 

Fred lunged out of his seat in an attempt to stop Neville’s fall and pull him away from Ron but the older ginger tripped over the bench. Fred sprawled and landed facefirst his nose crushed when he hit the floor. His head was spinning and he could hardly get up at first.

 

It took him sometime before he could move to try to help Neville.

 

Neville landed no doubt painfully on the cold stone floor and covered his head as Ron’s fists came raining down. Everyone else seemed in shock and slow to move meanwhile Ron continued to rant.

 

“You’re sick bastards! You’re a curse on us all you damn poufs! Drag Harry down with you? Not if I can help it. Harry’s no pouf; he’s just easily tricked and starved for attention. Filthy, disgusting waste of space! Your parents would be disgusted by you. Stupid pouf, you’re an embarrassment to your family. Your own Gran can’t even stand you! Why don’t you do us all a favor and go die already?” Every one of Ron’s cruel words were punctuated by a punch.

 

It took Fred a while to catch his breath and to clamber to his feet but he’d landed face first on the floor in his valiant but unsuccessfully first attempt to get Neville away from Ron. His own head was ringing as he stumbled forward and struggled to pull Ron away from Neville but his half-brother was like a man under the Imperious, it was impossible for him to stop him. Normally, Fred would have thought he could have stopped Ron but with his head ringing and he felt like he couldn’t summon his usual strength…

 

Fred growled as he tried to grab Ron’s wrists in an attempt to stop him, only to have Ron rip them out of his hands. “Ron stop! Fuck! Pucey! Montague! Give a bloke a hand! I can’t get him off!”

 

Ron had his thighs in a vice grip between Neville’s ribs and his hips, clinging tightly. He’d likely leave bruises but he didn’t seem to care. Every time Fred grabbed his wrists, Ron soon yanked them free and wasn’t slowed much in his attack.

 

It didn’t take long for Adrian and Montague to join him in wolf form, with Montague tackling Adrian away from Ron to deal with the idiot himself.

 

Montague shifted back and used his full weight to shove Ron down and off Neville, growling in his face.

 

“Don’t move. I would love an excuse to rip your throat out you uncultured lout.” Brecc called out over his shoulder, “Rafe, your mate needs you. I’ve got this oaf.

 

Fred sighed, rubbing his head and wiping the blood from his face, his nose had broken when he landed face first on the floor.

 

Hermione was shaking, her eyes filled with tears when she cast the episkey on Fred’s busted nose.

 

With Ron dealt with Adrian turned his attention to comforting Neville, which made Fred feel a bit relieved about this.

 

Montague snapped at the dogs behind him that belonged to him and Pucey. The problem was solved when Pucey’s younger brother snatched up the leashes.

 

“I knew it! I just knew it! You poor dear.” Professor Burbage said running down from the dais where the staff table was, “Winsome!”

 

An elf appeared, “Yes Miss Cherry?”

 

Professor Burbage snapped, "Fetch Smythe, Septimus and Augusta! Hurry!”

 

Then she turned her fury on McGonagall, “Come on Minerva! Say something; you’re their Head of House.” She barked at George who had just entered the Great Hall, “Your twin needs an escort to the Infirmary. Brecc do you have Ron or should I order someone to assist you like Theo? Adrian do you need help with Neville?”

 

Montague kept one large hand flat on Ron’s chest to hold him down, while he flicked open his wand holster with his other hand and touched it just long enough to cast the Incarcerous on the lout to bind him before turning to the Muggle Studies Professor. “I’ve got this idiot.”

 

George scurried up to Fred, slinging one of his twin’s arms over his shoulders, “What happened to you?”

 

Fred coughed, “Dived to catch Neville, missed and landed face first on the floor. Broke my nose but Hermione fixed it.”

 

Theo appeared without warning and lifted Fred’s other arm to his shoulder, “We’ll get you to the infirmary.”

 

Charity moved closer to Adrian and Neville, “Adrian, we have to get Neville looked at by a healer…”

 

Brecc threw the trussed up Ron over his right shoulder, “I’ll follow you.”

 

Adrian’s head snapped up and he snarled instinctively, leaning over Neville to protect him with his body.

 

It took a bit longer for her words to sink in, “Sorry Aunt Charity, I mean Professor. Have Healer Smythe and Lady Longbottom been called for?”

 

Charity nodded, “I sent Winsome after Healer Smythe, Lord Septimus and Lady Augusta. Do you need help up Adrian?”

 

Gary, Adrian’s brother hovered nearby looking nearly as pensive as Neville’s friends Dean, Seamus and Harry who stayed back reluctantly.

 

Harry was clinging to Hermione’s arm in horror…

 

Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry had known Ron since First Year and before this year, Ron had been considered a good friend of Hermione and Harry.

 

Adrian shook his head and carefully stood, while lifting Neville up gently to cradle him when he felt he had his balance. He could see the shock on the Gryffindors nearby, the terror on Harry’s face and the pain in his mate’s as he headed toward the entrance from the Great Hall on to the main corridor of the first floor. He was wary of jostling Neville’s leg too much since it was evident that it was broken in the original struggle that brought Neville crashing onto the stone-flagged floor.

 

A growl escaped his lips at the remembrance that his mate was injured and he hadn’t protected him…

 

His Aunt Charity treated Minerva to another disgusted glare before swooping out of the Great Hall.

 

A nod from Aunt Irma was sign enough that his mother would be called for.

 

Adrian trailed behind her with his Neville cradled in his arms.

 

Trailing behind him was his brother as well as Neville’s worried friends.

 

Adrian’s best friend Montague had Fred’s despicable cousin Ron thrown over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables.

 

Adrian held Neville close, following behind Montague closely.

A few seconds after passing through the open doors of the Great Hall’s main entrance, Adrian realized that Harry and Draco were walking on either side of him framing him as they headed for the Infirmary.

 

Harry, the sweet kid that he was picked up Neville’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

When Fred arrived in the Infirmary, his nose twitched at the smell of alcohol and his ears were assaulted by the loud lecturing from Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom and Healer Smythe.

 

Professor Burbage strode towards them calling out to Montague, “Drop that weasel on any empty bed Brecc dear. Come on Adrian; let Smythe check your young friend to heal his injuries. Harry be a dear and fetch a chair for Lady Longbottom.”

 

“Miss Burbage.” Lady Longbottom said coolly.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long. What all the boy’s injuries are I know not but I think his leg was broken when he was dragged forcibly from Gryffindor  table. Fred here was injured as well trying to stop the attack only end up losing his balance when he lunged for Neville and landed hard face first on the floor of the Great Hall.” Adrian’s Aunt Charity said with ice.

 

George and Theo had taken the longest time and were the last in their group to enter. They silently helped Fred onto a bed...

 

They weren’t the only ones to show up just in time to hear Charity explain how Fred was injured, his grandfather Lord Septimus Weasley.

 

Neville’s voice was thin, low and choked with pain. “Wand…he took father’s wand…”

 

Montague searched Ron and found it.

 

George winced when he saw that it was snapped in two.

 

Montague carried it over to Adrian’s mate, “I’m so sorry…”

 

Neville’s bottom lip trembled as Adrian placed him on one of the beds and he held out a shaking hand for the snapped wand.

 

The large bear of a Chaser handed it to him gingerly as if afraid of damaging it further as he stood beside Adrian but a bit behind him.

 

The Gryffindor boy whimpered and shut his eyes, fingers tightening around the broken wand.

 

It was all he had of his father and now it too was broken like Frank Longbottom’s mind.

 

Healer Smythe speared Adrian and Montague with glares until they moved aside so he could begin his exam to determine to extent of his injuries.

 

Smythe scowled, “Cracked ribs, a concussion, a snapped tibia and fractured fibula. It will require some Skele-gro but perhaps some surgery if it doesn’t mend properly. Unless you would like me to manually heal his leg because it’s not a clean break. The ribs should be alright with just the Skele-gro.”

 

As each injury was listed, Neville’s Gran stiffened further.

 

“What caused this attack?” she snapped.

 

George glared at the trussed up Ron, “My idiot cousin hates bent persons and has a history of verbally attacking his own House mates. Fred tried to help Neville but he was injured and had a hard time despite his obvious strength so Brecc had to help by pulling Ron off and subduing him. I regret to admit that I was much too late to do anything besides help my brother get here safely.”

 

Lady Longbottom glared at Lord Weasley, “I thought he was your grandson.”

 

Lord Weasley shrugged, “A misconception perpetuated by his mother. It has little to do with anything, he had been disowned by both the Weasleys and the Prewetts thus will have no support on the Board of Governors.”

 

“I want him expelled!” Professor Burbage said sharply, “No more turning a blind eye to his misbehavior and mistreatment of other students! I won’t have it. He ought to have gotten in trouble for his previous actions but the other professors minus Severus just ignore him and it’s not right! If the Board of Governors doesn’t call for his expulsion you’re as corrupt as Dumbledore!”

“Charity Chryseis Burbage such a claim is really too much!” Adrian’s mother said sternly.

 

Charity flinched, “I’m sorry Faith but I’ve watched Ron bully his friends, laugh when others are hurt, attack familiars and insult members of both his House and family for being bent when that isn’t even a problem in our world!”

 

“Were you the one who restrained this brat?” Lord Weasley frowned as he approached Brecc, clearly making an effort to change the subject.

 

Adrian’s best friend nodded, “Yes, normally I think that Fred could have pulled him off but he must have hit the floor rather hard so I had to do it. Adrian couldn’t be trusted to do it and his ma…friend Neville needed him right then. So I had to handle this scum on my own.”

 

“I am glad that Ronald is not a member of my House nor does he share close blood with me. However he does share distant blood with my ‘Rella so I have to take somewhat of an interest, the House he was born to has cast him out and they won’t be fighting for him to keep him from being expelled.” George’s grandfather scowled.

 

They watched as the Head of the House of Weasley used a spell to allow Ron to speak.

 

“So Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?” Septimus snapped.

 

Ron sneered, “I am sorry that I didn’t do more damage to that useless lump. It would have been better if he had hyperventilated and died when Hermione petrified him. No, before that, it would have been far better for him to have died when he fell off that damn broom and saved me the trouble of having to beat him up.”

 

Adrian growled and leapt towards Ron who was bound on the bed.

 

Lady Augusta let out a hiss of horror.

 

Montague spun and shifted tackling the furious Akan before he could shift or get far.

 

Theo leant his strength as well.

 

Meanwhile, Ron was still spouting his vitriol.

 

“And to think that I wasted three years of a friendship with that poof Potter! You should have more sense of self worth than to throw yourself at a Slytherin where anyone could see you!”

 

Harry turned from his hovering near Neville to stare at Ron, Draco tensing beside him. He gasped, “What did you say?”

 

“I saw you! Up in that stupid tree snogging a slimy Slytherin and a treacherous Malfoy at that. I tried to cast a spell to make that snake fall from the tree hoping he’d die but I hit you on accident. What do you expect? But Perfect Potter had to get in the way! Of course he had to get saved by a Malfoy but what happened next? Malfoy got turned into a white ferret and was bounced everywhere until he was a bloody mess of smashed bones! I heard that and I CHEERED! Too bad that you both didn’t get killed.”

 

Harry let out a feral scream like a dying creature that even was registered by Theo, George and Fred.

 

Draco and Hermione ran forward wrapping their arms around Harry.

 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS PETTIGREW! HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY FIRST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A TREACHEROUS BASTARD? HAVEN’T I SUFFERED ENOUGH? THE MURDERS OF MY PARENTS, LIVING WITH THE DURSLEYS AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST HERMIONE! YOU BEAT UP SEAMUS; YOU’VE BEEN SO HATEFUL ALL YEAR AND NOW THIS! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT TAKING NEVILLE’S WAND WAS THE WORST BUT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR DRACO GETTING HURT? I WAS SO POWERLESS TO HELP HIM, I HAD TO WATCH HIM HURT AND I COULDN’T HELP HIM. I WAS SUPPOSED TO. I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST DISAPPEAR!” Harry’s voice collapsed into body-wracking sobs.

 

Draco glared at Ron, “I’m fine now, but this has to be the last straw. Dumbledore won’t be able to keep him out of trouble this time. He hurt you; you know that Professor Lupin and Uncle Sev will put up a huge fight, if father can’t punish Moody for attacking me I know he’ll take it out on this weasel instead. I can’t see Neville’s Gran letting him get away with this anymore than his former family will fight to let him stay. When Seamus’ family learns that Ron hurt him, then he’ll have many families petitioning or supporting the request of a junior professor to have him expelled.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Forget him; he’s nothing to us now. Not even worth the memory. He’s even worthless as a human being. For all his complaints about Malfoys, he’s gone and duplicated the very behavior he accused them of. Being disloyal to friends and attacking them for example. You’ve still got us Harry; I’m not going to leave you.”

 

“I won’t either!” Draco said fiercely, “It took me so long to stand at your side Harry and I won’t give that up! I’m starting to become someone I’m proud to see in the mirror. So what he got me hurt the other day? I wouldn’t give up the memory of our time in that tree even if I knew I’d be hurt or that I would have to see you falling. He can’t make me stop being your friend!”

 

Slowly Harry’s sobs quieted and he was clinging to Draco, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you were hurt because of me…”

 

Draco sighed, “We already went through this and Uncle Sev yelled at us remember? It’s not our fault, we did nothing wrong. We were both hurt by Weasel and Moody for no reason than that they wanted to hurt us. We’re not physically hurt anymore; Weasel is going to be expelled so he can’t hurt us again.”

 

“What about Neville and Seamus? You don’t think he hurt them because he was angry with me do you?” Harry gasped out.

 

Hermione whispered, “Oh god…I hope he didn’t…”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter; I did it because I could and because they were weak. If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would have?” Ron spat.

 

Fred snorted, “Sadly, I think he’s telling the truth. It didn’t take much for him to turn on family and that should be harder than betraying a friend.”

 

“Friends?” Ron snorted, “Why would I be friends with a filthy Mudblood Know-It-All and a useless house elf of a person who just happens to be the most famous person in the Wizarding World unless I got something from it? I had a Mudblood to do my homework and I had the trust of the biggest fool to ever enter Hogwarts, that’s power. Only the Mudblood decided that she was too good to serve her betters and the useless fool decided to be a poof and whore himself out to the lowest of the low, a Malfoy.”

 

As angry as George was he couldn’t help but see how each word struck both Harry and Hermione like an attack ‘spell’ cast by that strange Sixth Year Sasashima. If Montague and Theo weren’t so strong Adrian would likely have torn Ron apart. Even Theo was growling as he restrained him…

 

To his vicious pleasure, Septimus’ hand flashed out and slapped Ron with a resounding crack that filled the room.

 

Then the elder Weasley regagged the treacherous weasel.

 

“I think that’s quite enough out of you. Since Dumbledore is gone, I say that we declare him suspended until the next Board Meeting on the third Thursday of January. I’ll go dump him on his sire. That should be enough time to for all of his victims to come forward and for the benefit of Headmaster I’m sure that Professor Snape can ensure that there is plenty of veritaserum if the Board requires it as proof of Ron’s mistreatment.”

 

Adrian’s Aunt Charity sniffed, “I’ll be there, what is that Muggle phrase again? Oh yes, I’ll be there with bells on. Get him out of here before I disgrace my blood and House by cursing that useless waste of magic and life.”

 

Adrian’s mother coughed, “As if I would let you do such a thing. I trust that you’ll deal with him for tonight. I am sorry that your grandson was hurt, I hope he heals just well.”

 

“What’s so special about that wand?” Theo asked quietly as he kept hold of Adrian.

 

“It was his father’s.” Lady Augusta said stiffly.

 

Adrian stopped fighting Montague and Theo, then he took a deep calming breath, “You can let go now, Ron’s dead to me. I have no intention of dirtying my hands by touching him.”

 

Montague scowled, “Are you serious?”

 

Adrian snorted, “I don’t lie, it’s against the code and you know it.”

 

Montague sighed, “Alright. Let him go Theo.”

 

Reluctantly the oldest of the Fourth Year Slytherin boys present let go of him.

 

“Thanks.” Adrian said quietly as he made his way over to Neville who had yet to move or react to anything that happened around him. Adrian slid his way onto the bed that he’d laid Neville on. Ignoring his audience, Adrian lifted Neville so he was lying in his arms.

 

Neville had been force-fed potions and his broken leg was casted so it would heal properly.

 

“I’m so sorry Neville. To lose something so precious, I know about your parents. That’s the only thing you have as a memento of your father isn’t it? You’re not worthless or weak, I believe in you. We all know you better than that, you’re doing such well and I know that you have a great talent for Herbology as well as being a real friend to Harry. I know it won’t be the same but I want to replace the wand you lost. I want you to keep getting stronger. You’ve come so far already Neville, don’t let Ron take that way too.” Adrian begged as he cradled Neville in his arms.

 

Neville’s Gran complained about his forwardness and presumption but no one echoed her words.

 

Adrian whispered encouragement, unclaimed or not Neville was his mate he knew it in his heart even if Neville was far too young for claiming. He had to be able to calm and reassure his mate despite that…

 

Eventually Smythe cast a sleep spell on Neville, “As long as this fool is still in this infirmary, it is unsafe to leave a student here.”

 

Adrian coughed, “My Prefect apartment is much closer than Gryffindor Tower, I would be willing to allow Neville to sleep there. I’m sure that Harry will look after him and you can ask a Longbottom elf to watch over them. The elf can fetch either of you if needed.”

 

Augusta sniffed, “Why should I trust you?”

 

Professor Burbage snorted, “Because he helped get Neville away from Ron.”

 

“Charity!” Adrian’s mother hissed, “You know the Pucey code Lady Augusta, your grandson will be safe with my son.”

 

“Fine but I don’t want a student who is of age alone with my grandson.”

 

Adrian swallowed, “Of course, it is only proper.”

 

So Adrian carried Neville from the infirmary towards the Slytherin dungeon with their friends at their heels.

 

“Fredricus shouldn’t be alone either and he can’t stay here with a useless drunken medi-witch.” Smythe grumbled. “He has a slight concussion due to his face hitting the stone floor.

 

“I’ll look after him.” George said sternly.

 

“But,” Fred said holding his head.

 

Smythe shoved potions vials in his hand, “Take these. Did you eat?”

 

Fred swallowed, “A few bites.”

 

“You’ll need more than a few bites before you can take these. I trust that you’ll make sure that he does?”

 

George nodded, “Of course.”

 

Fred frowned, “Are you sure this is alright? I don’t want to upset Nott...”

 

“I may not like him but he is your family so it’s fine. Just don’t share a bed okay?” Theo muttered.

 

George wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and kissed him, “Of course not...I’m only sharing a bed with you...”

 

Theo kissed him back, “I love you so I trust you...”

 

XooooooX

 

Theo helped George bring Fred to the Tower and put him to bed.

 

Their grandfather Septimus must have sent a elf after he left, because they arrived in the Sixth Year Dormitory they found dinner waiting for them.

 

They ate some and then George put Fred to bed.

 

George walked Theo to the portrait door where he kissed his boyfriend nervously.

 

Theo kissed him forcefully, “Be safe...”

 

“Where will you sleep?” George asked quietly.

 

“Probably the Dormitory...” Theo shrugged.

 

George blushed, “Alright, good night.”

 

George watched until Theo was too far to see before heading back up to the dormitory.

 

He’d gotten so used to sleeping in Theo’s arms, George worried he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone...

 

 

 

 


	46. chapter 43B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This partial chapter is due to a plot bunny that got almost forgotten but I promise real updates!

It was nearly as odd heading into the dungeons without George as it was to be returning to Slytherin to sleep in the dorms for the first time all year.

 

His ears twitched when ahead of him, he overheard that odd transfer student Sasashima teasing the Lazy Prefect about a fiery pretty boy and a spotted dog that the boy didn’t go anywhere without.

 

Ned…

 

They were talking about Ned and that blasted Dalmatian that no one would tell him where or from whom it came from.

 

Urquhart snarled, “Shut it Sasashima! The Slytherin is behind us!”

 

At that, Theo stormed forward and grabbed Urquhart by the collar spinning him around. “What is your relationship with my brother Urquhart?”

 

Theo cursed inwardly as he felt his fangs piece his bottom lip in his surge of anger. He had allowed his protective instincts over George and Gracie to get out of control while Ned had drifted to the wayside by comparison.

 

Urquhart snarled, “I have no relationship with Gryffindor Nott. I merely prevented him from being injured like Potter and Thomas back in September in the crash of students caused by Finnegan toppling. Last month around Samhain I found a half-frozen mutt in the snow. I saved it, against my natural instincts I’ll have you know, since I have a snake I can’t keep it. Your brother was a convenient person to dump it on when he owed me a minor debt of gratitude. It was a coincidence that it happened to be his birthday when the mutt was well enough to get rid of.”

 

Theo had noticed that Urquhart’s reaction to blood was the same as his own and it irritated him. The smug bastard was a Chuvash, the same as himself and George…

 

Theo growled, “Stay away from Ned.”

 

Urquhart snorted, “Plan on it. Sasashima is a jerk who likes to tease. Since he’s got Kudo here, and is disgustingly besotted for Slytherin, this stupid American wants me as enthralled.”

 

Sasashima snickered before whispering in an unfamiliar tongue that had Kudo chuckling.

 

Theo’s eyes narrowed, “Fine. Just stay away from Ned.”

 

Urquhart snorted dismissively again, “I have no interest in Ernestus.”

 

Theo frowned when the Lazy Prefect spoke Ned’s middle name, it was unexpected and had almost the quality of an endearment. How did Urquhart learn it?

 

Sasashima snickered all the louder, “See? I told you he protested too much Nori. Betrayed himself didn’t he?”

 

“Salazar’s wand, you’re a right bastard Cris! Kudo take your dominant away before I claw his face off!” then Urquhart stormed off leaving a still fuming but confused Theo behind along with a smug Sasashima and a frowning Kudo who proceeded to lecture the transfer student before leading him away.

 

Theo had a terrible sense of dread, Urquhart did seem to protest too much.

 

As much as it annoyed him, he and Snape were going to have to talk about this development soon.

 

If his suspicions about Urquhart being a Chuvash were well-founded, if the Lazy Prefect and Ned had a growing bond then that meant trouble. As George’s mate, Theo knew the pain that his lover had felt after his inheritance and had expected to feel until next November when Theo would have come into his own expected inheritance. The only difference was that Urquhart was likely the dominant and his urges to claim George were hard to resist. It sickened him to think that anyone might feel the same about his baby brother…

 

Ned was only twelve!

 

He better not catch Urquhart anywhere near Ned or he might claw the Lazy Prefect’s face off and hang the consequences…

 

 


	47. chapter 44A

Chapter 44

 

Theo had sent a note to Snape before bed via Pokey, all but demanding a meeting before breakfast.

 

He entered Snape’s office almost as tense as he was last night…

 

“Urquhart did it.” He snarled.

 

Snape frowned, “Did what?”

 

“Gave Ned that dog.” Theo snapped.

 

Snape scowled, “Are you sure?”

 

“Heard it from the git’s mouth. He called Ned ‘Ernestus’ of all things!” Theo groused pacing.

 

Snape coughed, “How did he learn that?”

 

Theo glowered, “Said Ned told him I think! Sasashima was teasing him about Ned, called my brother a pretty boy and mentioned that stupid dog!”

 

“Why did he give him the dog Theo?” Snape prodded.

 

“Said he found it and dumped it on Ned because my brother owed him a minor debt. Claimed it was only a coincidence that the dumping occurred on Ned’s birthday.” Theo fumed.

 

He still resented Snape for having custody of Ned and Gracie but damn it, his cousin-brother had to have the same issues with Urquhart bothering Ned.

 

Ned was twelve damn it! Urquhart was sixteen at least because he had a creature inheritance.

 

That recollection stopped Theo cold in his pacing.

 

“What is it now?” Snape muttered darkly.

 

“Just remembered, Urquhart, he has a creature inheritance. I felt like it was the same as mine. Damn it all! He seemed to be fighting his attraction to Ned, protested that he had no interest in Ned like that but he slipped up. Much to Sasashima’s amusement and Urquhart’s dismay. The Lazy Prefect took off more like a scared rabbit then a dragon.”

 

“Ah I was wondering what your creature inheritance was, Chuvash apparently. No matter, a creature inheritance and he seems to have imprinted on your brother. This is problematic…” Snape mumbled.

 

Theo snorted, “You think?”

 

“You’re an adult, act like one.” Snape snarled.

 

Theo stiffened. 

 

“Agewise this is unfortunate, however despite his reputation Aodhan Urquhart wouldn’t be too awful. He is an adult as you are and he is an heir, essentially an orphan there isn’t anyone on his side anyone to oppose the match. He must have a great deal of self-control, much like your Weasley I imagine.”

 

Theo scowled, “George is nothing like Urquhart!”

 

Snape held up a hand, “I only meant that they were alike in that they imprinted on a younger wizard as a mate. George must have struggled to keep a distance between given the difference in your ages.”

 

Theo hated how perceptive Snape was at times, George had struggled to keep their friendship platonic and had only revealed his creature inheritance when _Theo_ himself chose to make their relationship a sexual one.

 

Theo did not want to think about Ned and Urquhart in a similar situation, Ned was twelve and Urquhart was too old damn it!

 

“I’ll brood on this and come to a decison. I will be talking to Urquhart myself and sometime this morning. Thank you for bringing this to my attention…” Snape said gruffly.

 

Theo nodded sharply before heading to the lab to brew out his temper…

 

XoooooX

 

It was two nights before George’s protective instincts convinced him that Fred was fine…

 

By then well it was the morning of the Yule Ball…

 

George was nervous, of course he was going with Theo but that wasn’t the trouble.

 

He allowed Angelina to primp him a bit before she accepted Fred’s arm.

 

Why Fred was attending with Angelina when George was pretty sure he was bent confused him but he didn’t care to think about it too much.

 

Theo was waiting outside in the corridor, his mate bowed before holding out an arm.

 

Angelina and Alicia pushed him forward.

 

George blushed nearly as red as his hair as he bowed and accepted Theo’s arm.

 

Their grandmother had sent them appropriate dressrobes not all that long ago and George’s were just right next to Theo’s, unlike the ones his aunt that had seemed to have been dragged out of a dusty wardrobe somewhere.

 

Theo escorted him down to the first floor where they waited on the steps of the Grand Staircase for the four Champions and their dates to enter…

 

Harry was glowing on Draco’s arm just like Neville was and Viktor Krum seemed to be floating as he was led inside by Brecc Montague.

 

George was just as thrilled to be Theo’s date.

 

Theo tensed and George spotted Ned on Urquhart’s arm.

 

He glowered at his mate, Theo hadn’t mentioned a word about that!

 

Theo silently mouthed that they would discuss it later.

 

There damn well better be an explaination later for why the Lazy Prefect was there with Theo’s baby brother!

 

With Adrian and Brecc sitting at the Head Table with the other champions and their dates, Theo and George ended up sitting with Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Blaise and Charlie…

 

Theo’s eyes narrowed when the Headmaster sent a poisonous glare at Ned, apparently Dumbledore didn’t approve of the match. What right did he have to care anyway?

 

George noticed much to his sorrow just how many couples that the Headmaster seemed to disapprove of.

 

Dumbledore’s reception of Neville as Adrian’s date was about as cold as his reception of Draco with Harry. The Headmaster ignored Delacour’s date, George’s own cousin but his cold shoulder to Brecc seemed icier.

 

Snape’s black eyes flashed and Lupin tensed beside him, exactly how was this behaviour supposed to strengthen ties with their guests was beyond George.

 

Dumbledore’s welcome was the falsest of all of his welcome speechs, it reeked of falsehood in a way that left a bad taste in both George and Theo’s mouths.

 

The looks on Fred, Charlie and Blaise’s faces implied that they caught it too…

 

They ordered and their menus disappeared leaving their dinners in their place.

 

They ate and conversed companionably, Theo even made an effort to be polite…

 

It helped of course that Blaise was there otherwise it would have been more awkward for him…

 

Theo raised an eyebrow as Blaise rose, whispering something in his mate’s ear before joining Pansy, Greg and Giselle on a platform with instruments.

 

His childhood friend picked up a viola, Giselle perched on a stool with a harp while Greg stood behind an instrument that he suspected was a baritone bass.

 

Draco’s sister swayed a few heartbeats before her voice rose…

 

The music had pulled the champions and their dates onto the floor.

 

Charlie leaned against the wall, watching Blaise as did Giselle’s date Bulstrode…

 

Theo pulled George out onto the dance floor with Fred and Lee leading their dates out as well.

 

The words were as haunting as the singer…

 

It was impossible for one to hear them and not be moved…

 

Theo had no idea that Draco’s sister possessed a talent such as this, the only way she would open the Ball was if her father paid a lot to someone.

 

Ayla was well-trained and well-received.

 

They could hear no complaints even though the couples had grown from the Four Champions…

 

George thought that Ayla Malfoy’s voice was far more pleasant to listen to than Molly’s Celestina…

 

Despite being bullied into dance lessons by McGonagall, there was magic in being in Theo’s arms like this…

 

Theo had held him before but dancing was different…

 

Pokey had overseen his mother’s dancing lessons when she was young and she had prodded Draco’s mother into teaching him. This of course led to Gracie learning as well, not that Theo minded of course.

 

For a Death Eater’s wife, there was something sweet and welcoming when it came to Miss Lyra.

 

Theo remembered his childhood playdates with Blaise and Draco far more clearly these days due to her visits with Gracie.

 

Gracie adored her godmother and it showed that Miss Lyra filled the place she needed due to the conspicuous absence of their mother.

 

Theo couldn’t find it in himself to resent her as he did Snape at times. Due to the Urquhart-Ned situation, Theo was coming to a begrudgingly compromise with his cousin-brother having physical custody of his siblings…

 

Soon the song blew away all of those thoughts…

 

Theo was only aware of George in his arms, the words and the steps…

 

George had long since lost the ability to form thoughts…

 

One song became another and soon, the music stilled…

 

Theo and George spun for a few moments before they were aware that Ayla had stopped singing and the instruments had quieted.

 

Theo spotted Blaise scurrying over to Charlie who framed his face in his large hands and snogged his childhood friend.

 

Giselle was greeted more demurely by Millie Bulstrode of course while Greg’s date, a boy Theo recognised absently as Ravenclaw Terry Bott was pink-faced when Greg appeared.

 

Ayla nearly slipped away when one of the Corner twins in his year stayed her retreat…

 

Theo couldn’t tell whether it was Micheal or Stephan and he didn’t really care…

 

George leaned against him…

 

The instruments vanished and the curtain fell again.

 

There was some sound of movement behind it…

 

Theo absently realised that the platform was in front of the side door to the Great Hall that lie on Slytherin’s end of the hall.

 

The Ball’s entertainment must slip in that way…

 

Dumbledore’s irksome voice filled the Hall, “The Band that needs no introduction!”

 

The curtain fell…

 

The Hogwarts students screamed, not all but most…

 

George recognised them before Theo did…

 

The Weird Sisters…

 

A group out of Hufflepuff that formed ages ago, the youngest player was a Sixth Year if George remembered correctly.

 

The guitarist and the drummer started the beat and the song.

 

The shouting rose again.

 

Theo’s hands were back on George’s waist but his chest was pressed to his mate’s back…

 

They swayed in a different way than they had to Ayla’s music, it was good but the feel was drastically dissimilar.

 

XoooooX

 

George was only vaguely aware when Fred vanished from the Great Hall…

 

He sensed smug completeness from Fred through their twin bond but he was soon overwhelmed but the scent of his mate’s lust.

 

The beat of The Weird Sisters’ music affected Theo strongly and he was actively molesting George on the dance floor.

 

George leaned against him and moaned loudly.

 

Theo bit his neck and felt George come in his pants.

 

The scent drove Theo all the more wild and he was soon dragging George out of crowd.

 

George was picked up and snogged while Theo half-ran, half-flew them to their lab.

 

Once they were safely inside Theo’s wings burst out, shredding his robes.

 

Theo shifting dragged George’s Chuvash out…

 

They tumbled onto the bed, scale to scale they frotted with what was left of George’s first orgasm their only lube.

 

George was drunk on Theo, music and a bit of his own lust potion…

 

Theo was the same, it didn’t take long for him to force George’s legs open and thrust into his mate.

 

George howled as he was claimed, his body in this form needed no preparation and he dug his claws into Theo’s scales.

 

Theo’s thrusts were almost as rough as their first time on the nursery floor at Mansfield, not that George minded.

 

Theo was intent on claiming George and reminding his mate of his claim…

 

The Ball was long forgotten but the experience had brought them here…

 

Theo was too far gone into his Chuvash form to remember about Ned, he’d worry later and George would be upset as well but it didn’t matter anymore.

 

What they didn’t know was that the Ball had brought on the thrall…

 

It would be a long time before they would emerge and unlike some others at Hogwarts, Theo didn’t consciously know wards to protect them…

 

It helped of course that Hogwarts herself did due to half of the Founders having the same Creature inheritance and she raised a ward that would inform the Head of Slytherin if they were in danger…

 

 

 


	48. chapter 44B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was interested in Fred's mate or wanted to see how miserable he would be having asked Angelina to the Yule Ball, here it is!

 

Fred had bowed out after the first dance, leaving Lee to split his time between Angelina and Alicia.

 

The witch singing could only be Draco’s sister, she had a beautiful voice but Fred didn’t feel the same way about Angie as Theo did about George.

 

He saw Charlie leaning against the wall, his elder brother was devouring Blaise with his eyes but his brother’s mate never faultered in his playing.

 

George seemed to be in his own world with Theo, Fred was jealous of that peace and abandonment. Not in the same way he had been last year but he was jealous that his twin had his mate and he did not…

 

Bored, he summoned one of George’s lust potion experiments and poured it into the large bowls of punch. Fred was actually surprised that he got away with it, he would have left but some instinct kept him in the Great Hall.

 

Maybe it was that haunting scent that taunted him all year…

 

Whatever it was, Fred couldn’t bring himself to leave despite his boredom…

 

It seemed a long time before Draco’s sister stopped singing…

 

Blaise was one of the first to skip off the platform.

 

Fred felt that irrational jealousy again when Charlie greeted the Slytherin with a snog…

 

He loved his brothers and he really was glad they had their mates, but he still felt so empty…

 

He felt a bit of excitement when the Weird Sisters appeared but he felt more apathy…

 

Despite this, he allowed himself to be tugged into the crowd…

 

Fred had been tormented by the scent of old books and grass after the rain since April but it had gotten stronger since his return to Hogwarts.

 

His attempts to chase it down always ended up with him in circles and no clue as to whom it belonged to.

 

The beat of the bass, the smell of all of these horny teenage witches and wizards were driving him crazy.

 

Then the whiff of that intoxicating and alluring scent called to him, Fred breathed deeply imprinting it even farther into his mind.

 

Fred had long since lost interest in his date, Angelina had, thanks to his lust potion that he’d borrowed from George’s stock of experimental potions and added to the punch bowl, joined Lee and Alicia in their rather erotic dance that evolved when the Weird Sisters took the stage.

 

Well it would have been considered erotic but Fred was too distracted by the scent.

 

_Uncomfortable..._

_Nervous…_

_Wanting to flee…_

 

The last scent he knew because his mystery person was always running from him but not tonight…

 

Fred shoved his way through the crowd until he saw him…

 

Short face-framing brown hair with sapphire coloured blue eyes that met his and widened as he smiled.

 

Fred forced his way deeper into the crowd slipping behind the boy, “You know me but I’ve never heard your name before. My name is Fred Weasley and you’re mine…”

 

The boy shivered, letting Fred hold him tightly, “I’m Michael Corner. You’re older then I am so it’s okay if you don’t know my name.”

 

"Micheal? What are you doing Fred?"

 

Ginny’s whingy voice grated on Fred’s nerves.

 

“Go away Ginny. I’m busy.” Fred growled.

 

“Busy stealing my date! Go away yourself.” Ginny stomped

 

“Please don’t. I came hoping to see you…” Michael begged looking up at him.

 

“I won’t be letting you go.” Fred took the boy’s chin in a firm grip and kissed him.

 

The boy moaned, kissing him back.

 

Once the kiss brok,e the boy’s starry lust-blown pupils met his, “I don’t want to be let go…”

 

Fred smirked, “You’re mine…”

 

“That’s all I want,” Michael’s voice was cut off by another bruising kiss.

 

Fred’s left hand kept Michael’s arse tight to his cock while his right trailed over the slim bookish boy’s body pinching nipples and then taking Michael’s cock in his hand through the boy’s robes.

 

“Fred…” Michael gasped.

 

“Want to touch you all over…want to claim you…”

 

“I’m yours Fred…” Michael shivered.

 

With that, Fred picked him up and carried him out of the seething throng of students ignoring Ginny’s high pitched protests.

 

Michael clung to him, smelling of desire and increasing Fred’s lust.

 

Fred didn’t take him to the Tower nor did he take him to an alcove, rather he pulled Michael into a secret passage that had never been watched last year. With his wand, Fred conjured a comfortable bed with plenty of pillows and duvets, after all it was December.

 

Michael was tumbled to the bed, his fine clothes seeming to vanish.

 

Fred’s were gone as well as Fred fell to kiss his neck, “Mine…”

 

“Yours…always yours…never thought you would want me…” Michael gasped as Fred’s fingers played with his nipples and the Gryffindor rocked his cock against Michael’s own.

 

“Want you so bad. Been chasing your scent for months. Always lost it.”

 

Michael blushed as his legs spread a bit, “Don’t want to run…”

 

“Not letting you up. Going to make you mine.”

 

“Already am…” came the quiet reply.

 

The gentle words ignited a brighter flame in his heart; Fred conjured lube and cast preparing charms on Michael’s arse as he sucked on a nipple.

 

Michael shivered at the spells and the sensation of Fred’s mouth sucking on his nipple.

 

Fred pressed Michael’s legs open wider and pushed them to his chest.

 

Michael blushed and turned his face away.

 

Fred quickly began to prepare the boy, his hunger was getting harder to resist.

 

Michael’s breath caught as he felt thick-callused fingers press into his body, “Fred!”

 

Fred thrust his fingers in quickly; perhaps, too quickly in his eagerness to claim Michael.

 

Then Michael was flipped to straddle Fred’s thighs, he blinked owlishly at Fred.

 

“You’ve never been with a wizard before, that means we do it this way. It’s easiest for you.”

 

Michael threw his arms around Fred and kissed him, “I knew you would be gentle with me…”

 

“Your first time I would… can’t promise about the rest.” Fred mumbled with a red face.

 

Then Michael was moaning as something much larger then fingers was slipping into his body, “Fred…”

 

“Mine.”

 

Michael took shaking breaths as Fred pressed deeper into him; “Can’t believe you want me…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m not pretty or athletic like Johnson… I’m not even a Gryffindor…”

 

“She’s more like a sister.” Fred smirked, “Believe me I like my boys cute and brainy. No more talking.” With that, he kissed Michael deeper as he bottomed out.

 

Michael clung to Fred, his heart pounding, he was in bed with Fred Weasley…

 

The wizard who owned his heart and they were making love…

 

Slowly, Fred began to rock up into Michael and began to claim his mate in earnest. Now he knew how Adrian felt looking at Neville…

 

The embrace of Michael’s body was more brilliant then Fred had imagined, he should have guessed that his short-lived crush on George meant he was definitely bent and like the shy, brainy type.

 

Michael clutched at Fred’s broad shoulders and back, his thighs flexing as he tried to ride Fred. The more he clung to the older wizard, the more eager he was…

 

Finally, Michael let out a loud cry and came hard, his body felt as if he were wrapped in a cuddle charm. He could feel Fred everywhere…

 

Fred felt Michael tense up and as he buried himself deep, Michael clenched tight around him and felt his own orgasm as he flooded that tight formerly virginal channel.

 

Michael let out a sigh as he felt warmth searing his insides.

 

Once Fred could take he pulled Michael tight to his chest and buried his face in his hair, “Mine.”

 

“Always…” Michael whispered.

 

Fred was far from satisfied and he then made love to Michael three more times before he cuddled up to his Ravenclaw to sleep.

 

Michael cuddled his slim body up to Fred’s massive Beater’s frame and felt safe as he drifted off…

 

XoooooX

 

Michael woke up a bit sticky but surrounded by warmth on all sides. He blinked; he was in a dim passage that was unfamiliar. His arse ached, where was he? What had he done last night? The last thing he remembered was dancing reluctantly with Ginny Dumbledore…

 

“Hey sexy…” came a hauntingly familiar voice.

 

“Fred?” Michael choked out.

 

“Of course. I’d likely break anyone else who dared to have you like this.” Came a very sexy chuckle.

 

Michael could feel Fred pull him closer. “What happened last night?”

 

“I finally found you and claimed you.” Fred said nipping his throat.

 

“I can’t really remember.”

 

“Did you drink any punch?” Fred frowned.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Damn! Tell me you really did want to be mine though.”

 

Michael smiled up at him, “I’m not running away.”

 

Fred smirked, “Good. Then I’ll have to show you what you forgot to remember.”

 

Immediately, Fred’s fingers began to play with Michael’s nipples and the Gryffindor rocked his cock against Michael’s own.

 

Michael gasped. “By the Lady!”

 

The unfamiliar exclamation ignited a brighter flame in his heart as Fred conjured lube and cast preparing charms on Michael’s arse as he sucked on a nipple.

 

Michael shivered at the spells and the sensation of Fred’s mouth sucking on his nipple.

 

Fred pressed Michael’s legs open wider and pushed them to his chest; “To you, this is a first time so I’ll be gentle.”

 

Michael’s entrance was a bit easier to enter then it had been last night or rather this early morning. Since it had to be after midnight by the time Fred found him.

 

Michael whimpered softly at the feel of those thick fingers pressing into his body, teasing his inner walls. He could hardly believe that he’d let Fred make love to him and he couldn’t remember. Fred had taken it much nicer then he would have expected.

 

Fred thrust his fingers in quickly, perhaps too quickly in his eagerness to claim Michael again.

 

Then Michael was flipped to straddle Fred’s thighs, he blinked owlishly at Fred.

 

“You’re too tight really and you liked this position to start with so that means we do it this way. It’s easiest for you.” Fred smirked.

 

Michael threw his arms around Fred and kissed him, “I knew you would be gentle with me…”

 

“Your first time I would…can’t promise about the rest.” Fred mumbled with a red face.

 

Then Michael was moaning as something much larger then fingers slipped into his body, “Fred…”

 

“Mine.” Fred said with a proprietary growl.

 

Michael took shaking breaths as Fred pressed deeper into him; “Can’t believe you want me…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I thought you liked pretty girls like Johnson.”

 

“Actually my type is a cute boy who is quiet and spends a lot of time with books.” Fred snickered as he thrust up into Michael.

 

“Ah!” Michael gasped as Fred went so deep inside his body he could feel the Beater’s bollocks touch his arse.

 

“Yes, babe scream for me.” Fred mumbled as he reached up to take Michael’s cock in his hand.

 

Michael let out a jumble of sounds as Fred’s thrusting cock pressed against his prostate and that warm hand plunged up and down his prick.

 

Fred was smug as he watched Michael orgasm; the boy’s tightening body sent him over the edge as well.

 

Michael slumped on him, gasping, “Was it like this last night?”

 

“Ask your arse.” Fred smirked, “That’s the fifth load it’s taken, I think.”

 

Michael turned pink, “Oh…”

 

“Sorry about the accommodations, dragging you into a boys’ dormitory seemed rude and an abandoned dusty classroom seemed tawdry. Only one I know who knows about this place is George and he seems to be elsewhere.”

 

“If I weren’t so hungry, I’d ask you to make love to me again.” Michael whispered.

 

Thankfully Michael’s personal elf arrived with a tray and a knowing smirk.

 

Blushing, Michael served them both…

 

Once he was full, Fred set the tray on the floor and proceeded to ravish Michael all over again.

 

By the time he’d apparently orgasmed for the sixth time, Michael was so thoroughly painted with cum inside and out, that the shy Ravenclaw couldn’t move. 

 

Fred chuckled, “Well, I suppose I better carry you up to Gryffindor Tower. You’ll never make it to Ravenclaw like this and I’m not ready to let go just yet…”

 

Micheal was languid as Fred dressed him and then himself before lifting him into his arms. He snuggled against Fred’s chest, his father would like be irritated that he was a sexual submissive but Micheal was too happy that Fred Weasley of all people wanted him…

 

Fred weaved his way taking all the shortcuts to Gryffindor Tower, where he carried Micheal into the Tower. It was silent; clearly people were still sleeping off the ball…

 

Fred took the stair leading up to the bathroom that his year shared with the fifth years.

 

He transfigured a shower into a bath before summoning his toiletries. Fred bathed his exhausted but beautiful, intoxicating mate.

 

Micheal shyly washed Fred and was stunned how broad his shoulders were and how barrelled his chest was. The Sixth Year Gryffindor was a wall of muscle, he was probably the second most muscled wizard in Hogwarts but Micheal would never trade him in for Montague…

 

Once they were clean and dried off, Fred dressed his mate in his too large shirt and used sizing charms to dress him in a pair of his boxers.

 

The sight was far more erotic then he expected.

 

Micheal blushed when he realised he was wearing Fred’s clothes.

 

Fred pulled on a ratty old shirt and boxers before scooping up Micheal, “Let’s go rest a bit, your body needs it.”

 

Micheal was carried to Fred’s bed and the older wizard crawled into bed with him.

 

Fred pulled Micheal close to his chest and a possessive growl fell past his lips.

 

His mate was claimed and home...

 

Now Fred just had to concern himself with how he was going to prove his suitability to Michael’s family because he was not going to let him go…

 

Micheal closed his eyes, he could feel the possessiveness in Fred’s arms and he was loathed to ever leave them. Now that he’d found pleasure in his dream wizard’s arms and given himself to Fred, it would break him to be forced to leave the older wizard.

 

 


	49. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three morning after the Yule Ball

Chapter 45

 

It was four days past Yule when Theo and George emerged from their dormitory, Theo had been driven by instinct to go hunting and had Pokey take him to Nottingham Forest which hid Mansfield and he’d brought back a deer for his mate having feasted on raw meat himself.

 

George was just bathing in a bathroom that had appeared ages ago when they started practically living here.

 

George blushed he was starving and extremely weak, still in the scaled form of his Chuvash it was a rush to see Theo carrying a large warm but cleaned hunk of venison…

 

George was too exhausted and hungry to truly feel lustful at the sight of his mate the provider but he did thank Theo with a passionate snog.

 

Theo returned the snog but not before he set down the dressed deer on the just cleaned floor.

 

George ripped into the deer enjoying the still warm blood mixing with the meat.

 

Theo was smug as he watched his mate feed…

 

Once he was finished eating, George conjured a flannel and a bit of warm water to wash his face before dressing.

 

Theo felt so drawn to his mate so he enveloped him in his arms and snogged him fiercely.

 

George’s inner Chuvash was upset but George pushed it away and melted into the kiss.

 

They felt wards came down and Pokey appeared with a note.

 

Theo growled slightly at the interruption but Pokey glared him into accepting the note.

 

            ‘ **Theo and George,**

**At Snape’s request, I’m to give you private lessons.**

**Please meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

**Charlie’**

 

Theo grumbled and handed it to his mate.

 

George skimmed it frowning, “Wonder what he wants?”

 

Theo grumbled under his breath before sighing, “Don’t know but I think Snape’s being a bully. We’re on holiday and I don’t want to let you of my sight.”

 

George glanced up at his mate frowning, “Charlie is a Chuvash like we are, it could be fun besides he’s my brother and he has a mate. You know he wouldn’t touch me anymore than you would touch another, you wouldn’t disrespect me…”

 

There was an ‘or else’ tone to George’s voice that Theo approved of, his mate was possessive just as he himself was.

 

Reluctantly, since they were fed and dressed the couple left their private haven, though Theo did pause to cast a glamour charm to hide the slight bloodstains on their clothes. If they headed into the Forbidden Forest they would get dirty after all…

 

XoooooX

 

While they normally slept in their own beds, Fred picked Micheal up every morning from Ravenclaw Tower and they spent hours in one another’s arms talking about everything and nothing.

 

Normally, Fred would have preferred to get to know a lover before jumping into bed with them but between his own wolfish nature and the scent of lust pouring off of everyone at the Ball the choice hadn’t been there.

 

It was curious that his own mate and George’s were mere months apart.

 

Micheal was a bit like his twin; bookish, shy and adorable but far slimmer and prettier than George. All of his misplaced affection and desire had turned to its real and true subject as well as multiplied. Fred cared far more about keeping Micheal happy and content than he had regarding anyone else ever…

 

They were currently snuggled up in the Astronomy Tower, sitting on a flannel blanket and wrapped together in a furred one while Fred leaned against the Tower wall with Micheal curled up in his lap.

 

Micheal was extremely shy and getting him to do more than kiss or hold hands in public was hard for him.

 

Fred thought it adorable and knew that it wasn’t because Micheal was embarrassed to be his but that didn’t keep him from teasing the shy Eagle by doing a bit more.

 

He wanted Micheal to be certain of his devotion,  Fred was certain that his dad and grandfather would approve of Micheal. Fred didn’t know his uncle-stepfather that well to guess whether Gideon would like Micheal but he was hopeful…

 

Micheal tilted his face up to Fred’s, his brow drawn up in a pouting frown.

 

Fred crushed him to his chest and began to snog him fiercely.

 

Micheal predictably melted, clinging to him and moaning into their kiss.

 

Fred ground against Micheal’s tight delicious arse as he began to stroke his mate’s prick through his  trousers.

 

“Fred…what are you…Sweet Rowena…” Micheal groaned.

 

Fred undid Micheal’s trousers to slip his hands in eager to touch his mate’s skin, conjured lube had him wanking Micheal and fucking the boy with his fingers..

 

Micheal limply clung to him, sealing their mouths together so he wouldn’t let out a loud noise to bring unwanted attention to them.

 

Fred was pleased that Micheal didn’t try to stop him, his own orgasm could wait. He enjoyed giving his mate pleasure.

 

Micheal came hard, he always did when Fred was intense like this. He had had a crush on the more dominant Weasley Beater but had never thought he would have a chance. It felt a bit a like a dream, one he was terrified to wake up from. He had Fred’s entire attention, his devotion- Fred never looked at anyone else even in passing, and Fred could make him feel more than he’d ever felt or dreamed of feeling.

 

A gentle spell cleaned him up and Micheal curled up with Fred’s arms around him again.

 

It took about ten minutes before he shyly asked if he ought to be helping Fred.

 

Fred smirked, “I’ve got plenty of wank material when it comes to you sexy, I’ll be fine.”

 

Micheal blushed, he didn’t think he could come on his own anymore now that Fred had given him such pleasure. He was almost certain that he would need his arse filled to do so and he couldn’t imagine doing that to himself…

 

His father wouldn’t be happy to learn that he was a submissive and to a Weasley at that but Micheal could never sexually submit to another anymore than he could dominate. He’d leave that to his twin Stephen…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo and George were bundled against the cold in their warm winter cloaks, gloves and mufflers with their hands intertwined as they left the castle heading for the Forbidden Forest.

 

Theo was only mildly surprised to see Blaise pressed to Charlie’s side when they met up with them on the forest’s edge.

 

Blaise’s eyes narrowed slightly and Theo chuckled as he nuzzled George’s muffler-wrapped neck, “I’ve got my own Weasley Blaise, this wasn’t my idea and you know it. Besides, yours is too dominant for my taste.”

 

Blaise blushed, “Sorry,”  


Charlie smirked, groping his Veela mate’s arse and making Blaise tremble slightly, “I think his possessiveness is cute really. He knows I don’t care about anyone else, I’ve made that quite clear I think.”

 

Blaise hid his face in Charlie’s chest, moaning softly.

 

Charlie then frowned at George, “Given how bookish you are and that supposedly two of the Founders were of our Creature Inheritance I am surprised that you didn’t know the wards.” He sighed, “Although I had to have them taught to me by Dragomir…”

 

Theo scowled, “George was the only Chuvash I knew of until recently, I didn’t have time to look into it after circumstances forced my inheritance. Normally it would be the dominant’s duty would it not?”

 

Charlie nodded, “You have a point, in light of that I have to make sure that you two are capable of defending yourselves as well as learning wards to prevent such a thing from happening again.”

 

Then Charlie began the same lessons that Dragomir had subjected him to when he started at the preserve.

 

Normally, one didn’t start right after graduation. Dragomir had recognised him for what he was; a naive Chuvash who had no idea of what he was or how to protect himself.

 

Since classroom training wasn’t to begin until September that year, the older dominant had drilled him in what he called ‘Clan training’ for two months.

 

Most Chuvash were born into a clan and the elder dominants taught them to shift without spraying blood when their wings emerged, how to fight as a Chuvash even when untransformed and certain wards to protect themselves. The most important thing that they learned was strict control…

 

Charlie started by having them focus on one attribute: their claws.

 

Yet he was stricter with Theo because Theo was his brother’s dominant and he had to convince his own dragon that Theo could pretect George.

 

Once they had the hang of summoning their claws at will,he made them practice calling their wings, which unfortunately meant they had to be bare-chested in December.

 

Luckily, Charlie had selected a clearing and had gained begrudged permission to have a fire.

 

A special ward kept the heat inside a circle but that was a preserve-taught ward for Keepers, nearly always cast by a Chuvash. There was always a Chuvash on shift…

 

Chuvash had an easier time controlling dragons and quickly rose to the rank of senior keeper.

 

Theo vaguely remembered that Blaise didn’t like Winter very much,so he stayed the closest to the fire while they practiced.

 

Charlie didn’t seem at all surprised when they were joined by others, three Durmstrangers and an older gentleman. In fact he looked almost relieved…

 

Yet it was the fact that the Durmstrangers were present that seemed surprising to George’s elder brother.

 

Blaise blushed, “Sir are you Diamante Bianchessi’s mate?”

 

The elder Chuvash frowned at him, “Yes? What of is?”

 

“I am Gabriella’s son Blaise!” Blaise admitted nervously.

 

The man strode forward and stared at him, before hugging the boy, “Welcome to the family Blaise! I am Dragomir Ionescue, it seems that my young protégé is family after all. These are my nephews Tihomir and Viktor, the witch is Tisho’s mate Katya.”

 

Blaise giggled, “I know of them, they do spend time in Slytherin. After all, Viktor is with our Brecc. We, Theo and I spent a lot of time in the nursery at Malfoy Manor with him. That is until Theo became a mama to his siblings.”

 

Theo scowled.

 

George chuckled, “I think you mean ‘papa’…”

 

Blaise snickered, “You make him a papa…”

 

Dragomir roared with laughter, “Dominants aren’t bearers nephew, our Vitya’s submissive nature was woken early when he became a brother. Likely it happened with Theo’s dominant.”

 

George shivered, he remembered all too well how Theo came into his inheritance…

 

Theo growled softly, “I had my reasons…”

 

Dragomir nodded, “Now I think its time that we show Theo what a dominant can do. Just don’t mortally wound one another.”

 

Charlie and Tihomir shifted in a blur, launching into the air to attack one another.

 

They threw punches, tried to claw one another with all four sets of claws and yet their attacks remained non-lethal.

 

Theo frowned, “Why do you learn such things?”

 

“We’re valuable for dark and illegal potions. There is a reason why the Krums hold a near monopoly on rare ingredients to prevent such an act. It is forbidden under the Chuvash Code just as an attempt to create a potion to replicate a Veela’s allure is under the Veela Accords. We control and protect the dragon population in a preserve not just to prevent Muggles from seeing them but also to protect them from being hunted illegally.” Dragomir said sternly.

 

George had to admit that Charlie fighting was pretty awesome, he wondered if Theo could become that strong…

 

Theo scowled, George was watching the other dominants too closely…

 

Viktor coughed, while the other two submissives growled.

 

“I wouldn’t watch them drooling Weasleys, Katya is quite possessive of my cousin and his is just as strong.”

 

George was submissive himself and he wasn’t fond of the the idea of someone oogling his Theo so he bowed at Katya and Blaise, “My apologies, I was imagining Theo up there and reacted to the picture. I suppose it looked quite different from your view of my reaction.”

 

Blaise gave George a weak smile, “I am sure that I would have reacted the same.”

 

George hoped that he was truly forgiven and not just excused due to his being Charlie’s younger brother…

 

Katya sniffed, “Try not to do zhis again, I vill not be so forgiving in za future.”

 

George nodded, “Thank you…”

 

Viktor moved closer stepping between George and his cousin’s submissive, “I think it’s your turn, I’ll be giving you some instruction. Kuma Bisera helped me ven I came into my inheritance.”

 

George let Viktor give him lessons while Theo was bullied into defencive and offencive fighting as a chuvash. Given how upset Katya was, Viktor was a far better choice as a teacher. She’d probably claw his face off if he failed…

 

Meanwhile Blaise was drawn into a conversation with his uncle and Katya sat primly on the blanket that had come from a basket she set near the fire along with some snacks...

 

It would be a while before Tihomir or Charlie were satisfied that Theo had learned enough to protect George.

 

Viktor was surprisingly strict as well but was kinder when he was instructing in a new form of defence…

 

George may not be as violent as Fred was but he didn’t intend to be the sort of wizard to cower behind his bondmate. Theo needed someone to stand at his side rather than behind him…

 

George was determined to learn all he could to protect not only himself but Theo, Ned and Gracie as well…

 

Theo on the other hand was determined to use his Chuvash to become the strongest Lord Nott so that he could protect his family. After all, he had to look out for George, Ned and Gracie even if Snape had physical custody of his siblings…

 

 


	50. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 

Despite the Ned-Urquhart development back in late December, Theo had put it out of his head due to the clan training that Charlie and his adopted clan had put them through.

 

Viktor had taken George under his wing so to speak and had assured them that it was unlikely that George would fall pregnant due to the stress of his NEWT years.

 

Theo was pleased about that at least.

 

The new year had begun with Theo and George taking up a Potions class each under Healer Andromeda’s guidance much to the Headmaster’s fury.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t in potions…

 

Rather he was in Charms which was being taught but Remus who was one of Ned’s guardians…

 

Theo was intent on the lesson when he was slammed which what felt like Ned’s magic that was tainted with fear.

 

No matter how bad things were at Mansfield, Theo had never felt anything like it and his Chuvash temper exploded.

 

He flung his table forward causing it to shatter as he bolted up knocking his chair back against the row behind him’s desk.

 

Theo growled, “I have to go…now.”

 

Then the surly Slytherin Fourth Year flew out of class feeling angry and confused as he abandoned both class and his school things to track Ned’s magic.

 

He was furious to realise that it led to the Headmaster’s Tower…

 

Just what did the old fool think he was doing?

 

He stormed up the steps of the moving staircase, practically running up them to find Snape and Healer Andromeda present.

 

Snape was receiving a potion, this caused Theo a moment of worry for his brother/cousin.

 

Theo stormed into the room, “What is going on here? Why did I sense Ned’s magic? He’s never let out a magical shockwave like that…”

 

Snape sagged, “The Headmaster brought Ned here alone and somehow frightened him. I felt a twinge but didn’t exactly recognise it for what it was. My shield must be too strong, Urquhart sent an elf for me when he realised what had happened. The Headmaster has apparently determined that your brother is unworthy to be consort to the likes of Aodhan Urquhart.”

 

Theo sputtered, “What right have you to decide that?”

 

Dumbledore snorted, “Was it your idea? Did you send that goat masquerading as a lamb to seduce my godson?”

 

“Seduce? Ned? He’s a child; he’s twelve you old fool. So what if they are mates? Urquhart’s smart enough to know if he so much as kisses Ned I’ll gut him.” And he would too, “I was against them attending the Ball not because I don’t approve of Urquhart, I thought Ned was too young. He’s only a First Year while Urquhart is a Fifth Year and an adult. Who they end up with is not your concern you narrow-minded old man. We are not our father’s children, he had nothing to do with our raising. Painting us with the same colour as him is about as cruel as painting you a child torturing murderer like your own father.” Theo growled.

 

His father had often muttered that the Wizarding World would have been a better place if Dumbledore agreed that Muggles were better off dead. He’d learned the sordid history of the Dumbledore Family from Oran but of course he had looked into it by reading old copies of **The Daily Prophet** when he reached Hogwarts when he sensed that all was not as it seemed with the falsely cheery twinkle-eyed old man.

 

“You filthy Slytherin!” Dumbledore snarled, “You should have died like the rest of Oran’s spawn. Better yet, Muriel ought to have hexed him infertile then I would be free of his worthless offspring.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Worthless? For all Oran’s missteps and bad choices, his children were his only accomplishment. You’re the fool if you can’t see it.”

 

“Why aren’t you obsessed with kissing a dark wizard’s feet like your sisters’?” Dumbledore tossed back.

 

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, “I hope you are only referring to Bella when you are discussing kissing feet. Lyra has too much sense to do something that demeaning.”

 

“Oh really? Everyone knows she worships the ground Lucius walks on.” Dumbledore sneered.

 

Theo snorted, while Mama Lyra was Lord Malfoy’s consort she always to his recollection spoke to him in a cool measured tone rather than hushed worshipful tones like the Headmaster was implying.

 

Andromeda stunned them by sniggering, “You really are an idiot aren’t you? Lyra may care for Lucius but that doesn’t mean she’s blind to his faults. As her sister and confidant I would know, she accepts him faults and all but she truly doesn’t turn a blind eye to them. Ted has his good points but he isn’t someone I would take to a pureblood celebration were I invited. He wouldn’t be comfortable and for all my attempts, he will never learn the right sort of manners. That doesn’t make him a bad person, it just means that he has his own circle and I have mine. We overlap somewhat but we are as you would expect from two very different worlds but that has little to do with this situation.”

 

“Get,” the Headmaster sputtered in anger.

 

“Get out? We will leave your office but you’re treading on thin ice Albus, you will fall from grace soon.” Andromeda said smugly.

 

“Is that a threat?” Dumbledore snapped.

 

Andromeda smirked menacingly, “You ought to know me by now Headmaster, I never threaten. As Ted would say, ‘the writing is on the wall’.”

 

“What writing? What wall?” Dumbledore said glancing around confused.

 

The idiom was unfamiliar, Theo vaguely remembered hearing that Mama Lyra’s eldest sister had eloped and bonded to a Muggleborn. Likely the phrase was Muggle because it wasn’t Wizarding to his comprehension.

 

“ _Mene mene tekel upharsin_ is the original phrase I believe, it means numbered, weighed, divided or rather two minas, a shekel and two parts. Two minas and a shekel as I am sure you know would be about 3 Galleons, 14 sickles and 4 knuts. It is based on a Muggle tale from the book of Daniel I believe, a Chaldean king became drunk and misused sacred vessals as wine goblets. He called for a seer of dreams named Daniel who was held to be a magician or a prophet. This Daniel interpreted the words written by a spectral hand to mean:” Andromeda’s smirk grew sharper.

 

‘Ah so it was Muggle then’, Theo thought smugly.

 

“MENE; God hath numbered thy kingdom, and finished it. TEKEL; Thou art weighed in the balances, and art found wanting. PERES; Thy kingdom is divided, and given to the Medes and Persians. A Wizarding equivalent would be perhaps, the Grim? I am quite sure Albus that your blissful days of worship and arrogant leadership are nearing an end. I need not do anything but sit back and wait for your pride to lead you to a fall of epic proportions. If Ned’s mate is to have any true say before the Governors, you ought to have them betrothed or at least legally Courting.” Andromeda said as she ushered the eldest sons to Prince heiresses out of the Headmaster’s Tower leaving the old fool to fume alone.

 

So it meant that Dumbledore’s reign as a leader of the Wizarding world and Headmaster’s end had been determined by fate. His worth as a person had been weighed and Dumbledore was found lacking. His position would soon be divided? How?

 

Theo and Snape were uncomfortably finding themselves closer to similar ground; the Headmaster had made a fundamental mistake by singling out Ned…

 

They followed Andromeda out of the Headmaster’s Tower, they would have much to discuss…

 

Theo may not be Ned’s Legal Guardian but he was the Head of Ned’s Birth House and he would be highly interested in filing a complaint with the Board of Governors over this.

 

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had no right to send for an underage pupil for a private conversation especially not when it came to Ned’s future as the probable consort of Baron Urquhart…

 

Theo had never had much respect for Dumbledore but this latest move had diminished any lingering respect.

 

The conniving old man was going to pay for frightening Ned, he would get the full story from his brother soon. He would just have to wait for Ned to calm down…

 

As disquieting as the thought was, Ned was probably safest with Urquhart right now…

 

 


	51. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Gred and Forge, here is some theorge prankster lovers!

Chapter 47

 

George was a bit nervous but excited, teaching Potions to First Years was different…

 

It was a trial in being Snape’s apprentice, which he needed it he wanted to brew officially for his and Fred’s proposed joke shop.

 

Thank Merlin that Fred had found his true mate, George had felt a bit of unease that he was so happy with Theo and Fred had been alone. Surprisingly, like Theo, Fred’s mate was a Fourth Year but a Ravenclaw rather than a Slytherin…

 

Thanks to his inheritance, George could handle teaching two sets of students.

 

Teaching both his technical brother-in-law and clan member, Ned and Mikhail respectively was a bit odd but George did his best to avoid treating them any different.

 

Most of all, he didn’t want to be a burden to Professor Snape or even Healer Andromeda who had taken a chance on both himself, Adrian and Theo. He did his best to follow the lessons as written but he was far more helful when he senses that the students were nervous or overwhelmed.

 

Making them an example like Snape had done in the past only shamed them and make them more likely to make mistakes in the future.

 

Ravenclaw Orla Quirrell was a shy thing and he did his best to keep her calm, it wasn’t the girl’s fault if she was related to Professor Quirrell…

 

After all, emotions could alter a potion as surely as ill-prepared or incorrectly added ingredients. That is if one was as versed in Potions Theory as George was….

 

George flowed amoung his students rather than stalked, nudging them towards the proper ingredients or asking if they read the recipe properly.

 

Essentially, he was mothering them but he didn’t see a problem with, after all he wasn’t giving them the answers. Sure Snape had softened this school year by comparison to George’s previous years under the brusque but highly skilled Potions Master, which was thanks to Lupin of course…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo had more experience teaching Potions than George did, likely he was given the Second Years so he wouldn’t have to teach Ned…

 

Theo trusted George to keep an eye on his brother without hovering too much…

 

Theo had nearly gone back into his hyper protective mode after Ned was cornered and frighted by the odious Headmaster but George had talked him down. Using all of the talents that his mate possessed of course, he thought smugly.

 

While Teaching really wasn’t something he’d considered prior, Theo was finding that he actually didn’t dislike it.

 

Potions was his best and favorite subject even if Draco tended to score higher, the cheeky brat. Sometimes he outdid his old friend but it was he and not Draco who was teaching Potions…

 

Draco had bragged that he would be Snape’s first apprentice but his name hadn’t been brought up to teach Potions while Snape was unable to do so.

 

Theo somewhat enjoyed the fact that most times, his and George’s classes overlapped somewhat. On Mondays and Fridays that was true at least, George taught during First, Third and Fourth periods on Mondays while Theo only taught during Second Period. Wednesdays he taught Gryffindor and Slytherin during Fourht and Fifth Periods while he had them Fridays just before Lunch. He was still responsible for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but he was slightly more interested in the Gryffindor-Slytherin class because he’d caught Gary Pucey being overly nice to Gracie.

 

He did not want his siblings pairing off so young to blokes so much older…

 

That didn’t mean that Urquhart and Pucey jr. weren’t decent sorts, just that they were too old. Salazar’s wand, Urquhart was older than he was!

 

Speaking of Urquhart, apparently the only way that the lazy prefect could being charges against Dumbledore was to be betrothed to Ned.

 

Only to protect Ned did he agree to it, besides he did want Ned happy and unfortunately Urquhart managed that somehow. The lazy prefect treated Ned respectfully and didn’t push for intimacy anymore than Adrian pushed Longbottom. Theo should be grateful for that but he had a hard time being okay with the situation…

 

He didn’t take his nerves out on his students but he wasn’t quite as gentle with them as George was.

 

Theo was kinder than Severus but he had high standards as well…

 

Hm, maybe he would consider teaching Potions in the future…

 

 


	52. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 

The day of the Board of Governors meeting dawned much to Theo’s irritation.

 

This was the day that he was going to sign his brother’s life away to get rid of Dumbledore.

 

George kissed him, “Behave and I’ll have a surprise for you. Misbehave and I’ll be sleeping in the Tower.”

 

Theo scoffed, “You couldn’t.”

 

George glowered, “I would if you mess this up. Family comes first, right now Theo Aodhan Urquhart is family. Get over it, Urquhart isn’t scum. He’s honourable enough to take on Dumbledore for your brother. Blood is blood and for now, in the future Urquhart is blood.”

 

Theo growled.

 

George glared, “I mean it, behave. If I even think you did the wrong thing I will be sleeping the Tower if I have to take sleeping potions to stay there.”

 

Theo clenched his fists in fury.

 

George took one of Theo’s hands and kissed it, “Come on, can’t I persuade you to me good?”

 

Theo muttered to himself, “Probably…”

 

George licked Theo’s knuckles, “Come on Theo…you know you can do better then that.”

 

“Fine…”

 

George pulled Theo into a bruising kiss, “Behave, and you know I’ll make it worth your while…”

 

Then George slipped away, locking himself in the bathroom.

 

XoooooX

 

Theo reluctantly made his way to Snape’s apartment and controlling his temper would be difficult.

 

He was not happy about giving Ned to Urquhart but if it got Dumbledore fired and away from Hogwarts.

 

Much to Theo’s clear annoyance, not only did he and Aodhan have to have to get along for today he had to act snotty and pureblood.

 

Which meant that Snape was stuck dealing with two Chuvash Dominants, who though having much in common apparently, couldn’t be in the same room without glaring.

 

Theo knew that Snape was currently teaching the Defence classes, well half of them anyway having taken the NEWT and OWL courses.

 

Snape wasn’t able to teach today so Remus was going to have to take his classes too.

 

Being family and the Head of their Hogwarts House it wasn’t that difficult to excuse Theo and Urquhart from classes even if they were legally of age and could excuse themselves.

 

The two young Slytherin wizards joined Snape for a quick breakfast before taking a Gringotts’ portkey to the bank.

 

Mama Lyra was quite shrewd that one and not only was their mutual solicitor present but so was she.

 

skimmed the betrothal contract for Ned, before passing it first Theo to familiarise himself with it after all Theo was Head of the House of Nott despite his age.

 

Aodhan of course had to wait his turn, considering that both guardians of Dareios, Severus and Theo respectively had to verify that the bonding contract was suitable.

 

Both wizards born to Prince Witches signed and a scowling Theo gestured for Urquhart to sign.

 

Urquhart skimmed through the contract and once satisfied, he signed it himself.

 

Both Malfoys present signed as witnesses and the contract was certified by goblin executors to the appropriate estates.

 

That pressing business finished, Mama Lyra invited them to the Manor for refreshment.

 

As luck would have, Draco’s father was hosting the Board of Governors’ meeting at the Manor this month.

 

Hopefully, the Malfoy seat would boost his petition to have Moody fired for the mad ex-auror’s unwarranted attack on Draco.

 

Theo may still have issues between himself and Draco had had yet to be aired properly, he had to admit that his childish, tempermental childhood friend had grown up a lot.

 

There was much unsavoury business to come before the Board this month…

 

XoooooX

 

Professor Snape arrived with Theo and the lazy prefect who had attended the Yule Ball much to Theo’s displeasure with Theo’s younger brother Ned who was a First Year Gyffindor.

 

It seemed that Theo and Urquhart had made a clearly uneasy alliance.

 

The Governors began to take seats around the table with three members on one side and the rest on the other.

 

Before the board’s secretary could call the roll, Urquhart shocked them by declaring himself heir to the Slytherin Seat on the Founder’s Council.

 

Snape and Theo clearly had no idea that this would be the Lazy Prefect’s first move.

 

Before anyone could really object, Urquhart floated over what appeared to be recognition of his heirdom to the House of Slytherin.

 

Augusta seemed surprised, “This must be discussed with my fellow Council members Madam Abigail Smith, who holds the Hufflepuff seat and Madam Daria Greengrass, who is regent to the Ravenclaw seat.”

 

The three witches held a quick silent conference behind a privacy ward.

 

Reluctantly, it seemed Neville’s Gran accepted Urquhart’s claim and he joined the Founder’s Council one their side of the table.

 

Then Draco’s father called for the professor to be recognised as Lord Prince and a member of the Board.

 

Lyall Lupin who was Professor Lupin’s grandfather and had stepped up as a grandfather to his siblings and Harry, seconded.

 

Both Lord Malfoy and Lupin Sr. petitioned for Severus’ claim to the House of Prince’s hereditary seat.

 

The Founder’s Council accepted Severus’ right to the seat with Urquhart voting along with the elder Founders representatives.

 

With that preliminary business completed and the role finally called, Urquhart scowled, “As Baron Urquhart and Lord Slytherin, I demand that Albus Dumbledore be removed as Headmaster!”

 

Crouch, the Triwizard judge sneered, “On what grounds?”

 

Urquhart growled, “On the grounds that he cornered and threatened a First Year who happens to be my mate and betrothed. Dumbledore frightened him and accused the kid of seducing me; he’s twelve for Salazar’s sake. Ernestus is too young to even think such thoughts or for myself to consider such things.”

 

“You’re sixteen and he’s twelve is that even appropriate?” an older version of Cedric Diggory scoffed.

 

“My age difference with Rayne is the same, Amos.” Lord Malfoy said mildly. “I was the same age Urquhart is when I imprinted on Rayne as my mate. I hope you have a kinder time adjusting than I did at your age.”

 

Theo vaguely remembered from his days in the Malfoy nursery that Draco’s father had always called Mama Lyra ‘Rayne’. Yet he never had understood why…

 

“I too have a complaint against Dumbledore,” Lupin growled. “He essentially kidnapped my great-grandson and placed him in an abusive living situation. I have copies of Healer Andromeda and Healer Smythe’s reports to review.”

 

Snape smirked, “As young Mister Potter’s blood uncle, I second Lyall’s complaint.”

 

Diggory and Crouch started to protest loudly.

 

Theo silently sniggered at their reactions, he already knew as weird as it was to remember. Especially since Snape seemed to have it out for Harry the last few years almost as much as he had Neville. Then again Neville was rather dangerous in a potions lab…

 

Lady Longbottom hit her gavel against its block, “Order, Amos and Bartimus behave!”

 

The two wizards stiffened and were silent.

 

“Aurora informed me of this,” Madam Daria shrugged.

 

Diggory and Crouch scowled.

 

The other members of the Board reviewed the healers’ reports in silence while Snape and Lupin waited.

 

“I’ll speak to Aurelius about opening a joint investigation into Albus’ conduct.” Madam Bones scowled as she tapped the files. “I know just who to assign…”

 

Theo recognised the name Aurora Greengrass, she had give temporary custody of his siblings to Snape due to their blood connection. Madam Emelia Bones was important too but Dean owed more to Emelia even if Aurora was nicer, after all Emelia was dealing with his father’s case. The two witches had made sure that they were safe and that their father had no rights to his children or inheritance. They owed them a lot, even if Theo resented that Severus had physical custody of Ned and Gracie…

 

Snape raised an eyebrow.

 

“Chad Montague, he usually represents the Department of Magical Law to the Wizengamot Committee on Law and Order.” Emelia smirked.

 

There were nods all around, with the exception of the students present. Likely most of the Governors had interactions with this Chad who was likely related to Brecc.

 

“Any other issues to come before the Board?” Lady Longbottom drawled.

 

“Albus being fired?” Lupin said hopefully.

 

“His responsibility and guilty in this matter will need to be determined,” Lady Longbottom frowned. “Firing him without further investigation is unwise given his level of respect throughout Britain. I vote we suspend him.”

 

To Snape, Lupin, Malfoy, Theo and Urquhart’s displeasure, Albus’ suspension was seconded by Emelia and reluctantly passed.

 

With only those five voting against it passed by majority vote anyway.

 

Malfoy then brought up Moody’s exceeding his authority as a Defence professor by teaching unforgivable with incantations as well as in-class displays on spiders and students.

 

Dean stayed close to Killian but he growled silently clearly at the memory of what Moody’s ‘teaching methods’ had done to his friends; Neville’s fainting, Blaise’s broken kneecaps, Harry’s jumpiness and Draco’s serious injuries.

 

Theo hoped that the rumor of Draco having nearly every bone in his body shattered was an exaggeration. This didn’t mean he was actually Draco’s friend, rather that he didn’t want to think about anyone being as injured as Gracie had been. Actually Theo didn’t want to think about Draco looking more like his mother after she had been pushed over the balcony to the stone-flagged driveway.

 

Lady Longbottom was stiff when Lucius described how Blaise had gotten injured, even producing a healer’s report to prove it.

 

Lady Longbottom reluctantly admitted that Neville had suffered as well due to that ill-advised lesson.

 

Yet the other Governors were stunned when Snape proved copies of Andromeda and Smythe’s reports following Harry and Draco’s run-in with Moody during winter holidays.

 

Theo saw how angry and grey that the other Governors got and wondered just how bad they were hurt…

 

Theo knew that Moody was temporarily suspended by the Heads of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff pending the Governors’ decision today due to Draco’s injuries.

 

Rumor had it that McGonagall only agreed because Flitwick, Snape and Sprout were in agreement. That sort of pissed Theo off, why would McGonagall refuse to suspect that insane wizard?

 

Draco’s injuries must have been horrendous when Madam Daria proposed for Moody to be fired and Gideon seconded the motion, that no one tried to argue.

 

Unlike Dumbledore’s suspension, Moody’s dismissal was unanimous; if only because all of the Governors must have had imagined a grandchild, niece, nephew or even their own child in that state.

 

“Lady Longbottom, may we speak?” Dean asked, having waited about as long as he could stand.

 

Urquhart seemed almost amused while Theo frowned as he stepped aside.

 

Dean approached the table with an older wizard and their canine companions at his heels. Theo recognised Abby because she was Heraclio’s bearer…

 

“Ah the Honourable Dinadan Dearborn, what business do you have before this Board?” Lady Longbottom said tightly.

 

Dean inclined his head slightly, “The same business that you would have if you weren’t the Head of the Board. The Houses of Dearborn and O’Shanessey demand that Ronald Weasley be suspended.”

 

“I beg pardon young man but Ronald is not blood to the House of Weasley.” Lord Septimus Weasley drawled.

 

“Nor is he recognised as a member of the House of Prewett.” Gideon echoed.

 

Snape frowned, “Gideon Prewett?”

 

The man winked, “Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

 

“Wasn’t Ron born to the union between Arcturus of the House of Weasley and Mary of the House of Prewett?” Crouch sneered.

 

“Yes, however the bonding contract between my sister and my bondmate was severed. She violated a contract that she failed to read before signing, when she attempted to saddle Arcturus with children that were not his. Ronald being one of them, despite sharing blood with that young man, his actions prove that he is unworthy of the House of Prewett and we have no objections to his being expelled and his wand snapped. His wand was confiscated by a Professor, McGonagall I believe it was.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“Are there any opposed to Ronald’s expulsion?” Lady Longbottom asked stiffly.

 

Not one voice spoke in his defence…

 

“Very well then,” Lady Longbottom began, “Ronald Bilius is hereby expelled by the Board of Governors.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Theo stiffened, Dumbledore…

 

Malfoy’s mask was solid, “Albus, we had almost given up hope that you would attend.”

 

“How ridiculous was it to give me no notice that the host of the Meeting had changed. Imagine my embarrassment to arrive at Merit Manor to find that the Meeting was here instead. The floos were closed. It was sometime before I could remember the coordinates and I still apparated quite a distance from the Manor proper.” Dumbledore chided.

 

Madam Emelia coughed, “My apologies Albus, I was certain that I sent out your reminder at the same time as I did to my fellow Board members.”

 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, “I see. What have I missed other that Ronald’s expulsion?”

 

“Your suspension.” Lady Longbottom snapped.

 

Theo barely kept from sniggering, and Moody being fired as well.

 

Dumbledore sighed, as if he were quite ill-used. “Lucius, Lucius will you please stop these childish and frankly petulant attempts to have me replaced?”

 

Lupin snarled, “Albus this time, the motion wasn’t made by Lucius at all.”

 

Dumbledore flinched, “Oh?”

 

Urquhart smirked, fangs flashing briefly, “Yes, this time it was me.”

 

Dumbledore blinked, “What?” then his eyes narrowed, “Did that Nott boy put you up to this?”

 

Theo growled, Ned was too nice to want anything like someone being fired! Ned wanted to believe the best of people even if they terrified him.

 

Urquhart sniggered, “No, rather I joined the Houses of Potter, Lupin, Nott and Prince in this. In fact, I beat them in proposing your removal from office. I wanted you fired; however Governors Longbottom and Bones were the ones who proposed a temporary suspension pending the outcome of Investigations.”

 

Dumbledore snorted, “Investigations? By whom?”

 

Lupin smirked, “Gringotts and the Department of Magical Law.”

 

The way Dumbledore stiffened made Theo suspicious that he had much to hide…

 

Dumbledore frowned, “Did no one see the wisdom of my remaining Headmaster?”

 

Urquhart leaned over menacingly, “Not enough votes were in your favour, evidence of your overreaching of your authority and neglect as Headmaster was enough.”

 

“I demand to see the minutes of the meeting.” Dumbledore snapped.

 

Urquhart snickered, “I am afraid that is not possible.”

 

Dumbledore flinched, “Why ever not?”

 

Urquhart smirked, “Because the motion was first made by a member of the Founders’ Council as such only true members of the Board of Governors are eligible to possess the complete minutes of this meeting.”

 

Dumbledore stormed out in fury.

 

Theo and Urquhart almost high-fived only to glare at one another and turn their backs.

 

Theo noticed that Dean had rolled his eyes at their ridiculous stunted ‘air five’.

 

After the meeting was called to an end by Lady Longbottom, Malfoy clapped his hands and house elves arrived with steaming plates of food.

 

Ron was expelled, Moody fired and Albus was suspended, not bad.

 

Theo absently wondered if Madam Bones had intentionally forgotten to send Dumbledore notice of the change in meeting place?

 

They would return to Hogwarts for afternoon classes but at least there was some justice today.

 

Hopefully, Madam Bones’s proposed investigation would begin soon and Dumbledore would be fired at the end of the year at the latest.

 

Theo might have to fight with Urquhart to determine who would get to tear Dumbledore to shreds…

 

 


	53. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Michael bonding moments. theorge and frechael date!

Chapter 49

 

February 3, 1995

 

George was surprised to find Fred's lover/mate outside the potions lab that he taught first years in.

 

The shy bookish Ravenclaw did remind him somewhat of himself much to his discomfort.

 

Like Theo, Michael Corner was a Fourth Year and the Boy seemed oddly nervous.

 

He whispered, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

 

George was both intrigued and wary as he reluctantly agreed.

 

He guessed the sensitivity of his twin's nose was as good if not better than his own, so he pulled out a vial and tossed it at Michael who immediately started to sneeze.

 

The Fourth year blinked. "Why?"

 

George smirked, "Fred deterrent sorry. He has a habit of sticking his wolf nose everywhere."

 

Michael turned red, "Oh..."

 

George led him off to his lab, knowing that Theo wouldn't be there and he wasn aware that it was the only place Fred no longer dared set foot in.

 

Once they were alone, George leaned against an empty worktable, "So what did you want to talk about?"

 

Michael swallowed, "You know about Fred and...um I...you see I wanted to surprise him...but I...um... don't know..."

 

George chuckled, "I see..."

 

"See what?" Michael sputtered.

 

"Why he likes you," George said shaking his head, "you definitely have that shy bookish genius vibe. So what did you want to know? What he likes besides you?"

 

Michael flushed more, as he shuffled nervously, "Yes, well you see...he...I mean Fred...is always doing..."

 

“Making you feel special? The center of his world? He’s always been rather obsessive about his ideas and his things. That’s different now, since his inheritance he’s become a different person. Before he cared only about himself, but since I saw you with after the Yule Ball his world grew. We were twins, supposedly identical yet I’ve discovered that I am allowed to be myself. Something that Fred is just now learning and I am glad of it. He needs someone to open him up. Someone to show him what his heart was for, our parents were never in love. Our mother never once showed us that she loved us, if anything she despised us.”

 

To his surprise, the formerly embarrassed Ravenclaw’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“He wasn’t loved?”

 

George threw an arm around his de-facto brother-in-law,  “We’ve always had our brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy. Percy’s always tried too hard, he’s so desparate to prove he is worthy being loved. Bill tries to prove his worth to the Family that he’s never dared to prove his love for anyone other than his blood. Charlie is only recently learning to love, it’s a time for all of us to learn.”

 

“How can I show him? I’ve always cared for him but he was older and a Gryffindor…”

 

George chuckled, “I know that feeling, I think I fell for Theo the moment I realised that he saw me. He didn’t see us, he saw me. Almost everyone saw Fred, the look in their eyes when they realised that I wasn’t actually him they were disappointed. I always saw myself as the lesser twin, the invisible one. Then there was Theo who looked me in the eye and said said he saw Me, George.”

 

“Don’t everyone see you? I’ve never see you two anything but different people.” Micheal frowned.

 

“Not all do, they see the same face and believe that we share the same heart, same soul. Bill and Charlie, I believe that they tell us apart by scent but Percy,” George gave a small laugh, as he tugged up his sleeve and then snorted, “I forgot…that scar…it vanished ages ago. I had a scar from soup that Percy spilled on me when we were little. It was an accident, and Fred almost broke his wrist. Bill reminded him that Percy was ill, that it was never on purpose. Percy would never hurt anyone, we’ve always babied him, protected him. We tease him but only so far.”

 

“Would…would Fred hurt me?”

 

“Never, he would do anything to protect you. He would never allow anyone to hurt you, if he was that protect of me, his twin then imagine how he would protect you.”

 

Now Micheal returned to blushing…

 

“So what was this about finding away to surprise him?”

 

“I wanted to make him see how special he made me feel…”

 

George chuckled, “Well I have the same thought, so lets put our oh so brilliant minds to work.”

 

So they decided to spend some bonding time doing just that…

 

XoooooX

 

Februrary 8, 1995

 

Theo wasn’t used to secrets, not with George anyway.

 

The sly smiles were making him slightly nervous.  

 

The relationship between his mate and the mate of his mate’s brother was slightly unnerving.

 

Even though they were submissives, and he did trust his mate.

 

He just didn’t like surprises or secrets….

 

XoooooX

 

February 18, 1995

 

George and Michael met up.

 

“Are you ready?” the shy Ravenclaw asked nervously.

 

 George nodded. “Of course.”

 

“So how are we getting out of Hogwarts?” Michael whispered.

 

George snickered, “I am half of the Weasleys double trouble even if I am the lesser.”

 

Michael glared, “Call yourself that again and I will tell Theo.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

George jumped, and then blushed, “That this surprise wasn’t my idea in the first place…but that’s okay.”

 

Michael snorts, “Seriously…don’t wreak it yet.”

 

“Michael? When were you two so close?” Fred’s voice seemed to send a shiver down Michael’s spine when it teased his ear.

 

“Since we decided that we wanted to get to know one another. After all, the mate of my twin is family.” George smirked.

 

Theo wrapped his muscular arms around George’s abdomen, “So what did you two geniuses cook up?”

 

George snickered, “Wouldn’t you like to know? Do you trust us?”

 

Theo frowned thoughtfully, “Hmm… should we trust them?”

 

“I don’t know…who knows what they cooked up between them?” Fred said languidly.

 

Michael pouted. “Now you’re just being mean…”

 

Fred clearly had to kiss that pouting mouth, much to George’s amusement.

 

George plucked out a blindfold and dangled it with Michael mirroring it.

 

Theo raised an eyebrow at Fred, “Oh really?”

 

George’s eyes narrowed, “What part of surprise didn’t you get?”

 

Both dominants rolled their eyes, crouching slightly for their respective submissives to tie the blindfolds on.

 

George spun Theo three times to disorient him while Michael struggled to do the same.

 

Then they led their respective mate by the hand towards the nearest staircase to the dungeons.

 

George was careful to warn Theo about the stairs and they made their way down quite slowly.

 

George led the way to the one-eyed witch and with a smug look opened the passage.

 

Michael was in awe as George cast a strong cushioning charm being jumping into the passage with Theo.

 

Theo was not okay with giving up his vision and even less so when he realised that George had jumped leading him into something he couldn’t see.

 

They made their way through the dimly lit tunnel and up into the cellar of Honeydukes.

 

Once they were out of the sweets shop, George pulled out the reservation portkey which activated nearly immediately after Michael reached for it.

 

George cast the sticking charm on Michael’s feet non-verbally just before they landed so he could keep his much bulkier twin on his feet.

 

They arrived in the atrium of Antonio’s, where the Maitre’d greeted them and accepted their names.

 

Theo and Fred went to ask questions when the two conniving submissives vanished the blindfolds.

 

Theo blinked, taking in the restaurant. “Salazar’s wand! What is this place?”

 

Michael blushed as Fred just gaped, “Antonio’s, it’s an Italian place in Diagon Alley. My father has a table nearly always reserved, I checked with mother and she said he wouldn’t need the table today.”

 

Theo frowned, “Why would your father need a table here?”

 

Michael muttered, “Father owns Wiz-Hard books…”

 

Fred yelped.

 

Theo chuckled, “Not bad for spares…”

 

George glowered at him, “You know I could care less if you were Lord Nott or not…”

 

Fred snorted.

 

They were led off to a dim-lit table in a secluded corner.

 

Theo and Fred were still somewhat stunned but did have enough awareness to to pull out their chairs.

 

Waiting for them was a breathing bottle of chilled red wine, the label proclaiming it as a Baiachesshi, along with four steaming bowls of Zuppa Toscana, bruschetta and garlic bread.

 

They; Michael and George began to nibble at the appetizers feeling quite proud of themselves.

 

Once the dominants recovered themselves they too began to eat.

 

No sooner had they finished their appetizers, then their server appeared with three steak Florentines and a Carbonara for Michael.

 

As the sole human, Michael had slightly different tastes and was far more familiar with wine having been apparently raised as the heir to the Whiz-Hard publishing firm.

 

When the server returned to ask about dessert, Michael declined politely much to the dominants’ obvious displeasure.

 

Only to have George and Michael laugh at them and tug them back out into Diagon Alley.

 

No matter how much they were begged, neither submissive said anything until they neared their destination.

 

Theo sniggered, “Rowena Knowledge contest? At an ice-cream shop?”

 

Michael shrugged, “The Fortescues are archivists, of course it makes sense.”

 

The two couples entered the shop together.

 

Michael introduced himself and Fred as the Published Wolves while George declared himself and Theo as the Nottingham Dragons much to their mates’ bemusement.

 

They claimed a circular table together abandoning Fred to hold their plate while they went to get their ice cream.

 

George picked a strawberry shortcake ice cream, Theo Pistachio Almond crunch, Java Fudge Brownie for Fred and Michael had Praline Crunch.

 

They headed back to the table with their ice creams and waited for the trivia contest to begin.

 

“Welcome to Fortescue’s 1587th Rowena Knowledge Check! Returning Champions Flying Bookworms defending their eight win streak and going for number nine; Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood!”

 

That was only a slight surprise…

 

Oliver looked smug with his arm around Percy’s shoulders, while Percy looked embarrassed.

 

The rules were simple, the first team to cast coloured sparks would be given a chance to answer the question.

 

“Merlin’s magical creature inheritance.”

 

George’s wand snapped up and sparked.

 

“Nottingham Dragons?”

 

George smirked, “Veela, Merlin was a Veela.”

 

“Correct. Rowena Ravenclaw’s lesser known accomplishments.”

 

This time it was Michael who nervously sparked his wand.

 

“Published wolves right?”

 

Michael nodded, “Prior to the Founding of Hogwarts Lady Rowena was Queen of the Veela and was the First Headmistress of Hogwarts.”

 

“Ten points, five points per answer. This puts the Published Wolves in the lead, with the Nottingham dragons just behind. We may have new contenders Witches and Wizards.”

 

The questions were fired off like spells in a duel with answers coming from the three Weasley teams in rapid succession.

 

Oliver only really answered the Quidditch trivia questions, Fred only took the Transfiguration related questions but Percy, Micheal, George and Theo continued to fight for the answers.

 

When the sparks fully cleared, it was the Nottingham Dragons in the lead with the Flying Bookworms and the Published Wolves tied behind them.

 

Runners up received certificates for free ice cream while Theo and George received a certificate for Blotts and Flourish instead.

 

Percy and Oliver were extremely surprised at the revealation of their rivals this time.

 

Oliver had some inkling of Theo and George as a couple due to the Yule Ball but Fred and Michael was a complete surprise…

 

They headed back to Hogsmeade to linger over a butterbeer and catch up.

 

XoooooX

 

Once they returned to Hogwarts and stepped into the dungeon corridor, Theo dragged George off to their private place.

 

Once they were in the bedroom attached to their lab, Theo pounced and removed their clothes.

 

“A date? Is this your way of insinuating that I need to court you George?”

 

George blushed, “No? You are so good to me, I just wanted to do something nice for you…”

 

Of course his highly intelligent mate would be drawn to a trivia night, perhaps it was a Weasley thing…

 

Theo was determined to thank George for a romantic and intriguing night out as a first official date…

 

XoooooX

 

It was passed curfew when they returned and traipising back up to either tower was ridiculously impossible even with an Akan’s heightened senses.

 

Besides, Fred had to reward Michael so he tugged him into the nearest secret passage that didn’t lead to Hogsmeade or George’s lab.

 

There he proceeded to ravish Michael…

 

Michael was nearly overwhelmed by the passion that Fred rewarded him with but he hoped that Fred knew how much he cared about him now…

 

 


	54. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

February 24, 1995

 

George had found out about the Second Task and gifted him a potion to properly face this task.

 

Privately, George had bitched at Theo who had taken it in stride that the Judges had taken, before that it was that those arseholes would take Harry’s boyfriend.

 

Theo was privately grateful that _he_ wasn’t champion, he doubted that is Chuvash could handle it. Especially, since until the day of or night before he might not know whom they would take: George, Ned or Gracie. He would probably nearly slaughter the judges for touching much less kidnapping one of his family.

 

Despite his preference for sleeping in their lab, Theo had noticed how possessive and protective Adrian had become and empathized. He had become George’s shadow and the two of them had attended every class the other had together.

 

Ron’s attack on Neville had clearly brought Adrian’s wolf to the surface just as his own sire’s attack on Gracie and Heraclio, as well as resulting in the snapping of the wand Neville used had that once belonged to his father or it was it the golden egg’s song?

 

Theo wasn’t certain but he didn’t blame Adrian for his reaction to either event.

Blaise was their friend that was the most upset about Draco’s absence after Harry who had been a mess all morning since Neville never returned to Gryffindor Tower either and was clearly, Adrian’s hostage.…

 

This didn’t mean that Draco’s sister Ayla wasn’t upset, she was and understandably so.  Ayla was pale and quiet when she wasn’t speaking in hushed tones to her best friend Maia Greengrass. Theo knew that George would have panicked if either of his brothers were missing because this dratted tournament.

 

George ran up to embrace Harry when he appeared and pressed a phial of what must be a potion into Harry’s hand just before he let the shaking boy go. Whispering, “his is will help!”

 

Harry’s smile trembled before he scurried off like a frightened mouse.

 

Blaise was clutching Charlie’s hand, Hermione was muttering under her breath in Latin while clinging to Mal’s arm. George was back to clutching Theo’s hand while Fred was with Michael.

 

Theo was, of course, ignoring that Urquhart was standing with Ned who had his liver-spotted Dalmatian. Nia was wearing the most adorable blue and black pet boots with a matching coat.

 

Unlike Bill and Fred, George wasn’t a dog person but privately he thought they made an adorable couple with their fur baby. Voicing that to Theo would just have his lover sulking for hours…

 

They all knew that down there in the dark somewhere was Harry’s Draco…

 

They waited impatiently as the judges got around to explaining the nature of the Second Task.

 

Just as George suspected; someone important to the champions had been taken: Adrian’s Neville, Viktor’s Yule Ball date Montague, Fleur’s shadow and presumed sister and of course Harry’s Draco.

 

Adrian and Fleur both cast the bubblehead charm on themselves while Viktor attempted a half transfiguration with only his head becoming that of a shark.

 

Whether it was lip reading or their sharp ears, they processed what Adrian whispered to Harry.

 

“Stick with me?” Adrian said out of the side of his mouth.

 

Harry nodded, “Thanks!”

 

There was a countdown from Percy.

 

“Three.”                               

 

“Two.”

 

“One.”

 

A familiar loud bell-like charm went off.

 

Theo and George watched as Harry plucked the cork from the potion’s vial that George had given him with shaking fingers before chugging the contents.

 

Viktor turned to Adrian, “I’ll bring him back! I promise.”

 

Adrian nodded sharply, “I trust you.”

 

Fleur looked worried and distracted herself…

 

The four dove off the platform into the water together.

 

They had an hour to find them…

 

They claimed a place on the shore, with Seamus’ elf arriving with a picnic blanket large enough for all of them. The picnic basket the O’Shanesey house elf had also had hot cider, chocolate, tea and coffee along with warm potatoes, rolls and biscuits to keep them warm.

 

Theo’s elf also had treats as well as did Urquhart’s.

 

They paired into couples with George in Theo’s lap, Michael in Fred’s, Shay in Dean’s, and Hermione shyly sitting next to Mal. Ned nervously crawled into Urquhart’s lap and Theo stiffened but George distracted him with a look that merely made him scowl but made no move to separate his brother from his Housemate. Greg sat on a nearby blanket with Terry Bott and his sister Giselle who was curled up with Millie as well.

 

It was nerve-wracking to wait, but what choice did they have?

 

Twenty minutes into the Task, an injured Delacour returned for treatment due to an injury that seemed to come from Grindylows only to be restrained from returning to the lake by Crouch and Bagman.

                 

Hermione was clearly creeped out by how Bagman was looking and touching the Beauxbatons’ Champion and George saw her trying not to hex the Triwizard Judge.

 

Theo noticed that Giselle was also disturbed by Bagman’s behaviour…

 

Meanwhile, Millie was fingering her wand sheath and had a very dark aspect to her face.

 

They chatted impatiently with George and Fred taking turns casting the Tempus charm.

 

Eventually, it came within mere moments of the time limit of an hour.

 

Then out of the Black Lake and tied together with conjured rope were the three male champions.

 

Adrian had his wand out so he likely had cast the ascendio charm to propel them out and the relashio to tie them together. Viktor seemed to be shark-headed but he had Montague and Delacour’s presumed sister.

 

The bell charm that sounded signalling the end of the Task’s time was so loud that it shook them all in an uncomfortable way.

 

Ludo yelled, “Viktor Krum of Durmstrang with Hadrian Pucey and Henry Potter of Hogwarts returned with ten seconds to spare!”  


The boys turned and clasped hands yelling as Viktor and Adrian ended their spells.

 

“Harry!” George yelled as he hurled a potion phial at him.

 

Harry caught the phial and downed it, immediately he appeared as if he could breathe properly like a human.

 

“The judges want to converse in private before awarding points.” Bagman announced.

 

Draco helped Harry swim to shore, it seemed that despite their attempt at lessons, the poor kid still couldn’t swim properly.

 

It was clear that their shy House Seeker had been running on sheer nerve for nearly an hour.

 

George had long ago learned not to underestimate Harry but he must really care about Draco to have forced himself this much.

 

There was a splash and a cry, “Gabrielle! Oh Gabrielle!”

 

The little girl called back swimming towards her, “Fleur!”

 

The two witches embraced and then Fleur proceeded to make sure she was alright before speaking to her in French.

 

The little girl, Gabrielle immediately swam towards the shore.

 

Fleur swam towards the boys and greeted Adrian, Harry and Viktor with kisses.

 

“Zank you! Even zhough she iz waz not yoor hostage yoo rescued ‘er! Yoo rescued my zister! I vill never forget!” Fleur sobbed at them.

 

Adrian and Viktor snorted.

 

“We couldn’t leave her!” Harry protested.

 

“Of course!” Adrian nodded.

 

Viktor smiled at her, “Ve have brothers zo we understand yoor worry. We wouldn’t vant to worry about zhem like zhat.”  

 

Fleur sniffed, “Yoo are zo zweet! I vill never forget!”

 

George and Theo exchanged glances of understanding, they would have made the same choices and felt the same worry if it had been their family in the Black Lake.

 

No sooner had they stepped foot on the lakeshore then their elves appeared with heated blankets and steaming mugs of liquid.

 

Adrian, Harry and Viktor cast warming and drying charms on themselves and their boyfriends.

 

They were soon met on shore by Lord Montague, Lady Malfoy and Neville’s Gran the four hostages had their wands returned.

 

Dean voiced his suspicions that the Champions had used a couple of charms to return on time and that Delacour had been attacked by Grindylows.

 

Both of which George and Theo privately agreed with…

 

It took a while but then the judges through Bagman announced the scores.

 

“For returning within the time period Champions Krum, Potter and Pucey receive 50 points. For freeing the hostages with a severing charm and making sure that all returned in time via the ascendio charm Champion Pucey receives ten points. For rescuing his own hostage and Champion Delacour’s hostage Viktor receives ten points. For their auspicious gallantry, for they worked together to reach their goal, then waited to see if Fleur would appear and when she was clearly not coming, they then departed. Thus, all three will receive a further ten points. Finally, though Champion Delacour did not rescue her target but fell afoul of Grindylows, she did, however, cast a superior bubble-head charm thus we have awarded her twenty-five points.”

 

Fleur clung to her sister muttering, “I disurve nuthin’.”

 

Viktor and Adrian had been awarded seventy points while Harry had sixty.

 

Fleur remained the lowest score with a mere 56.

 

Leaving Adrian with 100 points, Viktor had 102 and Harry with 98; which left them in the same placement as the First Task.

 

Despite his siblings sharing guardians with Harry, Theo wasn’t as close to the Gryffindor Champion. He was content to watch the professors Snape and Lupin fuss over Harry while Gracie stayed close to Ayla and Lyra Malfoy.

 

George recognised that Hermione was torn between making sure that Harry, Draco and Neville were safe herself and recognising that Harry and Adrian needed time to assure themselves that Draco and Neville were safe just as Viktor needed to do so with his Montague.

 

George was certain that Harry’s Healer Andromeda Tonks, Draco’s aunt would not have begun examining the others if they were not well.

 

Theo and George watched as Draco and Harry slipped away.

 

Hermione asked Mal softly if they could return to that apartment.

 

George was a bit jealous, what apartment? Hermione and her girl had an _apartment_?

 

Theo smirked, hissing at him, “Why do we need an apartment? The castle provided us with a bedroom and loo, didn’t it?”

 

George shivered.

 

Theo dragged George off to let him work out his discomforts in more interesting ways then just worrying…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
